Une nouvelle vie
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: ABANDONNEE : Fic "spéciale" dont le fil conducteur est un RPG : deux ans après la guerre sainte tout le monde ou presque est de retour. Les juges, spectres et marinas débarquent soudain au Sanctuaire sur ordre divin. Et l'aventure commence !
1. Réveils en cascades

Titre : Une nouvelle vie

Couples : Beaucoup, mais je le dis pas ça gâcherait la surprise.

Notes générales : Hello, cette fois je débarque avec un style tout à fait nouveau pour moi. Cette fic ne sera pas une songfic, comme toutes les autres, mais en plus on pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'une fic à plusieurs mains. En effet, ce texte est grandement inspiré du RPG Saint Seiya sur lequel je joue en ce moment et mit en place par Asrial. C'est donc elle qui gère la trame de ce RP et donc celle de cette fanfic.

Discalimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter à leur auteur. L'histoire, n'est pas tout à fait de moi non plus. Il s'agit essentiellement de copier/coller des textes postés par les auteurs respectifs des personnages que je me contente de modifier un peu pour coller au rythme de l'histoire et dans le temps.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Attention, délires, drames et romances au programme ! Enfin, comme il s'agit d'un RPG yaoi, il y aura forcément du yaoi et du lemon dans cette fic, vous voilà prévenu ! En outre, je ne promets pas une parution régulière des chapitres puisque je suis en partie dépendante de l'avancement du RPG pour le fil conducteur.

2 ans on passés depuis la fin de la guerre sainte.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Réveils en cascade.**_

_**Au Sanctuaire.**_

Dans le temple du Pope, dans les appartements privés qu'il avait occupé pendant si longtemps, Shion ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il était encore une fois en vie. Son corps fut parcouru d'une brusque vague de chaleur au fur et à mesure que ses muscles se remettaient en fonction. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol en position fœtale en attendant que la douleur reflue. Lorsque que celle-ci fut de nouveau supportable, il tenta de se redresser. Hagard, perdu et un peu hébété, il parvint à se mettre à genoux. Ses cheveux pendaient de chaque coté de son visage, sec et sales, couverts de terre. Après une douzaine d'essais infructueux, il parvint à se mettre debout et constat avec étonnement qu'il était nu ! Il se dirigea lentement vers le pichet d'eau et la petite vasque pour faire une toilette de chat et se débarrasser de la terre. Il se brossa ensuite lentement les cheveux puis alla fouiller dans l'une des immenses armoires. Un pantalon de toile, une robe. Il était prêt.

Un peu plus bas, dans d'autres temples, des scènes similaires se répétaient. Petit à petit d'autres chevaliers revenaient à la vie. Mû s'était réveillé sur le sol glacé de la cuisine de son temple. Incapable d'organiser correctement ses pensées, il s'était trainé jusqu'à son baquet d'eau, avait fait une toilette sommaire avant de retourner s'endormir sur son lit. Plus haut, Saga s'était lui aussi trainé jusqu'à sa salle d'eau pour faire un brin de toilette tout en recherchant en vain le cosmos de son frère. Dans le temple du Cancer, DeathMask se trainait jusqu'à une tache de soleil sur le sol, dans le but de réchauffer son corps transit de froid. Enfin, chez le Scorpion, Milo, installé sur son lit tentait de faire le point sur son cosmos en se concentrant. Malheureusement pour lui, il était vidé, incapable d'y faire appel. Epuisé par l'effort, il referma les yeux replongeant dans le sommeil. Tous étaient revenus nus et épuisés. Des autres, aucunes traces pour le moment.

_**Au Japon.**_

C'est sous les hurlements hystériques de Saori (Athéna ?) que Shun et Ikki ouvrirent eux aussi les yeux. Ils étaient de retour à la Mansion Kido, là où ils avaient grandis, là où ils s'étaient entrainés avant de partir chacun de leurs cotés et de revenir avec leurs armures. C'était là qu'avaient commencé tous leurs combats et leurs souffrances. Shun poussa un soupire. Il était à peine revenu qu'il ne demandait qu'une chose : repartir ! Repartir et ne plus entendre cette soit disant déesse exigeante et poitrinaire. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille :

- Il serait peut être bon d'aller voir au sanctuaire ce qu'il en est des autres non ?

Moyen discret de demander l'autorisation de partir, mais la décision d'Andromède était prise : autorisation ou non, il n'allait pas trainer une seconde de plus ici.

- Si tu veux, lança Saori sans plus s'occuper de lui.

C'était une honte, comment ce chevalier osait la laisser là, en plan ? Si Seiyar avait été là, lui au moins se serait inquiété de sa santé et n'aurait pas exigé de repartir aussi vite. Elle haussa les épaules et esquissa une moue vengeresse. Elle avait certes donné l'autorisation aux deux bronzes pour partir mais ne leur avait pas fourni le moyen. A ceux de se débrouiller ! Son sourire vainqueur disparu lorsqu'elle senti Shun augmenter son cosmos et se téléporter avec son frère directement en Grèce, la laissant seule.

_**Aux Enfers.**_

Dans les enfers, au palais d'Hadès tout était calme. Un silence de mort régnait dans les ruines de ce qui avait été autrefois la demeure d'Hadès. Rhadamanthe du Wyvern, premier juge des Enfers gémit dans son sommeil, dérangé par une sensation humide et poisseuse au niveau des pieds. Il ouvrit les yeux tant bien que mal, pour voir une truffe géante qui en profita pour ouvrir la gueule et lui faire une grande léchouille, sur tout le corps, de haut en bas.

- Merci, Cerbère, mais là je suis propre. Alors arrête, gronda le juge en constatant qu'en plus d'être nu il était désormais baveux.

Le monstre obéit, docilement en se laissant distraitement caresser le museau. Rhadamanthe poussa un soupire. Que faire maintenant ? En premier lieu, trouver des vêtements - propres de préférence - et voir s'il y avait des éventuels survivants. Et après ? Reconstruire les Enfers. Reconstruire l'armée. Mais pas sans aide. Pas seul. C'était une tache impossible, même pour le plus puissant des trois juges.

- Cherche Cerbère, cherche Minos et Eaque, ordonna le Juge en ce tourna vers l'animal.

Mais le chien des enfers n'était déjà plus là.

Dans une autre aile du palais, Myû du Papillon ouvrait lui aussi les yeux, perdu. Une des têtes de Cerbère le fixait au plus près d'un œil inquiet, tandis que les autres regardaient aux alentours. Il tenta de se lever et senti aussitôt sa tête se mettre à tourner. Son corps était parcouru des pires courbatures qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties, et les spasmes qui l'agitait les réveillaient sans relâche. Ses ailes étaient totalement froissées, ne formant plus que deux boules informes sur son dos, et le faisant souffrir le martyr à chaque fois qu'il avait le réflexe de tenter de les agiter. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, Cerbère le surveillant toujours d'un œil inquiet. Il laissa le vertige passer, avant de tenter de déplier ses ailes en s'aidant tant bien que mal de ses mains endolories. Il réussit enfin à leur donner une forme correcte qui ne lui causait aucune douleur, mais il doutait pouvoir voler.

Eaque bougea un peu sur le sol. Il n'entendait plus rien, pas un souffle, pas un bruit de pas. Rien, le silence uniquement, le vide et le néant. Il avait entendu la voix de son seigneur appeler ses spectres, les supplier même de revenir. Il s'était trainé au sol et avait rampé mais s'était écroulé inconscient à quelques mètres à peine de son lit sous la fenêtre, seul vestige des hauts murs de sa chambre. Chambre qu'il avait peiné à la reconnaitre. Il fallait dire aussi que cela faisait des mois avant la Guerre qu'il n'y avait pas mit les pieds, passant tout son temps entre la salle des Miroirs à essayer de prévoir l'issue de cette nouvelle Guerre et ses Archives. Lisant et relisant les Chroniques de toutes les batailles les ayant opposés à Athéna. Foutue Déesse! Trop polluée par l'esprit humain de cette gamine stupide. La Mort n'était, n'est et ne serait jamais le Mal. La Mort est nécessaire à la Vie. Le Juge essaya de se redresser, après plusieurs essais malheureux et de nombreux haut-le-cœur, il parvint à se tenir sur ses jambes vacillantes et c'est à tâtons qu'il se dirigea vers son armoire miraculeusement épargnée par la chute du mur extérieur. Son haleine glacée formait de la buée sur son miroir et ses doigts bleuis de froid tremblait lorsqu'il en sortit un pantalon de toile noire et un pull fin assortit. En fouillant un peu plus il réussit à trouver une paire de gant et une veste de costume qu'il enfila tout aussi rapidement. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se concentra du mieux qu'il pu pour appeler son Seigneur et prendre ses ordres. L'exercice fut difficile et périlleux, pourtant quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'il ressentit la présence d'Hadès, faible mais bien là, à ses cotés.

- Part...Sanctuaire...ou...Poséidon...PART !

La présence du dieu disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant le juge de nouveau seul mais avec des ordres on ne peut plus clairs.

_**Sanctuaire sous marin**_

Kanon ouvrit lentement les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait cru un tel geste si difficile à faire. Il bougea un peu et se retrouva aussitôt assit dans l'eau, ce qui acheva bien vite de le réveiller. Il était de retour au Sanctuaire sous marin, dans ses appartements. Il inspecta les alentours : tout était en ruine. Les souvenirs revinrent en masse : son retour au Sanctuaire, le combat contre Milo et le pardon de ce dernier, la lutte face à son frère et les autres renégats, sa descente aux enfers et le combat contre le juge. Il tiqua. Il aurait du être mort ! Parce que sans armure face au Juge c'était ni plus ni moins que ce qu'il aurait du se passer. Pourtant ce n'étais pas le cas, il était bel et bien en vie... et nu constat-il en éternuant dans le froid. Il força son corps défaillant et douloureux à bouger, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son pilier. Il faisait noir comme dans un tombeau. Se raccrochant au mur, il avança précautionneusement vers sa chambre, avec un peu de chance les étagères du haut du placard seraient sèches. Il y dégotta enfin des vêtements civils qu'il n'avait jamais portés jusque là : un jeans trop étroit et une chemise où il manquait un bouton. Il les enfila, enfin au sec et plus ou moins au chaud. Il commença alors les recherches pour trouver d'éventuels autres survivants. Après avoir parcouru le domaine sous marin à pieds, dérapé plusieurs fois sur les algues, tremper le bas de son jeans et manquer de s'étaler à plusieurs reprise, il du se rendre à l'évidence : il était seul ici. Il eu alors une pensée pour son frère. Il doutait que Saga soit vivant mais autant vérifier. Il fit brûler son Cosmos mais rien, pas plus qu'un peu d'électricité statique. Il grommela dans sa barbe :

- Saleté de Cosmos.

Résolut il partit vers le passage pour la surface. A pied se serait plus long c'est tout.

_**Russie.**_

Camus était prostré dans la neige en Russie. Il avait froid, il avait mal, il n'était pas bien, mis alors vraiment pas bien du tout. Au bout d'un long moment, alors que le froid se faisait vraiment mordant, il se décida ; se relevant à moitié, il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière crue, la réverbération de ce soleil blanc sur ces terres enneigés lui brula la rétine, mais ces quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'il se fasse une idée de sa situation : il était en Sibérie, près de l'Isba. Vivant. A poil. Seul. Et à moitié aveugle pour le coup. Le chemin jusqu'à la maisonnette en ruines avait été chaotique ; à moitié aveugle et tremblant de froid, Camus avait regagné avec forces difficultés l'Isba. Puis il avait dormi. Beaucoup. Toute une journée en fait.  
A son réveil, il avait fallu prendre une décision ou, il restait là, ou il retournait au Sanctuaire. Après tout, il n'était peut être pas le seul à être revenu. Et quitte à souffrir, autant le faire avec un but bien précis. Sa décision était donc prise : aller en Grèce. Il se releva avec difficultés, se prenant à moitié les pieds dans ses cheveux; trop longs, beaucoup trop long...il retrouva un vieux miroir dans ses affaires. Il se coupa les cheveux, pris le plus de vêtements qu'il pu trouver, et même une vieille paire de lunettes de soleil : ses yeux étaient sensibles, et il n'y voyait toujours pas très bien puis se lança.

Première étape : le village le plus proche. Faire quelques courses, demander une carte voir carrément un coup de main pour sa route, histoire de ne pas arriver au Sanctuaire à 80 ans.

En se rendant au village proche de l'Isba, il eut la chance de croiser Yakoff. Le petit garçon avait grandi, il entrait désormais dans l'adolescence de plein pied et en pleine santé, s'il en croyait la manière dont il lui avait foncé dessus avant de l'enserrer dans une étreinte qui manqua presque lui briser trois côtes...ce qui, dans l'était où il était, aurait été fort peu difficile. Le petit avait tenu à l'emmener diner chez ses parents, il avait refusé pour la forme au début, mais les gargouillis de son estomac avait accepté pour lui.

Là bas, il avait pu se rendre compte que le prestige d'un chevalier d'or était quand même bien pratique, on lui avait presque déroulé le tapis rouge et le repas avait été des plus salutaires. La famille de Yakoff avait été adorable avec lui. En plus de lui fournir repas, provisions, et un peu d'argent (qu'il se promit de leur rendre au centuple), ils lui présentèrent Gorki, chauffeur routier, qui devait se rendre à Moscou. Ca tombait bien, il avait quelques contacts là bas, il pourrait facilement trouver un job facile, histoire de se faire de l'argent rapidement. Bon, ça impliquait de devoir traiter avec des gens pas très recommandable, mais il avait fait pire en tant qu'espion.

Le Gorki en question était un rude gaillard, d'une trentaine d'année, et pourvu d'une masse corporelle qui vous faisait changer de trottoir sans la moindre hésitation, bourru mais pas méchant, et silencieux. La plupart du temps. Quand il l'ouvrait, c'était pour faire des blagues douteuses au possible…Il partait le soir même. Camus soupira en voyant le camion. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à attendre trop longtemps avant de partir. Pourvu que le voyage ne soit pas trop long. Camus soupira en montant dans son carrosse, impossible de faire marche arrière maintenant.

_**Inde**_

Le temple était petit. Très petit. Mais il était aussi emplit de croyants très concentrés sur les enseignements de Bouddha. Suffisamment pour avoir prit soin pendant deux jours de l'homme nu et dans le coma qui était apparu au milieu du temple et d'un office, comme ca, sans raison. Pour eux, c'était un miracle. Pour le reste du monde, c'était surtout Shaka qui revenait

Le chevalier de la Vierge avait les oreilles bourdonnantes, signe qu'il n'était pas mort mais bel et bien en vie. La seconde chose qui lui parvint fut les chants et plus précisément des mantras bouddhiques. Il était donc dans un temple ? Mais comment ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Se concentrant il parvint à bouger ses bras. Pas de douleurs hormis des courbatures, comme s'il avait dormit trop longtemps et dans une mauvaise position. Du bout des doigts, il analysa son environnement. Il était dans un petit lit du genre de ceux qu'il avait usé en Inde étant petit. Il sentit les muscles de ses joues le tirer alors qu'un sourire devait se faire une place sur son visage. Il était de retour dans son pays natal ! Ouvrant la bouche pour goutter l'air, il fut confirmé dans son opinion. L'humidité de la terre et l'odeur de végétation, de teintures multicolores et de bois vermoulu... Pas de doute possible, il était en Inde.  
Lentement, il se hissa sur ses coudes et s'adossa aux coussins ornant la tête du lit. Il se leva lentement et fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour détendre ses muscles. Un sari pourpre l'attendait au pied du lit. Il s'en drapa et se laissa guider par les voix mélodieuses et empreinte de piétée jusqu'à la pièce principale du temple.

C'était l'office.

Il s'agenouilla au fond de la petite salle remplie de monde et pria avec les autres pratiquants.

Lorsque la cérémonie s'acheva et que le temple se vida, les croyants qui passaient devant lui le saluèrent respectueusement. L'officiant s'approcha à son tour et lui demanda de le suivre. C'était un petit bout de vieillard à demi caché dans son sari et au sourire franc, il lui expliqua comment il était arrivé, où il était et qui il était. Puis les deux hommes commencèrent à manger en silence. Le repas dura longtemps, ils parlèrent beaucoup, échangeant sur leurs croyances et leurs vies respectives. Lorsque le repas s'acheva il faisait nuit, et la Vierge retourna se coucher. Avant son départ, le prêtre insista pour lui donner un chapelet ayant appartenu au fondateur de ce temple, un chapelet composé de 108 perles. Bien sûr, celui-ci n'aurait aucune incidence sur les spectres d'Hadès mais les billes de pierres étaient toute imprégnées d'un cosmos calme et paisible. Shaka remercia longuement son hôte et alla enfin se coucher.

Quand il émergea de nouveau, les premiers oiseaux commençaient tout juste à chanter. Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant une heure encore. Il était temps pour lui de partir, de retourner en Grèce. Aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre, il enfila une tunique et un sarouel donné par les habitants du temple, prit le chapelet et quitta la chambre commune pour rejoindre la grande salle du temple. Là il s'inclina devant la statue de Vishnu et s'assit en tailleur, dos à l'autel et face à l'entrée du temple. Avec la facilité que confère une vie de pratique, il entra en méditation et se mit à léviter à une dizaine de centimètres du sol. Son cosmos se mit à rayonner comme un soleil autour de lui. Il bénit le temple et ses habitants. Quand il émergea de sa transe et reposa un pied au sol, le soleil se levant embrasait l'horizon et quelques fidèles s'étaient assemblés autour de lui. Il les bénit à leur tour et rejoignit l'entrée du temple. Il s'arrêta sur le parvis et ouvrit à demi les yeux, se gorgeant du paysage de son pays natal.  
Une sensation de froid vint lui chatouiller l'épaule. Il tourna la tête, curieux, pour découvrir un python large comme son bras qui semblait bien décidé à prendre ses aises sur ses épaules.  
Paisible, la Vierge le laissa s'enrouler autours de son torse et disparu dans une explosion de cosmos doré.

A l'intérieur du temple, un jeune apprenti se tourna vers le prêtre et osa enfin lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis l'apparition fantastique de l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Sakyamuni Gautame, réincarnation de Siddhartha Gautama et chevalier d'or de la Vierge au service de la Déesse Athéna, un voyageur parmi tant d'autre...répondit le vieux prêtre qui sourit au jeune homme sidéré avant de faire demi-tour vers les profondeurs de son temple.

* * *

A suivre

Merci de votre lecture !


	2. Quand rien ne va plus

Titre : Une nouvelle vie

Couples : Beaucoup, mais je le dit pas ça gâche la surprise.

Notes générales : On pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'une fic à plusieurs mains puisque ce texte est grandement inspiré du RPG Saint Seiya sur lequel je joue en ce moment et mit en place par Asrial. C'est donc elle qui gère la trame du RP et par extension, celle de cette fic. En outre, il s'agit essentiellement de copier/coller des textes postés par les auteurs respectifs des personnages que je me contente de modifier un peu pour coller au rythme de l'histoire et dans le temps. Le caractère des persos, leur façon de penser et d'agir est donc défini par leurs joueurs respectifs, les idées ne sont donc pas de moi (loin de là !)

Discalimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter à leur auteur. L'histoire, comme écrit au dessus n'est pas vraiment de moi non plus.

Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 2 : Quand rien ne va plus.

_**Aux Enfers**_

Si la chambre de Myû était à moitié effondrée, le couloir n'était pas mieux, voir pire. Des dortoirs des Spectres des étoiles terrestres, la moitié n'était plus qu'un amas de roches. La chambre de Myû était l'une des plus épargnée. Cerbère était parti sans que le Papillon ne s'en aperçoive, ce qui augmenta son angoisse lorsqu'il acheva sa toilette et se mit à ses recherches de survivants. Il commença à fouiller les chambres du fond, celles des Spectres les plus faibles. Il se retenait aux rares murs encore debout, cherchait du regard dans les décombres des chambres effondrés. Rien ! Personne ! Et Myû commençait vraiment à paniquer. Une voix le coupa brusquement dans ses recherches infructueuse :

- Venez à moi mes spectres... Venez... Je dois vous parler... Je vous attends dans la salle du trône

C'était la voix d'Hadès qui venait de résonner dans son esprit. Un regain d'espoir anima le Spectre, il devait à tout prix le rejoindre. Myû commençait à remonter le couloir, lorsqu'il réalisa : "Ses spectres !" Il avait dit "**SES** spectres !" Il n'était donc pas le seul ! Il tenta de crier, mais sa gorge sèche ne lui permit pas d'émettre plus de quelques sons. Après s'être raclé la gorge plusieurs fois, et suite à de nombreuse tentatives navrantes, il réussit enfin à former des phrase entières, même si sa voix ne devait pas porter bien loin.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'entends?  
Il continua à remonter le couloir qui se finissait par la porte menant au appartements du Juge Rhadamanthe, son juge de tutelle.

De son coté justement, le Juge s'était lui aussi lancé à la recherche de survivants, cherchant un peu partout dans les baraquements, Cerbère sur ses talons la moitié du temps, disparaissant et apparaissant comme bon lui semblait. Ici, tout n'était qu'affaire de volonté. Mais pour lui qui voulait trouver des survivants, cela ne marchait pas. L'ambiance des Enfers était bizarre, la tiédeur habituelle était remplacée par un froid qui lui piquait le visage. Mais plus que tout, c'était l'angoisse qui tordait son estomac. Il commençait à craindre d'être le seul en vie quand il entendit la voix de son Seigneur et maître juste avant d'entendre celle de Myû, basse et éraillée mais bien distincte dans le silence de mort régnant dans le couloir principal. Rhadamanthe se précipita devant le couloir et y trouva bien vite le rescapé.

- Myû ?

- Sei... Seigneur... ?

Les deux infernaux étaient maigres, sales et mal en point, pourtant ils étaient en vie. Myû se précipita dans les bras de son seigneur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Devant le comportement pour le moins inhabituel de son subordonnée, Rhadamanthe fut pris de pitié. Comme il aurait voulu qu'Eaque ou Minos soient là. Eaque était le tacticien du groupe, capable d'affronter les pires situations et Minos, le rigide qui ne se serait pas encombré l'esprit avec des pensées parasites. Lui... il était brut, presque frustre et la douceur ou le tact lui étaient des concepts presque étrangers. Ses frères auraient su trouver les mots… Lui, ne pouvait faire guère plus qu'étreindre maladroitement le Papillon, comme pour lui confirmer sa présence.

- Myû… Tu es seul ? Il n'y en a pas d'autres ? Demanda le Juge au comble du désespoir. Mais qu'étaient devenus Valentine, Gordon Queen et tous les autres ?

Avant que Myû puisse parler, la voix d'Hadès se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, encore plus lasse, plus fragile et plus pressente.

- Mes spectres... Mes spectres... S'il vous plaît.

Que leur Dieu les supplie bouleversa les deux spectres. Sans perdre plus de temps, Myû posa sa main sur le bras de Rhadamanthe et les téléporta directement dans la salle du trône avant de s'effondrer aussitôt, épuisé. Rhadamanthe fut estomaqué par la volonté de fer du Papillon. Lui-même - un des trois Juges - aurait été incapable de faire une telle chose ! Pourtant l'impuissance amère qui lui restait en bouche fut vite replacée par l'inquiétude quand il vit Myû vaciller et s'effondrer sur le sol. Immédiatement, il s'agenouilla et serra le jeune spectre glacé contre son cœur. Par il ne savait quel miracle, celui-ci était encore conscient. Le Wyvern aurait aimé pouvoir aider son subalterne mais sa priorité allait à son seigneur dont il sentait la présence diffuse dans la salle.

- Hadès-sama, nous sommes là, déclara le Juge en essayant de masquer au mieux la sensation glaciale qui lui serrait le cœur.

Une vague de cosmos enveloppa alors les deux Spectres. Normalement, la sensation aurait du être enivrante. La, elle n'était que...pitoyable… et faible.

- Mes Spectres... Mes enfants..., repris le dieu (il avait beau s'en cacher, il considérait effectivement ses spectres comme ses enfants) Les enfers sont trop faibles... vous allez mourir de faim et de soif ici... vous ne pouvez rester très longtemps. Prenez Cerbère et partez ! Ordonna Hadès dont la voix était de plus en plus lointaine. Partez !

Sur cette dernière injonction, la présence vacilla, disparue, puis revint, infiniment plus faible. Hadès haletait d'épuisement et fournissait un effort important pour ne pas se rendormir aussi sec.

- Hadès-sama... Partir ? Mais... pour aller où ? Demanda le Juge dont les injonctions du Dieu déchiraient le cœur.

Partir ? Mais où ? Comment ? Pour lui qui n'avait jamais connu autre chose que les Enfers, cet ordre était un déchirement. La présente se gonfla comme un homme qui reprend sa respiration pour parler alors qu'il s'étouffe à moitié.

- A la surface...n'importe où... peu importe... vous ne pouvez rester ici plus de quelques jours sans mourir. Vous ne devez mourir..."

La présence fluctua, comme si elle réfléchissait. Qui donc pourrait aider ses spectres ? Qui pourrait aider des assassins sans les juger ?

- Athéna...Poséidon...allez...l'un d'eux...

La présence disparue tout a fait, il lui fallut de longues minutes avant d'être a nouveau là. Mais si faible... Myû lui, luttait chaque instant contre l'évanouissement. Mais entendre les paroles de son dieu, même dans son état, lui serrait le cœur plus qu'aucun étau ne pouvait le faire.

- Nous ferons tel que vous le désirez seigneur, déclara-t-il difficilement, oublieux du protocole qui aurait voulu qu'il laisse le Juge Rhadamanthe parler en son nom. Mais les autres ? Dites nous seulement s'il y en a d'autre que nous devons chercher, s'il vous plait.

- Sais pas... Souffla la présence d'Hadès avant de disparaitre définitivement.

Rhadamanthe ne chercha pas à rappeler Hadès. Il savait que cela demanderait un effort inutile au dieu et que cela affaiblirait davantage les Enfers. Au lieu de ça, il lâcha le Papillon, qui heurta violement le sol et laissa quelques larmes s'échapper. Si Hadès n'était pas à l'origine de leur résurrection, QUI pouvait bien être derrière tout ça ? Les faire revenir à la vie, pour voir leur monde inchangé depuis la nuit des temps s'écrouler ? Et Minos et Eaque lui manquaient tellement. Au sol, Myû tourna difficilement la tête afin de voir où était son seigneur. Voir ce dernier à genoux et pleurant en silence acheva ce qui restait des piliers de l'existence du spectre et il se mit à pleurer également sur leur ancienne vie perdue. Que leur restait-il comme avenir ? Aller chez Athéna ? Ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusions. Ils seraient probablement massacrés avant de mettre un pied au Sanctuaire. C'étaient des ennemis après tout. C'était logique. Poséidon ? Le domaine était détruit et à moins que les marinas ne soient aussi bénéficiaires de la résurrection, ils auraient besoin d'aide plus qu'autre chose.

Mais les ordres d'Hadès avaient force de loi.

Il leur faudrait partir.

Et ça faisait mal.

Myû réussit à lever une main, et la posa sur le bras de son seigneur.

- Ne vous en faites pas, seigneur Rhadamanthe. Hadès ne tardera pas à retrouver des forces. Et puis vos frères sont sûrement de retour à la vie eux aussi. Pourquoi m'aurait-on ressuscité moi, un simple spectre, avant les juges ? Ils nous rejoindrons ! J'en suis certain. Mais nous devons suivre les ordres d'Hadès-sama, et partir. La voie de Myû se serra à ce mot. Mais il reprit après un arrêt pour reprendre son souffle. Je suis désolé. A cause de moi vous ne pouvez aller à un autre endroit qu'un sanctuaire. Mon apparence me trahis aux yeux des humains. Laissez-moi où bon vous semble, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi. Je ne suis que votre serviteur.

Les Enfers détruit, son Dieu agonisant, son seigneur en larmes, la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine qui n'était pas seulement causé par les battements désordonné de son cœur, son initiative insensé dans le but d'emmener au plus vite son seigneur auprès d'Hadès, tout cela finissait par avoir raison des forces du Papillon et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Les mots de Myû mirent du temps à l'atteindre la conscience de Rhadamanthe. Mais le pire était sans doute que le jeune spectre avait raison. Hadès était un dieu et il se referait des forces. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait... Quant à Minos et Eaque... il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'ils ne reviennent pas. C'était logique. Absurde de logique même. Tout à fait retombé dans l'amère réalité, il regarda d'un air triste le Papillon inconscient. Le pauvre était en état de choc, si bien qu'il imaginait le Juge le laisser ici. Et puis quoi encore ? Il était son supérieur, il lui devait la protection. Même si se rendre dans le monde des humains présentait des risques pour le Papillon il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici. Epuisé, Rhadamanthe se leva néanmoins et appela, de sa voix vacillante :

- Cerbère ! J'ai besoin de toi ici !

La phrase à peine terminée, le chien était là. Rhadamanthe lui caressa distraitement le museau et souleva Myû du sol. Le Papillon pesait un poids plume mais Rhadamanthe, qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment, savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le porter longtemps. Aussi, le plus doucement possible, il le chargea sur le dos de Cerbère et lui laissa sa chemise sur les épaules.

- Tu peux le garder sur ton dos, le temps d'atteindre l'Achéron ?

Le chien jappa avec intelligence et enthousiasme, avant de baver allègrement et se mettre en marche aux cotés du Juge.

La remontée à l'envers des prisons passa comme au second plan devant les yeux brouillés du Juge. Suivi par Cerbère, ils s'arrêtaient dans les baraquements, cherchant désespérément après un autre survivant. A chaque fois, sans succès. Aucun spectre à l'horizon. Ce qui minait à chaque fois un peu plus le moral du Juge, comme une flèche mortellement ajustée. Il se reprit en sentant des larmes traîtresses s'accumuler derrière ses paupières et se frotta rageusement les yeux. Heureusement que le seul témoin de la scène était Cerbère, qui garderait ça pour lui ! Il n'avait pas envie que tout les Enfers sachent que le Premier Juge - s'il l'était encore, toutefois - avait pleuré comme une fillette. Il eut un sourire. Si son orgueil légendaire commençait à se montrer malgré sa fatigue, c'était bon signe. Une fois sur le bord de l'Achéron, il déchargea délicatement le fardeau de Cerbère pour le poser sur la barque de métal. Puis saisissant la perche de Charon, il entreprit de les faire traverser, tandis que Cerbère, content comme tout, traversait le fleuve sacré à la nage. Puis, chargeant à nouveau le Papillon sur le dos de Cerbère, le Trio franchit les portes de l'Enfer pour arriver au fond du puits des morts.

_'Abandonnez toute espérance.'_

Comme s'ils en avaient encore de toute façon.

**Russie**

Pour Camus, la route jusqu'à Moscou était longue...très longue...très trèèèèèèèèès longue. Ils étaient partis la veille, et depuis, ils s'étaient à peine adressés la parole. Le vieux camion de marchandises était poussif et n'avançait pas très vite. Heureusement pour le Verseau, Gorki avait de bon gout musicaux : Iron Maiden, Scorpions, Europe, Iggy pop... tout ça lui rappelait les quelques missions qui l'avaient révélé à lui même. En tant qu'espion, il avait quelques fois dû s'occuper de missions d'infiltration dans toutes sortes de pays ou d'endroits différents. Boite de nuit, île privée, villa démesurée, aussi bien que bidonville, petit village paumé, il avait beaucoup vu, découvert toutes sorte de modes de vie. Le monde extérieur l'avait aussitôt fasciné ; dès qu'il était rentré de sa première mission, il s'était jeté sur les livres de psychologie, sociologie, anthropologie... lui qui avait été élevé dans le but de devenir un parfait Saint des Glaces, froid, lisse, imperturbable, sans émotions aucunes, avait trouvé là de quoi penser par lui-même, de quoi être lui même... Lui qu'on avait poussé dès le début de son entrainement à n'être que l'ombre de lui même, un être froid, distant, un mur de glace qui se dressait face au monde, sans la moindre prise pour s'accrocher, ni aucun moyen de la briser. A peu de choses près. Ou plutôt, à une personne près. Il avait alors découvert qu'il aimait le rock, que fumer était vraiment un bon moyen de se détendre, que prendre une cuite de temps en temps ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Et il avait découvert le tatouage. La première fois c'était lors d'une mission d'infiltration dans les îles du Pacifique, un petit symbole maori sur la cheville, le tout fait à la dent de porc, sur la plage un soir de pleine lune... la douleur avait presque failli lui arracher une larme. Presque. Rentré en Grèce, il avait craqué, sur un coup de tête, il était entré dans une boutique de tatouages sur le port, et avait demandé à ce qu'on lui fasse un scorpion. Sur le ventre, un peu au dessus de l'aine.

Camus rougit en y pensant, il n'osait pas encore trop penser à Milo... Ce qui lui fit penser qu'au Sanctuaire, il devrait à nouveau redevenir le Saint des Glaces... alors que pour l'instant, il pouvait être Camus, un petit peu... Pourquoi revenir au fait ? Voulait-il vraiment y retourner, endosser à nouveau le rôle du chevalier du Verseau ? Revoir les autres, savoir s'ils allaient bien lui ferait plaisir évidemment, mais voulait-il vraiment vivre à nouveau ça ? On leur avait donné une deuxième (voire troisième pour lui) chance, allait-il la gâcher en retournant au Sanctuaire, à se cacher aux yeux de tous, à jouer ce rôle qu'il détestait ? Et puis il y avait Milo... si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il y retournerait pour le voir ; était-il revenu d'ailleurs ? Était-il toujours lui-même ? Y'avait-il une infime chance pour que ses sentiments soit...réciproques ?

Il fini par prendre sa décision : il retournerait au Sanctuaire, il était un homme d'honneur et un chevalier avant tout le reste. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de profiter un peu du voyage avant, n'est-ce-pas ? La ville était en vue de là et d'ici quelques heures, il serait dans un hôtel du centre-ville, et pourrait profiter d'une vraie chambre, d'un vrai repas, d'un vrai repos.

Moscou n'avait pas franchement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Sous des dehors de grande ville mondaine, au passé luxueux, on sentait le stupre, le vice, la luxure et tous ce que l'Enfer pouvait condamner comme péché. Et ce, même au temps de la puissance des Tsars. La puissance, maintenant, c'était la mafia qui la détenait quand on sortait des circuits pour touristes, le moindre petit troquet était tenu par un frère de frère de frère. Un vrai cercle vicieux. Mais, le petit plus qui changeait tout, c'est qu'ils embauchaient. Tout le temps. Remisant sa morale au placard, il s'était fait engagé dans une boite à strip-tease comme videur. Il avait l'air suffisamment constipé et costaud pour faire l'affaire, et puis ça payait bien. Après tout, elle était ouverte 24/24, et lui n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup dormir. Il avait quasiment travaillé 20h pour son premier jour, et il entamait le deuxième. Parce que là, se téléporter, il le sentait pas. Juste le temps de réunir le fric pour un billet Moscou-Athènes. Travailler le plus possible, pour partir le plus vite possible.

Dans la petite ruelle, derrière l'entrée des artistes, il fumait une cigarette tout en dorlotant un bleu à la mâchoire. Il aurait pas du titiller le pote du fils du boss, mais il n'avait pu faire autrement. Voir ce type s'en prendre à une pauvre gamine de moins de seize ans, comme ça, gratuitement, pour s'amuser l'avait mit hors de lui ! Enfoiré ! Le boss l'avait cogné avant de le remercier. Sara, une des filles de la soirée, passa à coté de lui. Il l'aimait bien elle. Pute depuis ses seize ans, blonde, poitrine refaite, sourire refait, tout artificiel, sauf son cerveau. Elle se réfugiait dans la lecture pour oublier que son corps ne lui appartenait pas. Elle avait tout de suite repéré Camus, enfin, son accent surtout. Ils avaient commencé à discuter, et depuis, ils passaient tout leur temps hors service à fumer, boire de la vodka en grande quantité et à parler philosophie, poésie, musique... Et le temps passa…

Ça faisait désormais une semaine, une putain de longue semaine qu'il était là… et il commençait sérieusement à considérer l'option de voyager à pied jusqu'au Sanctuaire... il sentait bien son cosmos revenir, de plus en plus fort, mais il hésitait encore à s'en servir ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était rarement seul. Il n'aurait pas du s'opposer ainsi au fils du Boss, mais qu'y pouvait-il, il était un homme d'honneur, et le manque total de civilité et de respect du garçon le dégoutait. L'autre jour, il avait ainsi sauvé Sara d'un énième viol. Elle l'avait copieusement engueulé avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras. Et de lui dire qu'il lui fallait être prudent. Il risquait gros et avait déjà reçut une punition. En temps normal, un fouet ne lui aurait jamais fait aussi mal mais là, il était en mauvaise santé. Il buvait beaucoup, mangeait et dormait peu. Le médecin qu'il avait vu pour ses blessures et pour ses yeux était inquiet. Il était maigre, et devait porter des lunettes teintés en permanence : sa rétine avait été endommagée. Camus pris un peu d'eau dans ses mains et s'aspergea le visage : le miroir au dessus du lavabo des toilettes lui renvoya une bien triste image. Ses joues se creusaient, ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules étaient filasses et ternes, et les veines de ses yeux étaient trop visibles. Une partie avaient éclatés quand il avait ouvert les yeux sur l'étendue Sibérienne. Il remit ses lunettes avec un soupir. Réajustant le blouson de cuir qu'il portait en permanence, contenant tout ce qu'il avait (à savoir ses clopes et ses économies), il s'apprêta à sortir des toilettes lorsque la porte manqua de lui arriver en plein dans la figure.

Sara.

Son maquillage coulait, elle était comme hystérique.

Ils venaient.

Pour lui.

Pour le tuer.

Il fallait qu'il parte.

Loin.

Mais où ?

Déjà, faire parti Sara en la rassurant : il saurait faire face quoi qu'il arrive. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle franchit la porte dans l'autre sens, avec un regard désespéré vers lui, il douta. Et quand il vit arriver toute la bande, armés jusqu'aux dents avec des automatiques, il sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix : il allait falloir se téléporter.

Alexeï, le fils, se dirigea vers lui comme une furie. Passablement aviné, il lui fracassa une bouteille sur le crâne. Camus accusa le coup. Il sentait une blessure sur son front, l'alcool et le sang lui dégoulina dans les yeux, aussi, il ne put anticiper le coup de feu. Se décalant au dernier moment, il prit la balle dans l'épaule. Il se redressa. Les autres le regardaient, un immense sourire de satisfaction.

Il sourit à son tour.

- До встречи (à bientôt).

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il se téléporta.

En espérant qu'il arriverait à bon port.

**Aux Enfers**

L'ascension jusqu'à la surface avait été longue mais pas aussi pénible que l'escomptait le Juge. Comme si, en quittant les Enfers, une gêne dont il n'avait pas eu conscience s'était déchargée. Hadès avait eu raison de leur dire de partir. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais aux Enfers, de mauvais pour eux. Plus que la lumière, ce fut l'air riche et tiède qui lui indiqua qu'ils étaient définitivement passés dans le Monde de la Surface. Il s'arrêta un instant pour inspirer la plus grande bouffée qu'il n'avait jamais prise. Il avait presque oublié à quel point l'air de la surface était bon. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Rhadamanthe entendit un jappement et vit que Cerbère avait rapetissé… jusqu'à faire la taille d'un gros chien normal. Myû était toujours affalé sur lui, inconscient. Le Wyvern eut un sourire et se mit en quête de trucs intéressants. Il ne restait plus grand chose du château des Heinstein, mais il réussit à trouver quelques trucs à manger et à boire- il se rua dessus soudain affamé mais il garda la moitié pour Myû - ainsi que des vêtements propres et des couvertures. C'était pas grand chose mais c'était déjà ça.  
Myû se réveilla enfin et ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus aux Enfers. Une chose était certaine, il se sentait bien mieux, et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de son "repos forcé". L'atmosphère avait changé, et le revigorait un peu. Il mangea à son tour et s'habilla de propre avant de s'étirer un peu. Il avait assez de force pour retrouvé sa mobilité, c'était déjà ça. Rhadamanthe, assis contre un mur à moitié en ruines, laissa Myû manger les provisions et se vêtir décemment sans réagir. Il était de nouveau parti dans un état second, se noyant dans ses questions sans réponses et dans son chagrin de quitter et son dieu et les Enfers. Et certainement ses frères, qui où qu'ils soient, lui manquaient. Etre séparé d'eux, comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis le tout début, ouvrait un trou béant juste à côté de son cœur. Il se sentait si diminué que c'en était risible. Non… même pas... c'était juste affligeant.

- Nous devrions nous reposer seigneur Rhadamanthe. Vous avez besoin de sommeil. Vous n'avez pas fait de sieste comme moi. Nous devrions dormir deux ou trois heures, après je devrais avoir retrouvé assez de cosmos pour nous téléporter là où vous me le demanderez. Indiqua le Papillon

Rhadamanthe regarda son subordonné qui avait parfaitement raison. Il était épuisé. Il devait dormir, au moins pour récupérer un peu de cosmos et arrêter d'avoir la tête d'un mort vivant- ce qu'il était... au sens propre du terme. Il accepta avec reconnaissance la couverture que Myû li tendait et la plaça sur ses épaules, dans un effort dérisoire pour se protéger du froid qui lui gelait les entrailles. Ce fut à peine s'il entendit la question du jeune spectre.

- Dites-moi seigneur Rhadamanthe. Je suis mort bien avant l'issue du combat, mais vous, savez-vous combien de chevaliers d'Athéna on survécut à la guerre sainte ?

La question méritait une réflexion approfondie Estimer le nombre de guêpes avant de plonger la main dans le nid. Kanon des Gémeaux était mort avec lui, de cela il était certain - repenser à son combat contre le Gémeau lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Et si les douze Ors s'étaient débrouillés pour ouvrir une brèche dans le Mur des lamentations... il était fort probable qu'ils aient péri, eux aussi. Maintenant, il ne pouvait rien avancer concernant les Chevalier divins. Même s'il espérait de tout cœur que leurs âmes soient en train de se les geler dans le Cocyte, il se trouvait bien incapable de répondre. Et puis la résurrection miraculeuse les avait peut-être touchés, eux aussi ? Peut-être... Rien n'était moins sûr.

- Je ne peux rien dire de précis, avança-t-il prudemment. Je peux dire avec certitude que les treize Ors ont péri mais j'ignore s'ils sont concernés par la résurrection. Quant aux Chevaliers divins - il ne put retenir une bouffée de haine pure - je ne sais pas. Thanatos les a peut-être réduits en bouillie... j'espère qu'il l'a fait, en tous cas.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier que l'un de ces sombres enfoirés avait tué Eaque - par Hadès, son frère - sous ses yeux. Il se promit de coller quelques mandales au Phénix si jamais il le revoyait. Il le réduirait bien en charpie mais ce serait désastreux pour les futures relations entre eux et leurs 'futurs hôtes' …un peu comme sauter à pieds joints et couvert de miel dans un nid de frelons. Il ne savait pas qui avait tué Minos mais il comptait faire pareil avec. Myû resta perplexe quelques secondes en entendant la réponse. Les chevaliers divins ? Mourir dans les premiers temps d'une guerre n'était pas franchement une bonne idée pour tout suivre sans résumé après. Il devait certainement s'agir des cinq bronzes qui suivaient Athéna comme des chiens de gardes et qui avait dû monter en grade... le comment restait un mystère. Celui qu'il avait rencontré ne payait vraiment pas de mine. Ce qui était certain, c'est que le seigneur Rhadamanthe semblait leur en vouloir, et ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas essuyé leurs pieds en entrant aux Enfers.

- De toute façon, reprit le Juge, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'on se fasse pulvériser dès notre arrivée... et ce n'est pas avec le cosmos que j'ai rassemblé que je pourrais nous protéger.

Sur ces mots, Rhadamanthe laissa aller sa tête contre le mur. Il sentait le sommeil l'appeler, comme le chant des sirènes mythiques. Myû dû bien admettre qu'en effet lui n'aurait certainement pas le temps de concentrer assez de cosmos pour les téléporter rapidement de nouveau. Dire qu'en pleine possession de ses moyens il le faisait sans presque y penser. Il détestait vraiment cet état de faiblesse avancé. Comment faire pour ne pas se faire atomisé avant d'avoir put dire le moindre mot ? A moins que... Le papillon s'apprêtait à faire une supposition, lorsqu'il remarqua que le juge était déjà endormi. Le laisser au bras de Morphée était la priorité immédiate. Il s'arracha donc à contrecœur de ses couvertures, et affronta le froid allemand à la recherche d'un tissus blanc, et d'un bâton auquel l'accrocher. Mais trouver du blanc dans un palais ayant été sous la domination d'Hadès, c'était comme chercher un centimètre de peau sans pustules sur Zélos, ou un mort que Charon aurait passé gratuitement. Il finit néanmoins par trouvé une serpillère d'un blanc douteux, mais blanche tout de même, qu'il accrocha a une tringle a rideau effondré. Tant qu'a faire un drapeau, autant le faire haut pour qu'il se voie loin. Il retourna près de son seigneur, vérifia que celui-ci allait bien, et retrouva enfin ses couverture. Avant de s'endormir, il appela néanmoins Cerbère, lui demandant de monter la garde, puis il se laissa enfin aller au sommeil.

Juste avant de quitter définitivement le Royaume Sous-Terrain Eaque se retourna.

- Seigneur, nous ferons de notre mieux et serons rapidement de retour pour vous. Je vous en fais le serment !

Le Juge s'inclina avec tout le respect qu'il éprouvait pour son Maître puis émergea sous la lumière éblouissante de l'astre Solaire. Aussitôt, un gémissement animal et le cliquetis de griffes dures sur le sol de pierre détourna son attention du ciel au moment où l'animal prenait son élan pour le clouer au sol de son poids et lui refaire son brushing à coup de langues baveuses. Le Juge éclata de rire comme un enfant et serra les énormes têtes de Cerbère dans ses bras. Etrangement le poids du gardien des Enfers sur son ventre lui ôtait la chape de plomb qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il n'était plus seul. Cerbère était là. Figure fidèle et rassurante - et gluante. Eaque repoussa le chien avec un petit gloussement. Impatiente, l'une des trois têtes le tira par la manche jusqu'à un spectacle qui lui réchauffa le cœur plus que n'importe quel feu de cheminé : son frère, le Grand Juge Rhadamanthe du Wyvern, roulé en boule comme un enfant sous une couverture et un peu plus loin Myû emmailloté lui aussi dans une couverture, ses ailes gracieuses repliées dans son dos. Eaque émit un petit hoquet surprit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que des larmes inondaient ses joues. Il fureta un moment et réussit à dénicher une couette encore entière et retourna près de ses compagnons d'infortune. Cerbère n'était plus nulle part en vue mais il ne doutait pas que le chien monstrueux devait être quelque part en train de veiller discrètement sur leur sommeil. Le Garuda passa doucement le dos de sa main sur la joue de Papillon et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'enrouler à son tour dans sa couette, de se blottir contre le dos de son cadet et de fermer les yeux pour quelques heures de sommeil.

Ce fut le chant des oiseaux qui réveilla Rhadamanthe au matin. C'était un son étranger, presque inconnu. Au prix d'un effort colossal, il parvint à soulever une paupière... et la referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière matinale. Le soleil ? Mais que foutait-il à la Surface ? Et que... Tout les évènements de la veilles lui revinrent alors en mémoire et il serra les poings de rage et d'impuissance. Prudemment, il souleva les paupières, laissant ses pupilles malmenées s'adapter à la lumière diurne, s'assit et s'étira comme un chat. Son regard mordoré tomba sur Myû, toujours enroulé comme un chat dans sa couverture et à côté... EAQUE ? Il du se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur son frère et le serrer très fort contre lui. Une grande langue pleine de bave sur son visage le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Cerbère, espèce de gros chien stupide ! râla le Wyvern sans conviction.

Il savait que le chien ne s'en offusquerait pas. Il se leva alors lentement, le soleil levant lui indiquait qu'il avait dormi un bon paquet d'heures... une petite dizaine sûrement. Un gargouillement le rappela à son estomac. Il n'y avait plus rien à chercher par ici. Mais si ses souvenirs étaient fiables, il devait y avoir un village pas loin. Le Juge se sentait assez en forme pour aller y faire une petite razzia. Cerbère fit mine de le suivre mais Rhadamanthe l'arrêta : il fallait quelqu'un pour veiller sur ses compagnons. La Vouivre s'extirpa alors des décombres du château. Il était temps de confronter le monde de la Surface pour aller chercher un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Le soleil était déjà haut quand Rhadamanthe revint enfin vers Heinstein, un panier de provisions à la main - du fromage, une miche de pain blanc, du beurre, un cruchon de lait tout frais, de la confiture d'abricots et un os à ronger pour Cerbère et quelques ustensiles utiles comme des couteaux, des gobelets une nappe. - et un air un peu soucieux sur le visage. N'ayant aucun sou en poche il avait dû aller chaparder ça dans la ferme la plus proche. Bon, il y avait dans le garde-manger de cette famille de quoi nourrir une légion entière et ce qu'il avait pris était de moindre importance mais... mais tout de même ! Ca ne se faisait pas !

Le Premier Juge avait beaucoup - trop - de principes.

Enfin, on ne se refaisait pas.

En tous cas, pas lui.

Ce fut un Cerbère tout fou qui l'accueillit- il avait sans aucun doute flairé sa présence... où celle de la nourriture - bavant allègrement sur ses pieds comme pour lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué. Il s'attendait à retrouver ses compagnons encore endormis. Mais ils étaient réveillés tous les deux et apparemment en pleine discussion. Il sourit. La présence de Myû était déjà rassurante mais celle de son frère lui apportait une sérénité toute neuve.

- Maître Rhadamanthe ! s'exclama le spectre. Nous nous inquiétions de ne pas vous voir. Vous allez bien ?

Eaque était tellement concentré sur sa discussion qu'il n'avait même pas sentit l'arrivé de son frère, ce fut l'exclamation de Myû qui le fit se retourner, lentement, pour voir son frère, un panier remplis de bonnes choses à la main et un Cerbère couinant aux pieds. Un fin sourire prit lentement place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se relevait. Il mettait toute ses force à se retenir, parce que ça ne se faisait pas de sauter au cou du premier Juge des Enfers en riant comme un gosse ! Aurait-il était seul avec son frère, peut être se serait-il permit un tel débordement, mais ils ne l'étaient pas, aussi serra-t-il les poings à s'en faire mal et rejoignit calmement son cadet. Et puis merde! Fuck le protocole ! Eaque sauta au cou de son frère et se blottit contre lui. Il avait eu peur, à son réveil, en voyant la couche vide de son frère, bien trop peur de ne jamais le revoir pour être capable de se tenir correctement. Le Garuda se décolla légèrement de son frère posa son front contre le sien, les bras solidement noués autours de ses épaules. De son coté, discrètement, Myû s'était envolé sur un toit, un peu plus loin, afin de laisser les deux juges en tête à tête.

- Ne me refais jamais ça Vouivre, tu entends ! Ordonna Eaque la respiration légèrement saccadée alors qu'il contient comme il peut les sanglots qui accompagnent les larmes qu'il ne réussit à retenir. Je t'interdis de t'éloigner de moi sans prévenir ! ..ça !

- Chut, je suis désolé. Murmura Rhadamanthe. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, grand frère. Mais je suis là maintenant. Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien, répétât-il comme pour s'en persuader lui-même.

Eaque eu un petit rire cynique. La tête tout contre le cou de son frère il sourit, désabusé.

- Non, petit frère, tout n'ira pas bien. Mais c'est gentil d'essayer.

Eaque était soulagé, son frère était là bien vivant entre ses bras. Plus de raisons d'avoir peur. Maintenant ils allaient pouvoir avancer et réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire. A un plan pour ne pas se faire rétamer par résurrectionnistes du Sanctuaire. Il prit son frère par la main, ramassa le panier qui avait atterrit par terre et tira son frère jusqu'au nid de couvertures qui leur avait servit de lit. Maintenant c'était à son tour de prendre les choses en mains. C'était son travail, ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et il le ferait. Il était Juge des Enfers que Diable !

- Myû ! Viens manger ! Cria le Garuda avant de reprendre. D'abord on mange, et ensuite on pense !

En deux coups d'ailes le Papillon avait rejoint les Juges et avait commencé à faire le service. Ils mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Eaque reprenne la parole, en désignant la serpillère de Myû, transformée en drapeau blanc.

- Rhadamanthe, Myû nous a confectionné un drapeau blanc avec ce qu'il a trouvé- je ne sais pas si ça servira à grand chose mais il vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Quant à moi j'ai ramené quelques petites choses des Enfers qui pourront nous servir, j'espère juste qu'on nous laissera parler au Pope avant de nous ventiler la face. Et que la balance ne sera pas là...

Il saisit sa serviette et en sortit le Livre et un mouchoir soigneusement plié.

- Le Pope sera surement intéressé par les récits du Livre, bien sûr je ne lui laisserai accès qu'aux évènement le concernant lui et les siens ne t'inquiète pas mon frère, dit-il en prévision de la réaction de Rhadamanthe.

Il se doutait bien que celui-ci n'apprécierai guère ce manquement aux règles les plus sacrées du Royaume Sous-Terrain. Rien que le fait de sortir le Grand Livre de la Vie et de la Mort du Domaine d'Hadès lui vaudrait surement la mort à son retour mais peu importe. Il aviserait au moment venu c'était tout. Le Juge passa avec tendresse les doigts sur l'épaisse couverture de cuir et de métal et acheva sa caresse en dépliant le mouchoir, laissant apparaitre un médaillon en forme d'étoile.

- Et ceci sera un présent en gage de bonne volonté. Bien que l'âme de notre Seigneur l'ai déserté depuis longtemps, il contient encore juste assez de cosmos pour permettre à quiconque le portant de pénétrer aux Enfers

Rhadamanthe fronça les sourcils devant les propositions d'Eaque. Le son grave de sa voix le fit presque sursauter.

- Eaque... Je sais que tu risques gros en emmenant ces objets et ne démens pas, s'il te plaît. Mais même avec ça, nos chances de survie sont minimes, tu en es conscient ? Je ne... Je ne serais pas d'un grand secours là-bas. Je ne sais pas parler comme toi et je ne sais pas me téléporter comme Myû. Mais je pourrais me battre si les choses tournent mal... et... Eaque je voudrais... si ça se passe mal, je voudrais que tu te mettes à l'abri - avec Myû. Tu es notre stratège, notre tacticien. Hadès... Les Enfers ont besoin de toi.

Myû écoutait en silence, s'accordant avec le Juge du Wyvern quant aux risques que courraient le Garuda en agissant de la sorte. Pourtant, il était en désaccord sur un point : les Enfers avaient besoin de tous les juges, quels qu'ils soient. Il regarda ses seigneurs par en dessous, avant de prendre timidement la parole.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas vous demandez ça, mais si vous me permettez d'utiliser un peu de votre cosmos afin de nous téléporter en Grèce, je pourrais au pire des cas nous téléporter une deuxième fois. Pas sur une très grande distance, et cela me laissera épuisé, mais au moins cela vous permettra à tout les deux de vous repliez, et nous évitera de perdre un juge.

- Alors n'hésite pas Myû ! Déclara le Garuda qui l'aurai embrassé tellement il était heureux d'avoir une solution épargnant la vie de son frère en cas de problème. Rhadamanthe, si Myû peut TOUS nous conduire en sécurité, il est hors de question que tu reste en arrière. Parce que je doute d'avoir le courage de continuer si je te perdais de nouveau.

Eaque darda un regard dur sur son frère puis tapa dans ses mains, reprenant une expression enjouée en une fraction de seconde.

- Bien, puisque les formalités sont réglée, passons aux détails : Myû tu serras devant et tu porteras le drapeau, je suivrais et je parlerais en notre nom. Rhadamanthe et Cerbère vous fermerez la marche.

Le Juge s'offrit un instant de réflexion puis reporta son attention sur ses compagnons d'infortune.

- Myû tu nous déposeras à l'entrée du Domaine d'Athéna, pas la peine de provoquer la panique en débarquant sur le parvis d'un temple et ça nous laissera le temps de nous placer et de reprendre nos esprit parce que je doute que la téléportation soit agréable vue notre condition physique. De là, je ferrai brûler mon cosmos pour appeler le Pope et... et bien à partir de là nous improviserons !

Eaque offrit un petit sourire et haussa les épaules. De son coté, Rhadamanthe condensa une grosse partie de son cosmos dans sa main et l'appuya sur la propre main du spectre, laissant doucement son cosmos couler dans le corps de spectre, pour lui permettre de les téléporter comme convenu. Le jeune spectre se secoua un peu, Hadès que ça faisait du bien !

- Rangez vos affaires et prenez tout ce que vous pensez qui nous sera utile. Et je vous propose de ne pas tarder, la journée est bien avancée et avec le décalage horaire j'aimerai arriver avant la nuit.

Myû attrapa son drapeau de fortune, et rassembla quelques vêtements pour tout les trois. S'il survivait, ça pourrait être utile... et ça éviterait de trop demander au sanctuaire. Une fois tout cela rassemblé, il appela Cerbère afin que ce dernier vienne contre sa jambe, puis tendis les mains à ses deux supérieurs, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer et les téléporter.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture

Biz


	3. Si le Sanctuaire m'était conté

Titre : Une nouvelle vie

Couples : Beaucoup, mais je le dit pas ça gâche la surprise.

Notes générales : On pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'une fic à plusieurs mains puisque ce texte est grandement inspiré du RPG Saint Seiya sur lequel je joue en ce moment et mit en place par Asrial. C'est donc elle qui gère la trame du RP et par extension celle de cette fic. En outre, il s'agit essentiellement de copier/coller des textes postés par les auteurs respectifs des personnages que je me contente de modifier un peu pour coller au rythme de l'histoire et dans le temps. Le caractère des persos, leur façon de penser et d'agir est donc défini par leurs joueurs respectifs, les idées ne sont donc pas de moi (loin de là !)

Discalimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter à leur auteur.

Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 3 : Si le Sanctuaire m'était conté

Kanon posa enfin les pieds au Sanctuaire. Malheureusement pour lui, les Arènes étaient vides. Un peu déprimé, il continua son ascension vers le premier temple.

- Courage plus que quelques milliers de marches pensa-t-il

Dans le premier temple, mis à part quelques traces d'anciens combats il n'y avait rien, ni personne. Un calme plat. L'ex-général des mers s'inquiéta : tout le domaine était-il vide ? Essoufflé et inquiet, il se précipita vers les maisons suivantes. Dans celle du Taureau il reprit son souffle, priant pour trouver Saga au bout de sa route. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une porte entrouverte.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? lança-t-il d'une petite voix.

Saga avait quitté ses appartements, pour descendre dans ceux du Taureau, espérant y retrouver ce dernier. Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne. Craignant être le seul de retour, il s'était avachit contre un mur avant de plonger dans de sombres réflexions. Il était si profondément plongé dans ses réflexions et son désespoir qu'il ne se rendit absolument pas compte que quelqu'un approchait. Cette présence, qu'il sentait vibrer tout au fond de lui depuis toujours par la force de ce lien étrange et incompréhensible qu'on appelle la gémellité, lui était devenue si familière que dans son état, il était parfaitement incapable de faire la différence entre l'image de son frère au fond de lui et son aura réelle. Cette fixation de Saga sur quelque chose qui se trouvait dans son âme le rendait tout simplement aveugle à ce qui se trouvait matériellement autour de lui, ce qui expliqua sans doute qu'il ne broncha pas d'un muscle lorsque Kanon pénétra dans le Temple du Taureau. Il se dit simplement que son rêve devenait un peu plus réaliste, et son désespoir un peu plus profond. Il tressaillit enfin en entendant une voix, après tout les rêves de parlaient pas !

- Je suis là, souffla-t-il en n'osant encore y croire alors qu'il lui semblait avoir reconnu la voix.

Kanon courut en direction de la voix et se jeta sans vraiment réfléchir dans les bras de son double. De son coté, Saga n'avait eu que le temps d'ouvrir les bras dans un simple reflexe avant de recevoir son frère. Ils tombèrent ensembles sur le sol, bouleversés de se retrouver enfin.

- Saga !

- Kanon !

15 ans. Il leur avait fallu 15 longues années pour se retrouver enfin.

Saga n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il avait bien reconnu la voix et la présence dans le Temple du Taureau ! C'était sa voix à lui, la même que la sienne, à quelques nuances près, le même visage, la même taille, la même carrure, le même regard fou et le même sourire... Son vivant portrait, son jumeau, le compagnon de son destin, c'était lui, oui, lui qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras et de les faire tomber tous les deux au sol, lui qu'il était en train de serrer si fort contre lui qu'il ne savait plus si c'était son cœur où on le sien qu'il sentait battre du côté de sa poitrine !... Lui, son frère ! Vivant !

- Kanon, murmurait-il en en l'étreignant, en le pressant si fort contre lui que s'il avait été en pleine possession de sa force et de ses moyens, il lui aurait probablement fait mal. Kanon... Je le savais, je savais que tu étais vivant... mais comment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Kanon ?

Il noyait ce dernier sous un flot de paroles, incapable d'y croire vraiment mais en même temps si profondément heureux qu'il savait que cela ne pouvait être dû à une illusion.

Un peu plus loin, ayant été réveillé par le passage de Kanon dans son temple, Mû venait de pénétrer dans celui du Taureau où une bonne surprise l'attendait. Même si le cosmos du chevalier du Taureau n'était sensible nulle part Mû sentit non pas une mais deux présences dans le temple. Elles se trouvaient à proximité des appartements privés du maître des lieux. Le cœur battant soudain la chamade, il n'osait pas les identifier.

Il osait à peine y croire alors qu'il s'approchait lentement, restant sur ses gardes par réflexe, et tomba en arrêt devant l'entrée des quartiers privés d'Aldébaran.

Les jumeaux.

Saga et Kanon se trouvaient devant lui.

Ce n'était pas une illusion.

Il n'était pas le seul survivant.

Eût-il été moins choqué, il en aurait ri de soulagement.

Sentant une présence, Kanon se décrocha un peu de son frère et tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, vite imité par Saga. Le même sourire se dessina sur les visages des jumeaux.

- Mû toi aussi ! s'exclama Kanon

- Mû, souffla Saga.

Etrangement, autant il avait su d'instinct que ses retrouvailles avec Kanon étaient bien réelles en dépit de leur situation complètement absurde, autant l'apparition du chevalier du Bélier lui fit l'effet d'une de ces hallucinations qu'il avait pu avoir autrefois, lors de ses terribles crises de folie, ou même et surtout lorsqu'il avait un peu abusé des drogues que lui fournissait Aphrodite. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardé ainsi, bien en face, ça avait été pour crier "_Athéna Exclamation_" en même temps que lui. Mû, encore sous le choc de ses retrouvailles, s'appuya contre le mur et regarda les jumeaux s'approcher de lui, Kanon initiant le mouvement, Saga le suivant, agrippé à son cadet avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le regard du chevalier des Gémeaux transperçait le Bélier aussi sûrement qu'un poignard. Un regard voilé, hanté, entre incrédulité et folie. Vaguement, il entendit Kanon lui demander s'il allait bien. Sonné par ces retrouvailles, toujours prisonnier du regard de Saga qui lui serrait douloureusement le cœur, il répondit machinalement :

- Oui, je vais bien.

Il était incapable de leur demander comment eux se portaient. De toute façon, ce n'était même pas nécessaire. Amaigris, les yeux cernés, ils ne semblaient pas au meilleur de leur forme physique, comme lui d'ailleurs. D'autant plus que le cadet dégageait une odeur marine, signe qu'il s'était probablement éveillé au Sanctuaire sous-marin. S'était-il rendu au Domaine sacré pour s'enquérir de son frère ? Pour savoir s'il était le seul survivant ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait obtenu ses réponses. Ils étaient au moins trois. Mû s'approcha précautionneusement des jumeaux. Il donna une brève accolade à Kanon et une, à peine plus longue, à Saga qui semblait si perdu et perclus de douleur. Incapable de donner libre cours à ses émotions, il mit fin à ces embrassades et recula d'un pas. Une question lui brûlait l'esprit.

- Y a-t-il d'autres survivants ?

Assis le dos contre une colonne des Arènes, Shun reprenait son souffle. A ses cotés, Ikki toujours endormit n'avait pas réagit plus que ça. Le jeune Andromède avait été tellement pressé de partir qu'il n'avait pas attendu le réveil de son frère (qui avait dû se rendormir pendant sa discussion avec Saori) avant de se téléporter avec lui. Et cette téléportation l'avait épuisé. Sortant une pomme de sa poche, il croqua dans le fruit. Il avala chaque bouchée lentement, profitant de sa saveur, et observa le paysage. Personne... juste un garde ou deux qui passait de temps en temps, mais pas de chevaliers, pas de bruits aux arènes toutes proches... on se serait cru dans un cimetière... Frissonnant à cette idée, il se leva péniblement au bout de quelques minutes, et s'approcha des temples des ors. Il devait au moins y avoir un pope au treizième temple... Testant ses forces, Shun entama la lente et douloureuse montée des marches, son précieux fardeau toujours endormi dans ses bras. Après une montée pénibles des premières marches (quel architecte sadique avait décidé de la disposition des lieux!), Shun arriva enfin au premier temple. Il s'assit à l'ombre sur les marches pour reprendre son souffle. Ses jambes et ses bras le tiraient atrocement, mais il devait continuer néanmoins. Il se releva doucement malgré la douleur, et alla vers les parties privatives du temple. La porte était entrebâillée, était un signe ?

- Mû, tu es là, il y a quelqu'un ?" demanda Shun assez fort pour être entendu.

Un peu déçut devant le silence, Andromède recula et continua vaillamment son chemin.

A quelques temples de là, Shion avait quitté son temple et entamait la descente des milliers de marche - armé d'un canne pour soutenir son corps encore faible - à la recherche lui aussi d'éventuels survivants. Le temple du Poisson était vide. Celui du Verseau aussi. Au temple du Capricorne, seul le silence répondit à ses appels. Le pauvre Pope commençait à craindre d'être réellement le seul et unique survivant. Encore une fois, au Temple du Sagittaire, personne ne lui répondit. Courageusement, il se lança en direction du 8ème temple où il s'appuya sur la porte du Scorpion avant de cogner dessus :

- Milo ? MILO ?

C'est un bruit dérangeant qui fit ouvrir les yeux au Scorpion et le tira de son état semi-comateux. Il se redressa péniblement sur son lit, toujours nu avant de se tourner vers la porte :

- Je suis entier. Est-ce que... les autres vont bien ?

Si déjà quelqu'un s'était donné la peine de se déplacer, le quelqu'un en question devait avoir traversé les temples en amont et était donc dans la capacité de lui donner des nouvelles de ses frères d'armes. Il avait beau ne pas toujours être d'accord avec ses compagnons, ils n'en étaient pas moins frères d'arme. Si la guerre contre Hadès n'avait pas éclairci tous les points obscurs, au moins lui avait-elle rappelé les liens qui les unissaient tous. Aussi vite que son état encore un peu chancelant le lui permettait, Shion se traina jusqu'à la voix. Son cœur se serra. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Scorpion adulte. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de lui était celui d'un petit garçon de 7 ans qui faisait plus de bêtises qu'un troupeau de lemmings et à qui il avait dû donner la fessée plus souvent qu'à son tour. Etait-ce vraiment lui cet homme épuisé mais indéniablement adulte ? Shion avait un peu de mal à réaliser.

- Milo ?

Le Scorpion redressa la tête. L'hésitation perçait dans la voix. Quelle idée. On était dans le Huitième Temple, que diable. On ne risquait pas d'y croiser une naïade en tutu. Il allait répliquer, une bonne taquinerie déjà au bord des lèvres, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de... de qui, déjà ? Il resta silencieux un instant, tentant de mettre un nom sur cet étrange personnage dont émanait un semblant de familiarité. Un résidu de quelque chose, qui provoquait un certain écho en lui. Mais il était bien incapable de lui donner un nom. Légèrement méfiant, il observa l'individu avec soin. Bon, ce n'était pas un ennemi, c'était déjà ça. Il ne se serait vraiment pas senti de se battre, là tout suite.

- Qui le demande ?

- Shion... Le grand pope...enfin...l'ancien...Celui que Saga a tué...

Perplexe, Milo jeta un coup d'œil à l'Atlante.

- Le... Ah ouais. Quand même. Bah vous êtes carrément mieux sans casque.

Il fit le tour de ses fonction vitales, s'approcha de son armoire et enfila un pantalon de toile noire, ainsi que la première chemise venue. Depuis le temps, elle n'était plus de toute première fraîcheur, mais elle ferait l'affaire pour le coup...

- Aussi fringuant qu'au premier jour !, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton exagérément enjoué. En route, à présent.

Clopin-clopant, ils se mirent en route vers le temple suivant. Shion ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étudier le Scorpion au passage.

- Tu est devenu un bien bel homme. Quand on m'a amené le petit monstre aux genoux couronnés que tu étais à quatre ans, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu deviendrais aussi remarquable...

- J'étais si misérable que cela, à mon arrivée ? fit mine de s'inquiéter le fier Scorpion.

- Tu étais un petit tas de crasse et de nippes immondes qui puait comme la mort. Tu étais agressif, méchant et tu as mordu un garde. Sourit le pope.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de se rappeler cette période. A l'époque, il s'occupait de Mu de son mieux. Le petit agneau avait été la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de se suicider lorsqu'il avait comprit que sa santé allait vraiment déclinante.

- Un petit tas de crasse qui ne s'est laissé plonger dans un baquet d'eau chaude que lorsqu'un autre petit garçon lui a dit qu'il puait

Hey ! S'indigna l'anciennement fier Chevalier du Scorpion. J'étais un gamin adorable et timide, simplement incompris ! Et ce garde avait sûrement une ignominie à se reprocher. Je suis certain qu'il méritait ce coup de dents. C'était qui, l'autre garçon ?

Ses souvenirs étaient suffisamment flous pour qu'il hésitât sur cette question. Bon, il en avait bien une vague idée... Il y avait bien eu un garnement à l'époque pour attirer un tant soit peu son attention. Enfin, garnement. Petit, il n'avait jamais bien su s'il avait affaire à un autre petit garçon, ou simplement à une petite fille.

- C'est Camus, bien sûr, répondit le Pope dans un sourire. Il te menait déjà par le bout du nez.

Camus...

Le Scorpion ne l'avait plus tellement vu, ces dernières années. Le Onzième Gardien passait tout son temps, ou presque, au fin fond de la Sibérie, à élever des canards blonds. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que le Français avait conservé tout son attrait, et exerçait toujours cette étrange fascination pour son homologue grec. Mais l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis. Milo était un adulte. Si Camus l'intriguait encore (et même ça, ce n'était pas dit), il n'était pas certain d'avoir toujours les mêmes réactions à son sujet. Tout en parlant ils avançaient doucement mais sûrement vers les autres maisons. La maison de la Balance était vide, ils la traversèrent aussi vite que possible pour arriver aux portes de la Vierge. Enfin. Là où, éventuellement, il aurait dû y en avoir, du moins. Survolant les ruines d'un regard déjà découragé, Milo repéra pourtant l'emplacement fétiche de l'hindou au milieu des gravats.

- On peut continuer. Si Shaka n'est pas vissé sur son lotus, on peut être à peu près certain qu'il n'est pas là... Il dort sans doute encore, quelque part sous un quelconque caillou. Ça ne serait pas très sympathique de le réveiller. Et comme ça, il aura plein de courbatures, et on aura enfin une excuse pour se moquer de lui.

Car la Vierge était obligatoirement là. Ils l'étaient tous. Forcément. Une idée traversa l'esprit du Scorpion.

- Grand Pope ? Vous pensez que d'autres... ont pu réapparaître ailleurs ?

Shion resta silencieux un long moment. Et si c'était ça ? Lui s'était réveillé dans le temple du pope parce que cet endroit était le plus cher à son cœur parmi tous ! Et si Dohko était en chine parce qu'il en avait l'habitude ? Ca voudrait dire que...

- Ca voudrait dire que Camus doit être en Sibérie... Et Shaka peut-être sous ses arbres... Aphrodite dans son jardin ?

Machinalement, il serra Milo un peu plus fort contre lui. C'était la réponse idéale et parfaite ! Déesse, que ce soit ca, pitié !

- C'est...C'est...Ce serait...bien...

Le Pope soupira. Il FALLAIT qu'ils trouvent vite d'autres chevaliers !

- Bon sang ! Mais où sont-ils !

Ils découvrirent le temple du Lion vide lui aussi à bien y réfléchir, Aiolia ne s'était jamais tellement plu, au Sanctuaire. Il y avait bien trop souffert, entre la pseudo trahison de son frère, la honte, et les persécutions qui s'en étaient suivi. Mais où aurait-il pu se réveiller, autrement ? A compter que leur théorie soit juste, bien évidemment. En silence ils arrivèrent à la Maison du Cancer, craignant encore de ne trouver qu'un temple vide.

- Angelo, tu es là, cria le Pope.

Il sonda rapidement le temple avec le peu de cosmos qu'il avait retrouvé et poussa un petit cri de joie. Il avait ressenti une présence ! Aussitôt il pénétra dans le temple, toujours accompagné de Milo pour tomber sur le Cancer, encore au sol qui émergeait tout juste.

- Suis fatigué... Z'êtes qui ?, marmonna le Cancer en distinguant vaguement une forme et une masse de cheveux.

- Je suis ton pope, Angelo... Tu te rappelles de moi ? Je suis Shion...

- Vois pas très clair... marmonna encore DeathMask. Besoin d'un café...

C'était un rituel : son café du matin. Avant sa quatrième tasse (un demi-litre la tasse) il n'était JAMAIS bon à rien. Aucune raison que ça change parce qu'il venait de ressusciter !  
En tout cas, c'était bon de voir quelqu'un... Pour le moment. Ca changerait sans doute après...

- Shion ? demanda encore le Cancer. Grand mouton ? insista-t-il, du nom qu'il avait donné au pope quand il était petit, en apprenant quelle était son ancienne armure.

Shion eut un petit rire.

- Oui, il reconnaissait le surnom.

Il l'aimait bien.

- Oui, Grand Mouton est là Angelo... Mais je n'ai pas de café à te donner... Il faut que tu te lèves. il faut que tu viennes avec nous... On cherche les autres... Nous ne sommes que trois pour l'instant...

C'est à cet instant que revint Milo, qui s'était éclipsé. Il avait trouvé une couverture qu'il posa sur le dos du Cancer en se laissant tomber à genoux à ses cotés... Un des leurs était là. Ils avaient retrouvé l'un des Douze ! Plus ému qu'il ne saurait l'avouer, le Scorpion tendit le bras pour entrebâiller un peu plus la porte d'entrée. Une légère brise pu entrer dans le Temple poussiéreux, renouvelant un peu l'air pour permettre au Cancer de mieux respirer. D'autorité, le Cancer prit d'assaut un bras de Milo pour se redresser avec peine. Il y voyait un peu plus clair, suffisamment pour reconnaitre effectivement le grand mouton, et... Milo.

Ah.

Bon.

Ho il n'avait rien contre le jeune grec mais... Lui aurait sans doute des choses à lui reprocher. Comme à peu près la moitié de la planète si on prenait en compte les familles de toutes ses victimes...

- Pourquoi on est là ? demanda-t-il à Shion presque aussitôt. Le grand mouton saurait forcément. Non...?

Shion haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien. Avoua-t-il. Qu'il se sentait mal de ne pas savoir ! Il voulait rassurer ses petits et ne le pouvait pas. Désolé, il secoua la tête. Il se sentait presque fragile de ne pas savoir

- Vous n'y pouvez rien, Grand Pope, pas plus que nous. Ne vous excusez pas pour ce que vous ne contrôlez pas. Le coupa Milo fermement.

Il y eu un instant de vide avant que Milo ne reprenne la parole.

- Grand Pope ? Vous n'avez rien senti, par hasard ?

Le Scorpion se concentra un instant. Lentement, son cosmos revenait. Nul doute que cette longue descente, batteries à plats, avait retardé l'éveil de son pouvoir. Il était encore loin d'être au top, mais ce qu'il en avait suffisait à lui faire ressentir un léger changement dans l'air. Une téléportation ? L'un des leurs serait donc revenu ? Mais... qui ?

Shion fronça les sourcils.

Sentir ?

A part sa propre odeur ?

Il tenta néanmoins de concentrer son cosmos et de le déployer. Même s'il n'était qu'a 1% de sa puissance normale, sa sensibilité, elle ne changeait pas. Il ne pouvait aller loin, mais là ou son cosmos allait, il sentait... Et il sentait du monde juste en dessous. Combien, il n'en savait rien mais...

- Il y a du monde chez le Taureau... Plusieurs... Je crois...

DeathMask se redressa. Et se dirigea en chancelant légèrement vers sa chambre sous l'œil protecteur du Pope. Il entra dans ce qui fut sa chambre, et repoussa un peu la porte avant d'aller farfouiller dans sa penderie. Au moins les mites ne s'étaient pas installées dans ses affaires ! Il trouva un vieux jean et un petit pull léger, et comble du luxe, un boxer en coton tout propre. Il enfila le tout et finalement, ressortit, presque solide sur ses jambes ("presque" étant le mot clé...).

- ...On fait quoi maintenant ?

Shion resta silencieux un moment.

- Il y a du monde plus bas...Descendons...

De nouveau ils reprirent la descente, un nouvel espoir chevillé au corps. Ils traversèrent le temple du Gémeau, cherchant une présence, mais là encore, rien ! Ils reprirent leur descente  
Longue, pénible et surtout, un peu surexcités. Au moins pour le Pope. Il avait hâte de voir quels autres petits le destin lui avait rapporté. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte arrière de la maison du Taureau.

- Ils sont là...Plusieurs...

- Au diable les bonnes manières ! s'exclama Milo. S'ils sont dans le même état que nous, ils ne pourront de toute façon pas me cogner pour acte de vandalisme !

A peine cette phrase prononcée, le Scorpion envoya son pied à la rencontre de la porte, la faisant s'ouvrir à la volée et claquer lourdement contre le mur de pierre. Bon, l'entrée n'était peut-être pas des plus discrètes, après tout...

Un grand vacarme fit se retourner Saga, Kanon et Mû. La porte d'entrée venait de percuter le Mur.

- Milo !... s'exclama Saga en reconnaissant celui qui venait de défoncer l'entrée. Et aussi... Oh, bon sang...

Ils étaient trois... Là, dans l'encadrement de la porte... Milo du Scorpion, DeathMask du Cancer et... Par Athéna... Saga pâlit fortement tout en resserrant sa main autour de celle de Kanon

- Ce n'est pas possible, souffla-t-il, le regard fixé sur cette silhouette rajeunie qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille, celle aux côtés de qui il s'était certes rangé pour prêter faussement allégeance à Hadès, mais qui ne lui rappelait que trop celle du vieillard qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains, plus de treize ans auparavant…

Shion du Bélier, le maître de Mû, était revenu avec eux.

Kanon regarda son frère pâlir. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part l'assurer de sa présence, de son soutient. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et pria pour que Shion ait les bons mots pour son jumeau.

Mû dévisagea son maitre. Il était en tout point semblable à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, vêtu d'un Surplis. Dans une forme relative certes mais avec un corps de jeune homme. Cet aspect fit remonter comme de la bile le mauvais souvenir de leur affrontement mais il chassa cette réminiscence pénible. L'essentiel était là : Shion était vivant. Par fierté, Mû refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de lui monter aux yeux. Shion prit sur lui d'oblitérer la présence de Mu. S'il lui parlait maintenant, il allait lâcher DeathMask, sauter sur son agneau, le tourner et le retourner en tout sens avant de le serrer contre lui en lui murmurant des bêtises digne d'un bébé de deux ans a peine. Avant il lui fallait s'assurer que Saga n'allait pas fuir en courant un hurlement au fond de la gorge. Lentement, il lâcha DM pour qu'il ne tombe pas, poussa Milo sur le coté, détacha Kanon de son frère, puis tendit la main à Saga.

- Saga ? Veux-tu bien venir avec moi une seconde ?

Pour Shun, les dernières marches furent les plus dures. Seule sa volonté le guidait. Il sentait la présence de nombreuses personnes dans ce temple, mais qui, là était la question... Il pénétra enfin dans le temple. Six personnes se tenaient devant lui: Mû, DM, Milo, Saga, Kanon, et Shion, le pope qui leur avait confié l'armure d'Athéna. Un sourire s'agrandit sur ses lèvres, alors que des larmes de joie coulaient librement de ses yeux.

- Enfin... dit-il avant de s'appuyer le dos contre une colonne, se laisser glisser sur le sol, son frère toujours dans ses bras. Merci... ajouta-t-il telle une prière muette au ciel. Il n'était pas seul avec son frère à être revenu.

Avisant le Bronze nouvellement arrivé, Milo lui fit un petit signe de tête.

- Tu devrais trouver un endroit où déposer ton frère, gamin.

Ainsi, les Bronzes également étaient de retour. Restait à savoir si cette résurrection ne concernait que les "divins" et les Ors, ou bien l'intégralité du Sanctuaire. Milo partit en exploration dans le Temple du Taureau, et revint avec une couverture qu'il étendit sur le sol. S'approchant d'Andromède, il lui retira purement et simplement son frère des genoux, pour l'étaler sur cette protection de fortune.

- Il ne sera pas plus mal ici, et toi, tu pourras respirer. le rassura-t-il avec le sourire.

Il se doutait bien que se séparer de son frère, même de quelques centimètres, devait autant répugner Andromède que le fait d'abandonner ses camarades l'aurait répugné lui. Mais soutenir ainsi le corps mou et endormi du Chevalier Phoenix, costaud pour son âge, devait être un poil épuisant pour un jeune Bronze qui venait de faire flamber le peu de cosmos qu'il avait récupéré depuis son éveil.

Shion prit la main de Saga dans la sienne. Lentement, il l'entraina un peu à l'écart. Pas trop loin pour qu'ils puissent rester au contact avec les autres. C'était un besoin presque vital pour l'instant : rester avec leurs frères. Dire que Saga s'attendait à un mot ou à une attitude particulière de Shion aurait été beaucoup surestimer ses capacités cognitives en cet instant. Saga ne s'attendait à rien, ou plus exactement, il était tellement sonné qu'il aurait pris tout ce qui venait sans se poser la moindre question, avec le même sentiment au fond du cœur : que Shion le gifle ou lui sourie, le chevalier des Gémeaux aurait de toute façon envie de mourir.

Déesse, il avait tellement honte.

Honte de tout, honte de n'avoir eu honte de rien pendant si longtemps...

- Saga...

Comment dire ? Tout était oublié ? Ca n'avait plus d'importance ? Il ne lui en voulait pas ? Pffff. Sans réfléchir, il posa les doigts sur le cœur de Saga, là ou il s'était enfoncé le poing pour se suicider puis effleura le même endroit sur son torse.

- Je suis heureux de te voir vivant et en...aussi bonne santé que possible...chevalier des gémeaux...

Lorsque les doigts de Shion effleurèrent la cicatrice qui s'étalait sur sa poitrine à l'endroit du cœur, avant de faire de même sur son propre torse, Saga ne comprit pas immédiatement. Ils devaient avoir la même blessure à cet endroit, souvenir de ce qui s'était passé au sommet de Star Hill pour l'un, flétrissure infligée par lui-même à l'issue de la bataille du Sanctuaire pour l'autre... Et dans les deux cas, c'était son poing à lui qui avait servi de fer rouge. Saga sentit son cœur repartir avec un temps de retard, comme si le moteur avait eu besoin de quelques coups d'essais dans le vide avant de réellement se remettre en marche et lui permettre d'avancer. Au delà des mots, lesquels en eux-mêmes ne voulaient pas dire grand chose, Shion venait de lui mettre ce coup sur la carlingue qui lui était nécessaire pour faire repartir la mécanique, et lui montrer qu'il était toujours en état de marche. Pour le reste, ce serait à lui de se remettre aux commandes et de conduire dans la bonne direction, cette fois...

- Merci... Grand Pope, souffla Saga en s'inclinant brièvement mais du plus profond de son cœur devant cet homme qui n'avait jamais cessé de lui inspirer respect, même après sa mort.

Gentiment, Shion rendit Saga à son frère avant de se tourner vers Mû. Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

- Khye'u... (bébé en tibétain)

Il s'assit près de Mû. Il n'avait eut que peu de temps pour s'extasier sur le magnifique jeune homme que son petit agneau était devenu. A présent, il prenait le temps de le faire. Il avait grandit, il avait murit... C'était stupide de s'en étonner mais Shion ne pouvait que s'étonner de voir son petit Mû si grand et si fort. Mû était un adulte majeur et vacciné mais se sentir ainsi couvé du regard par son maître avait quelque chose d'infiniment agréable et réconfortant. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un gamin, le gamin qui se cachait dans les robes du Pope pour plaisanter ou y dissimuler ses émotions quand il ne pouvait les retenir. Tant de temps avait passé, il avait tant de choses à dire mais tout se bousculait dans sa tête et il ne savait par quoi commencer. Il refoula une fois de plus ses larmes, ses émotions si étranges et agréables, parce que se faire couver ainsi du regard, entendre ces paroles gentilles pour la première fois depuis l'enfance lui faisait tellement de bien. Il eut un petit sourire.

- Vous m'avez manqué, Maître.

Shion ne pu résister plus longtemps. Il attrapa Mû par le cou avant de le serrer contre son cœur. Il lui était des plus difficiles de retenir son émotion. Le pope ne devait pas pleurer.  
Il ne devait pas laisser ses larmes rouler sur ses joues et...et...Et saperlipopette. Trop tard

Mû se blottit comme un gamin dans les bras de son maître. Il savait que ce n'était plus de son âge mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Après tout, il était mort, il commençait tout juste à revivre… alors pourquoi ne pas tout refaire depuis le début en adoptant, juste une fois, une toute petite fois, l'attitude d'un bébé ? Et puis il se sentait si bien ainsi, au chaud, lui qui avait eu si froid quand il s'était réveillé la première fois… Il sentit des souvenirs d'enfance remonter par flots entiers à la surface de son esprit, des petits bouts de vie passés ainsi serré contre son maître, dont la chaleur humaine lui prouvait qu'il était bien en vie et que non, Mû n'était pas en train de rêver. Il sentit Shion trembler. Il se redressa et vit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Cette petite preuve d'humanité lui serra le cœur et il lâcha les armes. Tant pis si on le voyait, lui qui était connu pour ne pas manifester ouvertement ses émotions… tant qu'à faire, lui aussi pouvait pleurer. Alors il pleura aussi. Shion resta immobile un moment à simplement cajoler Mû puis le repoussa doucement.

_- Tu m'as manqué, poussin. _Murmura-t-il en Atlante.

Il essuya ses larmes et celles de son élève avant de reprendre un minium de tenue. Il était le Grand Pope nom de nom.

Loin de toutes ces manifestations d'affection, DeathMask se glissa sans bruit dans la pièce et s'assit en silence dans un coin. Voilà. C'était très bien ainsi. Sans personne qui se souvenait de sa présence dans la pièce, puisque de toute façon, il n'y avait jamais eu personne pour être content de le voir ! En même temps il n'était pas certain qu'il serait content de se voir lui même s'il avait été un autre alors... Il se laissa aller contre un mur et ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Tout ce monde réuni dans un endroit aussi petit n'était pas pour l'aider à se détendre, mais il ferait avec. Au moins il n'était pas seul. Pour le moment c'était tout ce qui comptait... Ce mouvement attira le regard du Scorpion qui fit un signe à son homologue du Quatrième Temple, avant de froncer le sourcil devant sa mine sombre. Bah quoi ? Il n'était pas heur... Un petit sourire fatigué ourla ses lèvres. Angelo. DeathMask du Cancer, l'un des seuls authentiques traîtres des lieux. Un assassin au moins tout aussi dérangé que lui, sinon plus. Probablement se valaient-ils l'un l'autre, chacun à sa façon. La seule différence était que personne ne savait vraiment à quel point Milo était atteint. Sauf DM lui-même, peut-être. Lui savait sans doute reconnaître la Folie lorsqu'il la voyait. Étouffant un grognement sous cet effort malvenu, le Scorpion se releva, le temps de traverser la pièce, pour mieux se laisser retomber aux côtés d'Angelo. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien attendre ainsi, l'un avec l'autre. Après tout, ils étaient bien plus semblables qu'il n'apparaissait de prime abord, et l'un comme l'autre était seul. La folie était une réalité étrange, mais que l'arachnide pouvait comprendre. Un peu surpris par la nouvelle place du Scorpion, DeathMask ne fit aucun commentaire.  
Pourtant, il appréciait bien plus qu'il n'aurait su dire la présence du Scorpion à ses cotés. Il se sentait moins... Plus fréquentable. Ou quelque chose du genre... Mais tout de même : que faisaient-ils tous là au juste ?

- Shion...? appela finalement l'italien à contre cœur. Vous pensez qu'il y en a d'autres, ailleurs ? Si Kanon est revenu...

Ce fut Kanon justement qui répondit le premier.

- Je n'ai vu personne au Sanctuaire Sous Marin, rien plus bas dans le sanctuaire. Ce serait un comble de tomber sur des spectres non ?

Shion resta sans répondre un long moment. Une théorie se faisait jour dans son esprit mais... Etait-elle cohérente ?

- Je ne sais pas...Ce qui s'est passé mais...Je crois...que les dieux...je veux dire, Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès n'ont rien à voir dans notre résurrection. Il suffit de voir qui est revenu pour l'instant. C'est...Aléatoire je dirais...Si on pousse un peu... Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que TOUS ceux qui sont tombés lors des guerres de cette génération reviennent petit à petit. Pour l'instant...Nous ne pouvons être sur de rien...Sans oublier que nous ne savons pas ou son les armures. Où peuvent-elles être ? Je doute qu'on nous les ait empruntées pour les nettoyer !

Le pope hésita. Il se sentait relativement en forme, peut-être assez pour... Oui… Il ne les sentait pas.

- Suis-je le seul à ne pas sentir les barrières mystiques autour du Sanctuaire ?

DeathMask se concentra quelques secondes mais…

- Désolé, pas assez en forme pour répondre à cette question...

- Non Shion c'est bizarre je sens rien mais ce n'est pas ma spécialité moi je fonce. La preuve je suis passé chez Mu sans le voir, ironisa Kanon.

- Moi non plus, je ne sens rien... Je crois, murmura lentement le Scorpion.

- S'il y avait une barrière je n'aurais pas pu passer...je me suis téléporté avec Ikki depuis le Japon, indiqua Shun.

Milo observait attentivement leur aîné. Celui-ci avait une idée en tête. Il n'avait pas trop aimé sa dernière question, et ce qu'elle pouvait éventuellement impliquer l'inquiétait assez.

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous devriez économiser vos forces, Grand Pope. Je doute qu'aucun d'entre nous souhaite vous voir tomber dans les vapes par excès de zèle.

Dans les vapes... Ou pire encore. Tendant la main vers Shion, Milo laissa couler le peu de cosmos qui lui était revenu, le laissant s'enrouler autour du corps de l'Atlante pour s'y fondre lentement. Pour le peu que ça lui servait dans son état, autant en faire don à quelqu'un qui pouvait l'utiliser de façon utile. Shion remercia le jeune or pour son don de cosmos.

- Je pensais simplement à nous téléporter chez moi. Il y a de la place, tout est en état ou peu s'en faut, il y a des réserves de nourriture probablement intactes et il y a de l'eau à volonté. En attendant d'avoir la force d'aller chercher les serviteurs à Rodario, nous seront sans doute mieux dans de vrais lits. Il haussa les épaules. Et je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre de vue, j'avoue. Alors, on remonte ?

- Volontiers, mon pilier est noyé et au temple des gémeaux il ne faut pas qu'il pleuve. Avoua Kanon. Je te donne ce que j'ai de cosmos, oui c'est peu mais c'est mieux que rien.

- Volontiers, et voici ma contribution. Déclara Shun en donnant le peu de cosmos qu'il avait en réserve à Shion. Par contre, je crois qu'il ne faut pas compter sur mon frère...dit-il la mine contrite.

- Retournons tous au Treizième. Si des ennemis s'invitent à l'improviste, mieux vaut être tous réunis au même endroit, répondit Milo, pragmatique avant tout.

- Bon... Posez tous vos mains sur moi. Ordonna le Pope.

Il grimaça, malgré l'aide de ses jeunes, il allait être sur le flan. Dès que tout le monde eut sa main sur lui, Shion ne perdit pas de temps à discuter. Il téléporta le groupe au treizième. L'arrivée ne fut pas à placer sous le signe de la grâce. Écroulés les uns sur les autres, croupe en l'air pour certains, face au sol pour d'autres, les Chevaliers étaient proprement vautrés sur le sol. A peine arrivé, le Pope s'effondra que le sol, vidé, presque en état de choc, il était réellement infiniment plus faible qu'il ne le croyait. Mais au moins, ils étaient à l'abri dans le dernier temple. Il se permit alors de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Se dégageant péniblement de la masse informe, Milo repéra bien vite la silhouette inerte de leur Pope. En un clin d'œil, il fut à ses côtés, inspectant déjà l'Atlante évanoui. Rien de grave, fort heureusement.

- Il est vidé... Je vais le porter à sa chambre, décida-t-il. Il a besoin de repos, après un tel tour de force.

Se penchant sur Shion, Milo le souleva délicatement. Fort heureusement, l'Atlante avait eu la bonne idée de les téléporter directement dans ses appartements privés. Au moins pourraient-ils s'installer à peu près confortablement. Le Scorpion déposa son précieux fardeau sur l'immense lit de la chambre, le bordant soigneusement dans ses draps. Milo sourit en entendant le Pope se mettre à ronronner une fois installé dans son lit. Qui aurait cru qu'il s'agissait de leur Grand Pope, à ronronner comme un chaton bienheureux au milieu de ce lit immense ? … Immense... Voilà qui donnait une idée à l'opportuniste Scorpion. Puisque, de toute façon, il était hors de question qu'ils se séparent, autant tous rester ici, non ? Ce n'était pas la place qui manquait dans cette chambre. Sans plus se poser de question, il s'allongea aux côtés de son supérieur pour fermer les yeux. Une bonne sieste leurs ferait du bien à tous. Surtout s'ils devaient, par la suite, trouver des ennemis sur leur chemin. Une main toujours posé sur le front de l'Atlante pour continuer de l'apaiser dans son sommeil, Milo se laissa tranquillement glisser dans le sien. Déjà, une silhouette fine et élancée, aux longs cheveux d'un bleu étrange, se dessinait sous ses paupières baissées. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le Huitième Gold se serra paresseusement contre le Pope, peuplant déjà ses rêves des vastes étendues glacées de Sibérie.

Mû, comme à son habitude, s'était tenu en retrait depuis un certain temps. Trop d'émotions, la tête trop pleine, difficile de gérer tout ça. Il avait repris ses vieilles habitudes d'observateur. Ne voyant pas revenir Milo après que ce dernier ait porté Shion sur son lit, Mû se leva, encore un peu essoufflé après cette pénible téléportation à plusieurs, et se rendit dans la chambre de son maître. Il y trouva un spectacle fort touchant. Milo était couché sur le dos, profondément endormi. Shion était blotti contre lui, le visage contre son épaule. Mû sourit. Il n'éprouvait aucune jalousie de voir son maître dans les bras de quelqu'un puisque ce dernier, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, avait toujours cherché à partager la couche de quelqu'un s'il ne trouvait personne à inviter dans la sienne. Milo souriait. Aucun besoin d'être grand clerc pour deviner à quoi (ou plutôt à qui) il pensait. Mû espéra sincèrement pour son camarade que Camus soit en vie quelque part. Avec cette deuxième chance qui leur était offerte, ils méritaient tous un peu de bonheur.

Kanon avisa les deux grands sofas un peu plus loin. Il fouilla un peu les appartements de Shion, trouva un placard avec des couvertures qu'il ramena vers les autres. Il en tendit une à DM en lui désignant un des canapés puis s'avança vers Saga. Pour la énième fois de la journée il prit sont jumeau par le bras et le guida vers la couche improvisée. Ce fut avec un soulagement non dissimulé que Saga se laissa entraîner par son frère et s'installa avec lui, sans protester le moins du monde, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants et que c'était Kanon qui le protégeait de tout et de tout le monde, à cette époque où ils vivaient tous deux dans la rue et où son jumeau se comportait encore avec lui comme un frère aimant... Machinalement, l'aîné des Gémeaux s'appuya contre son cadet, recherchant un peu de chaleur et voulant tout, sauf se remettre à réfléchir et se rendre compte d'où il était, avec qui il était. Plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait dormi un peu et profité de l'affection de Kanon, il pourrait méditer sur le simple fait de se trouver en vie au Treizième temple et sous son vrai visage... Mais pour le moment, baste, il était même trop fatigué pour ne pas se sentir à sa place là où il était. Laissant son frère aux commandes, Saga referma sa main sur la sienne et posa la tête contre son épaule, aussi peu soucieux de sa dignité que de son confort, et se laissa peu à peu glisser dans un demi sommeil agréable et reposant.

De son coté, après s'être relevé, le premier réflexe de Shun fut de s'occuper de son frère, il fureta dans le temple jusqu'à trouver une chambre d'invité, voisine de celle du pope, et y emmena son frère. Il le déposa délicatement dans le lit, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

- Quand vas-tu te réveiller Ikki ? Demanda t-il inquiet au corps endormi.

Il n'eut aucune réponse... Fatigué, il se bouina contre son torse, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Puisque tout le monde était en mode sieste, DeathMask décida d'annexer un canapé qui faisait penser aux couches romaines où sur lesquelles les gens s'installaient pour manger. Lui était seul, autant laisser les plus grande banquettes aux jumeaux ou bien aux deux gamins ! Il préleva simplement un oreiller du grand lit de Shion avant de s'installer sur sa banquette. C'était bien suffisant pour dormir et de toute façon plus confortable que le sol de sa maison !

- 'nuit tout le monde... marmonna-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

A suivre.

Merci de votre lecture !


	4. Les Oies de Rome ?

Titre : Une nouvelle vie

Couples : Beaucoup, mais je le dit pas ça gâche la surprise.

Notes générales : On pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'une fic à plusieurs mains puisque ce texte est grandement inspiré du RPG Saint Seiya sur lequel je joue en ce moment et mit en place par Asrial. C'est donc elle qui gère la trame du RP et par extension celle de cette fic. En outre, il s'agit essentiellement de copier/coller des textes postés par les auteurs respectifs des personnages que je me contente de modifier un peu pour coller au rythme de l'histoire et dans le temps. Le caractère des persos, leur façon de penser et d'agir est donc défini par leurs joueurs respectifs, les idées ne sont donc pas de moi (loin de là !)

Discalimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter à leur auteur.

Infos : chapitre de pur délire de la part des joueurs. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le partager avec vous. Et je décline toute responsabilité ^^

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 4 : Les Oies de Rome ? Non…les Poules du Sanctuaire

_« Le soleil vient de se lever, c'est le moment de retrouver, l'ami du petit déjeuné, l'ami ricoréééé »_ Shion émergea soudain. D'où diable avait-il en tête une pub stupide et sans intérêt ? Il n'en savait rien. Au vu de l'évolution du soleil dans le ciel, il savait en revanche qu'il n'avait dormis que quelques heures à peine, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il se soit reposé et se sente à nouveau humain...enfin... Atlante... Sans bruit, il quitta le lit en espérant ne pas déranger Milo, puis se dirigea vers les bains. Comme toujours, l'eau y était chaude et propre. Il se décrassa rapidement. Enfin lavé, coiffé en queue de cheval haute et vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile et d'une chemise bleue clair il se dirigea vers la cuisine espérant y trouver de quoi nourrir une demi-douzaine de gamins affamés. En farfouillant dans les placards, il trouva enfin de quoi faire un copieux déjeuné : de la farine, des céréales, des pâtes, du riz, des conserves, de la confiture artisanale... Oui, s'il avait quelques œufs, il ferait des crêpes et s'il avait quelques poules, il était sur qu'un poulet rôti réconcilierait ses petits avec l'univers.  
Restait donc à trouver les deux mais lequel en premier ?

L'œuf ?

Ou la poule ?

Dans la chambre que Shion venait de quitter, Milo était encore perdu dans son rêve, à la poursuite d'une silhouette, perdue dans les étendues neigeuses de Sibérie. Soudain frigorifié, il ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à se souvenir du lieu où il se trouvait. Treizième temple, lit du Pope… lit du ? Oh. Mon. Dieu ! En se redressant, il put toutefois constater l'absence de son supérieur. D'où le froid soudain ! S'étirant longuement pour se délasser, Milo s'extirpa des draps pour se traîner à la salle de bain. Une rapide toilette effectuée, il se concentra un instant, constatant à son grand plaisir qu'une partie somme toute assez satisfaisante de son cosmos était revenu. Reposé et détendu, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, désireux de répertorier ce qu'ils avaient sous la main en matière de denrées comestibles. Autant préparer quelque chose avant le réveil de ses compagnons.

- Bonjour, Grand Pope, salua-t-il en apercevant l'Atlante qui avait visiblement eu la même idée que lui.

- Like a viirgiiiin, youh !

Shion chantonnait tout en tortillant du croupion et en cuisinant jusqu'à ce que les paroles de Milo le sortent de son auto hypnose alimentaire où il s'était perdu pour préparer des galettes de sarrasins. Une main sur le cœur, il sursauta.

- Milo ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Il montra tout ce qu'il avait sortit.

- Je voulais faire des crêpes mais... Comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas d'œufs. Je voulais faire un poulet rôti aussi mais...

Le pope jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la petite cuisine de ses appartements.

- Pour ca, il faudrait aller chasser...

Dans le jardin, des gallinacés revenus à l'état sauvage s'amusaient comme des biens heureux.

Encore sous le choc de la vision d'un Shion en train de se dandiner aux fourneaux et en chantant (Et d'où connaissait-il cette chanson, d'abord ? A son âge, on était censé n'écouter que des chants d'église ! Et encore...) Milo s'arracha de sa transe pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et apercevoir les volatiles qui vaquaient à leurs modestes occupations. Leur façon de marcher n'était d'ailleurs pas sans rappeler la petite danse grand-popale, et le Scorpion retint à temps un sourire goguenard.

- Tes chaînes devraient pouvoir nous attraper une ou deux poulettes, gamin. Non ? s'enquit-il à l'adresse de Shun, qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine à son tour après avoir fait lui aussi un détour pas la case lavage, vu l'état encore humide de ses cheveux.

Pour sa part, le Scorpion n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de se concentrer suffisamment pour éviter de cramer toute la bassecour en un coup. S'il s'en mêlait, il était à peu près certain qu'il n'y aurait plus de poules dans le coin avant un bon millier d'années. Au moins. Shun regarda Milo d'un air contrit.

- Milo...toutes les armures ont disparues je te rappelle, je n'ai donc plus mes chaines. Je pourrais tenter la Tempête nébulaire, mais ce serait du haché de poulet que l'on aurait.

Puis son regard se porta à son tour sur les gallinacés. Quand fallait y aller, il fallait y aller. Il prit un air déterminé et prit le chemin le plus court : par la fenêtre. Voilà, il était dans l'arène. Milo se mordit les lèvres en entendant la réplique de Shun. Zut. Il avait oublié ce petit détail sur les armures. Il fit néanmoins un immense sourire, l'air chafouin.

- Comment ? Tu sors avec une nana sado-maso qui passe son temps à fouetter tout ce qui bouge, et tu n'te promènes même pas avec des chaînes au fond des poches ? Mais y'a plus de jeunesse dites-moi ! Ou alors elle t'a mal dressé, mais l'histoire de tes ébats ne nous regarde pas.

Toujours devant ses galettes, Shion eut un sourire un peu gamin.

- Faites attention quand même. Ces poules se reproduisent ici depuis des siècles... Elles ont du cosmos !

Et non, il ne plaisantait pas

- C'est une blague de mauvais goût, rassurez-moi ? Demanda Milo. Elles vont nous faire quoi, ces bestioles idiotes ? L'attaque de la poule aux œufs d'or ?

Cette fois Shion éclata de rire.

- Dokho a bien réussit à apprendre le judo à des pandas. Ici, on a des poules ninjas qui attaque avec de la paille chargée de cosmos qui fait des trous. Vous voyez les flèches de Trémi ? Ben c'est pareille sauf que là, c'est pas une de vrai sur des centaines de fausses..."

Shun qui était encore près de la fenêtre entendit la mise en garde en même temps que la réflexion du Scorpion. Il soupira. Il aurait préféré être prévenu avant d'être vu par les poules. Misère, dans quoi il s'était fourré...l'option Tempête nébulaire devenait plus sexy d'un coup...

Il regarda les poules, inquiet... tout en répondant au Scorpion, piqué au vif :

- Pour ta gouverne, je ne sors pas avec June, c'est une amie d'entrainement sur l'île, espèce de dépravé ! Et au lieu de regarder de loin si oui ou non je vais finir bouffé par le petit déj', viens m'aider !

Dans le jardin, les poules se mirent en formation 4-4-2, comme si elles attendaient l'adversaire.

- Cot ?

- Cot !

Du même pas, elles avancèrent de deux mètres avant de gratter le sol de la pâte gauche.  
Doucement, elles se mirent à luire. Accoudé à la fenêtre, Shion rigolait.

- Je vous avais prévenu !

Remonté comme une cocotte minute, Shun observa son ennemi, et commença à se jeter sur la première poule venue qui se mit immédiatement en position de combat. Elle tenta de choper Shun d'une balayette avant de lui coller des coups de queue plumeuse dans la figure.

- Cot cot !

Puis elle fila à l'arrière pour se protéger derrière les copines qui avançaient toujours

Voyant les poules prêtes à passer à l'attaque, le Scorpion se décida à entrer en action. D'un bond, Milo fut auprès de Shun et l'attrapa par la taille, avant de sauter près de quelques ruines méconnaissables pour se planquer derrière. Mieux valait laisser ces douteux volatiles se calmer un peu avant de tenter une approche.

- Dis donc, gamin... Plutôt que de renier ta copine, tu veux plutôt pas te servir de ta gueule d'ange pour amadouer ces poulettes-là ? Un petit sourire... Puis un bon coup derrière la nuque ? suggéra-t-il avec une note d'amusement dans la voix. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on tombait sur une armée de poulets de guerre, après tout.

Les poules restèrent en alerte encore quelques minutes avant de retourner à leur quête de nourriture et leurs nids où elles couvaient tranquillement leurs œufs Rome avaient eut ses oies… le Sanctuaire avait ses poules

Shun jeta un regard assassin au Scorpion, il allait l'étriper...

- Dans quelle langue il faut que je te le dise que je ne sors pas avec June ! Chuchota t-il, histoire de pas énerver les volatiles. Tu prends par la droite et moi par la gauche ? ajouta t-il plus sérieusement.

Le Scorpion sourit. Il était mignon, ce gamin.

- Ça marche. On essaie d'en chopper un maximum en une fois. On est sept à avoir faim, et j'ignore si on aura une seconde chance après ça... Un... deux... trois !

Et ils s'élancèrent, chacun d'un côté, pour prendre les volailles en sandwich.

Lorsque Saga ouvrit les yeux, après quelques heures au pays de Morphée la première chose qui le frappa furent les bruits de combats et les éclats de voix diverses en provenance de l'extérieur. Non... pas déjà une attaque, quand même ? Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, le chevalier des Gémeaux se leva sans bruit (ou du moins essaya, parce que la demie douzaine de vertèbres qui craquent d'un coup après qu'on ait passé la nuit à roupillé assis par terre affalé contre son frangin, ce n'était pas spécialement ce qu'il y avait de plus silencieux), remonta la couverture sur son frère qui dormait toujours, et se faufila entre les corps de ses frères étalés ça et là pour sortir et voir quelle était la cause de tout ce vacarme...

- COT !

... Comment ça, « Cot » ?

Un peu hébété, Saga n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un Shun et un Milo passer à toute vitesse devant son nez... deux ou trois plumes voleter ça et là... sans parler du visage de Shion complètement mort de rire, et néanmoins penché à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Euh..., fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire, plus si sûr que cela d'être vraiment réveillé, finalement.

Shun devait avouer que ces poules savaient se battre et se défendre. Mais un petit coup de cosmos et un coup dans la nuque (sur les conseils de Milo), et trois poules se retrouvèrent entre ses mains. Souriant malgré tous les coups de becs qu'il avait reçu, les deux ou trois endroits où il saignait et les plumes qui le couvraient principalement dans les cheveux et de manière éparse ses vêtements, il tendit son trophée à Shion. Complètement mort de rire de son côté, un œuf de poule écrasé dégoulinant dans ses cheveux, des plumes jusque dans la chemise et le pantalon, Milo ramena les quatre dernières poules. Avisant Saga qui avait rejoint Shion, Milo le salua d'un geste, sa bouche étant trop occupée à tenir l'une de ses prises par le cou le temps de l'étouffer. Une fois la chose sans vie, il la récupéra dans une main, et jeta le tout sur la table de la cuisine.

La prochaine fois, c'est vous qui chasserez la nourriture, fit-il en toisant leur digne supérieur d'un air qui se voulait sérieux. Et je vous promets de trouver des vaches mutantes quelque part pour ce faire !

Hilare, Shion prit les poules les unes après les autres.

- Y a des chèvres ninjas aussi ici...

Il posa les poulets sur une table puis aller chercher un énorme chaudron pour le remplir d'eau et la faire bouillir.

- Qui a le courage d'aller trouver du bois ?

- Saga, je le sens motivé, dénonça aussitôt Milo, sans le moindre scrupule. Et non, c'est trop petit une chèvre. Vous irez chasser la vache. Et soyez heureux qu'on n'ait pas d'éléphants dans le coin !

Rendu poisseux par l'œuf, le Scorpion retira sa chemise et la jeta à la poubelle. Pour la peine, il se servirait dans l'armoire du vieux, non mais ! Torse nu, il tira la langue à ses compagnons, et entreprit de retourner faire un bon bain.

- Euh... Je vais y aller, souffla Saga, soudain un peu mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance bon enfant et un peu dingue, qui lui paraissait bien trop détendue pour être réelle.

Il se sauva alors à l'extérieur tâchant de se souvenir où les serviteurs entreposaient les réserves de bois de chauffage, pour l'hiver et surtout, pour les thermes. Il revint bien vite avec une bonne pile de bûches alors que Shion tendait la moitié des poulets à Shun pour attaquer la séance plumage !

- Après l'attaque de la moussaka géante, Chicken Run 2, marmonna Saga, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose, en contemplant le poulet mort comme Hamlet avait dû autrefois contempler le crâne de Yorrick.

Shion téléporta les buches dans le poêle, puis frima un poil en les enflammant à distance.  
Encore un peu de repos et il n'aurait pas besoin de combustible pour faire bouillir de l'eau.  
Lorsque l'eau en fut aux gros bouillons, il plongea chaque poule l'une après l'autre une ou deux minutes avant de les tirer de là pour les faire refroidir.

- C'est la que Camus serait utile tient…

Enfin, il prit le premier gallinacé, tendit le second à Shun et ils commencèrent à les plumer.  
Très vite, ils en eurent jusque dans les cheveux. La cuisine allait ressembler à une succursale de la Maison de la Literie avec tout ce duvet. On se serait cru dans un édredon éventré. Ne sachant trop que faire d'autre, Saga s'était emparé d'un volatile pour commencer à le plumer à son tour, retrouvant ses vieux réflexes d'enfant, comme à l'époque où il était encore apprenti et où, comme tout bon futur chevalier, il avait servi de larbin à son maître pour apprendre à la fois l'humilité et les choses pratiques de la vie.

Mû contemplait ce spectacle un peu en retrait. En bon bouddhiste, il était végétarien et il était hors de question pour lui de manger du volatile martyrisé. Néanmoins, il trouvait le spectacle un peu amusant avec toutes ces plumes qui volaient, Shion qui se donnait des mines de femme au foyer et Shun encore couvert de plumes. Il posa ses regards sur Saga qui s'affairait mine de rien mais qui semblait assez mal à l'aise. À croire qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Mû aurait voulu s'approcher de lui pour lui parler mais il craignait de faire empirer le malaise. Alors il se contenta de lui sourire de loin.

Saga avait déjà arraché une bonne moitié des plumes du poulet (et comme Shion ou Shun, il s'en était plus ou moins fichu partout), lorsque son sixième sens lui souffla qu'on était en train de l'observer... Se retournant mine de rien, Saga aperçut le chevalier du Bélier, qui s'était réveillé à son tour et les regardait faire depuis le seuil de la cuisine, le regard un peu écœuré... Perplexe, il se demanda un instant si cela était dû au spectacle peu glorieux que lui et le Pope offraient, lorsqu'il se rappela d'un détail... Déjà tout petit, Mû refusait catégoriquement de manger quoique ce soit qui provienne des animaux. Comme Shaka, d'ailleurs. Un vague sourire lui monta aux lèvres, en réponse à celui que l'Atlante venait de lui adresser, tandis qu'il se remémorait certaines questions et certaines grimaces que Mû avait pu lui adresser, autrefois, lorsqu'il le voyait dévorer à belles dents un steak ou une cuisse de poulet. Se demandant s'il pouvait se permettre de prendre pareille initiative, Saga jeta un regard en coin à Shion, qui plumait toujours avec ardeur (à se demander s'il n'était pas un peu beaucoup impie sur les bords, celui là), et se décida enfin à relever la tête pour adresser la parole à Mû.

- Euh... Tu veux qu'on te prépare autre chose ? demanda-t-il, sans pouvoir développer davantage

- Un peu de thé, s'il y en a, me suffira, dit-il. Je n'ai pas très faim.

Il n'insista pas sur le fait que son manque d'appétit était en partie du au carnage gallinacé. En ce qui le concernant, de toute façon, il n'avait jamais beaucoup mangé. Enfant, il avait pinaillé devant son assiette au grand dam de son maître. Peut-être ce dernier serait-il amusé, d'ailleurs, de constater que les vieilles habitudes avaient la peau dure. Justement, Shion foudroya Mu du regard.

- Il est hors de question que tu restes l'estomac vide, bébé. Que tu ne manges pas de viande, j'en ai prit mon parti, mais tu mangeras au moins de la bouillie d'avoine ou des crêpes. Au pluriel

Il ne s'était pas rendu à moitié malade d'angoisse quand Mu était bébé et refusait de manger pour recommencer maintenant. Il serait intraitable, quand bien même il devrait faire appel à son autorité de grand pope ! Mû se rendit compte, à la façon dont Shion lui parlait, que ce dernier ne lui ferait pas de quartier. Il lui faudrait se forcer, pire que quand il était petit. Son maître serait capable de lui fourrer une cuillère de nourriture dans la bouche sans lui demander son avis comme s'il était encore un bébé. Ayant un minimum de fierté, ce ne serait pas tolérable. Alors il tenta de se faire une raison et soupira. De son coté, le Pope en termina avec son poulet, prit un couteau, puis alla le vider dehors pour ne pas trop indisposer Mu. A peine avait-il finit que d'autres poules survivantes se jetaient sur les reliefs de leurs compagne décédée pour en nettoyer les restes.

- ...Elles sont de pires en pire... Murmura le Pope. Bientôt elles essayeront de bouffer les apprentis je suis sûr...

Kanon s'étira paresseusement, à demi endormis. C'était la sensation de vide qui l'avait fait sortir des bras de Morphée. Aussi ne fut il pas surprit de voir que son frère n'était plu là. Il grimaça en sollicitant ses muscles endormis. Attiré par du bruit venait des pièces voisines, il en prit la direction. Devant la porte de la cuisine, il se cru arrivé dans une autre dimension : des plumes volaient en tous sens, des volatiles morts trônaient sur la table et le grand pope, Shun et son frère (tiens il était donc là !) avaient des plumes dans les cheveux. Il se passa une main devant les yeux faisait il un cauchemar ? Les batailles de polochons avaient elle cédé la place à celles des poules ? Il devait rêver ?

- Bonjour tout le monde. Un coup de main ? Lança-t-il néanmoins.

Pas de problème, répondit Shun tout sourire en lui désignent une poule avec des plumes. Y'a qu'à plumer pour le moment !

Discrètement, Milo se faufila dans la pièce, de retour des termes, propre comme un sous neuf, une chemise (piquée dans l'armure du pope) neuve sur les épaules.

Kanon regarda la bestiole que Shun lui désignait. Puis qu'il y avait qu'à plumer… Plumer, le mot le fit rire.

- J'aurais bien plumé autre chose moi.

Avec un air de mauvais garçon il s'attela à sa tache. Les plumes le mirent vite à l'unisson de ses camarades de cuisine. Sa crinière bleue ne trouva rien de mieux que de ramasser les trucs blanc qu'il ôtait de la bête. Sale pour sale, quand son travail fut bien avancé, il attrapa une poignée duveteuse sur la table et se jeta sur Shun.

- Tu m'as collé des plumes poisseuses de partout, mais çà va pas ! râla Andromède.

Le regard mauvais de sale gosse et le sourire en coin, Shun prit à son tour une pelle poignée de plumes et se lança à la poursuite du général des mers. Ils firent ainsi plusieurs fois le tour de la table avant de s'arrêter, essoufflés. Un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage Kanon était content de lui.

- Toi, s'écria Shun, les mains levées comme s'il allait l'étrangler. Je peux s'avoir ce qui te fait sourire d'abord ?

Ce qui me fait rire ? Juste que c'est plus marrant de s'envoyer des trucs que de s'occuper uniquement du travail. Tu t'es pas amusé ? Allez Shun fait pas ton garçon sage.

Sans s'offusquer une seule seconde des jeux des deux gosses (en deux siècles et demi d'enseignement, Shion avait assisté à tellement de choses qu'il en fallait vraiment beaucoup pour le faire réagir), Shion sortit un grand plat, assaisonna les gallinacés au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient prêt puis les mit au four.

- Ma chemise te va bien Milo. Tu fais petit garçon comme ça, on a envie de te faire des câlins. Ronronna presque le pope.

L'idée de bientôt pouvoir manger lui donner des ailes. Le pope retourna dans la réserve pour en sortir des navets, des oignons et d'autres tubercules qui, s'ils étaient un peu blêmes, serait encore très bon dans une bonne sauce. Et il fallait penser à l'estomac de Mu.

Quelqu'un pour peler les légumes pendant que je fais les crêpes ?

- Le Chevalier du Scorpion attrapa l'épluche-légumes et se mit au travail.

- En espérant qu'il y en a un à qui ça donnera effectivement des envies... rêva-t-il entre deux pelures.

Shion passa derrière Milo, lui effleurant la nuque du doigt au passage.

- Ne t'en fait pas, les jolies bouillottes en belles chemises donnent toujours faim. S'amusa le pope avant de revenir à sa cuisine et de se lancer dans la préparation des crêpes.

Shun étala sur son visage le plus beau de ses sourire de garçon sage, s'approcha de Kanon lentement, avant de le ceinturer, de le jeter sur son épaule tel un sac de patate, avant de déclarer :

- Oui papa, je ne serais pas sage ! Et il courut rapidement avec son fardeau sur l'épaule, avant de le jeter dans les bains du pope, habits compris. C'était suffisamment gamin pour toi ? Dit-il guilleret.

- N'oubliez pas de vous protéger, les enfants ! cria Milo par la porte laissée grande ouverte en voyant les deux chevaliers partirent en direction de termes.

- J'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire, dit Shun qui avait abandonné Kanon dans les bains et venait aider à éplucher les légumes.

Prenant une grande inspiration, tâchant de ne PAS imaginer son jumeau en pleine... euh... situation, avec le jeune chevalier Andromède, Saga attrapa lui aussi un couteau pour commencer à dépiauter les légumes en bonne et due forme. Shion avait raison, il était hors de question que Mû... enfin, que quelqu'un ici ne mange pas.

- C'est moi où tout ça à furieusement des airs de colonie de vacances ? souffla-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire devant le tableau qu'ils formaient tous, si bas qu'il n'était même pas sûr que quelqu'un l'ait entendu.

- C'était juste pour vous dire d'enfiler une capote avant de vous sauter comme des animaux en rut, mon p'tit poulet vert. Déclara le Scorpion en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit Shun.

- Des quoi ? Demanda Shion en haussant un sourcil.

- Et d'un pour le poulet, bien que je sois couvert de plume, prière de s'adresser à mon frère. Et de deux...c'est quoi une capote ? Demanda à son tour Shun d'un regard innocent.

Le pauvre Scorpion soupira. Que n'avait-il pas dit là...

- Si on m'avait dit que je devrais m'occuper de l'éducation sexuelle d'un ancien vieillard et d'un gamin ! Soupira-t-il de façon théâtrale. Bon, la capote ; imaginez une chaussette en latex. On se l'enfile sur le zizi -le tuyau entre les papattes- pendant l'acte, histoire d'éviter de jeter la sauce partout. Qui veut un dessin ? Un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres quand il se souvint d'un petit détail. A votre époque, on utilisait des tripes et des intestins de mouton pour ça il me semble, Grand Pope.

- Ha ! une redingote ! En latex maintenant ? Dans ma jeunesse elles étaient en boyaux d'agneau ou en soie..., s'étonna le Pope.

- Et françaises, les redingotes, grommela Saga dans sa barbe, en jetant une patate dans le fait-tout.

- Jeter la sauce ? S'étonna Shun, devenu d'une belle couleur écarlate. Décidément, si son corps avait 16 ans, lui dans sa tête était resté à 13 ans...

Milo jeta un regard empli de compassion au malheureux Andromède. Il était peut-être temps que son frère lui lâche la ceinture, à ce petiot !

- Éjaculer. Mais si tu veux en savoir plus, nous en discuterons plus tard ; Saga va finir par s'évanouir si on continue à parler de ça. objecta le Scorpion en agitant la main en l'air comme pour chasser une mouche.

Prenant le Gémeau par l'épaule, Milo colla sa joue à la sienne pour le taquiner gentiment. Visiblement, leur ancien faux-pope avait bien du mal à s'accorder au groupe, et ce genre de discussion n'aidait pas vraiment à se fondre dans le décor.

- Saga pourrait te faire visiter le Harem, tiens. C'est toujours bien de connaître ces choses à ton âge, gamin.

Kanon, qui en avait profité pour se laver et se changer cacha son hilarité. Décidément l'ambiance valait son pesant d'or. Mine de rien il se glissa jusqu'à Shun attrapa un couteau et un légume qui trainait.

- T'inquiètes pas Shun c'est Milo qui manque de délicatesse

Faisant mine de s'offusquer, Milo mima le geste de se draper dans la cape de son armure.

- Manquer de délicatesse, moi, monsieur ? Sachez que je ne laisserai pas cet affront impuni ! Des tripotés de donzelles pourront certifier que nul n'est plus délicat que moi lorsqu'il s'agit de les faire grimper aux rideaux ! Je vous défie en duel !

- Non mais. Il ne serait pas dit que Milo du Scorpion était un mauvais coup ! Il regrettait simplement de ne pas avoir de gant à retirer, pour le claquer magistralement sur une joue de l'impudent. L'effet comique aurait été à son comble. Et puis, encore plus important, il aurait eu encore plus la classe.

Shun passa par toutes les couleurs pendant la discussion. Saga ne savait plus où se mettre et refusait d'aborder le sujet du Harem devant Mû. Mû lui, s'il était resté silencieux jusque là n'approuvait guère les répliques du Scorpion et voyait bien les regards en coins gênés de l'aîné des Gémeaux. Quant à Kanon, il se marrait doucement devant la situation qui dégénérait lentement mais sûrement.

- Les crêpes sont prêtes. Lâcha soudain Shion en posant une pile impressionnante sur la table ainsi que du sucre et de la confiture.

Le plat passa de mains en mains et chacun se servit avant de commencer à manger en silence.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée sur ce que nous allons faire ensuite ? Demanda le Pope. Je serais assez d'avis d'aller à Rodario pour faire revenir les serviteurs et les gardes, puis de commencer à reconstruire. Il fixa Mû et les deux pauvres crêpes dans son assiette

- ... Mu, tu peux faire léger sur le sucre, mais tu mangeras des légumes.

L'interpellé ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Et voilà, ça commençait ! Il pensait que personne ne le remarquerait et que deux crêpes lui garantiraient la tranquillité mais non. Il aurait bien voulu se cacher derrière Saga.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que Saga était à côté de lui.

Parce que Saga était plus grand que lui et avait plus de carrure.

Et parce que quand il était petit, il aimait beaucoup se cacher derrière Saga pour éviter de faire des choses qui lui déplaisaient.

Mais il était adulte à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors il prit sur lui, se servit un peu — un tout petit peu — de légumes en râlant.

- Maître, pas devant les gens...

- Dis-moi, Mû. Tu manges quoi en fait ? s'intéressa le Scorpion. D'habitude, je veux dire. Tu dois bien te préparer quelque chose, si déjà tu cuisines pour ton disciple.

- Du riz, répondit brièvement le Bélier. Des flocons d'avoine et du tsampa. C'est de la bouillie d'orge grillée avec du thé et du beurre.

Shion se crispa à la réponse. Déjà que quand il était petit, Mu était fragile, mais avec un régime alimentaire pareil, il devait avoir des carences de malade.

- Mu... A parti de maintenant, c'est moi qui vais te faire à manger. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu es du sang dans tes veines et plus du bouillon de Quinoa.

Il faisait un effort visible pour ne pas choper son élève sur ses genoux pour lui coller une trempe. C'était n'importe quoi ! Bon, il n'avait pas pu lui apprendre à s'alimenter. Mais flute quoi. Y avait des limites ! Pour le principe, il coupa les poulets en deux pour en donner une moitié à chaque chevalier sauf à Mû qu'il couvrit à moitié de légume avec une énorme assiette.

- Mangez.

L'évocation du menu habituel du Bélier fit sourire Saga... Pas étonnant qu'il soit à peu près aussi épais qu'un pied de glycine (dont il avait la couleur d'ailleurs)... Déjà quand Mû était petit et que cela lui était arrivé de présider à ses repas, il se souvenait avoir dû se casser la tête et recourir à des trésors d'imagination pour lui présenter un plat un peu consistant qui ne le fasse pas grimacer... Les pâtes et les salades de maïs, ça marchait relativement bien, à l'époque. Lui-même n'était pas un génie derrière les fourneaux, loin de là, mais faute de grives, hein... Saga soupira. Ce n'était pas comme si tout cela avait encore une réelle importance aujourd'hui.

- Tu sais Milo, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Scorpion qui semblait bien s'amuser, l'art de la cuisine n'a pas grand chose à voir avec celui de savoir faire chauffer de l'eau sans foutre le feu à la baraque...

- Je n'avais pas fait exprès ! Se plaignit le Scorpion. J'étais tout petit ! Et puis zut quoi...

Shun s'étrangla à moitié avec sa cuisse de poulet.

- Tu as fait QUOI ? Dit-il en regardant Milo, les yeux écarquillés !

Saga ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réaction de Milo, d'un sourire presque espiègle en comparaison de ceux qu'il avait pu avoir auparavant.

- Tu étais tout petit, mais tu avais quand même réussi à escalader l'armoire pour aller chercher le piment rouge... Vous vouliez cuisiner quoi, déjà ?

- Ah bon, c'était du piment ? Je voulais faire à manger pour quelqu'un que j'aimais bien... se souvint le Scorpion, l'œil brillant. Mais il est possible que j'ai surestimé la quantité de bois nécessaire pour faire bouillir l'eau d'une simple casserole. Pour ma défense, je n'avais que six ans...

Ce jour-là, il avait non seulement écopé d'une fessée monumentale, d'un bras brûlé, mais aussi d'un petit cœur brisé. Il n'avait même pas pu terminer le repas pour Camus. Ce dernier point avait dans doute été le plus difficile à supporter pour le bébé arachnide. Il en avait boudé pendant des jours entiers, hurlant à tue-tête et tapant tout ce qui s'approchait de lui et qui n'était pas français.

- Du piment du Mexique, confirma Saga d'un signe de tête, avec un sourire à la fois tendre et moqueur, le même qu'il avait eu si souvent autrefois avec les "poussins du zodiaque", comme il les appelait à l'époque... et qui vint de nouveau fleurir sur ses lèvres aujourd'hui, presque sans qu'il s'en rende compte. On s'en servait pour les offrandes aux dieux de la guerre et du carnage... Je suppose que c'est plutôt une bonne chose que le repas (et la maison) ait finalement brûlé...

Après tout, lui qui connaissait l'amitié un peu étrange qu'il y avait entre le petit Verseau et le jeune Scorpion, s'était déjà dit à l'époque que Camus n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié l'assaisonnement...

Laissant Milo aux prises avec son passé douloureux, Mû se tourna vers Saga et glissa :

- Tu ne veux pas finir mon assiette ?

Saga manqua de s'étrangler avec son morceau de pomme de terre à la demande de Mû, et le regarda par dessous pour essayer de déterminer s'il plaisantait... Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas.

- Mû... Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une tête à tout faire pour que tu maigrisses encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà ? demanda-t-il sur un ton mi-figue mi-raisin, en le regardant sévèrement, comme il pouvait regarder le petit garçon d'autrefois.

Mû se renfrogna aussitôt :

- Je ne suis pas maigre, Saga. Je n'ai pas faim et je n'ai pas envie que mon maître me tombe encore dessus devant tous les gens. S'il te plaît... juste un peu...

Si Saga le prenait encore pour un gamin, il pourrait très bien en adopter l'attitude... parce qu'enfant, il savait quoi faire pour que Saga lui cède. Croisant les doigts sous la table, il espéra que ça allait marcher. En voyant le regard que lui envoya Mû, Saga dut faire un immense effort sur lui même pour ne pas fermer les yeux et se détourner. Autrefois, c'était la seule parade dont il disposait (et encore, ça ne marchait qu'une fois sur trois) pour résister aux yeux violets de Bélier battu.

- Mû... Vu l'état physique dans lequel on est tous, deux patates et trois fleurs de brocolis en plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit du luxe... Si ? Et n'essaie pas de la refiler à quelqu'un d'autre, sinon je fais comme quand tu étais petit, je te prends sur mes genoux et je te fais manger moi-même.

Le souvenir d'avoir été attrapé enfant, assis sur les genoux de Saga qui développait des trésors d'ingéniosité pour le faire manger fit sourire Mû. Il retourna néanmoins à son assiette et jeta un regard de défi aux Gémeaux.

- Tu n'en serais pas capable.

Saga ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer un "Que tu crois !" bien ferme, mais l'image mentale de ses mains se posant sur la taille de Mû adulte, tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, pour l'asseoir sur ses cuisses la lui fit aussitôt refermer. S'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même... Non, TOUT plutôt que dire à Mû "Tu n'as pas tort".

- Tu veux parier ? répliqua le Gémeau en tentant le tout pour le tout, dans un magnifique coup de bluff que n'auraient pas renié les plus grands joueurs de poker... mais qui pêchait par un point, encore et toujours le même : ses deux foutues pommettes couleur "soleil couchant".

Shion revint sur ces entre-faits, calmé et dispensant Mû de répondre.

- Shun ? Encore faim ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Andromède loucher sur les légumes de Mû. Il y a encore du poulet... Quand nous aurons mangés, il faudrait que quelqu'un aille à Rodario qui en a le courage ?

- A moins que quelqu'un d'autre n'y tienne particulièrement, je veux bien descendre au village... Je crois que j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, répondit Saga lorsque le Pope évoqua l'idée d'envoyer quelqu'un à Rodario.

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul... je ne veux pas que quiconque reste seul en ce moment. Choisit quelqu'un pour y aller avec toi, veux tu ? Ordonna Shion en hochant la tête.

Leur retour était déjà suffisamment bizarre, il ne voulait pas perdre un chevalier parce qu'il l'aurait laissé seul. Saga amorça machinalement un mouvement de tête pour répondre à celui de Shion, mais la demande qui fusa presque immédiatement le prit complètement au dépourvu. Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à ça ! Pour un chevalier décidé à profiter du paysage, Rodorio n'était qu'à un petit quart d'heure de marche à travers les falaises, et lorsqu'il s'était proposé pour y aller, Saga avait imaginé que cela lui permettrait d'être un peu seul... Ce qui n'était visiblement pas compatible avec les idées de Shion. Sentant son malaise revenir à vitesse grand V, mais tâchant de n'en rien montrer, Saga prit bien soin de ne laisser son regard dériver vers aucun de ses compagnons d'armes, et répondit simplement :

- Ma foi, vienne qui voudra...

A ses côtés, il sentait la présence de Kanon et de Mû, et il devait bien avouer que s'il avait réellement pu se permettre de jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un en particulier, ça aurait sans nul doute été sur l'un de ces deux là... Le premier, parce qu'il était son frère et le seul dans le lot avec qui il ne se sentait pas constamment des envies de s'enfuir en courant, et le second... parce que c'était Mû. Prenant les choses en main, Milo lâcha la bombe, mine de rien.

- Mieux vaudrait que Mû t'accompagne, Saga. On ne se sait pas ce qui nous attend dehors, et notre cosmos n'est pas vraiment au plus fort. Un expert ès psychique pourrait être utile pour appeler la cavalerie à l'aide en cas de besoin.

Le Huitième Gardien avait beau être un plaisantin dans l'âme, il savait être sérieux quand les circonstances l'exigeaient. Et son raisonnement ne pouvait sembler que logique, même à deux bourriques têtues emplies de mauvaise foi. Cherchant le Grand Pope du regard, Milo pria de toutes ses forces qu'il approuvât ses dires s'il l'avait entendu.

- Je suis volontaire… mais pour la vaisselle, lança Kanon

- Tu laves et j'essuie, ça marche ? proposa Milo emplit de bonne volonté en attendant la réponse de Mû. Chiche, on les case ensemble ? suggéra le Scorpion à Kanon qui se tenait devant l'évier en indiquant discrètement la direction de Saga et Mû du bout du menton.

Bien entendu, il ne s'agissait pas de s'immiscer dans la vie privée de leurs camarades. Simplement de les aider à prendre certaines décisions, quand ils rechignaient trop à le faire seuls. Comme pour le tour à Rodario, par exemple. Ce genre de coup de pouce qui ne pouvait pas faire de mal, en somme.

- Ca dépend de comment tu veux t'y prendre, lança l'ex général des mers en attaquant la vaisselle. Pas question que Saga fasse les frais de ta précipitation, on vient à peine de revenir alors pas de coup tordu.

- Rien de bien méchant, rassura aussitôt le Scorpion en devinant la fibre fraternelle récalcitrante. Éviter de les coller, les laisser seuls quand on peut, et s'arranger pour qu'ils fassent quelques missions ensemble de temps à autre. Et les faire rougir l'un devant l'autre aussi, ça marche pas mal. Mais sans trop pousser, on veut pas les traumatiser non plus. J'ai pas envie de tout gâcher entre eux en allant vite, t'inquiète. Mais si on les laisse faire, à ce rythme, dans cent ans ils en seront encore à se demander s'ils doivent se prendre la main ou pas.

- Ce qui n'était que trop juste, après tout. Saga était plus timide qu'un chaton au milieu d'une meute de rottweiler affamés, et Mû était... Mû. Voilà qui résumait tout.

- Vu sous cet angle je te suis. Saga n'est pas rapide pour ces choses là. Approuva Kanon en posant le dernier verre dans la pile propre.

- T'inquiète pas, Dragounet. Y'a pas de raison. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, sourit le Scorpion.

Regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine, Milo aperçu de loin le toit du Onzième Temple. Si la maladresse de Mû et Saga était touchante, elle lui rappelait également ses propres craintes et hésitations. Choses dont il n'aurait parlé à personne, bien entendu. Plutôt crever !

- Je crois que je vais aller faire un petit tour, moi aussi ! Ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit DeathMask pour se lever et pénétrer dans la cuisine. Shion lui sourit. Il avait toujours bien aimé le petit crabe.

- Tu as bien dormit, Angelo ? Il reste un poulet entier encore chaud et des légumes si tu as faim.

- Bonjour DeathMask, salua Shun ...avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt. ANGELO ? C'était quoi cette embrouille. L'assassin attitré du Sanctuaire portait un nom d'ange ! Il regarda les deux hommes, abasourdi.

- A force de m'appeler comme ça tout le monde va se fiche de moi... grommela le Cancer, vexé de la réaction de Shun.

Bien sûr que son prénom était ridicule pour un type comme lui et c'est bien pour ça qu'il en avait changé ! Shion sourit gentiment au cancer. Il n'aimait pas le voir aussi mal dans sa peau.

- Tu as un très joli nom, Angelo. Il te va bien. Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à en changer ?

- Je suis fou. Je suis pas... un gentil... Grommela de plus belle le Cancer, ronchon.

- Désolé DM, je ne voulais pas te blesser... dit Shun contrit.

- J'en avais pas après toi gamin. Grommela encore le Cancer. Mais après le grand mouton, ajouta-t-il avant de s'installer à table et de se servir d'une bonne part de poulet.

Kanon quitta la pièce à son tour, saluant le nouveau venu. Puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, il réfléchit un instant, avant de se décider à aller explorer le Harem. Rien que le mot le mettait aux anges. Milo et ses allusions avait finit par réveiller certain appétit non satisfait. Alors homme ? Femme ? Les deux ? Tous serait bon, rien que l'idée de galipettes dans des couches de soie, son pantalon devenait trop étroit. De quoi avait-il donc envie ? D'un corps musclé, une peau laiteuse, du miel, une couleur d'or ... La vie pouvait vraiment avoir du bon. Le rêve...

Mû se rapprocha de Saga. Il n'était pas surpris que le Gémeau accepte de se rendre au village. L'atmosphère du Sanctuaire et le fait que les survivants se retrouvent les uns sur les autres devaient le peser. Par ailleurs, Shion avait raison de refuser de le laisser partir seul. Il était encore trop tôt, entre la faiblesse physique des uns et des autres et les mystères tournant autour de leur résurrection inexpliquée. Dans le même temps... si les arguments de Milo se tenaient, il y avait forcément anguille (grand format) sous roche, connaissant le Scorpion. Il avait envie d'accepter, de profiter de cette mission pour regagner la confiance de Saga mais il ne voulait pas servir les plans foireux de Milo et...et après tout, rien ne servait de garder le silence et de peser le pour et le contre indéfiniment. Surtout que cette histoire ne regardait pas que lui. Alors il se tourna vers Saga :

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Serais-tu d'accord pour que je t'accompagne ?

- Eh bien... Si tu te sens capable de supporter mes gaffes... ça me va, personnellement, s'entendit répondre Saga avec un léger sourire, mélange d'auto dérision et d'autre chose qu'il n'était même pas certain de vouloir essayer d'identifier.

Mû ignora ce qui lui fit monter une vague rougeur aux joues : la modestie de la réponse de Saga ou ce petit sourire un peu triste, un peu désabusé... Il réalisa alors qu'il avait envie d'aider Saga... parce que c'était Saga. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas souhaité s'investir autant si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Ils avaient trop de souvenirs en commun, tous les deux... alors il l'aiderait et profiterait de cette mission pour ça. Si, quand Mû était enfant, Saga avait souvent chassé les monstres sous le lit, l'heure était venue de lui rendre la pareille.

- Très bien, alors si tu es d'accord... nous partirons ensemble.

Sans que Saga ne sache trop pourquoi (ou plutôt sans qu'il ne cherche à s'attarder dessus), la réponse de Mû lui fit monter une étrange vague de chaleur dans la poitrine. Un mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension, le tout mâtiné d'une pointe de... de quoi, au fait ? De bonheur ? C'était ridicule comme terme. Et de surcroît particulièrement déplacé dans le cadre de la situation... ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient, et il ne s'agissait que d'une bête mission de recrutement au village d'à côté.

- Quand tu veux.

Avant de partir, Saga, un détail, demanda le Pope qui venait de réaliser qu'il doutait fortement que Saga se soit correctement occupé de la paperasserie pendant treize ans. Niveau paperasse, tu as fait quoi pendant ma mort ?

S'accrochant de toutes ses forces à ses réflexes de noble et digne chevalier d'or pour ne laisser voir son trouble, Saga prit une seconde pour rassembler ses idées et essayer de se souvenir ce qu'effectivement, il avait tâché de boucler comme paperasse alors qu'il était en poste... ce qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, lui posa quelques difficultés. Il n'avait guère le souvenir d'avoir fait autre chose que psychoter, massacrer, tyranniser et prendre des bains pendant ses crises de folie (ce qui, il fallait être honnête, résumait la plus grande partie de ses treize années de pouvoir), mais lors des quelques rares périodes de lucidité qu'il avait connues...

- Eh bien... Pour être franc, pas grand chose. Lorsque... j'essayais... de faire le boulot à peu près correctement, je me souviens m'être occupé des papiers : les échanges de courriers officiels avec les chefs d'état, le suivi des conflits armés et la signature des différents traités de paix et autres conventions militaires, le recensement de nos effectifs année par année et partout dans le monde, et... les feuillets budgétaires, je crois... Je n'ai... pas fait tout ça régulièrement, ni tous les ans, mais... tout a été bouclé entre 1979 et 1984. Pour les autres années... J'avoue que c'est très aléatoire et très incomplet.

Shion hocha la tête, soulagé.

- Bon, c'est moins grave que je ne craignais. Finalement, j'aurais du te faire exorciser a coup de vaudou et de coups de pieds au cul et de coller sur mon trône à ma place, on aurait eut moins de problème. J'avais vraiment le cerveau qui commençait à confire comme un cornichon dans du vinaigre en plus de devenir aveugle et d'avoir un cancer. C'est vraiment moche de vieillir, faudra que j'évite ce détail à l'avenir." Murmura comme pour lui même l'Atlante avant de taper brutalement dans ses mains. BON ! Et bien sur ce, je vais aller me noyer dans les papiers. Amusez vous bien à Rodario. Si vous avez le temps, achetez aussi de quoi manger, on va pas courser les poules et les chèvres 50 fois non plus. Et passez chez le maire du village, c'est lui qui s'occupe de la chaine d'approvisionnement du Sanctuaire, il saura quoi faire... Amusez vous bien...

Et sur ce, le pope s'éloigna vers son bureau en chantonnant Saga était devenu blanc comme un linge. Il ne doutait pas que les paroles du Grand Pope n'aient pas eu d'autre but que celui de détendre l'atmosphère, mais pour sa part, elles venaient de glacer jusqu'aux fonds des tripes, pire que si Camus venait de lui enfermer le cœur et l'estomac dans un cercueil de glace. Il haïssait repenser aux raisons qui avaient finalement conduit à la catastrophe. Plus doué pour cacher sa pâleur que ses rougissements, Saga parvint cependant à faire à peu près bonne figure et hocha simplement la tête, montrant par là au Pope qu'il avait bien tout pris en note.

- Eh bien, dans ce cas... Bon courage. Et... à plus tard, tout le monde, murmura-t-il en faisant un léger signe de la main à l'assemblée, avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner accompagné de Mû.

Voyant tout le monde partir les uns après les autres, Shun se demanda pendant une seconde ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire avant de ce décider à aller proposer son aide au Pope. Qu'il rejoignit dans son bureau. Le pauvre Pope était justement en train de se noyer dans la masse des documents à signer. Il releva la tête en voyant Shun entrer.

- Que puis-je pour toi, mon petit ?

- Je peux d'aider ? Demanda timidement Shun. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors autant être utile !

Le pope hésita.

- Et bien... Il faudrait faire des piles correctes de tous ces dossiers puis les survoler et les signer après les avoir classés. Tu as les dossiers d'apprentis potentiels, les dossiers financiers, les dossiers bancaires des chevaliers, les dossiers d'héritage, les traités de paix et les demandes d'aide. Chaque couleur de chemise représente un type de dossier.

Fort des explications du pope, Shun se lança dans le rangement. Ils travaillèrent un instant en silence jusqu'à ce que…

- J'ai sentit quelque chose... murmura le Pope. Je crois...Oui ! Aphrodite est revenu...

* * *

A suivre !

Merci de votre lecture !

Biz

Arkady


	5. La petite sirène

Titre : Une nouvelle vie

Notes générales : On pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'une fic à plusieurs mains puisque ce texte est grandement inspiré du RPG Saint Seiya sur lequel je joue en ce moment et mit en place par Asrial. C'est donc elle qui gère la trame de ce RP et par extension celle de la fic. En outre, il s'agit essentiellement de copier/coller des textes postés par les auteurs respectifs des personnages que je me contente de modifier un peu pour coller au rythme de l'histoire et dans le temps. Le caractère des persos, leur façon de penser et d'agir est donc défini par leurs joueurs respectifs, les idées ne sont donc pas de moi (loin de là !)

Discalimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter à leur auteur.

Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 5 : La petite sirène !

_**Sanctuaire, douzième temple**_

Chacun vaquait à ses petites activités dans le Sanctuaire lorsqu'une brusque bouffée de cosmos inconnu enflamma les lieux. Cela ne dura qu'un instant et certains crurent même avoir rêvé. Pourtant ce n'était pas un rêve. Dans le temple du Poisson, sur le marbre froid, le corps d'Aphrodite, chevalier d'Or des Poissons venait d'apparaitre, nu, fatigué et à bout de force. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, à réfléchir, à se souvenir qui il était… Il avait l'impression d'avoir erré dans un endroit sombre où il n'y avait ni haut, ni bas, et encore moins de droite ou de gauche. Et surtout, il n'y avait personne, ni même l'ébauche de son corps qu'il avait mit des années à façonner. Juste une simple conscience, complètement déboussolé. Tout seul. Il avait horreur de la solitude, c'est pour cela qu'il recherchait tant la chaleur des autres. Même un bref instant. Il tentait de se souvenir de quelque chose de très important à ses yeux. Un objet, doré, brillant… Son armure. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, aspirant par la même occasion une grande bouffé d'oxygène. Il était Chevalier au service d'Athéna. Le gardien de la douzième maison. Et il avait mal partout. Il était engourdi, comme s'il avait dormis dans une mauvaise position durant trop longtemps. D'un sommeil soi-disant éternel… Aphrodite tenta de se redresser, en vain. Il n'avait aucunes forces.

- Hey… quelqu'un…hey…S'il vous plait…

Milo avait quitté son temple comme une furie en sentant le cosmos inconnu. Arrivé à la porte du Temple des Poissons, il l'ouvrit en une brusque poussée. Le cœur battant, Milo pénétra en courant dans le hall. Immédiatement, la forme nue du Gardien des lieux attira son regard.

- Aphrodite !

En un bond, il fut à ses côtés. Soulevant délicatement la fragile silhouette du Poisson, Milo vérifia son pouls. Il était vivant. Vivant ! Dans un état certes aussi lamentable que les autres revenants, mais vivant...

- Hey, salut toi... Tu reviens de loin, petite sirène... sourit le Scorpion en croisant le regard azuréen, à demi-voilé d'épuisement et de douleur.

Aphrodite ne reconnu le Scorpion que quand celui-ci fut près de lui. Il le regarda, n'arrivant pas à prononcer le moindre mot, mais un immense soulagement pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il n'était plus tout seul… Il laissa faire le Scorpion, se bouinant davantage contre son torse chaleureux. De la chaleur… Il se rendit compte qu'il était frigorifié et se mit involontairement à claquer des dents

- Je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre. On va trouver quelque chose pour te tenir chaud, et je te porterai au Treizième. Il y a de l'eau chaude là-bas, ça te fera du bien... décida le Scorpion.

Doucement, il se pencha pour le soulever. Il se doutait bien que se faire traiter ainsi hérisserait par la suite l'écaille de la fierté du petit Poisson. Mais c'était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis pour l'instant. Si Aphrodite voulait lui en coller une par la suite... Qu'il le fasse, après tout. Ça ne serait jamais bien grave. L'important était de s'occuper de lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, toujours impeccablement rangé, mais avec des moutons de poussière en plus, le Poisson dû fermer les yeux devant le blanc aveuglants des murs. Puis, assis sur le lit, il dû faire un effort pour ne pas tomber la tête la première sur le carrelage.

- Et les autres ? Murmura le Poisson.

- Nous sommes quelques uns à être revenu. Dans le même état que toi au début, mais ça va de mieux en mieux. Nous étions sept en tout, Saga, Kanon, Mû, DeathMask, deux bronzes : Shun et Ikki, et notre ancien Pope. Tu es le premier à revenir depuis. Annonça Milo.

Ce qui était une excellente nouvelle. Cela signifiait au moins qu'il y aurait d'autres résurrections, que la série était loin d'être arrêtée. Du moins, il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Reprenant Aphrodite dans ses bras avec toute la délicatesse possible, il posa les vêtements choisi sur le ventre de son petit paquet, et se mit en route pour les termes. Heureusement, il avait récupérer assez d'énergie de son côté pour pouvoir faire la monter des marches en portant son frère d'arme ainsi.

- D'abord, je te mets dans un bon bain chaud. Le Grand-Pope nous rejoindra déjà. Il va être soulagé de te voir, petit poisson. Reste avec moi, hein ? Ne te rendors pas...

Au moment où ils quittèrent l'enceinte de son temple, quelque chose chiffonna Aphrodite. Il n'avait pas sentit la flagrance habituelle provenant de son jardin. Il regarda Milo, avec une certaine appréhension.

- Mes… roses ? …

- Il y a eu du dégât, avoua-t-il. Des pierres effondrées dans les plants, ce genre de choses. Il faudra déblayer tout ça. La plupart des rosiers ont survécu, mais probablement pas tous. Ça ressemble plus à une jungle qu'à autre chose, et j'ai pas vraiment regardé. Il y a de la mauvaise herbe partout. Mais tes roses sont aussi têtues que toi ; elles survivent tant bien que mal. Elles sont juste devenues un peu plus sauvages. Un pro tel que toi aura vite fait de rediscipliner tout ça !

Aphrodite ferma les yeux face à cette douloureuse nouvelle. Il se doutait bien que son jardin ne serait pas resté en l'état, depuis sa première mort… Une minute. Il était mort une fois, puis Hadès leur avait demandé la tête d'Athéna. Puis Rhadamanthe l'avait jeté dans le puits des enfers…. Et…. Pourquoi il était revenu au fait ? Il n'était pas sûr que Milo arriverait à répondre à cette question. Non, le mieux était de la garder pour Shion. Il avait mal a la tête a présent, il était fatigué, il avait faim… Mais au moins, il était de nouveau en vie.

- O-Oui… Tu as raison…

Il réussit à lui sourire, et fit craqueler ses lèvres sèches. La douleur était cependant moindre par rapport au reste… Son corps semblait se rappeler de ses fonctions vitales, mais pas de la façon la plus douce qu'il soit.

- Milo… Merci.

Il avait hâte de se glisser dans un bon bain chaud, se de laver…

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Treizième Temple. Pressé de soulager Aphrodite, Milo l'emporta aussitôt vers la salle de bain.

- Je vais t'aider au début. Je ne regarde pas, mais je reste là. Manquerait plus que tu fasses un malaise dans l'eau... prévint-il avec douceur mais fermeté.

Aphrodite eut un petit rire à la dernière injonction du Scorpion, qui se transforma vite en une toux sèche.

- Un poisson qui se noie... Manquerait plus que ca...

Finalement, il était bien content que la première personne à lui tomber dessus fut Milo. Lui et son sens de l'humour légendaire... Comment continuer à déprimer correctement dans ce genre de situation ?

- Ca ne me dérange pas que tu restes...

Aphrodite n'avait jamais été un grand pudique. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. Il souleva doucement ses mains à la hauteur de son visage et grimaça.

- Tu sais faire la manucure, aussi ?

Il était dans un état lamentable. Lui, le plus beau des Chevaliers, ressemblait à une souillon. C'était tout bonnement insupportable.

- En toute honnêteté, si je devais te faire la manucure, tu te retrouverais manchot. grimaça le Scorpion, obligé d'être honnête.

Tout doucement, il déposa le Chevalier dans le grand bain et se glissa à ses cotés pour le frotter et le réchauffer. Il en profita pour lancer un message mental au Pope et l'informer du retour du Poisson et de leur présence aux termes.

Aphrodite ferma les yeux, tandis que Milo s'occupait de lui en le réchauffant. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se détendre. Il soupira. Il était perdu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il était de retour. Après tout, même s'il avait tenté de se racheter devant le mur des lamentations, durant le règne de Saga-je-change-de-couleur-de-cheveux-quand-ca-m'arrange, il avait fait des choses pas très jolie. Tout comme DeathMask. Il ouvrit les yeux en pensant à l'Italien, puis regarda Milo.

- Death... Angelo... Il est revenu ?

Il était surpris. Très surpris. Mais aussi bien content.

Souriant, le Scorpion lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Il s'étonnait lui-même de cette tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour ses frères depuis sa résurrection. Mais comme dit, ils s'étaient "retrouvés". Et s'il avait été aussi furieux et déçu que les autres par la "trahison" des Chevaliers Renégats, désormais, il comprenait mieux. Il n'éprouvait donc aucune rancœur pour les évènements de la guerre contre Hadès. Compte tenu du fait qu'ils avaient gagné, ils pouvaient considérer s'en être pas si mal sortis que cela. N'importe quel autre scénario aurait pu les conduire à une défaite totale, après tout. Les actions et décisions de chacun avaient pesé dans la balance, jusqu'à les mener à la victoire d'Athéna sur La Mort. Pensif, il observa son compagnon qui barbotait. Aphrodite avait bien grandi, et fort joliment. Son visage avait perdu le trop de rondeurs de l'enfance, pour se parer de la finesse aristocratique qui le définissait désormais. Il était comme ses fleurs ; beau et dangereux. Terriblement fragile, en cet instant.

- Oui, Angelo est revenu, sourit-il, notant que plus que tout autre, c'était ce Chevalier-là qu'avait retenu Aphrodite.

Rien d'étonnant, à bien y réfléchir. Ils étaient tous deux assez solitaires, mais étaient également les seuls présents au Sanctuaire à réellement savoir la vérité sur le Pope des dernières années, Saga. Aphrodite soupira de soulagement, avant de s'installer plus confortablement.

- Vous vous entendez bien, non ? demanda le Scorpion, mine de rien.

Comme tout le monde, Milo n'avait pas manqué de noter la gêne de l'Italien lorsqu'il se trouvait parmi eux. Nul doute qu'il se considérait encore comme un paria et un intrus. Le Poisson réfléchît un instant à la question. Il ne savait pas si partager le même secret au sujet de l'ex Grand Pope Saga, voulait dire qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Certes, il avait eu avec le Crabe, un peu plus de conversation qu'avec d'autres, un peu plus de disputes aussi. Ils avaient un fort caractère tout les deux, une fierté sur laquelle on pouvait casser un bloc de parpaing... Et ensuite ? Même s'ils avaient fait quelques missions ensembles, il savait que contrairement à lui, le Cancer ne recherchait pas le contact avec les autres mais qu'il les fuyait comme la peste. Ou plutôt, c'était l'inverse. C'était les autres qui mettaient de la distance avec le Crabe. Alors oui, même s'il apprécier, un peu, beaucoup, la compagnie du Crabe, il n'était pas certain que cela soit réciproque.

- Oui... On peut dire ça... C'est le premier à m'avoir mis le nez dans la poussière, sans se soucier de mon beau visage...

Parce que DeathMask, il ne prenait pas des gants pour dire ce qu'il pensait, il vous les envoyer littéralement dans la figure. Milo sourit doucement. Il comprenait à présent l'une des raisons qui rendait le Cancer intéressant aux yeux du Chevalier des Poissons. Rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne le traitait pas que comme une belle gueule devait lui changer. Car même si Aphrodite était narcissique, se voir résumer et juger à sa simple apparence physique devait parfois lui peser.

- C'est quand même de notoriété publique que tu es celui d'entre nous qu'il a toujours le mieux supporté.

Car si DeathMask les fuyait tous, généralement, il se montrait tout de même un brin moins asocial et désagréable avec le Poisson. Et il était rare qu'il le provoquât gratuitement. Aphrodite haussa les épaules.

- Je suis aussi peut-être le seul à pouvoir supporté son caractère de Crabe mal luné.

La toilette du Poisson achevée, Milo le sortit de l'eau, l'enroula aussitôt dans un immense drap de bain, et l'assis sur le tapis pour le sécher en toute sécurité. Quand il s'estima à peu près satisfait, Milo attrapa la chemise qu'il avait sélectionnée, et la lui enfila ainsi que le pantalon.

- Tu es prêt ? Je t'emmène à la cuisine ? lança-t-il ensuite.

Arrivant à la cuisine, ils tombèrent sur le Pope et Shun qui venaient aux nouvelles.

- Grand Pope… Je suis heureux de vous savoir en vie. Commença le Poisson.

C'est alors qu'il avisa une autre touffe verte aux côtés du Grand Pope. Shun d'Andromède. Le petit bronze qui lui avait mit sa raclé lors de la précédente guerre sainte. Aphrodite fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis se détendit quelque peu. Il se contenta d'un bref salut à son égard. Shion eut un sourire apaisant pour le petit poisson.

- Comment te sens-tu ? A part vidé, cabossé, épuisé et un peu déboussolé ?

- Je pense que vous avez fait un bon résumé de la situation, murmura Aphrodite en souriant un peu.

- Ravi de te revoir parmi les vivants, chevalier. Murmura Andromède qui se sentait de trop. Il se tourna alors vers le Pope. Grand pope, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je retourne classer les documents.

- De même, Chevalier d'Andromède. Répondit le Poisson avant que le bronze ne tourne les talons. Il préférait en rester aux politesses élémentaires. Il ne haïssait pas le petit, il avait reconnu sa valeur, mais sa présence lui était un peu indifférente. Il releva la tête vers le Pope. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Milo en profita pour installer une chaise et mettre le poulet et les légumes à réchauffer avant de lui caler une assiette de crêpes sous le nez.

- Ne viens pas me dire que tu fais attention à ta ligne, je te préviens. Tu es plus maigre qu'un clou anorexique ! Il faut remplir ces joues et rebomber ces fesses, non mais.

D'ailleurs, un peu d'aide pour s'occuper du petit Poisson ne serait pas de trop. Que quelqu'un veillât à ce qu'il ne tombe pas dans les vapes pendant qu'il mangeait ses crêpes, le temps que Milo s'occupait de lui préparer une assiette. Et si le Pope était trop occupé pour s'attarder...

- DEAAAAATH MAAAASK ! C'est l'heure de te rendre utile mon crabe en sucre ! hurla l'attentionné et charitable Scorpion. Avouons-le, il s'agissait surtout d'un énorme prétexte pour amener le Cancer à rejoindre son Poisson.

Aphrodite eut un violent sursaut au cri guttural du Scorpion et manqua de s'étrangler avec son verre d'eau.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Il lui saisit le poignet dans l'espoir de le faire taire. Laisse DeathMask tranquille ! Je peux très bien manger tout seul !

Shion hurla de rire avant de s'accroupir près d'Aphrodite.

- Je ne sais pas ce que nous faisons là, ni pourquoi... Même si j'ai une idée. Et puisque le morpion en vergeoise a été bramé à ta rescousse, je vais aussi retourner travailler. Mange, repose-toi. Si tu as besoin de mon aide, appelle moi ou fais moi chercher.

Et sur ce, le pope quitta le poisson, encore à moitié mort de rire.

- Je sais bien que tu n'es plus un bébé, mon 'phrophro. Reprit le Scorpion. Mais même si tu étais au top de ta forme, il est hors de question que nous prenions le moindre risque. Et puis, notre crabounet n'a rien à faire en ce moment. Ça l'occupera, tiens.

Plus fourbe que les poules ninja, son attention toute entière concentrée sur le Scorpion et rien d'autre, DeathMask venait de s'introduire dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, juste à temps pour entendre la dernière phrase du Scorpion. Sans pitié aucune il donna un magistrale coup sur le haut du crane de cet ahuri sans cervelle qui habitait au 8ème.

- Chuis pas ton crabe, chuis pas en sucre et j'étais en train de manger ! conclut-il, pas content du tout. Et puis t'étais pas parti en promenade toi qu'est-ce que...

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua enfin qui était également présent. Ca alors ! Un de plus ! Un retardataire mais un de plus ! Aphrodite... Le seul autre vrai traitre 100% certifié de la maison. Quoique... Il était sûr qu'en cherchant bien, ils arriveraient à lui trouver des circonstances atténuantes. Alors que lui... Un peu gêné d'avoir un nouveau juge potentiel, le crabe baissa finalement le museau, un rien découragé.

- Ho euh... Salut.

DeathMask : l'éloquence faite homme...

Aphrodite remercia le Grand Pope d'un hochement de tête. Mais au moment où il allait fracasser son verre sur le crâne de l'autre arachnide, qui décidément, été bien trop indiscret, un autre fut plus rapide que lui : Angelo ! Ou plutôt DeathMask... Le plus terrible des Chevaliers, le plus fourbe, le plus ignoble...Le plus intéressant aux yeux d'Aphrodite. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer, d'une magnifique couleur rosé.

- An...DeathMask.

Le Poisson s'arrêta, surpris part la réaction du Crabe. On aurait dit un enfant prit en faute et qui attendait sa punition. Ce n'était pas le DeathMask qu'il avait connu. Non, pas du tout... Il semblait profondément découragé, et cela inquiéta immédiatement Aphrodite.

- Ca tombe bien, je n'ai même pas commencé mon repas... Tu vas pouvoir me faire un topo de la situation. Dit-il en désignant une chaise a côté de la sienne.

_Ah mais oui mais non mais moi j'veux pas !_ pensa le Cancer de toutes ses forces.

Il n'avait rien contre son collègue du douzième, rien du tout même, mais bon... Il avait un poulet sur le feu lui ! Enfin non plus vraiment mais il faisait faim quoi !

- Ben... commença-t-il, un rien gêné. On est vivant. On est pas tous là. Et euh... Il réfléchit un instant, faisant rapidement le tour depuis leur retour dan les murs... Y a du poulet pour le déjeuner. je crois que c'est tout. AH si : tu es le dernier arrivé et Ikki est dans les choux.

Comme nous le disions donc : DeathMask, l'éloquence faite homme. Se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'un air exagérément outragé, Milo observait du coin de l'œil les réactions de ses deux compagnons. Les trois assassins réunis dans une même pièce. La belle brochette que voilà.

- 'gelo, je te laisse la p'tite sirène... Prends soin de lui, pendant que je vais régler un petit truc avec le Grand Pope... Je compte sur toi.

Posant les couverts devant Aphrodite, le visage fermé, Milo prit à peine le temps de s'excuser avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide, laissant les deux chevaliers seuls en face à face. Nerveux, Milo parcourut d'un pas rapide les couloirs du Treizième Temple à la recherche du bureau du Grand Pope. Il le trouva rapidement toqua et entra sur l'autorisation du Pope. Shun était aux cotés de ce derniers occupé à ranger des documents.

- Grand Pope, je viens solliciter l'autorisation de partir à la recherche de mes frères, demanda-t-il sans plus attendre.

S'il était clair, à son attitude, qu'il n'attendait pas autre chose qu'un "oui", la réponse de Shion le fut tout autant :

- Non.

Le peu de cosmos récupéré du Scorpion éclata. Les prunelles luisantes d'une rage mal contrôlée, Milo se força toutefois à un minimum de maîtrise. Le Grand Pope avait forcément une raison valable pour lui opposer une telle réponse. Même si cette dernière lui paraissait totalement inconsidérée et inconsciente en cet instant.

- Pourquoi ? gronda-t-il d'un ton dangereusement bas.

- Parce que tu es encore faible. Parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de laisser un chevalier seul actuellement, parce que je n'ai pas de réponse à notre retour et que s'il est le prémice de quelque chose d'important, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre quiconque, parce que si d'autres sont revenus ailleurs, leur premier réflexe une fois reposé sera de venir ici et enfin parce que je suis ton grand pope et que tu me dois obéissance. Cela fait-il assez d'explications pour toi ?

Si le ton du pope était tout à fait cordial et chaleureux la volonté adamantine derrière était clairement audible

- Ils sont faibles et ont besoin de nous, Grand Pope ! Je me sens parfaitement apte à accomplir cette mission ! J'ai beau ne pas avoir entièrement récupéré, je suis tout de même plus fort à moi seul qu'une armée entière ! » s'emporta Milo. Je veux bien croire qu'un Chevalier qui revient à lui nu et faible près d'une cascade, ou sous le soleil du Brésil, ne risque pas grand chose, grinça le Scorpion, signifiant bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu. Mais qu'en est-il d'un Chevalier nu et faible qui apparaît au beau milieu de la Sibérie ?

Si Aldébaran, ou même Shaka, pouvait espérer trouver de l'aide dans un village, ce n'était pas le cas de Camus. Sans compter qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de provisions à l'isba pour le remettre sur pied. Le Verseau avait plus de chance de finir mort congelé que de réussir à traverser les étendues glacées. Et rien que d'imaginer cela mettait le Huitième Gold en fureur. Le Pope ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Camus sans aide ! Il ne pouvait interdire au Scorpion de se porter à son secours !

Shion soupira. Il ne fit pas remarquer à Milo que son insubordination aurait du le coller au trou. Il comprenait. Mais il comprenait aussi qu'ils étaient dans une situation dangereuse.

- Milo. Je t'autorise à tenter de le contacter via ton cosmos et c'est tout. Je sais que tu t'en fais pour Camus. Mais tu n'iras pas à moins d'avoir une preuve de son retour. Suis-je assez clair ? Sans compter qu'il pourrait très bien être revenu dans le duché de sa famille plutôt qu'en Sibérie.

- Merci, Grand Pope. Déclara Milo en s'inclinant un genou à terre. Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon comportement, bien qu'il soit impardonnable.

Shun assistait silencieusement à l'échange entre les deux hommes sentit quelque chose arriver au Sanctuaire, de la même manière que lui, une téléportation? Redressant la tête, il regarda Shion et Milo.

- Vous avez senti vous aussi ?

- Oui... Et ce n'est pas un Or..., répliqua Milo qui avait redressé le nez.

- Une attaque ennemie, à n'en point douter. Poséidon ? Hadès ? Les deux ? Difficile à dire. Ses perceptions étaient encore faussées. Se relevant pourtant d'un geste souple, le Scorpion frappa son poing droit dans la paume ouverte de sa main gauche. Un peu d'action ! Voilà qui allait lui permettre d'évacuer sa frustration de ne pouvoir agir pour Camus. Sans attendre davantage, il se téléporta vers la source d'agitation, prêt à en découdre pour protéger ses frères présents.

- Grand pope. Je l'accompagne, mieux vaut être deux, on sait jamais. Lança Shun en se téléportant à son tour.

* * *

A suivre !


	6. We will survive ou pas !

Titre : Une nouvelle vie

Notes générales : On pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'une fic à plusieurs mains puisque ce texte est grandement inspiré du RPG Saint Seiya sur lequel je joue en ce moment et mit en place par Asrial. C'est donc elle qui gère la trame du RP et par extension celle de cette fic. En outre, il s'agit essentiellement de copier/coller des textes postés par les auteurs respectifs des personnages que je me contente de modifier un peu pour coller au rythme de l'histoire et dans le temps. Le caractère des persos, leur façon de penser et d'agir est donc défini par leurs joueurs respectifs, les idées ne sont donc pas de moi (loin de là !)

Discalimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter à leur auteur.

Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 6 : We will survive… ou pas !

Ils arrivèrent aux arènes, comme prévu, dans un éclat de cosmos. En un seul morceau. Et au bon endroit s'ils en jugeaient par les colonnes, la longue ligne de temples et de marche qu'ils distinguaient un peut plus loin et surtout la chaleur. Rhadamanthe lâcha Cerbère dans la poussière des Arènes et tomba à genoux, à moitié sonné. Un peu plus loin, Eaque était dans un pire état que lui, remettant tout ce que son estomac contenait sur le sol. Ah ils étaient beaux les Juges des Enfers ! C'était à pleurer. Il attendit que les vertiges se calment un peu pour se relever. Au moins, ils étaient bien au Sanctuaire. La tête directe dans le nid de guêpes. Tartinée de miel, la tête. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore fait atomiser... C'était déjà ça.

- Espérons qu'ils soient cléments. Pensa Eaque inquiet.

Et Milo apparut. Ayant récupéré quelques forces depuis la veille -merci à une bonne nuit de sommeil, et à un bon repas, il était certainement en meilleur état que les trois loques qu'il voyait écroulées sur le sol en bas des arènes. Fièrement posté sur l'un des gradins de pierres, le Scorpion toisait ses ennemis, accompagnés de leur cabot infernal. Parfait. De quoi largement défouler ses nerfs. Ces trois-là allaient en prendre pour leur grade. Caressant pensivement son ongle écarlate du bout de son majeur, le Huitième Saint s'avança, prêt à en découdre.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait des tendances suicidaires, par chez vous... commença-t-il à voix basse, un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon au coin des lèvres.

Un bruissement de cosmos à ses côtés l'avertis que le jeune Andromède l'avait suivi. Visiblement, le môme était choqué. Qui se serait attendu à voir débarquer deux Juges, de toute façon ? Avec un Spectre quelconque au lieu de leur troisième larron, en plus. Fronçant le sourcil, Milo voulut renvoyer le gamin. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer les baby-sitters, il voulait s'offrir un carnage ! Mais déjà la colère avait laissé place à la surprise dans le regard du môme.

- Il sera peut-être utile, finalement... songea l'arachnide.

De toute façon, les trois résidents des Enfers ne paraissaient pas être dans une forme éblouissante.

- A quelle sauce allons-nous les manger ? J'hésite... Tu t'occupes de la mite et du clébard, je me fais les deux gros. Et ne discute pas, ou je te renvoie illico au Treizième. gronda le Scorpion avec autorité. Il était l'aîné, et il était un Gold Saint. Andromède n'était qu'un Bronze. Divin, mais un Bronze. Il n'avait qu'à la fermer et obéir, s'il ne voulait pas subir lui aussi ses foudres.

- Tu n'auras qu'à m'aider une fois que tu auras évincé les tiens...

Même s'il espérait bien les exploser bien avant que le môme n'intervienne. L'éclat de colère dans les prunelles du jeune homme lui faisait bien comprendre que cet arrangement ne lui seyait pas. Mais il faudrait bien qu'il s'en contente. Les deux hommes se mirent en position de combat, observant les intrus avec méfiance. Bien qu'habitué des téléportation, Myû s'était effondré sur le sol dès leurs arrivée. L'utilisation de ses pouvoirs avait pompée son peu d'énergie à une vitesse folle. Il mit quelques temps à ce que sa tête ne lui tourne plus, et à retrouver une vision normale. Il vérifia qu'il lui restait néanmoins assez d'énergie pour une seconde téléportation, puis remarqua que les deux juges n'avaient pas vraiment aimé la téléportation, et que le seul en bon état était encore Cerbère. Il se redressa en soupirant, puis son regard tomba sur le scorpion et Andromède qui approchait d'eux... Les yeux du Scorpion reflétaient ses envies de meurtres... Ok ! Ils étaient mal !...Et puis il n'était pas une mite ! Les deux chevaliers paraissait en bien meilleur santé qu'eux, et qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à les défaire si l'envie les en prenait. Le Papillon leva son drapeau de fortune, en priant Hadès-sama au passage, et se préparant aux pires éventualités...

Milo avait bondit, prêt à écraser son poing sur le visage de l'un des assaillants. Quand un mouvement diffus le fit stopper net, à quelques centimètres de sa cible. De son côté, Andromède avait également freiné sa première attaque, aussi surpris que lui. Qu'est-ce que...

- C'est une blague, j'espère ? grogna le Scorpion en détaillant la serpillère.

Il hésita. Il mourrait d'envie de rouer ces misérables rats de coups. Mais s'il s'agissait bien d'un drapeau blanc... Il porterait atteinte à la chevalerie, ainsi qu'à sa Déesse, en terminant son attaque. Tremblant de rage, il rengaina son coup.

- Tu as deux minutes, Spectre. Pas une de plus. Parle.

Shion apparu à ce moment derrière Milo et Shun, inquiet.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Il repéra les spectres ou plutôt les trois cadavres pas trop frais qui bougeaient encore qui étaient sensés être des spectres.

- Quoi ? On nous attaque déjà ? Non, sérieusement, ça commence à me canuler très légèrement ces histoires. Gronda le pope qui se sentait rapidement passer à 42/17 de tension.

Eaque avisa rapidement la situation. A la place du Scorpion, il aurait largement préféré un des renégats. D'un regard dur, il ordonna à Rhadamanthe et Cerbère de se placer derrière lui. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se battre. Il hocha la tête quand Myû leva son drapeau et une fois tout le monde en position il s'avança, les mains légèrement écartées, les épaules basses, le regard légèrement en dessous, la démarche lente. Posture de soumission. Le scorpion était un assassin, il connaissait le langage du corps. Seule la posture du Garuda lui évita de se prendre directement le Scarlet Needle en pleine face alors qu'il s'était avancé. Eaque était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Même s'il le savait déjà, le Scorpion prit note de ne jamais, jamais, le sous-estimer. Le Garuda s'arrêta à environ 5 mètres du Chevalier d'or, c'est alors qu'il aperçu le jeune homme arrivé avec lui. Le Juge reteint difficilement un mouvement de recul. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, déglutit et posa un regard froid et inexpressif sur ses vis à vis. D'un mouvement lent il ramena sa sacoche devant lui et posa une main dessus.

- Grand Pope, Chevalier du Scorpion, commença le juge en inclinant très légèrement le buste, Jeune Seigneur, reprit-il en effectuant une révérence devant Shun. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre. Nous en sommes de toute manière incapables. Je viens demander asile en mon Nom et celui de mes frères. Seigneur Pope, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous des conditions d'un traité. La guerre est finie, Athéna à vaincu, les Enfers sont dans un état lamentable... Et le Sanctuaire n'a pas l'air en très bon état non plus, il serait ridicule et inutile de poursuivre cette inimitié.

Le Juge fit une pause et un fin sourire ironique prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait le Scorpion.

- Vous aurez toujours le loisir de nous ventiler la face, si toute fois votre Pope refuse ma proposition.

Il esquissa une petite révérence puis retourna à sa place parmi ses compagnons sans quitter les Athéniens des yeux. On ne tourne pas le dos à un assassin aussi doué ! Rhadamanthe se crispa. Ils étaient toujours en vie, bon point. Mais comment ignorer la haine furieuse qui véhiculait entre eux ? Le Scorpion avait l'air de vouloir le découper en dés pour le mettre dans sa salade, le Pope ne semblait guère plus enclin à les écouter. Même Cerbère montrait des dents. Eaque avait bien manœuvré mais ils n'étaient pas sortis du nid de frelons pour autant. Sans compter les deux Chevaliers qui les regardaient Myû et lui, comme s'ils étaient leur prochain dîner. Shion se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts. Mais pourquoi, déesse POURQUOI était-il encore pope ? Oui, bon parce que personne d'autre ne voulait le boulot et qu'Athéna était aux abonnés absents donc pas possible de lui remettre sa lettre de démission en travers du museau. Avec un énorme soupir de résignation, le pope fit signe au Garuda s'approcher même si là, tout de suite, il avait plus envie de lui écraser la tête dans le sable pour les humiliations qu'ils avaient subis en tant que "renégats" quand ils étaient encore en bas qu'autre chose.

- Discutons oui, on va faire ça… déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur un gros bout de rocher, hors de question de les emmener plus haut pour l'instant. Et ramassez votre papillon, il va tomber

Myû se concentra du mieux qu'il put sur les échanges. Si jamais on l'attaquait, et vu son état, il était mort, c'était plus que certain. Quand au fait qu'il allait tomber… Maintenant qu'il le disait... Il soupira de soulagement en sentant la main du seigneur Rhadamanthe se refermer sur son bras, et se repris légèrement. Pourtant, avant même de s'en rendre compte, le spectre s'était laissé choir au sol, sans pour autant relâcher son attention, tenir debout lui demandait simplement trop d'effort. Laissant le Juge parler, Milo resta en retrait. Leur Pope étant présent, ce n'était plus à lui de contrôler les échanges. Il gardait toutefois un œil sévère sur la scène, couvant son supérieur de son cosmos inquiet. Même s'il doutait que ces types soient du genre à se parjurer, voir Shion s'assoir devant eux aurait très bien pu raviver leurs instincts belliqueux. D'autant qu'on ne pouvait clairement pas leur faire confiance. Enfin... L'Atlante était suffisamment fort pour se défendre seul. Aussi Milo concentra-t-il son attention sur Andromède, se plaçant légèrement devant lui pour le protéger si besoin était. Le gamin masquait son trouble du mieux qu'il le pouvait, depuis le titre que lui avait assené le Garuda. Pour un Bronze, Milo devait admettre que le môme s'en tirait bien. Tâchant de calmer un tant soit peu son cosmos grondant, le Huitième Gold observait les échanges d'un œil vif. Un seul geste de son Pope, et il exécuterait ces trois nuisances sans hésiter, et avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Déjà, il frémissait d'impatience à l'idée de voir leur sang colorer le sol. Une tentative de paix, hein ? Bien qu'il fût clairement sceptique, il était toutefois intrigué. Qu'avaient donc inventé ces trois cadavres en sursis ? Eaque haussa un sourcil à la réponse du Pope. Il avait tout l'air d'un homme au bout du rouleau. Hum, avec un peu de chance il accepterait. Eaque revint sur ses pas et rejoignit le Pope, il s'assit en tailleurs sur la pierre et sourit à Shion.

- Je doute que de grands discours diplomatiques soient approprié et ils m'ont toujours profondément ennuyés alors je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : Hadès nous à foutu dehors parce que les Enfers ne sont pas viables pour le moment et qu'il doit concentrer toutes ses forces pour continuer à faire tourner la boutique et se soigner. Il nous à dit de venir ici ou d'aller chez Poséidon mais je pense que le Sanctuaire Sous-marin prend l'eau par tout les côtés alors notre choix nous a amené ici. Je me doute bien que vous préféreriez certainement me voir ramper que de m'offrir l'hospitalité aussi je vous propose un échange. Le Juge ouvrit sa sacoche et en tira le livre et le mouchoir. Ce livre contient tout le savoir de la Terre depuis la mise en place des Enfers jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il contient beaucoup de connaissances perdues à ce jour. Je vous offre de le consulter autant qu'il vous plaira le temps de notre séjour ici. La guerre est finit et c'est une aire de paix et de reconstruction qui s'ouvre à nous, aussi je vous remets ceci, que vous nous acceptiez ou non. En gage de notre volonté de paix. Il est temps de faire table rase d'un passé trop lourd.

Eaque tendit la main vers Shion et déplia son mouchoir, révélant le pendentif d'Alone qui brillait doucement du cosmos contenu en son sein.

Du coté des spectateurs, Rhadamanthe se décrispa légèrement quand le Scorpion recula d'un pas, couvant toujours le Pope de son regard. Par les bas de Pandore, qu'il détestait les moments de tension. Et encore plus quand ils étaient en position de faiblesse. Car nul doute que l'enragé en face lui sauterait dessus et le couperait en morceaux à la première occasion. Pour rien arranger, ses vertiges ne s'étaient pas encore tout à fait dissipés et il avait un goût âcre de bile en bouche. Il avait les nerfs en pelote. A la première bouffée de cosmos de trop, nul doute qu'il bondirait sur ses pieds et se jetterait comme un fauve enragé sur ses ennemis. Malgré les chances de survie statistiquement nulles. On avait l'esprit de conservation ou pas. D'autant plus qu'il était aussi sanguin que la bestiole à aiguillon. Il se rappela qu'il était Scorpion lui aussi. Ca expliquait sans doute des trucs ! Elles en étaient où les négociations, au fait ? Se demanda-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas suivit. Bon, au moins, ils ne s'étaient pas encore fait exploser. Tout ça grâce à quelques mots et une serpillère. Le Juge en aurait pleuré, tiens ! Pour faire bonne figure, il desserra les poings et détendit légèrement les épaules.

Shion serra les dents en reconnaissant le livre. Sans le vouloir, une brusque bouffée de cosmos chargée d'angoisse et de peur à l'état brute lui échappa qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à juguler rapidement. Il ferma les yeux, les mains crispées sur ses robes. Il connaissait ce livre depuis ses huit ans lorsqu'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas était venu lui faire une proposition étrange. Il le connaissait depuis que Rune avait manqué le tuer ce jour là. A l'époque, il ne savait pas que l'homme était un spectre. A l'époque, il ne savait même ce qu'étaient les spectres. Il était juste un jeune Atlante qui réparait les armures tout en s'amusant à leur voler leurs âmes. Ce livre était pour lui pire qu'un kilo de cocaïne devant un drogué en manque : une torture. Toutefois, le pope doutait que le Juge sache ce que ce livre signifiait pour lui. C'était plus qu'une torture. C'était une tentation innommable à laquelle il ne pourrait résister longtemps.

- Enlevez moi ce livre de là avant que je ne vous tue tous pour le garder pour moi, chevaliers comprit. Siffla Shion, haletant.

D'un geste, il rassura Milo et Shun de ne pas intervenir malgré son trouble évident. Eaque fronça les sourcils devant la réaction de Shion. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Pas du tout. Il rangea prudemment le Livre dans sa serviette. Le Pope connaissait le livre et le savoir qui y était enfermé. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais comment...Il irait lui en parler, peut être, plus tard. Un mortel ne devait pas en avoir connaissance, ce n'était pas normal. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui insupportait le Juge, c'était bien d'ignorer quelque chose concernant les Enfers. Concernant sa charge, à lui. La réaction du Pope était dangereuse pour les Enfers. Non il ne laisserait pas passer ça. Le brusque changement dans le cosmos du Pope quand Eaque lui montra le Livre fit craindre le pire à Rhadamanthe. Ca y est, ils étaient morts... _'Excusez-nous de revenir aux Enfers, Hadès-sama, mais les serviteurs d'Athéna ont jugés mieux de nous renvoyer dans le Tartare.'_ Mais après plusieurs secondes, il dût admettre que non. Mieux, le Pope semblait se calmer. Légèrement. Pourtant le Juge était littéralement mort d'inquiétude. Et Eaque qui était dans la ligne de mire... Par Thanatos en jupe ! Il allait craquer nerveusement et déclencher une rixe, si ça continuait ainsi.

- Quand au médaillon… Shion tendit la main pour qu'Eaque le lui donne. Il le mettrait à l'abri. Je vous offre trois jours au Sanctuaire. Dans trois jours, nous aviserons... En attendant, vous pouvez vous installer dans l'une des maisons des argents. Proposa Shion en montrant de petites maisons encore bien propres. Rodario est à coté, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à vous nourrir. Sur ce, le pope se leva pour s'éloigner au plus vite de ce livre qui lui brulait les mains. C'était pire que tout de le savoir là.

Eaque se détendit légèrement lorsque Shion se calma. Son cosmos était chaud. Brûlant presque pour le Juge qui était encore frigorifié par l'ambiance morbide des Enfers. D'un regard, il rassura son frère. Il le sentait tendu près à craquer à la lisière de sa conscience. Inconsciemment il lui envoya un filet de cosmos pour le rassurer. Il gérait la situation. Il donna le collier au Pope et inclina la tête devant Shion pour le remercier.

- Alors nous nous reverrons dans trois jours Grand Pope et nous parlerons à ce moment là, car vous ne devriez pas connaitre le Livre comme vous le connaissez. Celui qui vous l'à montré n'en avait aucun droit, et je n'aime pas que l'on se mêle de mon travail. Ceci dit, je vous remercie humblement de votre accueil. Soyez assuré de notre discrétion.

Le Juge se releva et s'inclina profondément devant le Pope.

- Plaignez-vous à Rune et à ses tentatives de recrutement. Lâcha finalement Shion avant de littéralement se cacher derrière Milo. Non, il ne se sentait pas bien. S'il se relâchait une seconde, il allait sauter sur Eaque, l'égorger et prendre le livre

Eaque faillit s'étrangler en entendant le nom de Rune. Ce petit con avait osé ! Une lueur homicide dans l'œil, Eaque retourna vers ses compagnons la démarche raide et la serviette serrée dans les bras. Il lança un regard dur vers le Pope qui était partit se placer derrière le Scorpion. Eaque serra les mâchoires. Mais qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête à cet abruti ! Le Livre était dangereux. Les seuls à pouvoir le lire étaient les trois Juges et Rune. Et les Atlantes aussi, mais adultes certainement pas un enfant. Il était en rage. Rune ferai bien de ne pas revenir tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas se faire atomiser ! Le juge avait les mains qui tremblaient tellement serrées qu'elles étaient sur la serviette lorsqu'il arriva près de son frère. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Myû, il était épuisé.

- Rhada, aide-moi à le lever. Le ton était beaucoup plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Mais il lui faudrait du temps pour digérer les informations de Shion. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se calmer et trouver une solution.

Rhadamanthe n'avait aucune envie de rester plus longtemps sous les yeux durs et inquisiteurs du Scorpion, ni en présence du cosmos brûlant du grand Pope et du gamin qui avait servi de corps d'accueil à son Seigneur et Maître. Doucement, il saisit Myû par la taille et le remit sur ses pieds.

- Je peux le porter. Montre-moi le chemin. Il demanderait des explications plus tard.

Face aux spectres, Shun avait eut du mal à se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur eux pour les tuer d'un seul coup. Il fixa avec haine ses geôliers des Enfers, serviteurs d'Hadès. Plus jamais il ne se laisserait faire, plus jamais il ne serait faible. Ca lui avait coûté trop cher aux Enfers, son âme s'en souvenait encore. Etre prisonnier de soi-même, voir les siens souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire était trop douloureux, il devait devenir fort, et non plus être un enfant chétif et malingre, les guerres lui avaient au moins appris ça. Pacifiste dans l'âme, mais les hommes écoutent peu ce genre de discours, malheureusement... Sa haine avait augmenté d'un cran quand Eaque l'avait appelé "Jeune Seigneur". Il eut du mal à se retenir de sauter à la gorge du Juge. Shion pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait pas ses chaines, il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu les retenir plus longtemps, même si elles avaient leur vie propre, elles étaient aussi le reflet de ses pensées et de son âme après tout... Il vit sans trop y réfléchir la réaction de Shion face au livre...Effectivement, pour avoir eu un bref aperçu des souvenirs du dieu du monde des morts, ce livre était une vraie tentation... Quant au médaillon...il le reconnut pour ne pas être le "sien", mais eut un violent mouvement de recul en le voyant, et déploya son cosmos. Hors de question que cette chose l'approche.

- Shion...ce bijou... dit-il tremblant de rage contenue. Ecartez-le de moi, avant que je ne me maitrise plus...

Eaque se retourna en entendant la réaction de Shun face au collier.

- Paix, jeune homme. Son âme n'y est plus. Il n'y reste que du cosmos. Ce bijou ne te fera rien. Tout au plus le cosmos qu'il contient se mêlera au tien car il te reconnaitra comme son maître.

L'expression du Juge s'était détendue, un peu. Il avait retrouvé son masque de froideur et le restant de colère rendait sa voix plus grave et basse qu'elle ne l'était en temps normal. Il ne voulait pas de mal au gosse et quelque part la haine qu'il voyait dans ses yeux lui faisait mal. Il décida de jouer avec le feu.

- Je ne donne pas du "Seigneur" à n'importe qui Shun, chevalier de bronze d'Andromède." Il respectait le gamin, ne serait-ce que pour avoir survécu à son utilité.

Eaque inclina une dernière fois la tête vers le Pope et fit signe aux siens de le suivre vers les bâtiments que lui avait indiqués Shion. Shion empocha immédiatement au tréfonds de ses robes le médaillon tout en l'encapsulant dans un peu de son cosmos. Shun le sentirait sans doute encore un peu, mais moins.

- Remontons...Déclara-t-il en entrainant ses deux chevaliers vers les maisons

Les paroles d'Eaque avaient calmé Shun un peu, mais un tout petit peu... au moins un qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il inclina sa tête au Juge, lui indiquant par là son respect. Il suivit le pope après que l'ordre fut donné, mais se retournant quand même une dernière fois, histoire de bien vérifier que les spectres allaient bien là où on leur avait dit. Il voyait Cerbère les suivre, trottant à leur suite. Pour un peu, il aurait sifflé le chien pour venir avec lui... il adorait les animaux, même les chiens à trois têtes... Machinalement, Shion passa un bras autours des épaules de l'adolescent.

- Ca va aller Shun ? J'éviterai de les laisser approcher de toi, ne t'en fait pas.

Le soutient de Shion émut beaucoup l'adolescent.

- Merci Shion, mais de toute façon, je ne leur conseille pas de s'approcher, dit-il d'un ton très dur, puis sur un ton plus léger il ajouta, Sauf le chien, lui, c'est pas pareil !

Il en venait quand même à se demander si c'était son amour des bêtes qui parlait, ou le souvenir de l'affection du dieu pour l'animal qui refaisait surface. La situation était vraiment bizarre... Shion eut un petit rire.

- Je t'offrirais un chiot si tu veux.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Shun au pope les yeux pleins d'étoiles, le sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait tellement voulu en avoir un quand il était gosse, mais entrainement et chiens ne faisaient pas bon ménage...

Shion éclata d'un rire chaud. C'était bon de rire après l'angoisse du Livre. Il frémit. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait envie de faire demi tour pour aller le chercher. Un jour, il lui faudrait affronter ce foutu bouquin.

- Promis ! Quand je serais mis au courant d'une portée, je te ferais signe

- Youpi ! Fit Shun avant de sauter sur le Pope pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il se rendit soudain compte de son geste peu protocolaire, et fit deux pas en arrière, les mains dans le dos, prêt à être grondé...Désolé ! Fichus réflexes d'enfant, flûte!

Shion secoua la tête en souriant.

- Ce n'est rien... Je comprends... Il finit par faire signe à Milo de se rapprocher. Qu'en penses-tu ? Leur histoire me parait cohérente et visiblement ils ont repris vie en même temps que nous...

Le Scorpion haussa les épaules. Ce qu'il en pensait, lui ? Pas grand chose.

- Ils peuvent très bien être sincères. Tant qu'ils sont faibles. Mais s'ils changent d'avis une fois tous réunis... C'est facile de vouloir la paix, lorsque l'on est faible et sans défense. En infériorité numérique. Mais apparemment, notre résurrection n'a rien à voir avec Hadès ; ils n'en savent pas plus que nous. Mais je ne suis qu'un assassin, Grand Pope. Vous devriez poser cette question aux stratèges. Je n'ai d'autre réponse à vous donner que "tuons-les avant qu'il ne soit trop tard".

Bon, il n'était pas tout à fait honnête. Stratège, ils l'étaient tous. Sans cela, ils n'auraient jamais conquis leurs armures. Soupirant, Milo avait finalement senti toute tension le quitter. Se rapprochant de son Pope, il lui fit son plus grand sourire.

- Attendons la fin du délai. Il y aura sûrement du neuf d'ici là. Il sera toujours temps d'aviser ensuite. Ils sont dans un sale état, contrairement à nous. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Mû de leur parler ? Il les cernera mieux que moi.

Shion grommela encore mais laissa tomber. Milo n'avait pas tord. Il était fatigué. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il passa un bras autour du cou de Milo et se laissa trimbaler alors qu'ils remontaient vers le Treizième temple.

Rhadamanthe avait suivi Eaque, sans trop se poser de questions. Son grand frère avait parlé au Pope, il savait ce qu'ils étaient censés faire. Il avait moitié porté Myû sur le court trajet qui séparait les arènes des annexes - qui devaient sûrement être réservées aux gradés de moindre importance. En temps normal, son orgueil de Juge en aurait pris un coup mais là... il était passé à deux doigts d'une atomisation en règle... et il en était ressorti sans égratignures. Alors... pour le reste franchement, il s'en foutait. Ils étaient parvenus à dénicher un baraquement où il y avait moyen de loger une dizaine de personnes - en prévention des résurrections futures si toutefois il y en avait. Chambres séparées et un espace commun. Le strict minimum. Ils s'en contenteraient. D'abord, chercher un lit où poser Myû. Le Papillon semblait menacer de vouloir faire une syncope sous peu. Le trajet jusqu'au baraquement était assez flou pour le Papillon. Ce n'est que quand son seigneur le déposa sur le lit que Myû revint un peu à la réalité. Il marmonna un remerciement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Pendant ce temps, Eaque se laissa tomber sur une chaise alors que son frère allait coucher Myû. Le Juge poussa un gros soupir de fatigue et se massa les tempes. Seigneur qu'il était fatigué ! Une fois que le Papillon fut couché, la Wyvern revint dans la pièce et se tourna vers Eaque, la tête remplie de questions.

- Alors ?

Eaque releva la tête et fixa Rhadamanthe un moment avant de comprendre qu'il devait encore faire son débriefing. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et une chaise vers son frère.

- Le Pope nous prend pour trois jours d'essais. Et je vais tuer Rune quand il reviendra. Et passer un savon à Minos ! Le Juge tapa la table du poing avec rage. Je le savais, je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de permettre à Rune d'avoir accès au Livre. Mais non, comme d'habitude, Minos ne m'a pas écouté. Son protégé est quelqu'un de fiable, on peut lui faire confiance... Je t'en foutrai moi de la confiance ! Cet abrutit n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de montrer le Livre à Shion alors qu'il était gamin ! Un enfant, il a montré le Livre à un enfant !

Le Juge prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il sentait son cosmos réagir en vague brûlante sous l'effet de sa colère.

- Pardon Rhada, j'ai pas à m'énerver mais tu as vu la réaction de Shion, Hadès, son cosmos suait l'envie par tous ces pores. Sa voix c'était brisé, il posa son front sur la table et inspira profondément, il devait se calmer. Il va falloir que j'aille le voir, je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état, c'est dangereux et pour lui et pour les Enfers. Je dois savoir ce qu'il a lu et essayer de sauver les meubles. C'est ma tâche. Mais je te jure que si Rune se pointe je le tue !

Le regard d'Eaque était fixe, dur. Il n'exagérait pas, sa dernière affirmation n'était en rien due à la colère. C'était le Juge qui parlait et pour l'instant Rune était condamné à mort. Rhadamanthe avait pâli pendant la tirade d'Eaque. Il était aussi furieux que son grand frère, pour le coup. Rune n'était qu'un inconscient et par son geste inconsidéré, il mettait en danger les Enfers. Il comprenait et partageait la rage sourde d'Eaque. Il se promit de passer le plus beau savon de sa vie à Minos, avec une paire de baffe pour le réveiller en prime. Mais d'abord calmer Eaque. Il se plaça devant Eaque et posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son épaule.

- Tu as tous les droits de t'énerver. Je suis aussi en colère que toi, figure-toi. Mais la question de savoir si on va charcuter Rune ne se pose pas pour l'instant. Il va falloir être prudents. Aussi bien faire bonne figure auprès des Chevaliers que de découvrir ce qui se trame et... Hypnos en caleçon, Eaque, je ne suis pas sûr de survivre encore longtemps si tu continues à te mettre ainsi en avant. Je ne veux pas que tu joues à Sherlock Holmes tout seul. Pas dans le nid de guêpes. Moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas continuer si tu n'es pas là.

Le Garuda sembla se calmer un peu et reprit avec un petit sourire désabusé.

- Maintenant, on à trois jours pour se reposer et se faire bien voir. Parce qu'ils se méfient et ils ont raison. A nous de leur prouver que si nous sommes des Spectres des Enfers nous ne sommes pas Hadès... Et je crois que ça ne va pas être de tout repos...

- Maintenant, haut les cœurs, repris Rhadamanthe, nous sommes vivants ! Il va juste falloir 'se faire bien voir' comme tu dis. C'est pas gagné mais... on va leur montrer qu'on peut faire de très bons voisins de palier.

Trois jours... c'était peu. Et si on les foutait à la porte, que leur resterait-il ?

Myû se réveilla en sursaut en sentant la colère dans le cosmos du seigneur Eaque. Ce brusque retour à la réalité eu au moins le mérite de le sortir de son état léthargique. S'asseyant, la tête entre les mains, le Papillon étendit son cosmos à la recherche d'un quelconque danger. Il soupira de soulagement en ne ressentant aucune menace. Son épuisement passait avec le choc de la téléportation et le stress. Il se sentait bien plus opérationnel que dans les arènes. Toujours fatigué, certes, mais conscient cette fois-ci. Il trouva un peu d'eau à se passer sur le visage, et hésita à sortir de sa chambre. Il n'aurait pas aimé déranger les deux juges... mais il ne voulait pas être seul. Pas si tôt. Pas après tout ça. Le Papillon s'aventura donc vers la pièce principale, toqua à la porte puis passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je reste un peu avec vous? demanda-t-il timidement. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise d'intervenir ainsi. Mais tout sauf la solitude, quitte à ne passer que pour récupérer Cerbère.

Rhadamanthe sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Myû. Nom d'une prêtresse en jarretelles, ce petit bout de spectre avait fait décoller son cœur de sa poitrine ! Maudissant sa paranoïa, le Juge tourna un regard inquiet vers le Papillon. Celui-ci paraissait épuisé, gêné de les déranger mais visiblement décidé à ne pas rester seul. Il sourit devant sa confusion et fit un geste de la main vers son subordonné comme pour dire 'mais oui, viens tu ne vas pas rester tout seul'

- Bien sûr que non, viens t'asseoir avec nous.

Eaque serra la main de son frère dans la sienne. Il n'abandonnerait pas les siens. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux et trop faible pour s'en sortir sans casse si l'un d'eux venait à manquer. Le Juge posa un regard fatigué sur Myû et lui adressa un petit sourire las.

- Viens Myû, ne reste pas seul. Je vais allez m'allonger un peu. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Myû soupira de soulagement devant la réponse de son supérieur. Il était vraiment inquiet de les déranger dans une discutions importante, ou privée, ou les deux... Il se faufila donc à l'intérieur de la pièce, se percha sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, appelant Cerbère près de lui et commença à lui grattouiller l'oreille, tout en tachant de se faire le plus petit possible. Sa fatigue était toujours d'actualité, mais l'épuisement semblait se faire de plus en plus oublié au fur et à mesure qu'il se remettait de sa catastrophique téléportation. Inquiet comme une mère poule, Rhadamanthe ajouta :

- Tu vas un peu mieux ? Je sais que le contrecoup d'une téléportation, c'est épuisant.

Bah oui, c'était quand même SON subordonné et il pouvait bien se préoccuper de son état de santé ! Nan méo ! Myû eu un petit sourire, avant de rassurer son seigneur. Sa fatigue était "normale" à présent. Il observa les deux juges à la dérobée. Le Papillon se faisait petit à petit à leur présence, et à l'idée qu'ils étaient "humains", et non pas des supérieur intouchables. Il commençait à cerner leur caractère et à apprécier leur présences, à se détendre auprès d'eux aussi. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention, ses forces retrouvées et son choc passé, à ne pas laisser son naturel revenir en leur présence. Du moins pas trop... Rhadamanthe soupira. Alala, quelle belle bande de bras cassés ils faisaient. C'était risible, à la limite du ridicule. Mais à cela s'ajoutait l'euphorie de vivre à nouveau. Même si c'était temporaire. Au moins ils avaient une chance...

- Je vais me coucher aussi, finit par déclarer le Juge, soudain épuisé. N'hésite pas à nous déranger si besoin est, Myû. Ordre de ton supérieur.

Un lit, maintenant. Dès qu'il en trouva un, il s'effondra dessus et se laissa gagner par le sommeil. Ca c'était le paradis.

Le Pope, Milo et Shun s'étaient téléportés au Treizième temple. Aussitôt, le Scorpion rejoignit son temple alors que le Pope se dirigeait vers son bureau. Il avait encore du travail. Beaucoup de travail. Peu de temps après, Shun toqua à la porte du bureau.

Il toqua à la porte du bureau.

- Grand pope, voulez- vous de l'aide dans votre paperasse. Ici je n'ai aucun rôle, alors je veux être utile.

- C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ton aide.

Le pope poussa un énorme soupir. Il se sentait soudain cruellement bien seul. Il n'y avait personne de son âge, Mu était à Rodario et ne s'occupait pas de lui (avec raison), pour lui préférer Saga (avec raison une fois encore)...

- Mais qu'est ce que je fais là moi...

Avoir revu le livre l'avait vraiment perturbé. Qu'elle aurait été sa vie s'il avait accepté la proposition de Rune ? Quel spectre aurait-il été ? Il frissonna.

- Je n'aurais jamais du revenir.

Il avait vécut sa vie, sa mort, pourquoi le faire revenir alors que tant d'autres jeunes gens le méritait plus que lui ?

Shun n'apprécia pas les paroles du Pope. Il n'allait pas leur faire une dépression, pas maintenant ! Il s'approcha du pope, et lui colla une gifle magistrale en pleine tête. Il aura été plus rapide que Milo pour aller au gniouf, mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait, tant pis.

- Grand pope, dit-il alors que sa voix montait dans les graves et d'un ton mordant (tant pis s'ils l'entendaient dans tout le temple) Je vous interdis de dire ça ! Vous êtes notre guide, notre pilier, notre exemple. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes là ! Et si vous êtes revenus, comme nous, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Le destin ne connait pas le hasard, on ne sait simplement pas encore pourquoi, c'est tout! Si j'ai bien appris une chose aux Enfers, quand j'étais possédé, c'est que chaque vie est précieuse, alors ne parlez pas de la votre comme si elle n'avait aucune valeur !

Ayant fini sa tirade, Shun s'agenouilla en signe de respect, et attendit sa sentence. S'il en sortait vivant...non, il allait être pulvérisé...il carra la tête, attendant les coups venir. Shion fixa froidement le gamin. C'était facile de parler comme il le faisait. Il était jeune...Si jeune...Ho, il avait beaucoup vécut mais...seul le temps pourrait lui faire comprendre certaines choses.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Shun... Souffla doucement le pope.

Sans un mot de plus, il se remit au travail. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? C'était sa place Shun regarda le pope. Il s'en sortait...comme ça...en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre ? Que ne pouvait-il pas encore comprendre. Pourquoi le pope était-il ainsi ? Ils avaient une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle...une nouvelle vie...Déesse, non il avait pas fait ça... Le pope, s'il n'en avait pas l'âge, avait plus de 250 ans au compteur, il avait eu une vie remplie et maintenant...il était seul. Il se releva et reprit lui aussi son ouvrage .Au risque de pousser le bouchon trop loin, il ajouta :

- La solitude ? Je crois commencer à en faire l'amère expérience...

Il ne voulait pas être seul, lui était un étranger parmi les ors et le pope, mise à part pour la guerre, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds au Sanctuaire, il s'y sentait seul... Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue, qu'il chassa d'un geste rageur.

- Oubliez, le stress me fait trop parler

Tous tes frères vont finir par revenir, Shun... et je ne doute pas que ton maitre revienne aussi à terme... Tu n'es pas seul... Ou en tout cas tu ne le seras pas longtemps... Moi j'ai vu les miens mourir il y a plus de deux siècles. Je pensais enfin avoir le droit de me reposer. Maintenant... Maintenant combien de décennies devrais-je encore être "le pope d'Athéna" avant qu'on me permette d'être "Shion" ? Je pensais avoir assez travaillé pour Athéna...Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Shion se prit le front dans les mains. Ne fais pas attention Shun... C'est le livre qui m'a bouleversé... Je sens encore sa présence et le besoin d'aller le chercher pour le lire... Ca finira par passer...J'espère... C'était aussi pour ca qu'il était venu s'enfermer dans son bureau

Shun mit une main sur l'épaule du pope, n'osant pas être plus familier.

- Pour le livre, je ne me souviens pas très bien de quoi il traite, donc je ne peux pas vous aidez. Mais pour le reste, et bien si je vous aide toute la journée, comme un secrétaire, vous aurez moins de temps à consacrer au "pope" et plus à "Shion".

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, et il en était désolé. Ca le rendait malade de voir le pope, oups, Shion dans cet état de détresse.

- Ou mieux, vous trouvez un remplaçant. Vous le collez sur le trône, et bye, bye, vacances.

Ok son humour était foireux et ne valait pas celui de Milo, mais là il était au max. Un peu de bonne humeur revint cependant dans les yeux de Shion.

- Merci Shun... Et pour ton idée...et si je nommais Milo ?

- Je commence à prendre les paris alors : qui de Milo ou des papiers aura la peau de l'autre en premier. A moins qu'en fait vous n'y ayez pensé depuis le début : punir définitivement le scorpion de toutes ses frasques de jeunesse en lui refilant le job ?

Shion grimaça

Milo était un monstre mais il ne mérite pas ca. Personne ne mérite ca... Le pope soupira. Autant s'y remettre d'ailleurs. Il était mignon ce bébé bronze avec sa petite frimousse toute pleine de fossettes. Content que le pope aille un tout petit peu mieux, Shun recommença son classement. Il regarda les piles de dossiers énormes qui s'entassaient.

- Ce serait tellement bien si tous ces papiers pouvaient se signer tous seuls et se classer dans leur placard comme des grands

- Je le fais souvent par télékinésie, mais là, je n'ai pas la force, j'avoue. Désolé.

D'une main machinale, il signait encore et encore les papiers

- Style comme Mickey dans Fantasia. Dit Shun admiratif !

Shion resta une seconde interdit.

- Mickey ? dans... fantasy ? Qui est ce ? un apprenti ? Le pope n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans un cinéma après tout

Shun regarda Shion avec commisération. Non, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir un film de toute sa vie !

- C'est décidé je serais votre secrétaire, et interdiction de dire non, si vous n'avez même pas le temps d'aller au ciné ou de voir un DVD, c'est pas normal. Et c'est pas fantasy, mais Fantasia. Même lui sur son île avait pu voir le film, c'était pas normal du tout...

Il s'assit sur une petite place sur le bureau et se mit à instruire Shion : les dessins animés, le studio Disney, Mickey la souris, Fantasia, la musique, et le coup des balais qu'il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser.

- Et finalement le sorcier arrive pour tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre, indique la direction de la sortie à Mickey pour qu'il retourne au travail, et il lui donne un grand coup de balai aux fesses. Et voilà ! conclut Shun.

Shion hocha lentement la tête.

- Ha... d'accord... Mais... C'est quoi un dévédé ? C'est comme un 78 tours et un gramophone mais avec des images ? Il était assez fier de sa collection de disques

- Ah, ça va être plus long que l'explication de la capote tout çà. La capote avait le mérite d'être plus simple à expliquer, songea Shun, avant de commencer à voix haute. C'est plus petit, on le met dans un appareil, un lecteur de DVD, et on a effectivement l'image et le son. Si vous voulez, on pourra se faire une sortie à Athènes pour que je vous explique les nouvelles technologies, en parler c'est plus compliqué que de les montrer en expliquant en même temps, et puis avec tout le boulot qu'on a fait, on l'a mérité.

Shion hocha la tête, se sentant totalement crétin.

- Merci... je dois te paraitre idiot n'est ce pas ?

- Mais non, il faut simplement que tu sois mis au courant, c'est tout, le rassura Shun. Et puis, qui a eu l'air vraiment idiot tout à l'heure devant Milo et ses capotes ? C'était pas toi, ajouta t-il avant de se teinter d'une délicate nuance rouge sur les joues.

Shion haussa les épaules.

- Tu es encore jeune, il est normal que personne n'ai prit le temps de d'expliquer ce genre de choses, surtout avec la jeunesse que tu as eut. D'ailleurs, si tu as d'autres questions sur le sujet, je pourrais te répondre. Je te promets que je ne me moquerais pas comme Milo

Soudain très mal à l'aise, Shun sauta du bureau, et se remit au travail, sans plus croiser le regard du pope.

- Bon ben alors on est à égalité...Pour la sortie, une fois qu'on est sûr que les...autres (décidément il arriverait jamais à le dire) ne veulent pas finir le boulot de...d'Hadès?

Shion secoua doucement la tête. Ce petit était vraiment adorable.

- On va faire comme ca oui...

Shun fut soulagé, il avait échappé à la Grande Discussion, ça l'aurait trop gêné de parler de ça avec Shion. Pour s'amuser et se distraire, Shun tenta avec plus ou moins d'adresse de ranger les dossiers par télékinésie. On travaillait, et c'était drôle de voir les dossiers bouger comme s'ils étaient soûls. Shion travailla encore deux bonnes heures avant de décider qu'il en avait assez.

- Je vais aller faire le tour du temple pour voir si tout va bien, tu veux venir ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Shion fuit littéralement son bureau. N'ayant pas le temps de répondre, et ne pouvant pas faire disparaitre les piles de dossier sans signature, Shun suivit le pope, mais celui-ci fut trop rapide. Par où aller? Gauche ou droite ? Bah, peut-être qu'il avait voulu s'aérer l'esprit en faisant le "tour du temple". Shun décida de sortir. L'après-midi était bien avancé, il faisait bon et chaud, le vent était léger, et il était en vie. Il respira à pleins poumons, avant que son regard ne se pose...sur le baraquement des spectres. Loin, mais visible d'ici tout de même. On ne tourne jamais le dos à un adversaire, à moins de vouloir mourir... Il déglutit péniblement. Tous ces souvenirs de la guerre, les siens...mais ceux d'Hadès aussi, tout était revenu à la vie, et il était effrayé autant qu'en colère...pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ici, il voulait tous les tuer, même si ça ne servait à rien...pour effacer toute trace de souvenir, tout écœurement, toute honte face à sa faiblesse...d'avoir été "trop pur". Il les haïssait de tout son être, et avait besoin de se vider le cœur, de le leur dire. Promis, il ne les toucherait pas, Shion le passerait au fil de l'épée pour le moins... Shun entama alors une marche lente vers le baraquement des spectres, passant chaque maison vide du zodiaque avec tout le respect d'un enfant pour ses ainés, se remémorant la guerre du sanctuaire, ne s'attardant que chez les Poissons, lorsqu'il traversa l'endroit où il avait combattu, et était presque mort pour sa déesse.

Décidé à commencer par quelque part, Shion entra dans la cuisine où il trouva Kanon attablé devant les fourneaux. Dans la pièce régnait une merveilleuse odeur de pommes et de sucres. Sur dans le four deux tartes aux pommes étaient entrain de cuire.

- C'est toi qui as préparé...des tartes ? S'enquit le Pope. Ca sent bon !

Kanon se leva pour sortir les tartes du four.

- Vous en voulez avec du thé ou café ? Et votre travail, ça va ? s'enquit le cadet des Gémeaux.

- Avec plaisir. Et tu thé. Je suis allergique au café. Le pope se laissa servir. Le travail de pope n'est pas si dur tu sais. C'est juste une question d'habitude.

Le gémeau mit une casserole d'eau sur la plaque et fureta dans les placards pour trouver une théière, des tasses et une assiette. Puis il déposa le tout sur la table et servit Shion.

- Désolé si je te t'accompagne pas, là tout de suite j'ai une overdose de pommes.

Il rinça la théière à l'eau chaude puis mit le thé et l'eau chaude restante.

- Et voila. Habitude ou pas je suis pas amoureux des papiers.

Il s'assit à table avec le pope en attendant que le thé infuse. Shion eut un sourire doux.

- On se fait à tout tu sais...

Il en était la preuve la plus évidente. Il soupira. Il lui fallait aller voir les spectres mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il avait peur. Pas peur pour sa vie… peur pour son âme. Il sembla au Gémeau que le Pope était tout à coup particulièrement fatigué non pas physiquement quelque chose d'autre. Il ressentait une sorte de fatalisme.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Shion ? Tu as l'air bien las.

Shion resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre

- ... Je devrais avoir la force d'aller affronter les spectres...mais j'ai peur... Avoua le pope. Peur de ne pas arriver à me retenir et à les tuer pour prendre le Livre."

Kanon eut la sensation de se prendre tout le sanctuaire sur la tête.

- Shion j'ai du mal comprendre c'est la fin de journée…

Il finit sa tasse de thé vérifia qu'il était bien réveillé.

- C'est quoi cette histoire, des spectres, un livre, tuer qui ?

Shion se frotta le visage

- Les spectres sont venus avec le Livre. Le Livre où est écrit toute vie... Je le connais... j'ai faillit... devenir un spectre quand j'étais enfant... le revoir maintenant...Je tuerais pour pouvoir le lire... Qu'ils l'aient amené...

Il secoua la tête.

- Il faudrait que j'y aille. Que je confronte ce livre

Kanon se leva posa une main qu'il espérait réconfortante sur le bras du Pope.

- C'est étrange de savoir qu'ils sont ici, mais je suis certain que tu ne tueras personne. Veux tu que je t'accompagne ? De toute façon j'ai fini tous ce qu'il y a à faire.

Shion lança un regard un peu fragile au marina. Malgré ses presque 3 siècles, il était encore un petit garçon de huit ans quand le livre était concerné.

- Tu veux bien ? Et me retenir si je deviens dangereux ?

A cet instant le regard de Shion fit mal à Kanon, comment lui leur grand pope pouvait être aussi perdu. Comment pouvait il à ce point douter de lui même. Lui il n'avait aucun doute il savait que Shion ferait le bon choix.

- Bien sûr je ne te l'aurais pas proposé sinon. Mais je sais que je n'aurais pas à te retenir. Moi j'ai confiance en toi.

Il posa la vaisselle sale dans le grand bac de pierre et revint près de lui. Shion avala sa dernière gorgée de thé. Il était inquiet et anxieux, ça se voyait.

- Allons-y alors.

Et ils quittèrent la cuisine.

C'est un pope plus tendu qu'un string et plus inquiet qu'une chatte avant la mise bas qui s'arrêta non loin des baraquements des spectres. Il resta immobile une minute avant de chercher à faire demi-tour.

- Je peux pas...

Kanon regarda le pope faire demi-tour. Il n'avait jamais était très doué pour réconforter personne mis à par son jumeau. Ne sachant trop quoi faire il prit l'épaule de Shion et le força à faire volte face.

- Courage, on a tout le temps qu'il faudra. Suffit de dédramatiser

Le dragon se creusa la tête et lâcha la première ineptie qui lui passa.

- Faut les imaginer en robe à froufrou avec des couettes et un tome de Candy

Shion pencha la tête sur le coté.

- Candy ? Je ne comprends pas ce que ca veux dire ?

Candy c'est l'histoire d'une petite fille avec des robes roses des volant dans les cheveux et un monde tous rose bonbon où tout le monde et gentil. C'est sucré à tuer un diabétique et gnian-gnian au possible bref une histoire fille.

Il regarda le baraquement.

- Comme des gentils petits spectres roulés dans du sucre rose.

Shion pouffa doucement. Un peu détendu, il prit une grande inspiration.

- Bon...Et bien... allons y...

Il prit son courage à deux mains, alla toquer à la porte des spectres puis attendit

- Merci Kanon...

- De rien Shion.

Dans le baraquement, resté seul avec Cerbère, Myû sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Véritablement perplexe, il descendit de son perchoir, Cerbère sur les talons, pour savoir qui pouvait bien s'aventurer par ici. Les vivres certainement...

* * *

A suivre, merci de votre lecture !


	7. Quand le monde devient fou

Titre : Une nouvelle vie

Notes générales : On pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'une fic à plusieurs mains puisque ce texte est grandement inspiré du RPG Saint Seiya sur lequel je joue en ce moment et mit en place par Asrial. C'est donc elle qui gère la trame du RP et par extension celle de cette fanfic. En outre, il s'agit essentiellement de copier/coller des textes postés par les auteurs respectifs des personnages que je me contente de modifier un peu pour coller au rythme de l'histoire et dans le temps. Le caractère des persos, leur façon de penser et d'agir est donc défini par leurs joueurs respectifs, les idées ne sont donc pas de moi (loin de là !)

Discalimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter à leur auteur. L'histoire, comme écrit au dessus n'est pas vraiment de moi non plus.

Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 7 : Quand le monde devient fou

L'esprit de plus en plus troublé, et agité par la haine, Shun s'était approché du baraquement. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, de peur que ses cauchemars ne redeviennent réalité, de colère...il ne savait plus vraiment lui même. Il rejoignit Shion et Kanon devant la porte et attendit avec eux qu'on leur ouvre.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Myû en ouvrant la porte avec un grand sourire cachant son angoisse. Avaient-ils changés d'avis? Voulaient-ils les achever discrètement ?

Quand Myû ouvrit la porte, Shun fut presque prit de panique, pourtant il aurait dû s'y attendre... Il respira un grand coup essayant de cacher son trouble. De son coté, Shion hésita avant de demander :

- Si Eaque est disponible, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec lui.

- Il n'est pas disponible hélas... répondit le Papillon. Il hésita devant la nervosité apparente du pope. Si vous ne voulez pas rentrer, je peux vous servir le thé dehors... et essayer de répondre à vos question autant que possible...

- Ce sera très bien.

Shion remercia Myû d'un signe de tête avant de choisir un rocher sur lequel s'asseoir. Il ferma les yeux. Il sentait le livre tout près. Ses mains tremblaient

Myû rentra à l'intérieur, mit quelques instant à trouver la cuisine, puis la retourna afin de trouver du thé, des tasses, une théière et de l'eau... Il prépara assez de thé pour six, au cas où, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il servit le thé en silence à ses invités. Il s'assit ensuite sur un rocher proche, essayant de boire malgré ses mains encore légèrement tremblante de fatigue, attendant en silence la moindre parole. Malgré son angoisse, Shion eut pitié du gamin.

- Et si vous alliez vous coucher ? Vous êtes épuisé !

Myû secoua la tête. Il était bien décider à tout faire afin que leur séjour à lui et à ses seigneurs se passe le mieux possible, et si ça devait passer par cette discussions avec le Pope, ça y passerait.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis fatigué certes, mais pas au point de m'effondrer dans l'instant. Mes forces reviennent de minutes en minutes.

Très dubitatif, Shion le força quand même à s'asseoir confortablement et à boire du thé bien sucré. Myû était un spectre certes, mais il restait un gamin. Et Shion était un faible devant les gamins.

Ce fut dans une explosion de cosmos que Milo apparut à proximité du baraquement des Spectres. Un rictus sadique aux lèvres, il s'avança vers les personnes présentes, saluant son Pope au passage.

- Grand Pope, Juges... commença-t-il. J'ai décidé de faire un geste diplomatique. Acceptez donc ce modeste présent, chers Juges.

Ne semblant pas avoir remarqué l'absence des Juges, il lança le corps ensanglanté et à peine vivant de Hyoga à leur pied avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à le donner en pâture à votre chien. J'espère que vous avez de l'antipoison au cas où, par contre... ricana méchamment le Huitième Gold. Avant de tomber évanoui au sol, purement et simplement.

Shion resta saisit. Si Milo ne s'était écroulé sur le sol... Déesse, il allait TUER ce sale gamin... Lentement, il prit Hyoga dans ses bras pour vérifier.

- Il est vivant.

Vu les blessures, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être grand clair pour savoir QUI avait ainsi massacré Hyoga. Une moue irrité au visage, Shion soupira.

- Kanon, peux-tu prendre Milo et le remonter au treizième ? Je vais prendre Hyoga.

Myû qui avait sursauté à l'apparition du Scorpion s'était aussitôt mis sur la défensive ? Il ne comprenait pas la raison d'une telle intrusion, ni le geste du Chevalier d'or. Le Papillon essaya de se calmer, observant les serviteur d'Athéna s'activer autour de leur deux compagnons. La joie de Shun à la vue de son ami bronze fut de courte durée, quand il vit les blessures et le sang ne pouvant avoir été faites que par le Scorpion. Mais qu'est ce que Milo avait bien pu trafiquer ? Fou de douleur autant que de rage, il vit à peine Shion s'occuper de son ami, qu'il commençait à étendre le cosmos qu'il avait encore en réserve, pour commencer à refermer les blessures. Ils étaient tellement peu de bronze à être revenus, il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir...

- SHUN ! CESSE ! Aboya le pope avec brutalité en le voyant faire. Retourne avec les spectres, je m'occupe de Hyoga et de Milo !

L'ordre claqua sur Shun, qui sursauta. Sur le coup, il se sentit redevenir petit garçon, et baissa un instant le tête honteux, comme s'il avait mis la main dans le pot de Nutella et qu'il s'était fait prendre. Le Pope soupira, ces jeunes allaient avoir sa peau.

- Kanon, prends Milo s'il te plait. Il réfléchit deux secondes. A moins qu'il ne demande...Oui, c'était peut-être le mieux pour l'instant. Myû, reprit finalement le Pope, puis-je abuser et vous emprunter deux lits le temps de remettre ce jeune blessé et cet imbécile à aiguillon sur pied ?

Le spectre hocha la tête avant de lui montrer les chambres inoccupés. Il s'effaça ensuite, laissant le Pope gérer la crise sans chercher à s'en mêler.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il seulement. C'était après tout, la seule chose qu'il pouvait proposer.

Shion fit signe à Shun d'approcher pendant qu'il posait Hyoga sur un lit.

- Peux-tu rester avec Hyoga, sans épuiser ton cosmos à le soigner ? Il se tourna ensuite vers le Papillon. Myû, je te remercie. Pourrais-tu m'apporter quelque chose de sucré à boire ? Ca aidera Milo à émerger.

Sans le vouloir, Shion avait enfilé une fois de plus sa persona distante et froide de pope même s'il la détestait. C'était le seul moyen de se faire obéir en période de crise. Oui, vraiment, Milo avait dérapé. Shion effleura les cheveux de Hyoga. Pauvre petit... Qu'est ce qui avait prit à Milo ? Lui n'était pas au courant du meurtre de Camus par Hyoga alors... Seul de l'autre coté de la pièce avec Milo le dragon des mers se débrouilla pour le poser sur le lit. Mais c'est que Milo tenait la cuite du millénaire ! Il en aurait ri si Hyoga n'était pas dans un sale état. Plus grave encore Il faudrait que Shion les soigne ce qui voulait dire lui enlever les forces qui lui restait. Songeur il regarda par la fenêtre : décidément l'arrivée des spectres était vraiment problématique. Le Papillon se dirigea vers la cuisine du baraquement. Une fois arrivé là bas, il poussa un soupir. Trouver quelque chose de sucré dans un endroit où personne n'avait vécu depuis quelques temps était une mission assez délicate tant qu'ils n'auraient pas été ravitaillés... Il retourna donc l'endroit pour la deuxième fois de la journée, soupirant a l'idée qu'il devrait tout ranger avant d'enfin dormir, et trouva du sucre, et un peu d'ouzo. Il mit donc l'un dans l'autre, ne sachant absolument pas ce que ça allait donner, et pris de l'eau sucré avec lui aussi, au cas où... Il retourna dans la chambre où les chevaliers s'affairaient, proposant les deux boissons au Pope, avant d'aller se percher sur le dossier d'une chaise, observant l'agitation ambiante... Shion but une rasade d'alcool avant de donner l'eau sucrée à Kanon.

- Kanon, peux-tu faire boire ça à Milo ? Qu'il cuve un brin. Soupira le pope avant de se concentrer pour refermer les blessures de Hyoga.

Sans un mot il prit le verre d'eau sucré et redressa Milo contre lui pour le faire boire. Il appuya doucement le verre sur ses lèvres, fit couler très lentement le liquide. Le scorpion dégluti puis il le fit boire un peu plus vite. Ça aiderait certainement Milo à émerger mais aussi à subir les remontrances du pope. Parce que c'était pas Shion mais le grand pope qui était à présent froid, distant, raide comme la justice. Le scorpion venait de faire une bourde de taille et il pourrait sans doute bénir la présence d'anciens ennemis entre les murs du domaine s'il s'en tirait à bon compte. Shion soigna au mieux Hyoga mais sans s'épuiser avant de se redresser. Un vertige le prit, le forçant à s'asseoir par terre. La tête entre les genoux, il refoulait comme il pouvait la nausée qui le prenait. Le Dragon des mers s'accroupit près de lui au cas où il se sentirait vraiment mal.

- Ca va aller, tu veux un verre d'eau ?

- Ca va aller...merci...

Eaque fut réveillé en sursaut par une explosion de cosmos haineux. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire le Juge fut sur pied en position d'attaque et presque immédiatement après étendu au sol en gémissant, le crâne écrasé par la migraine. Grommelant et se perdant en toutes sortes d'imprécations sur _"les imbéciles qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de venir lui jouer un remake des tambours du Bronx sous le crâne"_, il débarqua dans la pièce de vie le cheveux en l'air, les yeux collés et le calbut de travers. Le Juge resta un moment sans réagir, la bouche entre ouverte sur une réflexion quelconque qui c'était fait la malle dès qu'il eu posé les yeux sur la foule qui envahissait leur maison. Il vit Myû traverser rapidement la pièce dans un sens puis dans l'autre armé de deux verres. Le Juge revint de son hébètement, pensa à fermer la bouche et suivit le mouvement pour découvrir le Pope agenouillé devant une espèce de masse sanguinolente à poils blonds. Il vocalisa alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, à savoir :

- Euh...

Shun fixa le Juge - c'était quoi cette remarque débile et cette tenue - avant de lui répondre :

- Dommages collatéraux. Avec Shion nous étions venu parler avec vous, Hyoga a ressuscité sur ces entrefaits, mais Milo, allez savoir pourquoi, s'est laissé aller à... Il désigna le corps de son ami, sans arriver à trouver le mot juste. Puis s'est téléporté ici pour nous montrer ses exploits avant de tomber dans les pommes. Maintenant on essaye de recoller les morceaux, car Hyoga est encore vivant, et on attend le réveil de la Belle au Bois dormant ici présente près de Kanon pour lui expliquer qu'on ne tue pas un chevalier d'Athéna quand on en est un soi-même. Des questions Juge ?

Avisant le Garuda dans l'encadrement de la porte, apparemment perplexe et peu réveillé, le Papillon descendit de son perchoir, se dirigea vers le second gémeau afin de lui glisser discrètement qu'il pouvait utiliser un autre lit pour le Pope, avant d'aller à la rencontre du juge.

- J'aurais dut venir vous réveiller plus tôt, mais les événement se sont enchainés de telle sorte que je n'y ai pas pensé... Je suis désolé.

Myû baissa la tête, penaud, et remarqua ainsi la mise du juge.

- Euh... Sauf votre respect seigneur Eaque, commença-t-il en rougissant, vous devriez peut-être enfiler quelque chose... Non pas que vous ayez quelque chose à cacher ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, rougissant à chaque mot. Mais avec les serviteur d'Athéna, et ce qui vient de se passer, et notre situation, et...

Le papillon bredouilla la fin de sa phrase, se rendant compte qu'il s'emmêlait dans son discours. Il baissa de nouveau la tête, tant pour cacher sa gène que ses joues rouge.

Eaque cligna des paupières trois fois. Regarda Shun comme s'il venait de lui pousser des oreilles de koala, se frotta les yeux et essaya d'analyser calmement la situation. Il se pinça le nez et rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur l'air dubitatif de Shun. Le Juge arqua un sourcil. Et Myû se chargea de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Eaque baissa la tête pour constater qu'en effet, sa vêture était tout sauf protocolaire. Il laissa échapper un grognement ressemblant vaguement à un _"Minos, sors de ma tête!"_ et offrit un grand sourire plein de dents au subordonné de son frère.

- T'es chou quand tu rougis ! Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et fit demi-tours vers la chambre qu'il avait occupée plus tôt.

Cette phrase et le clin d'œil du juge ne firent que faire rougir d'avantage le Papillon. Le seigneur Eaque était décidément celui qu'il avait le plus de mal à cerner, et il avait vraiment le talent pour toujours avoir la réaction la plus inattendue pour le pauvre papillon. Il respira un grand coup et se reprit le temps que le juge revienne. Celui-ci fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce, se débattant avec un petit lien pour attacher sa crinière. Une fois le cordon vaincu par KO et solidement noué, il reporta toute son attention sur celui qu'il dénommerait dorénavant par le titre de Jeune Seigneur.

- Ils ont l'air de gérer la situation, lança-t-il en indiquant la pièce du menton. Et vous vouliez nous parlez il me semble. Eaque avait rendossé sa persona de Juge et reprit son ton monocorde et son air nonchalant habituel.

Il fit signe à Shun de le suivre dans la cuisine où il entreprit de dénicher de quoi faire du café, la théière encore chaude et pleine mais la théine n'avait jamais eu un grand effet sur lui. Shun suivit le Juge dans la cuisine et s'assit en le surveillant. Il le regarda se démener avec la cafetière et accepta une tasse du breuvage, plus digeste pour lui que le thé, même si ce n'était pas non plus sa boisson préférée. Il joua avec quelques instants, observant le liquide tourner dans son récipient, avant de relever la tête et de s'adresser à Eaque.

- Je vous haïs tous. Pourquoi être venu au Sanctuaire ? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous.

Enfin il l'avait dit. Il caressa machinalement Cerbère, le pauvre chien étant un peu perturbé avec tous ces évènements. Décidément, il ne résistait pas aux animaux...

Dans la chambre, Shion parvint à se relever. Lentement, il fit quelques pas. Oui, ça allait, il ne tanguait pas. Ses pas le conduisirent près de Milo. Il se retint un instant avant de balancer une grande baffe sur le crâne du Scorpion.

- Pullus inconséquent ! Créature sans cervelle, imbécile aux pattes surnuméraire, insecte libidineux aux hormones atrophiés...

Il aurait pu l'insulter pendant des heures

Shun qui attendait la réponse du Juge recracha tout dans la tasse, à moitié étouffé.

Tant pis pour la tranquillité. Daignant enfin laisser sa conscience remonter à la surface, Milo ouvrit les yeux. Fixant longuement le plafond, il se demanda vaguement où il pouvait bien être. Baraquement des spectres ? Que ferait-il... Ah. Ah oui. Okay. Il en aurait presque oublié que c'était ici qu'il était venu abandonner sa victime. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas fini de se demander comment, mais COMMENT, il avait bien pu faire pour se retenir de le tuer. Enfin, pour l'heure... C'était surtout lui, qui allait se faire tuer... Plutôt deux fois qu'une, à en juger par le ton coléreux du Grand Pope. Se forçant à se redresser au moins en position assise, le Gold se tint prêt à encaisser. Un mourant en cadeau à des Spectres, c'était pourtant très diplomatique, comme cadeau. Très fin.

Le Juge du Garuda prit le temps de finir sa tasse et contempla pensivement la main de Shun passer et repasser dans les poils de Cerbère. Il tapota sa cuisse pour appeler le chien des Enfers qui vint poser ses grosses têtes sur ses genoux et lui caressa doucement un museau.

- Tu nous hais... D'accord. Je peux le comprendre. Mais tu devrais alors savoir (même si je pense que tu t'en souviens parfaitement) ce qu'est Cerbère. Cette adorable bestiole est une émanation des Enfers, il est plus "infernal" (si je puis me permettre l'emploi d'un tel adjectif) que tous les spectres des Enfers réunis. Et pourtant tu semble apprécier sa compagnie... le Juge quitta l'animal qui lui trempait le pantalon de bave des yeux pour fixer Shun. Je peux concevoir que tu puisses nous haïr pour ce que notre Seigneur t'a fait subir. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu ais conservé ton affection pour Cerbère et pas pour nous... Car tu es bien placé pour savoir que malgré se que peuvent en penser Thanatos, Pandore et le reste du Monde, Hadès nous aime comme on aime ses enfants.

Eaque repoussa doucement l'imposant chien vers Shun et se resservit un café, en proposant un autre au jeune homme.

- Il reste du thé si tu préfère. Il poussa les deux récipients sur la table. Non, vraiment je ne comprends pas... Il doit bien te rester un peu de son affection... Non ?

Le ton du Juge s'était fait clairement interrogatif. Il ne voulait pas blesser le jeune homme, ni lui rappeler des souvenirs désagréables. Il voulait juste savoir et comprendre.  
Car le savoir sans compréhension n'est rien.

- Hum, c'est peut-être ça... marmonna le Juge. Puis il reprit, plus haut : Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi il a agit comme ça ? Tu as subit, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pense même que tu sais comment tout ça à commencé, mais est ce que tu le comprends ?

- Je pose une question et tu me réponds par plusieurs questions Juge. Pour commencer je n'aime pas Cerbère, j'aime les animaux en général, je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de lui gratouiller le derrière des oreilles, c'est tout. Effectivement, pour avoir partagé - contre mon gré - mon corps avec ton dieu, je sais qu'il vous aime. Je me souviens de tout ce qu'il pensait et ressentait quand il me possédait. Mais ce sont ces souvenirs, ses pensées, pas les miennes. Et c'est un problème pour moi: je me souviens de tout, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Et son affection pour vous fait parti de ses souvenirs, mais comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas moi. Et est-ce que je comprends pourquoi il a agit comme ça ? Je sais juste qu'il choisit l'être le plus pur sur Terre d'après ce que j'ai saisi, pour le reste, s'il y a autre chose, je ne sais rien. Conclut Shun. Et par Athéna, pourquoi être venu, vous étiez libre d'aller où vous vouliez, votre dieu dort pour le moment, alors pourquoi ici ? Que cherchez-vous ?

Shun voulut se montrer brave jusqu'au bout, mais sa question reflétait bien son inquiétude : que les spectres soient en fait venu pour le chercher... il ne voulait plus subir cette torture, et était prêt à sacrifier sa deuxième chance de vivre pour ça... Et s'il lui proposait encore du thé, se dit-il en reculant sa chaise face à l'infect breuvage qu'il ne buvait jamais que par politesse, il irait bientôt rejoindre les Enfers. Eaque hocha la tête. En fait le gosse était juste paumé. Au moins autant qu'eux. Il lui sourit gentiment.

- Paix Jeune Seigneur, paix. Nous sommes ici parce que nous ne pouvons pas rester au Enfers, l'ambiance y est mortelle même pour nous. Il faut dire que vous y avez foutu un sacré bordel - ou bordel sacré, au choix. Et après nous avoir gentiment poussés jusqu'à la porte, notre Seigneur nous a laissé le choix entre rejoindre le Royaume Sous-marin de Poséidon ou venir ici. Et comme Rhadamanthe frise avec l'humidité, nous sommes venus ici.

Oulà, il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, ou alors c'était peut être la faim qui lui faisait perdre sa retenue verbale. Dans tout les cas, les réveils en fanfare ne lui avaient jamais été profitables.

- Je comprends. Mais tiens le-toi pour dit, Eaque du Garuda, toi qui es l'un des Trois Juges des Enfers. Je suis Shun, chevalier de bronze d'Andromède. Ne t'avise plus de m'appeler Jeune Seigneur. Je ne suis pas ton Seigneur, ne l'ai pas été, et ne le serais jamais !

Shun s'était levé de table pendant qu'il parlait, ou plutôt hurlait au fur et à mesure qu'il disait le fond de sa pensée. Rien que cette idée de Jeune Seigneur l'écœurait, il en aurait presque vomi, et d'ailleurs, il se rassit maladroitement, révélant ainsi son émoi, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Il mit la tête entre ses bras, et respira lentement pour faire passer sa nausée. Le Juge haussa un sourcil devant la colère d'Andromède. Il en fallait plus pour l'impressionner après Kagaho, Violate et surtout Pandore. Il écouta tout de même attentivement le jeune homme. Et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension lorsqu'il eu finit. Le pauvre gosse semblait avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres à la fin de sa tirade. Eaque hésita à caresser la tête de Shun en réconfort mais se reteins au dernier moment et effleura juste son épaule du bout des doigts.

- Si je t'appelle ainsi, Chevalier se n'est pas en référence à ta possession - enfin un peu, mais pas que. C'est avant pour ta force d'âme, et pour le respect que ça m'inspire. Tu en connais beaucoup toi d'humains - même chevalier, même soutenus par une Déesse - capable de forcer la persona d'un Dieux hors de leur corps et d'y survivre ? Moi je n'en connais qu'un : toi. En 3000 ans que je foule les Enfers, il n'y a que toi pour avoir ainsi repoussé notre Seigneur. Et pour ça, j'ai énormément de respect pour toi. Si tu ne souhaite pas que je te nomme ainsi, soit. Je ne le ferai pas. Mais sache que cela ne m'empêchera en rien de le penser.

Le Juge faisait son possible pour rester maître de lui, mais l'engueulade de la pièce à côté qui lui parvenait comme si le Pope lui criait dans les oreilles lui redonnait mal au crâne. Et il était fatigué, il s'était rarement sentit aussi faible. Et ça lui faisait mal au cul - pour parler vulgairement - de montrer sa faiblesse devant Shun. Même si ça commençait à être difficile de ne pas tous les foutre dehors avec perte et fracas. Il serra les poings et les dents et se força à prendre sur lui. Décidément, la résurrection n'arrangeait pas sa patience. Alors qu'il reprenait péniblement le contrôle de son corps, Shun sentit la main du Juge effleurer son épaule, et écouta attentivement sa tirade. Il en fut presque gêné et se passa une main dans les cheveux, en un signe évident, et s'insulta mentalement dans le peu de langues qu'il connaissait pour se sentir rougir.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça. Si on allait voir ce qui se passe ? Et je voudrais voir si Hyoga est en meilleur état que quand je l'ai laissé avec l'autre imbécile. Ah ! Et merci de comprendre.

Rhadamanthe aurait bien tué quelqu'un. Nan mais c'était vrai quoi ? Il n'avait plus dormi depuis trois plombes et les gens n'étaient même pas fichus de leur foutre la paix. Au fait il avait dormi combien de temps ? Pas assez. Quelques heures tout au plus ? Bon... POURQUOI par les pantoufles d'Hypnos, Myû n'avait-il pas jugé bon de le réveiller ? Ses ordres avaient bien été clairs non ? Misère, tout ce stress allait le tuer. Se levant, il constata qu'il ne s'était pas déshabillé pour dormir. Bah, c'était du beau tiens. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à retirer une partie de son compte-épargne. Avec l'argent qu'il accumulait là depuis des années, il y avait certainement de quoi se refaire une nouvelle garde-robe. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet qui le préoccupait. Les cris qui provenaient de... pas loin... étaient beaucoup plus interpellants.

- Pullus inconséquent ! Créature sans cervelle, imbécile aux pattes surnuméraire, insecte libidineux aux hormones atrophiés...

Ca c'était le Pope. Il reconnaissait son cosmos vif et agressif... la voix aussi... Luttant contre la migraine, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre prudemment, ce qui lui restait de sens aux aguets. RAS. Enfin pour le moment. Les cris venaient de plus loin. Il se pointa dans la chambre où régnait une pagaille sans nom... Enfin un Pope s'acharnant sur un Scorpion apparemment à moitié dans le coltard, une masse ensanglantée et... merde... genre IL FALLAIT qu'il tombe sur le Gémeau... l'ex-marina... Kanon quoi. Par Hadès en tongs, c'était la guerre nucléaire ici ?

- Ah. Euh... J'peux vous aider ?

Non mais quel abruti il était. Il allait se faire massacrer.

Kanon avait laissé passer l'orage après tout Milo l'avait bien cherché. Donc il écoutait vaguement les invectives de Shion sans grand intérêt quand la porte s'ouvrit. Devant lui misère des misères se tenait le juge Rhadamanthe, le borné, obstiné qui l'avait coursé dans tous les enfers. Kanon se demanda un instant s'il était maudit, puis pensa que non. Après tout puisqu'il avait une nouvelle chance et puis il devait avouer qu'il avait quand même gagné sont respect, un adversaire de valeur. Bon là tout de suite sur l'instant ce blond à moitié endormi avec ses cheveux en bataille et les vêtements froissés il faisait plus pitié qu'autre chose.

- Je pense que Shion peut très bien l'insulter tous seul, il s'en sort parfaitement bien.

Plus remonté qu'un coucou suisse, Shion réagit avec le Spectre comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe que apprenti.

- Silence, Assis ! Ordonna-t-il sans même le regarder tout en lui montrant un lit.

Le Juge avait réagi par automatisme, ne pensant même pas une seconde à désobéir. C'est qu'il savait se faire obéir, le Pope. Shion aurait réagit de la même manière avec n'importe qui. Toujours les yeux fixés sur Milo qu'il surveillait comme un crotale une petite souris, le pope croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Quelle idée impressionnante est-elle passé par ton esprit imbécile de grec abrutit pour ainsi massacrer Hyoga ? As-tu pensé UNE SECONDE à la réaction de Camus ? Massacrer le garçon pour lequel l'homme que tu veux séduire à donné sa vie... Comment crois-tu qu'il va le prendre quand il l'apprendra ? Hein ? Crois-tu qu'il sera CONTENT ? REPONDS !

Pour le coup, c'était flippant, comme expérience. Subissant comme il le pouvait le cosmos brûlant et grondant du Pope, Rhadamanthe saisit le principal : le Scorpion avait failli tuer quelqu'un. C'était logique de la part d'un assassin... sauf si le quelqu'un en question était dans leur camp. C'était déplorablement ridicule comme situation. Il sentit un étau lui compresser la poitrine. La douleur était vive mais pas insupportable. Les lèvres scellées, il jeta un coup d'œil à Kanon et à... l'âme qui gisait à côté de lui. Elle était amochée mais pas mourante. Elle s'en sortirait. C'était déjà un bon point. Maintenant, attendre que l'orage passe.

Une chose de sûre, le coup du Pope avait porté. Glacé jusqu'aux os, Milo cacha son visage entre ses genoux relevés, achevant cette barrière qui le coupait du monde en s'entourant de ses bras. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça. Il ne savait que trop qu'il s'agissait de la pure vérité. C'était bien pour ça qu'il n'avait pas complètement achevé le Bronze. Camus l'aurait haït, pour ça. Il allait déjà le détester suffisamment... Mais comment... comment Milo aurait-il pu ne pas réagir ? Camus était Camus. C'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait, qu'il le défendait. Même si le Verseau n'en avait pas besoin. Et Milo... était Milo. Mais comment l'expliquer... Enfin. Le voulait-il, seulement. Bon, il n'avait pas tellement le choix, vu le ton du Grand Pope.

- On doit vraiment en parler ici ? murmura-t-il tout bas.

Il n'avait pas tellement envie que tout le monde assiste de près ou de loin à... ça. Shion se redressa de toute sa hauteur Longuement, il fixa Milo sans un mot. Son bras s'étira, le doigt pointé, vers le haut du Sanctuaire.

- Dans mon bureau. Pas un mot, pas un bruit, pas un pas dans la mauvaise direction et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que tu ne finiras pas dame pipi au fin fond d'une ile d'entrainement déchut de tes droits et titre pour tentative de meurtre sur un collège. Maintenant !

Nez bas, Milo acquiesça en silence. C'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait espérer. Même s'il aurait préféré pouvoir carrément couper court à l'affrontement. Ceci dit... Le "maintenant" allait poser problème ; dans son état, le Scorpion ne risquait pas de faire la grimpette des escaliers en cinq minutes. Autant dire que la téléportation était carrément exclue. Enfin, ce n'était pas plus mal. Avec un peu de chance, le Pope se serait calmé d'ici à ce qu'il arrive en haut.

Shion jeta un coup d'œil à la cantonade.

- Un courageux pour aider miss gambettes à monter à l'abattoir ?

- Viens Milo, déclara Kanon en s'approchant du Scorpion pour l'aider. T'es pas en état de monter seul et puis un peu d'air frais te fera du bien

Conscient de la fureur de son supérieur, Milo gardait, pour une fois, un silence étonnant. Acquiesçant aux paroles de Kanon, il se tira difficilement du lit où on l'avait allongé. Dommage, pour le coup, il aurait bien dormi quelques années de plus...

- Ne te sens pas obligé de monter jusqu'en haut. Quelques mètres suffiront amplement. De quoi me donner de l'élan. tenta-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Il allait prendre cher, pour le coup...

Shion soupira encore.

- Toutes mes excuses, spectres, pour ces bêtises. Nous allons vous laisser à votre repos.

Il hésita. Il avait BESOIN de parler à Eaque. Sans le vouloir, il fit deux pas vers le Livre qu'il sentait tout proche

- Et que fait-on de Hyoga Grand Pope ? Demanda respectueusement Shun.

Mieux valait se faire oublier, mais Hyoga, vu son état, ne devait pas être oublié. Shion eut un sourire.

- Te sens-tu capable de le porter ? J'aimerais...Il faut que je parle à Eaque...

Il hésita. Le Juge accepterait-il de discuter un peu avec lui ? Il les savait fatigué mais...

Eaque avait suivit Shun jusque dans la chambre et en aurait embrassé le Pope quand il ordonna à Milo de remonter. Enfin, enfin ils allaient pouvoir se reposer. Le Juge choisit de se faire discret le temps que la colère de Shion retombe et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère, se blottissant contre sa chaleur. Déjà qu'il était un affamé de contact en temps normal, leur petit retour à la vie brisait les quelques barrières auxquelles il se tenait habituellement. Il se redressa pourtant subitement lorsqu'il avisa le regard de convoitise que le Pope lançait en direction de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir se reposer.

- Je crois que l'on devrait parler, Shion. Et le plus vite serait le mieux.

Bon, eh bien tout avait l'air de s'arranger. Avait l'air. C'était quand même la misère, mine de rien. Rien qu'à voir ce spectacle décidément pitoyable, Rhadamanthe était partagé entre pleurer de dérision et hurler de rage. Au lieu de ça, il serra plus fort son Eaque contre lui. Shion et Eaque avaient raison : une petite discussion s'imposait. Sinon... Rien qu'à voir les regards de Shion, Rhadamanthe eut un frisson. Le Pope était décidément trop dangereux pour qu'on le laisse dans cet état. Il le savait capable de tous les tuer pour avoir ce Livre… Que Rune gèle dans le Cocyte !

Le regard de Kanon s'attarda sur les deux juges enlacés, alors qu'il quittait la cuisine en soutenant Milo. La chose lui aurait paru étrange en d'autre circonstances mais tellement naturelle pour deux frères qui viennent de se retrouver en situation critique. Deux, il était où le troisième ?

- Où est Minos ? Il eu aussitôt l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise.

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Rhadamanthe eut envie de casser la gueule au Dragon. Mais il aurait eu envie de casser la gueule à n'importe qui d'autre qui aurait posé la question, alors... Il devait juste avoir un mauvais feeling avec cet homme... Dommage, c'était quelqu'un de valeur... du moins à son sens. Quelqu'un capable de mettre sa fierté de côté pour l'exploser ne pouvait être qu'un homme de valeur, de toute façon. Mais il avait quand même une furieuse envie de lui refaire le portrait. Calme, Eaque n'avait pas besoin de ça pour l'instant. Personne n'en avait réellement besoin et le Gémeau était tout à fait dans son droit. Expirant lentement, il darda son regard doré dans celui de Kanon avant de lâcher :

- Mon frère n'est pas revenu.

Avant de se re- blottir contre Eaque. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à Minos maintenant.

Porter Hyoga jusqu'au Treizième ? Rien que cette pensée fit blanchir Shun et tourner de la tête. Finalement, il ressentait le contrecoup de sa sur-utilisation de cosmos. Il regarda presque avec amour le lit que venait de déserter Milo, se disant qu'il s'allongerait bien dix minutes avant de porter son camarade. Mais au lieu de ça, il prit une inspiration et pensa à son camarade plus mort que vif - merci Milo...

- Oui, je peux.

- Si tu préfères, repose toi un peu et attends moi... je ne pense pas en avoir pour trop longtemps. Proposa Shion devant la pâleur d'Andromède.

Sans se faire prier plus, Shun s'allongea sur le lit, et chopa l'oreiller pour le serrer contre lui. Dix minutes, il demandait juste dix minutes de repos après toutes ses émotions...

Shion respira lentement pour remonter ses barrières mentales aussi étroitement que possible autour de lui. La pression du livre décrue quelque peu.

- Eaque, s'il vous plait...

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais ne savait que faire pour se débarrasser de ce besoin obsessionnel. Eaque se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et fit signe à Shion de le suivre dans la cuisine qui était également la pièce la plus éloignée de sa chambre et donc du livre. Le Juge remit la cafetière à chauffer. Il en aurait besoin. Il poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur une chaise et serra ses mains tremblantes sur sa tasse vide. Le glouglou de la cafetière le fit trépigner d'impatience. Il darda un regard fatigué sur le Pope.

- Il faut que vous me racontiez DANS LE DETAIL ce que vous savez du Livre. Ce que vous y avez lu. Ca peut être, C'EST, dangereux et pour les Enfers et pour vous. Le Livre... Aucun mortel n'est capable de le lire, leur âme se ferait absorber par le Livre. D'après ce que je sais (mais je n'ai jamais put le vérifier) votre peuple pourrait échapper à l'absorption mais il en découlerait une forte addiction, et à vous voir ça à l'air plus grave que je ne le pensais...

Le Juge se servit une tasse de café qu'il vida cul sec avant de s'en remplir une seconde. Hadès, cette boisson était une drogue ! Shion soupira et se lança.

- Je n'ai vu... que la page me concernant. Mais j'étais si jeune... j'avais huit ans à peine. Rune m'a proposé toute la connaissance de tous les livres si je détruisais les armures dont j'avais la charge et que je le suivais. J'ai faillit le suivre... j'ai lu ma page... Et je l'ai repoussé. Il a essayé de me tuer mais a échoué.

Les mains du pope frémissaient

- J'y pense de puis plus de 250 ans, Juge... Je sais que nous sommes ennemis. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide...Je suis dangereux

Myû qui s'était réfugié dans la cuisine s'y senti de trop. Estimant que la tempête était passée, il s'éclipsa discrètement. Décidément, c'était la seule chose qu'il faisait en ce moment... Il alla voir si son seigneur avait besoin de quelque chose, et remarqua le regard assassin qu'il lançait au second gémeau... La tempête n'était peut-être pas tant calmé que ça... Appuyé sur Kanon, Milo reprenait peu à peu le sens des réalités. Profitant que le Dragon des Mers s'arrêtait un instant pour regarder les Spectres, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Ça va mieux, tu sais. Tu peux rester ici et draguer tranquillement. Promis, j'arriverai à remonter tout seul comme un grand. Sans me perdre.

Après tout, ce n'était pas à Kanon de se taper toute la route à cause de ses propres actes. Et peut-être que seul, Milo parviendrait à réfléchir.

- Draguer ! Ca va pas la tête t'as pas dessoulé ou quoi !

Piqué au vif il lâcha Milo et s'éloigna d'un pas. Non mais et puis quoi encore, c'est pas par ce que ils avaient des spectres démunis et visiblement fatigués qu'il fallait leur sauter dessus. C'était quoi le truc humide là sur son pantalon. Par reflex il grattouilla une tête du cabot qui bavait sur lui.

- A plus tard, Kanon ! Amuse-toi bien ! fit mine de se moquer gentiment Milo, avant de quitter les baraquements. Non, vraiment. Il avait besoin d'être seul... Hors de question de montrer ses faiblesses devant un autre. Déjà Shion, ce serait bien suffisant.

Les doigts de Kanon s'arrêtèrent dans le pelage du chien. Et zut qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait. Le regard meurtrier de Rhadamanthe le gêna moins que ces propre pensé. Lui aussi il avait eut peur de perdre son frère, sa pire angoisse en revenant à la vie que Saga soit pas là. Il n'aurait pas pu y survivre. Il était le mieux placer pour comprendre.

- Désolé, il vous rejoindra plus tard.

Cerbère finissait de tremper son pantalon. Il grattouilla un peu plus l'animal qui se frotta contre lui. Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil à l'annonce du Scorpion puis un petit sourire vint lui manger la figure à l'éclat du Dragon. La petite joute verbale était cocasse et elle n'était pas sans rappeler ses rapports avec Eaque. Eaque... dans la cuisine avec le Grand Pope.  
A cette pensée, le visage du Juge s'assombrit. Il ne faut pas qu'il y pense sinon il savait qu'il allait se ruer dans la cuisine. Il reporta son attention sur le Gémeau et sa dernière phrase. Kanon. Même s'il appréciait les efforts de ce dernier, il ne voulait pas songer à Minos. Pas maintenant. Pour se faire, il dirigea ses pensées vers le jeune homme à moitié endormi sur le lit d'à côté.

- Shh, Chevalier, laissons Andromède dormir, intima-t-il.

Et lançant un regard suspicieux à Myû qui venait d'arriver, il ajouta en direction du spectre :

- Après j'aimerais que nous parlions, Myû. Si tu veux bien…

Il rappela Cerbère - qui bavait sur le pantalon de Kanon - et lui demanda de veiller sur le chevalier de bronze avant de se lever et d'attraper son spectre, non sans avoir salué Kanon au passage. Ils avaient quelques détails à régler. Se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put faire Myû suivit, angoissé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il n'avait apparemment rien surpris, il était resté discret, alors où avait-il commit une faute ? La tête rentré dans les épaules il suivit (ou plutôt se laissa trainer) par son seigneur.

Dans la cuisine, la détresse du Pope. Non, de Shion. C'était l'homme avant le Pope qui souffrait de la situation, la détresse de Shion donc faisait mal au cœur à Eaque. Le Juge se leva et vient s'agenouiller devant Shion, il prit son visage entre ses mains en faisant attention à avoir des gestes très lents et lui caressa le front en cercle concentrique se rapprochant de plus en plus des point de vie de l'atlante.

- Il n'y a plus d'ennemis, Shion. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui compte sont les hommes. L'homme que tu es, l'homme que je suis. Il lui sourit tristement. Je ne peux pas te guérir de cette dépendance Shion. Je peux seulement t'offrir la possibilité de te nourrir de moi. Mon âme est aussi vielle que le Livre. Mais contrairement au Livre, je ne suis pas impartial. Je ne sais pas si ça peux t'aider mais c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour toi. Il posa ses pouces juste au dessus des tâches colorées ornant le front du Pope. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire Shion. C'est à toi de décider.

Eaque se sentait d'un seul coup protecteur envers le Pope. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de le bercer contre son cœur. Il se sentait responsable. C'était son rôle de s'occuper du Livre. Il se sentait aussi responsable de Shion qu'il se sentait responsable du Livre et il n'arrivait pas encore à définir si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Shion ferma les yeux. La proposition était atrocement tentante. Trop... Beaucoup trop... Lui ferait-elle du bien ? Probablement, cela assouvirait la faim... Mais après ? Après il en voudrait encore et encore... Probablement. Lentement, il repoussa les mains du Spectre. Elles étaient étonnamment chaudes. Il se sentait presque petit garçon face à cette âme millénaire.

- Il faut...que j'y réfléchisse... Murmura doucement le pope avant de se lever délibérément. Merci... et vous devriez vous reposer...

Shion fuit littéralement. Il se rua dans la chambre ou reposaient les deux bronzes.

- Shun ? nous y allons ?

C'était sans doute idiot parce que l'envie était toujours la et toujours aussi forte, mais Shion se sentait un peu mieux. Eaque avait "comprit" sa détresse. Rien que ca était important pour lui. Avisant la retour du Pope et le gamin qui dormait, Kanon prit Andromède dans ses bras alors que le Pope se chargeait du Cygne. Shion était désolé de voir les petits aussi mal et épuisés. A présent que Milo était remonté, sa colère contre lui était un peu retombée. Elle n'était plus aussi...méchante... Il était déçut surtout

Rhadamanthe avait traîné Myû dans une chambre vide et refermer la porte derrière eux.  
Il n'était pas vraiment en colère contre son spectre mais il fallait qu'il mette au point quelques détails. A commencer par celui-là…

- Myû. Il me semblait t'avoir ordonné de me prévenir au cas où il y aurait un problème ou est-ce que j'ai rêvé ?

Le Papillon rentra la tête dans les épaules. C'était vrai. Le Juge ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Myû, je me suis réveillé parce que le Pope hurlait contre le Scorpion et je ne sais pas la moitié du quart de ce qui s'est passé pendant que je dormais. J'aurais voulu que tu viennes me secouer dans mon sommeil pour venir vous aider, ne serait-ce que parce que Shion était là. Hadès tout puissant, Myû, ce type est prêt à tout pour avoir ce Livre. Il aurait pu te tuer, tuer Eaque et moi... je n'aurais rien pu y faire.

Le spectre du Papillon baissa la tête, il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé sur le coup. La fatigue et les événement n'étaient pas des excuses. Il avait eu le temps de prévenir son seigneur. Il avait failli. Il était impardonnable. Rhadamanthe crevait de peur. C'était pas glorieux, il en avait conscience et... oh par Pandore en jupe, il aurait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à le montrer au spectre.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Myû. Mais certaines personnes... et si jamais il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais…

Le Juge soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il était inquiet pour Eaque et cela n'arrangeait rien. Heureusement que la situation promettait de se calmer sous peu. C'était une bonne chose. Le papillon se mordit la lèvres. La clémence de son seigneur était pire que sa colère. Elle le laissait face à son erreur, et c'était bien plus insupportable. Il resta immobile, tête basse. Il était incapable de bouger, incapable de le regarder en face, il venait de réaliser le danger qu'il leur avait fait courir, et par Hadès, il se serait jeter lui même dans l'une des prisons des Enfers si ceux-ci n'était pas en ruine. Tout plutôt que de décevoir son seigneur. Rhadamanthe soupira. Il voyait à l'air contrit de Myû que le Spectre s'était juste laissé dépasser par les évènements... et qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Myû n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle situation et il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait juste eu très peur et tentait de prévenir les risques pour que cela se reproduise.

- Myû, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Juste éviter qu'une chose pareille se reproduise. J'ai... j'ai eu très peur pour toi. Et pour Eaque aussi. Mais ne culpabilise pas, personne n'en est mort.

Il releva doucement la tête du Papillon. Il était désolé de voir le chagrin sur son visage et le serra contre lui. Brièvement mais gentiment. Il espérait que cela rassurerait un minimum le spectre. Myû se sentait tout de même coupable malgré les parole du seigneur Rhadamanthe. Il se laissa faire, sans plus de réaction qu'un mannequin, lorsque le juge le força a levé la tête et le pris dans ses bras. Il savait bien que son seigneur ne lui en voulait pas, mais lui ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir inquiété son seigneur, et de les avoir mis en danger le seigneur Eaque et lui.

- Allons, reprit le Wyvern, viens. Trouvons Eaque et puis au lit. Je crois que cela nous fera du bien, à tous les trois.

Tous les trois. Minos. Hadès, Minos lui manquait et c'était... horrible. Raah mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris au Dragon de lui poser cette question ? Il essuya une larme rapide et sortit rejoindre Eaque, Myû sur ses talons.

- Eaque ?

- Ici Rhada, ici, lui répondit son frère qui s'était laissé tomber sur le lit les bras en croix.

Sa voix était lasse. Hadès soit loué, la discussion avec Shion c'était mieux passée que ce qu'il avait pensé. Bon sang qu'il pouvait être fatigué. Sa vie lui semblait particulièrement longue ces temps-ci et lourde à porter. La proposition qu'il avait faite à Shion n'était pas tout à fait innocente : lui aussi serai soulagé de pouvoir partager un peu son expérience. Et le Pope était tout à fait capable de comprendre. Peut être pas maintenant. Ils étaient bien trop faibles et instables l'un comme l'autre. Mais peut être que plus tard...

* * *

A suivre !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	8. Le Village

Titre : Une nouvelle vie

Notes générales : On pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'une fic à plusieurs mains puisque ce texte est grandement inspiré du RPG Saint Seiya sur lequel je joue en ce moment et mit en place par Asrial. Il s'agit essentiellement de copier/coller des textes postés par les auteurs respectifs des personnages que je me contente de modifier un peu pour coller au rythme de l'histoire et dans le temps. Le caractère des persos, leur façon de penser et d'agir est donc défini par leurs joueurs respectifs, les idées ne sont donc pas de moi (loin de là !)

Discalimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter à leur auteur. L'histoire, comme écrit au dessus n'est pas vraiment de moi non plus.

Note : Chapitre faisant un petit retour en arrière. On y retrouve Saga et Mû qui s'apprêtent à se rendre à Rodario, avant l'arrivée des spectres (suite directe du Chap 4 donc pour eux deux !)

Je m'excuse pour le temps de postage mais j'ai eu deux weekend sans pc et sans net, pas évident dans ces conditions d'avancer. Je vais essayer de finir le chap 9 vite pour me faire pardonner.

Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 8 : Le Village

_**En route pour Rodario**_

Prêt à partir à Rodario, Saga était sorti du temple du Pope aussi vite qu'il lui était possible de le faire sans avoir l'air de courir, et s'était appuyé un instant à une colonne extérieure afin de pouvoir reprendre son souffle, comme s'il venait de passer plusieurs minutes en apnée, tout en priant pour que Mû ait la bonne idée de ne pas débarquer tout de suite. Si c'était possible, il préférait avoir le temps de reprendre contenance et de se préparer mentalement aux deux ou trois heures qui allaient suivre, et qu'il allait passer en tête-à-tête, ou presque, avec le jeune chevalier du Bélier. Mû, le seul avec son frère dont la présence ne lui donnait pas envie de s'enfuir à des années lumière de là... mais seulement de rentrer sous terre et d'aller demander l'asile à une famille de taupes. Plus encore que celui des autres, le regard de Mû lui mettait le cœur et les tripes à l'envers, précisément parce qu'il ne le faisait pas se sentir mal à l'aise. Ou du moins, s'il le faisait, Saga savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons que les autres. Plus que n'importe quel autre chevalier ou apprenti dont il s'était occupé, jadis, Mû avait été son ami. Son petit Bélier à laine mauve, dont un geste ou un regard suffisait à lui faire faire n'importe quoi... S'en étaient-ils confiés, des secrets ? Leurs rêves, leurs espoirs, leurs tourments et leurs angoisses d'enfants, ils avaient tout partagé, que ce fût en silence, dans le secret de leurs esprits, ou bien à voix haute, lorsque Mû venait le rejoindre dans son lit après un cauchemar, lorsqu'il avait froid, ou plus simplement lorsqu'il avait envie de câlins... Oui, malgré leur différence d'âge, Saga pouvait le dire : l'adolescent qu'il était à l'époque et le tout petit garçon qu'était Mû avaient été amis. Plus que ça, même. Et aujourd'hui, après treize ans de conflits et de coups portés de part à d'autre, il allait à nouveau devoir lui faire face seul à seul, comme jadis, lorsque le bébé à laine mauve se glissait sous son pull et que sa tête ressortait par le col, son petit visage tout rond à peine à un demi millimètre du sien. A ceci près que Mû n'était plus un bébé, mais un jeune homme... Saga ferma les yeux, et alla s'asseoir sur un bout de colonne effondré, non loin de là. Mû lui avait dit qu'ils partiraient ensemble, aussi l'attendrait-il... sans doute en essayant de déterminer ce qu'il pourrait bien dire si jamais Mû se décidait à amorcer la conversation sur le chemin. Pour sa part, il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de l'ouvrir en premier.

Mu s'était isolé un petit moment avant de rejoindre Saga. Il savait avoir pris la bonne décision et qu'en passant un peu de temps en tête à tête avec lui, il avait plus de chances de le faire sortir de sa coquille. Il voulait que le Gémeaux profite de cette nouvelle chance pour refaire sa vie et apprendre à accepter ses problèmes mentaux. Il se croyait capable de l'aider à y parvenir du fait de la relation privilégiée qui avait existé entre eux quand ils étaient petits — plus précisément quand Mû était petit et Saga adolescent. Saga avait été, avec Shion, la personne dont il avait été le plus proche, à qui il n'hésitait pas à confier ses secrets, ses angoisses, un des seuls devant qui il pouvait se permettre de verser une larme, encore que. Quand Mû pleurait, c'était souvent la tête cachée sous le pull trop grand et troué de son ami. Saga lui avait tant apporté quand il était arrivé au Sanctuaire que Mû voulait le remercier à sa façon, en l'aidant à se sentir plus à l'aise et à cesser de fuir les autres que Kanon ou lui-même. La question était de savoir comment s'y prendre… Le Gémeaux n'était pas facile d'approche, il était méfiant et renfermé et la moindre parole risquait d'être mal interprétée… Il faudrait bien peupler le silence cependant, car il risquait d'être pesant… Comment faire ? Mû n'était pas anxieux, il voulait simplement aider Saga à s'en sortir le plus vite possible et voir… si certaines choses pourraient évoluer. Après tout, il avait grandi et l'admiration qu'il avait éprouvée enfant avait évolué avec les circonstances, devenant un besoin de protéger… à défaut de plus, peut-être.

Le Gémeau s'était assis en tailleur sur son bout de marbre, et tripotait machinalement un fil qui dépassait sur l'ourlet en lambeaux de sa tunique, le dégradant un peu plus par la même occasion. A croire qu'il ne supportait vraiment pas d'avoir autre chose que des guenilles sur le dos. Cela le fit sourire. Déjà enfant, le peu de soin qu'il apportait à sa mise avait fait le désespoir de son maître et de son frère... et le fait qu'il se soit mis, à mesure qu'il grandissait, à jouer les nounous avec les plus jeunes apprentis comme avec les enfants du village n'avait strictement rien arrangé. Et Mû, qui s'obstinait à se planquer sous ses pulls ou ses tuniques quand "il n'avait envie de voir personne", les distendant ainsi un peu plus chaque année, au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait... Secouant légèrement la tête pour s'arracher à ses souvenirs, Saga se redressa lorsqu'il sentit l'aura du chevalier du Bélier se rapprocher. Ne voulant pas l'accueillir assis, il se remit sur ses jambes, et amorça même instinctivement le geste de faire quelques pas dans sa direction, mais se contint au dernier moment.

- Bon, eh bien... Allons-y, dit-il doucement lorsque son frère d'armes se fut arrêté à quelques pas de lui.

Et le chevalier des Gémeaux s'engagea sur le chemin qui partait de derrière le Temple du Pope et qui courrait dans la montagne jusque de l'autre côté de leurs falaises protectrices, celles qui entouraient le Sanctuaire pour dissuader les curieux d'y pénétrer et au pied desquelles était bâti le village de Rodario. Mû eut dans un premier temps du mal à le suivre. En temps normal, il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté mais il se sentait encore faible (peut-être aurait-il dû manger ce qu'on lui avait servi sans faire d'histoire et sans rien glisser dans l'assiette de Shun pendant qu'on ne le regardait pas) et la réaction du Gémeaux à son arrivée — filer comme une fusée droit devant lui — l'avait surpris. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, pourtant. Saga était devenu un véritable porc-épic. Il ne laissait personne l'approcher, à part son frère. Il semblait tolérer Shion et Mû (vu qu'il avait accepté sa présence à ses côtés pour cette mission) mais à part ça… Mû ne poussa pas plus loin ses réflexions. Il était temps d'agir, après tout. Il pressa le pas en inspirant profondément pour éviter un point de côté.

- Ne pars pas si vite, Saga ! Attends-moi !

Saga était parti devant, presque instinctivement, sans se retourner pour vérifier si Mû le suivait bien, incapable qu'il était de décider s'il pouvait ou non se permettre de marcher à sa hauteur, c'est à dire à ses côtés. De son point de vue seul, la réponse était claire : non. Primo, il ne s'en sentait ni le droit ni le courage, et Secundo, il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de piquer un fard rien qu'en le regardant. Être timide, ce n'était déjà pas une sinécure, mais alors être un timide qui se savait malade mentalement et qui en avait assez fait pour se faire condamner illico presto à l'injection létale pour crime contre l'humanité...

- Perdu dans ses pensées, Saga n'entendit pas le Bélier accélérer tant bien que mal derrière lui.  
Jusqu'à ce que…

Iiiih. Coup de frein.

Par pur réflexe, en entendant la voix de Mû qui lui criait d'arrêter, à moins d'un mètre derrière lui, Saga pila net... et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

- Ah ! Mû, je suis désolé ! s'exclama Saga en se retournant vivement pour faire face au Bélier.

Ce dernier, qui ne s'attendait pas à cet arrêt brutal, bouscula de plein fouet son frère d'armes qui se retourna au dernier moment pour le rattraper et éviter la chute.

Finalement, le Gémeaux avait des réflexes, pensa Mû… en se laissant aller bien malgré lui entre les mains de Saga qui le soutenaient par la taille.

Cela lui rappelait bien des souvenirs agréables… et c'était d'autant plus troublant que le Bélier était à présent un adulte, avec des émotions et des sensations assorties… que cela lui plaise ou non, il devait admettre que ces mains, grandes et fortes, le rendaient tout chose. Il rougit. Il avait envie de se laisser aller, comme quand il était petit, mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment. Il lui faudrait encore attendre… c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Saga n'était pas assez en confiance, il y avait encore trop de choses à reconstruire avant d'en arriver là.  
Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard du Gémeaux qui, lui aussi, était écarlate.

- Fais un peu attention, fit Mû à voix basse en souriant doucement.

Il espéra que ce sourire ne serait pas pris comme une moquerie et fut incapable de se décider si c'était ou non le moment de se dégager et de reprendre son chemin. Peut-être. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Même s'il n'avait pas eu le visage de Mû tout près du sien pour lui servir de miroir, Saga aurait su que ses joues venaient de prendre une couleur auprès de laquelle le pyjama que portait Seiya sous son armure aurait semblé du plus délicat des roses pâles. Bon sang, son visage chauffait tellement qu'il se serait brûlé au deuxième degré rien qu'à mettre la main dessus. La réplique de Mû et son sourire eurent pour effet de lui faire baisser légèrement le nez... et de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était ni plus ni moins qu'en train de tenir le chevalier du Bélier par la taille.

Le chevalier du Bélier. Mû.

Par la taille.

Déesse.

Le temps que cette idée lui monte au cerveau, et Saga avait bondi en arrière, plus rouge que jamais, en marmonnant un

- je suis désolé, je recommencerais pas, c'était un reflexe, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Le tout sans articuler et sans respirer.

Bon sang, en acceptant la mission à Rodario avec Mû, il savait d'avance qu'il risquait très fort d'avoir l'air stupide un nombre incalculable de fois, mais alors là, d'entrée de jeu, le record était battu ! Et le souvenir de la sensation de la taille ferme et déliée qui ne voulait pas s'enlever de sur ses paumes de mains... Résolu à se la boucler et à ne plus faire de bêtises jusqu'à la prochaine guerre sainte, dans deux cent cinquante ans (au moins), Saga ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre contenance, se rangea aux côtés de Mû pour se remettre en route quand il le déciderait, et, les joues encore un peu roses mais le ton beaucoup plus bas et posé, marmonna :

- Désolé.

Après cette malheureuse interaction, Saga se murait dans le silence. Le chevalier du Bélier aurait dû s'y attendre… mais il ne comprenait pas où se trouvait le problème. Certes, Saga l'avait malencontreusement percuté mais il l'avait empêché de tomber, il n'y avait donc pas mort d'homme. Le Gémeaux était-il en plein cercle vicieux ? Maladroit car mal à l'aise et d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'il était maladroit ?

- Saga… ce n'est rien du tout… ne te mets pas martel en tête pour pas grand-chose. Tu devrais te détendre un peu. Ça me ferait… vraiment plaisir si tu te montrais à l'aise avec moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Il espérait que se montrer sincère aiderait son frère d'armes… sinon il lui faudrait tricher pour ça. Et dans un premier temps, il n'en avait pas très envie. Saga n'avait plus ouvert la bouche ni même osé lever les yeux depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis en route, silencieux au dehors aussi bien qu'en dedans. A vrai dire, c'était à peine s'il osait encore essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, tant celles qui se bousculaient dans sa tête en ce moment avaient quelque chose de flou et d'effrayant. Il avait tenu Mû par la taille. Cela n'avait été qu'un réflexe pur et simple, ainsi qu'il l'avait dit (ou essayé de le dire) au Bélier, mais malgré ses gaffes à répétition, Saga n'était pas encore suffisamment idiot pour se méprendre sur tout ce que ce réflexe là avait déclenché en lui. A lui aussi, cela lui avait rappelé le temps où prendre Mû dans ses bras lui était presque aussi naturel que de respirer. Et à lui aussi, cela lui avait fait songer que les sensations, si elles avaient quelque chose de familier, ne lui inspiraient plus exactement les mêmes choses toutes ces années après. Le malaise et les maladresses de Saga n'étaient ni une façade, ni un souvenir ou un dommage collatéral de ses troubles psychiques. Tout au contraire, même : ils n'étaient que la conséquence de sa lucidité retrouvée. Sa lucidité quant à ses actes passés, le fait d'avoir été un homme normal, puis de s'être brusquement arraché à la norme, et enfin d'avoir été recousu tant bien que mal à son ancienne place... il n'était plus tout à fait de la bonne couleur, ni tout à fait dans le bon sens, il lui manquait des bouts un peu partout, et les fils pendouillaient de tous les côtés. Tout bêtement, Saga savait que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil, et cela le paralysait, parce qu'il ne savait plus du tout comment se comporter. Devait-il essayer d'agir normalement alors même qu'il savait parfaitement que "normal", il ne l'était plus ? Devait-il s'éloigner des autres et refuser cette seconde chance qu'on lui offrait ? Le chevalier des Gémeaux savait que la réponse était quelque part entre ces deux extrêmes, et qu'il lui faudrait la trouver pour arrêter de sursauter au moindre bruit et redevenir réellement capable de faire face aux autres. Seulement, il semblait que la réponse en question n'était pas prête à se laisser trouver comme ça... Surtout avec Mû.  
Les épaules de Saga s'affaissèrent légèrement à la déclaration de Mû, pendant qu'il laissait échapper un léger soupir, se sentant soudain plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été jusque là.

- Je... Je suis désolé, Mû. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance. Mais je...

_"Je ne sais plus comment te regarder."_

_"Je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore le droit de le faire."_

L'interpellé leva un point de vie interrogateur. Durant quelques minutes, Saga s'était montré aussi silencieux en paroles qu'en pensées. Impossible d'avoir accès à ce qu'il avait en tête, il était fermé comme une huître. Pourtant, les dieux savaient à quel point Mû avait été tenté de se glisser dans l'esprit de son frère d'armes même si ce n'était ni très correct ni très honnête. Pourtant, si le Gémeaux continuait ainsi à ne rien dire et à se replier sur lui-même, il n'aurait plus le choix. Recourir à son empathie d'Atlante serait le seul moyen à sa disposition pour l'aider.

Avant que Mû ait pu faire le moindre commentaire, Saga murmura, comme pour lui-même :

- Je crois que je me fais peur tout seul, en fait, murmura-t-il en le regardant enfin, avec aux lèvres un léger sourire désabusé. Tu n'es absolument pas en cause. Il faut juste que je me rentre certaines choses dans le crâne, et je ne suis pas sûr que la combinaison pour ouvrir le coffre soit encore la bonne, ajouta-t-il en se tapotant légèrement le crâne en question.

Il savait que ses paroles n'étaient pas beaucoup plus claires que ses marmottements de tantôt, mais il n'en avait pas d'autres pour le moment... et Mû n'était pas obligé de faire les frais de ses tentatives d'explications à lui-même.

Devant le geste du Gémeau, Mû eut envie de sourire à cette petite marque d'autodérision si typique, si propre à Saga. Déjà, il avait l'impression de le retrouver un peu. Il avait toujours eu un humour particulier auquel l'Atlante, même enfant, avait été très sensible. C'était une autre manifestation du lien qui avait existé entre eux à l'époque. Saga avait toujours su, par ses blague plus ou moins étranges et son ironie gentiment mordante, à amuser le petit garçon que Mû avait été. Le moment n'était pas à l'évocation des souvenirs. Mû se secoua. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir et il devait répondre à ce que Saga venait de lui dire. Il devait lui affirmer qu'il comprenait sa détresse… car il la comprenait. Le Gémeaux était perdu, ne s'attendait pas à revenir et la potentialité de devoir se reconstruire malgré ce qui s'était passé, son psychisme plus bancal que jamais du fait de la disparition de sa part d'ombre lui faisait peur. Il était conscient de ses crimes comme d'avoir été amputé d'une partie de lui-même… et il lui faudrait faire avec.

Mû le regarda bien en face :

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux compter sur moi, dit-il. Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de tout ça mais si tu veux parler, viens me trouver. Je ne répéterai à personne ce que tu me diras si tant est que tu le veuilles. Mais il vaut mieux que tu ne gardes pas tes angoisses pour toi. Je refuse qu'elles te détruisent. Tu comprends ?

Son regard toujours planté dans celui de Saga, il attendit une réponse… et s'il n'en avait pas, il l'obtiendrait quand même, quitte à s'y prendre de force. Le fond des yeux de Saga se troubla légèrement, cependant qu'il détournait le regard comme un enfant pris en faute. Plus que les mots, c'était le ton de Mû et tout ce qu'il sous-entendait qui lui faisaient mal, ou plutôt que lui faisaient peur. Si le Bélier se proposait de l'aider, de lui servir d'oreille et d'épaule pour tenter de trouver un appui et d'essayer de formuler tout ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, alors cela signifiait qu'il souhaitait rétablir entre eux quelque chose du même ordre que ce qui avait existé autrefois... A l'époque où Saga le laissait se promener comme il le voulait et en toute impunité dans son esprit, sans crainte, laissant au petit garçon tout le loisir de se repaître de ses pensées, de ses rêves, de ses espoirs et du moindre de ses secrets. Seulement voilà, cette époque là n'était plus. Même s'il l'avait voulu, le chevalier des Gémeaux savait qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais montrer à Mû, ne serait-ce que parce que lui-même les savait perdues pour toujours au fin fond du champ de bataille en ruines et semé de cadavres qu'était devenue sa psyché. Lui-même se savait bien incapable de regarder son propre esprit en face, alors le montrer au Bélier... Il ne voulait pas que Mû voit tout ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voit à quel point celui qui avait été son compagnon de jeu matériel aussi bien que spirituel n'était plus capable de tenir la distance et de l'accompagner à nouveau sur ses chemins qu'ils avaient tant parcourus ensemble autrefois. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se rende compte à quel point le fossé qui séparait le Saga d'autrefois du Saga d'aujourd'hui était grand. Parce que le Gémeau ne se faisait pas d'illusion : si Mû se montrait amical avec lui, s'il essayait de l'aider et de le mettre à l'aise en s'impliquant lui-même, c'était parce qu'il y avait eu ce lien entre eux dans le temps. Or, si le Bélier découvrait que ce lien était impossible à retrouver tel quel... Saga savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir Mû se détourner une nouvelle fois.

- Oui, je comprends, souffla-t-il, les yeux toujours baissés. Mais je...

_"Le problème, c'est que tout est déjà détruit"_, pensa-t-il en silence. _"Et je ne veux pas que tu vois ça". _Incapable de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre, Saga se remis lentement en marche. Mû le suivit en maudissant les fantômes qui empêchaient le Gémeaux de s'exprimer et cette nouvelle pudeur dans laquelle il s'emmurait avec ses monstres. Qu'il était loin le temps où son esprit était le terrain de jeux préféré du Bélier… Un esprit étrangement tourné, brillant, plein de bonté et d'ambition, avec cette part d'ombre déjà présente dont le petit Atlante ne s'approchait à l'époque qu'avec méfiance… Il avait déjà tenté à ce moment-là de l'analyser, cette zone noire et tordue de la psyché de Saga mais il y avait déjà des barrières… ces barrières qui la condamnaient à présent toute entière et en interdisaient l'accès à qui que ce soit. Loin de se laisser abattre, Mû était au contraire plus déterminé que jamais à aider son frère d'armes. Il ne lâcherait rien. L'enjeu était certes un peu égoïste — après tout, il voulait retrouver l'homme valeureux, même un peu déglingué, qu'il admirait tant — mais ne plus se murer dans la douleur et les silences serait tellement meilleur pour Saga lui-même…

- Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, dit-il. Même succinctement. Je n'ai pas peur. Je sais ce que tu as fait et moi aussi, j'ai vu suffisamment d'horreurs pour assumer les tiennes si ça peut t'aider. Je ne suis plus un bébé, Saga. Et toi non plus. Le temps a passé, nous avons une nouvelle chance alors ne la gâche pas.

- Je sais bien que tu n'es plus un bébé, sourit Saga en répondant à Mû qui marchait près de lui. Et c'est justement parce qu'il y a des horreurs que je ne peux ni ne veux laisser assumer à personne d'autre que moi que... Qu'il y a des choses que je ne pense pas être capable de dire, même à toi.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna tout de bon vers lui, le regard plus triste encore qu'à l'accoutumée, déjà prêt à demander à Mû de ne plus aborder le sujet. Seulement voilà, c'était oublier un peu vite que le jeune Bélier avait toujours été beaucoup plus têtu que lui. _Vraiment_ beaucoup plus têtu que lui.

- Ne la gâche pas en t'autodétruisant. Je vais t'aider mais il faudra que tu y mettes du tien. Je peux te tendre la main mais pas me relever à ta place. Si tu continues sur cette lancée, ta résurrection aura été inutile et pour moi, il en est hors de question.

A peine avait-il eu le temps d'essayer de formuler en esprit ce qu'il avait à dire que Mû coupait magistralement la chique à son esprit d'initiative en lui signifiant qu'il était bien décidé à l'aider, et surtout à lui donner envie d'être aidé. Du moins c'est ainsi que Saga comprit ses dernières paroles, lesquelles, en dépit de la situation, lui firent remonter quelque chose de particulièrement incongru dans la poitrine. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis une éternité. Quelque chose de chaud. De chaud et de doux.

- Tu sais, murmura-t-il sans vraiment réaliser que le Bélier partait sans lui, ce n'est pas vraiment...

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, le coupa Mû. Il y a une mission à accomplir. Mais compte sur moi pour ne pas te laisser croupir dans ta merde.

Mû n'étant pas quelqu'un de grossier à la base, il espéra que le terme employé provoquerait une réaction. Il n'était pas à court d'idées pour faire sortir Saga de son ornière mais à cet instant, du fait de la fatigue probablement, sa patience avait des limites. Saga en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Oubliées les questions existentielles et les menaces d'aide, oubliées les angoisses et les paroles de l'Atlante. Ne restait que cet affreux petit mot de cinq lettres que le jeune homme venait de prononcer, et qui dans sa bouche sonna aux oreilles de Saga comme la pire des monstruosités.

- Mû ! Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il, retrouvant malgré lui le ton à la fois dur et outré qui avait été le sien pendant toute sa jeunesse, lorsqu'il attrapait les apprentis par leur fond de culotte pour les lever à hauteur de ses yeux et les gronder quand ils avaient dépassé les limites. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce pet verbal ? Tu vas me retirer ça, et tout de suite !

De manière totalement inconsciente, Saga avait adopté exactement la même attitude et la même autorité froide que dans le passé, lorsqu'il lui était déjà arrivé de gronder le petit Bélier quand il l'entendait répéter les gros mots en grec que lui apprenaient Milo et Aiolia. Que n'importe qui d'autre jure ou se montre grossier lorsqu'il était énervé, passe encore, cela lui arrivait à lui-même plus souvent qu'à l'occasion. Tiens, même dans la bouche de Shion, ça ne le choquait pas outre mesure. Mais Mû ! Ah ça, non ! Que ce petit garçon, et aujourd'hui ce magnifique jeune homme qui aux yeux de Saga incarnait tout, la Beauté, Grâce, le Mystère et la Poésie, que Mû, enfin, ose prononcer le mot "merde", cela lui apparaissait tout simplement comme la dernière des insultes à tout ce qui devait être. On n'associait pas le concept "Mû" avec celui de la grossièreté. Non mais.

La réaction de Saga fut, au détail près, celle que Mû espérait. Le ton outré, le regard dur, la petite leçon de morale presque infantilisante mais tellement spontanée, tellement plus agréable à entendre que ces silences grognon, tellement… tellement Saga. Il se retint de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, quoiqu'il en eût bien envie, et se contenta de baisser la tête en adoptant une mine contrite.

- D'accord, je retire le gros mot… sur le principe seulement, ajouta-t-il en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui du Gémeaux. Quelle que soit la façon dont je me suis exprimé, le fond de ma pensée reste le même… et tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Les paroles de Mû et l'immense sourire invisible qui s'y devinait fit retomber le soufflé de l'indignation de Saga comme... euh... eh ben comme un soufflé, justement. Non seulement il venait d'enguirlander Mû comme s'il avait encore six ans alors qu'il n'y avait pas trente secondes qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne le considérait plus comme un bébé, mais en plus il était évident qu'il venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

- ... Je suppose que je n'aurai jamais le dernier mot avec toi, hein ?

Saga ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Il semblait comprendre la façon retorse dont Mû lui avait soutiré des propos inconscient. Il n'avait pas l'air vexé pour autant et eut un vague sourire, nettement moins désabusé qu'avant.

- Tout dépend de toi, répliqua Mû en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Si tu laisse parler ton âme et si tu y prends garde, tu pourrais gagner haut la main à ce jeu-là contre moi.

Mû était fier de lui. Il avait réussi à faire sortir Saga de sa coquille, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il prit note mentalement de réviser quelques listes d'insanités dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait pour éventuellement réutiliser ce stratagème. À petites doses, bien sûr : à trop tirer sur une corde, elle risquait de se briser. Néanmoins, il pensait à présent savoir comment s'y prendre pour que Saga se réintègre au groupe… et que leur relation à eux reprenne cette saveur si particulière en dépit du fait qu'elle serait forcément différente. Ce serait peut-être encore meilleur s'il s'y prenait bien. Il y veillerait. Il repoussa ses plans de reconquête en apercevant le village en vue, pas très loin. Il était temps de se mettre au travail.

Ces paroles sibyllines de Mû laissèrent Saga quelque peu dubitatif... Que voulait donc dire le Bélier ? Il savait que le jeune Atlante s'était mis dans la tête de l'aider à se rouvrir à lui, sinon aux autres, mais il savait aussi que pour le moment, il n'en avait absolument aucune envie, précisément pour les raisons qu'il s'était exposées à lui même un peu plus tôt. Mû était-il en train d'essayer la méthode du bâton et de la carotte, ou plus simplement essayait-il de le faire changer d'avis en lui proposant justement une autre manière de voir les choses ?... Saga n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'essayer de démêler le problème, car effectivement, ils venaient d'arriver en vue du petit village. Empruntant le petit sentier qui serpentait le long de la moins raide des falaises, il passa devant Mû en un réflexe d'aîné qui ouvre le chemin afin de pouvoir garantir les plus jeunes (enfin, en l'occurrence, c'était surtout le fait qu'il soit le plus léger et qu'il n'air pratiquement rien dans le ventre qui lui posait problème) de la chute au cas où, et descendit jusqu'aux portes de Rodario.

- Eh bien, c'est toujours aussi animé, ici, murmura-t-il en souriant, lorsqu'il vit les troupeaux de gamins qui chahutaient dans les rues et qui se poursuivaient à tour de rôle en criant.

Saga avait toujours aimé les enfants, dont la cause lui tenait à cœur, et auprès de qui il retrouvait en général un peu de cette paix de l'âme qui lui faisait défaut depuis ses premières années... Mû le surveillait du coin de l'œil et remarqua avec plaisir qu'à la vue des marmots, Saga était beaucoup plus détendu. Il aimait les gamins. L'Atlante se souvenait de son enfance, où tous les futurs Or se battaient pour rester avec le Gémeaux qui, bien que sévère, était toujours gentil et jamais avare en câlins. Il en avait été jaloux et avait souhaité être le seul destinataire des affections de Saga. Dire qu'il n'était qu'un enfant… Il fallait cependant croire que son camarade était bien plus à l'aise avec les gamins qu'avec les adultes. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas d'enfants au Sanctuaire. Peut-être que reprendre la formation d'apprentis serait une bonne chose… Mû prit note mentalement d'en parler à Shion, plus tard, quand les choses seraient en état de marche. Machinalement, Saga avait fait quelques pas dans la rue principale du village, où il savait que se trouvait la mairie... Shion leur avait demandé de récupérer les serviteurs, et le chevalier des Gémeaux ne se voyaient absolument pas faire du porte à porte pour essayer de les retrouver un par un... Demander directement à la municipalité serait sans doute plus rapide, et surtout plus efficace. De plus, si Saga était déjà venu maintes fois dans ce village au cours de sa vie, il n'y avait été connu durant ces treize dernières années que sous le masque du Grand Pope, lorsqu'il venait faire œuvre de charité, baptiser les enfants, rendre les derniers sacrements (il n'y avait pas de prêtre à Rodario, quoiqu'il y eut une Eglise, car depuis la nuit des temps, le village était sous la dépendance religieuse du Sanctuaire, et c'était le Grand Pope qui, toujours, avait fait office d'autorité spirituelle pour les habitants), ou encore remplacer l'instituteur du village lorsque celui-ci ne pouvait assurer ses classes... Le chevalier des Gémeaux soupira. Tout cela, il l'avait fait pendant treize ans avec une foi et une abnégation presque désespérée, et ça avait été un de ses rares moyens de lutte contre sa part d'ombre... Comme si de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à ses principes, à son amour d'autrui et à sa volonté d'aider les hommes avait contribué à le maintenir lucide et à repousser la Folie au loin, au moins le temps d'une visite ou d'une heure passée avec ces enfants qui lui faisaient tout oublier, même la Voix en lui... Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Saga. Ces habitants qui avaient confiance en lui, qui l'aimaient comme un père et le regardait comme un ange de Dieu, il les avait trompés, comme les autres, en se faisant passer auprès d'eux pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Et si tous les serviteurs d'Athéna connaissaient désormais la vérité sur son compte et sur son histoire, il ignorait ce qu'il en était des villageois de Rodario... Les chevaliers survivants leur avaient-ils déjà tout raconté, après la Bataille du Sanctuaire ? Ces gens qu'il aimait et qui l'avaient aimé le regarderaient-ils avec terreur, voire même avec dégoût, lorsqu'il se présenterait à eux ? Ou bien n'étaient-il au courant de rien, et devrait-il tout leur dire lui même ?... Presque avec brusquerie, Saga s'arrêta net au beau milieu de la place du village, et se tourna vivement vers Mû, avec au fond des yeux quelque chose de suppliant. Il devait savoir. Mû avait assisté à ses derniers instants, il avait été là pour garder le Domaine Sacré au début de la guerre sainte, aussi devait-il être resté au Sanctuaire pendant tout ce temps... Lui savait sans doute si la vérité avait été révélée aux gens de Rodario.

- Mû, est-ce que vous... ?

Mais Saga n'eut même pas le temps de poser à sa question. A peine avait-il songé à ce qu'il allait précisément demander à Mû que l'un des groupes d'enfants qu'ils avaient aperçu tantôt déboula sur la place et, imprudents comme tous les marmots, ne firent pas attention à ce qui se trouvait devant eux et percutèrent les jambes de Saga de plein fouet.

- Que... ?

- Oh ! Pardon, monsieur ! Pardon ! s'écria l'un des enfants, un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, pendant que les deux autres qui courraient à ses côtés se penchaient sur une toute petite fille qui s'était vautrée dans la poussière et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Ce n'est rien, souffla Saga en s'agenouillant, presque par réflexe, pour relever la gamine et vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal.

Une grande partie des barrières mentales de Saga s'étaient affaissées tandis qu'il se tenait penché sur une fillette sanglotante qui était tombée. Mû eut à peine le temps de trouver attendrissante la vision du Gémeaux consolant cette mouflette qui s'essuyait les yeux de ses mains poussiéreuses que les pensées de son frère d'armes le heurtèrent de plein fouet. C'était presque étrange de sentir cet esprit auparavant hermétiquement fermé exprimer tant et tant de choses.

L'inquiétude pour la gamine.

Les souvenirs de ses activités au village sous couvert du statut usurpé de Grand Pope.

Les regrets. Beaucoup de regrets.

Et la question, aussi. Sans doute celle qu'il allait poser à Mû avant de se faire percuter par une bande de mioches.

_Est-ce qu'ils savaient ?_

Non. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était produit suite à la bataille du Sanctuaire. Certes, ils s'étaient douté que quelque chose s'était produit durant ces douze heures, les explosions de cosmos et les combats des uns et des autres n'ayant pas vraiment été discrets. Les survivants, privés d'autorité compétente mais cependant assez grands pour décider d'eux-mêmes ce qui se devaient d'être fait, s'étaient consultés sur la question après les obsèques des morts et ils avaient monté une histoire mi-fausse mi-vraie au cas où les habitants du village leur demanderaient ce qui s'était passé et pour justifier la disparition du Grand Pope. Personne ne leur avait rien demandé. Après tout, à vivre à proximité du Domaine Sacré, les habitants de Rodario ne s'étonnaient plus de rien. Les phénomènes bizarres étaient presque coutumiers pour eux. Il attendit que Saga ait consolé la petite fille et éloigné les autres enfants qui se répandaient en excuses pour tout lui expliquer. Son questionnement, compte tenu de son état d'esprit, était des plus légitimes et il s'agissait de le rassurer au plus vite.

Saga consola la petite fille du mieux qu'il put, en même temps qu'il rassurait les autres enfants : non, ils ne lui avaient pas fait mal ; oui, les cheveux bleus c'était de naissance ; non, la petite ne s'était pas fait mal et oui, était habillé comme quelqu'un du Sanctuaire (il n'y avait qu'eux pour porter ce genre de tunique et se balader aux trois quarts à poil)...

- Aaaah, s'extasièrent les gamins... Alors vous êtes des chevaliers sacrés ? demandèrent-ils ensuite en les pointant alternativement lui et Mû, lequel était en train d'observer la scène en se tenant un peu en retrait.

Un peu gêné, Saga jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son frère d'armes, avant de hocher légèrement la tête et de confirmer. Dans l'absolu, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir encore revendiquer ce titre, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient (c'est à dire déjà bien assez compliquées comme ça...)

- Génial ! Il faut aller prévenir papa !

- Euh... Non, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit...

- Mais si ! Il a longtemps travaillé au Sanctuaire ! Il sera content ! Depuis qu'il a été obligé de revenir ici à cause que vous étiez tous morts et qu'il y avait plus personne, il était tout triste ! Allez, on va le chercher ! Merci, monsieur !

Et avant que Saga n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, les gamins avaient filé comme le vent.

- Eh bien, souffla-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Mû, au moins cette mission risque d'être plus facile que prévu...

Il essayait de paraître détendu, mais il savait qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Ses questions sans réponses le hantaient toujours, et la perspective de se retrouver face à face avec des gens ayant travaillé au Sanctuaire (et sans doute pour lui-même, jadis) jusqu'à après la bataille des Douze Maisons le paralysait plus que l'idée de devoir affronter une armée de Spectres... Il aurait bien voulu essayer de poser à nouveau la question à Mû, mais après la confrontation avec les enfants, ne savait plus du tout comment s'y prendre...

Mû se tourna vers son compagnon :

- Je sais ce que tu penses, dit-il. Ils ne savent rien. Pour eux, le Grand Pope est mort dans une bataille dont ils ignorent encore les enjeux et ils n'ont même pas su que c'était toi. Tu étais toujours porté disparu et on a juste retrouvé ton corps sans qu'on ait pu définir les circonstances de ton décès. Pour ceux qui se souviennent de ta présence en tant que chevalier il y a quinze ans, ça a été une triste perte. Tu étais encore très aimé. Compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé, nous avons préféré garder ta "légende" intacte. Tu n'as pas à te faire de souci.

Les épaules de Saga s'affaissèrent légèrement. Mû eut envie de faire un geste vers lui mais ne sut comment cela serait interprété. Un léger rire sans joie échappa au Gémeau.

Sa "légende".

Ben tiens.

Saga, le chevalier parfait, semblable à un dieu tant son cœur était pur. Tu parles d'une blague.

Il ne niait pas que toute cette admiration et ce respect pour le chevalier puissant et juste qu'il s'était efforcé d'être pendant toute sa jeunesse l'avait flatté, quelque part... Saga avait aimé donner son amour aux autres, et en contrepartie, il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait aimé en recevoir de son côté. Mais le qualificatif de "dieu" qu'on lui avait collé comme une étiquette pendant toutes ces années, s'il avait pu lui plaire en ce qu'il prenait son ego de jeune coq dans le sens du poil, l'avait également par certains côtés mis profondément mal à l'aise... Saga aimait les contes, les légendes et leur herméneutique : depuis qu'il savait lire, il avait passé presque autant de temps avec un bouquin dans les mains et ses lunettes sur le nez que pieds nus sur le sable de l'arène à s'entraîner. Il savait ce que signifiait le concept de "dieu", à la fois dans la mythologie et dans l'imaginaire populaire. Un dieu, par principe, était tout ce que n'était pas un homme. Immortel, tout-puissant et vainqueur quoiqu'il arrive. Un dieu avait toujours raison, et s'il avait tort, alors il fallait se référer au principe qui disait qu'il avait toujours raison. Un dieu piétinait les hommes. Il jouait avec. Il ne les aimait pas.  
Or, Saga avait aimé lui. Sincèrement.

Plus qu'un dieu, à son sens et pour tous ces gens, il aurait préféré rester un homme.  
Un homme capable de se tromper et de se montrer le plus faible et le plus misérable des êtres... Il aurait aimé leur dire. Vraiment, il aurait aimé qu'ils sachent tout. Même si ça faisait mal, même s'il avait fallu qu'il le fasse lui-même, les paroles de Mû venaient de lui faire réaliser à l'instant que même si la version officielle qui avait été adoptée par les chevaliers survivants était le mieux pour tout le monde, et surtout pour lui, afin de lui permettre de repartir sur de bonnes bases, ce silence vis à vis des habitants de Rodario serait un poids de plus qui lui pèserait désormais sur le flan et la conscience. Saga savait au fond de lui qu'il n'irait pas à l'encontre de la décision qui avait été prise. A la fois parce que la situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça et parce que les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas du tout, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que s'il faisait ça, il se montrerait profondément égoïste. Lui-même avait déjà trop d'heures de vol au compteur pour ne pas savoir ce que c'était que la désillusion et la douleur des rêves qui se brisent... Dire la vérité aux gens, ce serait leur ôter quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais être remplacé. A cette dernière cruauté, et quoique cela lui coûte, Saga préférait encore le pieu mensonge. Sauvegarder la chimère. Après tout, il n'y avait guère plus que ça qu'il pouvait faire pour eux... Un gros soupir lui remonta dans la poitrine, mais il se refusa cependant à le laisser échapper. Alors, il se coinça dans sa gorge, et l'empêcha de parler.

Il aurait voulu, pourtant.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient seuls ensemble sur cette route, du plus profond de son cœur, il aurait voulu parler à Mû. Lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, lui dire peut-être tout ce que leur décision avait fait de bien, mais aussi tout ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire de mal à lui. Lui dire son envie de pleurer, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Parce qu'il savait que Mû pouvait comprendre. Mû était là, et Mû lui avait dit qu'il l'écouterait quoiqu'il arrive. Il était un empathe, un de ces hommes capables de tout comprendre, de tout accepter. Et par dessus tout, il était son ami. Son grand petit Bélier mauve, qui avait vraiment beaucoup grandi. Ce n'était pas lui montrer sa laideur, que de lui avouer tout cela, ce n'était que lui avouer sa faiblesse et sa lassitude. C'était peut-être aussi le prendre à témoin, comme les prêtres consultaient les augures autrefois, afin que le sacrifice soit accepté par les dieux. Ou plutôt, par les hommes, en l'occurrence. Seulement, la boule qui nichait au fond de sa gorge l'empêchait toujours de parler. Alors il le regarda. Simplement, sans rien dire.  
Dans les yeux.

Ce regard… Il y avait tant de choses, dans ce regard… Mû savait que dans d'autres circonstances, s'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés dans un lieu public et susceptibles d'être surpris, Saga aurait parlé. Encore que. À moins que ce ne fût le trop-plein de pensées qui fût responsable. Il avait encore ouvert ses barrières mentales et, pour la première fois, Mû put _sentir_ et _savoir_. Souffrances, désillusions, rêves brisés, gêne, peut-être un peu de reconnaissance mal-aisée devant le pieux mensonge diffusé dans le village… et besoin d'être considéré comme il l'était, un simple être humain avec ses forces et ses faiblesses… L'Atlante poussa un soupir. Chez Saga, la force comme la faiblesse étaient démultipliées de façon monstrueuse. Il était capable du meilleur comme du pire. De donner de l'amour, de sauver l'humanité, de protéger ce qui lui tenait à cœur, de transmettre les meilleures valeurs et dans le même temps de faire régner la haine, la peur, de tuer, de détruire pour satisfaire des ambitions malsaines. Il avait fait tout cela. À ce que Mû sache, puisqu'il avait déserté le Sanctuaire durant treize années, Saga n'avait pas fait que du mal quand il était grand Pope. Sa part de lumière avait parfois pointé parmi les ténèbres… tout comme quand il était jeune, il s'était montré capable d'accès de violence inexpliquée même si ç'avait été rare. Ces crises qui avaient probablement mis la puce à l'oreille de Shion qui de ce fait avait préféré confier la charge suprême à Aioross. Saga était un être compliqué, ambivalent et, après tout ce qu'il avait fait et vécu, répandu la paix comme la violence, après avoir vu ses ténèbres intimes disloqués par le bouclier d'Athéna, après être mort à deux reprises, il était totalement lucide ce qui, au sens de Mû, expliquait en partie ses souffrances. Comment se mêler à nouveau aux autres après tout cela ? L'Atlante était plus que jamais déterminé à aider son ami parce que oui, malgré tout, Saga était toujours son ami, son grand frère fort, fragile, tout déglingué, capable de détruire d'un geste comme de pleurer pour rien, cet adolescent ouvert et affirmé devenu un homme luttant tant bien que mal contre la destruction… Saga était un Humain, au sens strict, au paroxysme, alors que tout le monde l'avait pris pour un dieu. Sauf Shion, peut-être. Et comme la vérité blessait, cela lui avait coûté la vie. Soutenant toujours le regard de Saga, Mû s'approcha et effleura l'épaule de son frère d'armes :

- Viens me voir ce soir. Nous parlerons et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Les enfants étaient de retour, accompagnés d'une demi-douzaine d'adultes que Mû reconnut comme d'anciens membres du personnel du Sanctuaire.

- Alors, tu vois, papa ? Tu me crois jamais, quand je te dis quelque chose ! Ils sont tout comme tu nous avais dit ! Super grands, super baraqués, et avec des cheveux pas possib.. Aïeuh !

- Enfin, tu vas te taire, oui ? On ne parle pas comme ça des gens ! Veuillez l'excuser, seigneurs chevaliers, dit alors l'homme -un grand brun d'une bonne quarantaine d'années- en s'inclinant devant Mû et Saga. C'est mon fils, et c'est la première fois qu'il rencontre des chevaliers sacrés... Quand j'ai su que vous étiez là, je me suis permis d'avertir ceux qui avaient servi avec moi, autrefois... J'ai travaillé vingt ans comme cuisinier au Palais du Pope. On nous avait dit que vous étiez tous morts... Cela fait deux ans... Comment est-ce possible, chevaliers ?

Saga avait rendu son salut à l'homme qui venait de parler, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui l'avaient suivi et qui les regardaient tous les deux avec la même expression de respect émerveillé, mais la question le prit quelque peu au dépourvu.

- Eh bien, dit-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Mû. Nous étions morts, effectivement, mais... Nous sommes revenus. C'est une assez longue histoire... Et je crois que le Grand Pope vous la racontera mieux que nous. Accepteriez-vous de revenir avec nous au Sanctuaire pour le rencontrer ? Je crois qu'il aimerait vous proposer à nouveau du travail...

Bon, c'était un peu se décharger d'une corvée sur Shion, mais baste, après tout, c'était lui qui avait réclamé... Mû félicita mentalement Saga de renvoyer la balle à Shion. Ce dernier saurait probablement mieux qu'eux répondre aux questions concernant la résurrection… si tant est que les serviteurs en posent car ils en avaient vu d'autres. Lui-même ne serait pas certain de savoir expliquer le phénomène de façon rationnelle puisqu'il ignorait encore les raisons de ce retour. Les serviteurs semblaient tous très contents. Les chevaliers d'or, même durant le "règne" de Saga, jouissaient d'une certaine popularité — les réactions fascinées des enfants l'avaient prouvé une fois de plus — et l'idée de reprendre un travail devaient probablement leur plaire. L'homme qui avait tiré les oreilles de son fils bavard proposa de rameuter tous les autres serviteurs encore disponibles et de se rendre dès que possible au Sanctuaire pour discuter avec le grand Pope. Certains avaient retrouvé du travail depuis deux ans, l'équipe ne serait donc pas complète mais ce serait un bon début et des entretiens d'embauche pourraient être organisés par la suite. Les choses semblaient donc prises en main. Il fut convenu qu'ils partiraient par la route habituelle, celle qu'empruntaient les simples humains pour se rendre au pied du Sanctuaire, et que Saga et Mû reprendrait le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés, ce raccourci de montagne très raide et pénible à pratiquer, mais qui avait néanmoins le mérite d'arriver directement au Palais du Pope. Ils pourraient ainsi prévenir Shion que les serviteurs l'attendaient en bas, ainsi les villageois n'auraient pas à s'épuiser en grimpant la route des Douze Maisons (ce qui risquait par ailleurs de leur prendre la semaine). Le chevalier des Gémeaux remercia une nouvelle fois tous ces gens, content au fond d'en avoir terminé rapidement, et se tourna vers Mû pour l'interroger silencieusement du regard : y allaient-ils ?

Avant de regagner le Sanctuaire en compagnie de Saga, Mû s'adressa une dernière fois aux anciens serviteurs :

- Nous vous remercions encore pour votre aide et votre dévouement. Nous allons tout de suite avertir le grand Pope de sorte que vous puissiez négocier directement avec lui. Il vous attendra chez lui.

Puis, signifiant du regard à son frère d'armes qu'il était temps de rentrer, Mû fit demi-tour.

_**Au Sanctuaire**_

Pour Milo, la montée avait au moins eu de positif qu'elle l'avait aidé à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'expliquer les choses. Aussi Milo se contenterait-il des faits, purs et simples. Il lui était difficile de savoir si oui ou non il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait au Chevalier du Cygne. Un jour, peut-être... Mais pour l'heure. Non, pas vraiment. Il n'en avait pas l'impression. La seule chose qu'il regrettait était cette perte de contrôle. En tant de guerre, face à un ennemi... Ou pendant une mission... qui s'en souciait ? Tant que tout se passait sans accro ? Mais ici, au Sanctuaire... Devant témoins. Devants des ennemis. Sur un allié... Il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Le Grand Pope était furieux, déçu, avec raison. Et Camus ne manquerait pas de lui en vouloir. Comment expliquer son geste ? Lui-même ne saurait dire...

Arrivé au bureau du Grand-Pope, Milo frappa presque timidement au battant. Avec un peu de chance, l'Atlante était toujours occupé avec les Spectres... Le Huitième Gardien se gifla mentalement. Il n'était pas un lâche. Il assumerait. Il était un Chevalier d'Or. Il était le Scorpion ! Ce n'était pas rien, quand même. Même s'il avait perdu un instant le contrôle de lui-même, il comptait bien faire honneur à son rang en affrontant la colère de son Pope. Enfin... si on le lui retirait, son rang, il n'aurait plus grand chose à faire valoir, pour le coup.

- Sans réponse de la part de son supérieur, Milo n'avait plus qu'à attendre son retour.

Shion avait prit le temps d'aller installer Hyoga dans une chambre pour le laisser se reposer puis d'indiquer la sienne à Kanon pour qu'il pose Shun sur son lit. Une fois sur que tout allait bien pour eux, le pope retourna à son bureau. Milo l'y attendait Il entra dans la pièce sans un regard pour le Scorpion

- Entre et ferme derrière toi.

Le pope s'assit à son bureau. Le pope. Pas Shion… Ce fut avec une humilité inaccoutumé que Milo pénétra dans la pièce et se tint debout devant l'immense bureau du Grand Pope. Dire que ce matin ils dormaient dans le même lit... Voilà qui paraissait fort loin. Mais la situation actuelle ressemblait déjà plus au genre de relations que le tout petit Scorpion devait entretenir avec le représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, des années plus tôt. Déjà à cette époque, le mini-Chevalier avait bien du mal à trouver ses mots pour expliquer ses actes, à défaut de les justifier. A nouveau, Milo avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Et à nouveau, il avait des explications à fournir. Il en revenait toujours au même point. Comment ? Comment trouver ces foutus mots ? Soupirant, le Scorpion laissa ses yeux se perdre le long des murs, pour se fixer sur une fenêtre. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'une banale bêtise de gamin. Il avait failli tuer un autre Chevalier, sans que rien, du moins aux yeux d'un autre que lui, ne le justifie.

- J'aime Camus, commença-t-il simplement. Depuis... toujours, je crois bien. Même si j'ai évité d'y penser ces dernières années. Quand un garde est venu me dire que... (Il eut un petit rire dans joie en y repensant :) qu'un "nouveau-venu dans le Onzième Temple" demandait après moi... bêtement j'ai cru... que c'était lui, qui était revenu.

Après coup, il se sentait immensément stupide d'avoir fait une telle erreur de jugement. Comme si Camus aurait réclamé de l'aide... Comme si Camus aurait fait appeler un Chevalier vivant si loin, plutôt que son plus proche voisin. Il se frotta pensivement le coude, mal à l'aise. Ses yeux étaient un peu trop humides à son goût, mais il croisa néanmoins le regard du Pope.

- Alors quand j'ai vu ce... ce gamin, cracha le Scorpion, avant de se reprendre. J'ai perdu le contrôle... Il était là, dans le Temple de Camus. Il portait les vêtements de Camus.

Il avait bien fait de demander à faire cela en privé. Nul doute que toute sa superbe habituelle s'était royalement fait la malle. Il devait être beau à voir, le fier Scorpion, tiens... Le cheveu emmêlé, l'air triste et perdu. Là non plus, Camus n'aurait guère été subjugué par une telle scène.

- Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne pouvais pas le regarder là, comme s'il était chez lui... Alors que Camus n'était même pas là... A cause de ce même gosse... Alors quoi ? Hyoga pourrait tuer Camus et revenir comme ça, comme si de rien n'était ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi au Onzième Temple ? Pourquoi pas Camus ?

Une sensation sur sa joue. Surpris, le Scorpion y porta la main, avant d'observer ses doigts. Ses doigts humides, à l'odeur légèrement salée.

- Eh merde... Merde...

Pour un peu, il en aurait rit. Ou plutôt, il en riait vraiment. Un rire faux, à la limite de l'hystérie. Un rire qui s'acheva en un unique sanglot, alors qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux sur le sol. Il n'était décidément pas fait pour les explications.

Shion l'observa de longues secondes. Il aurait du le punir, le faire fouetter ou il ne savait quoi. Mais le scorpion se punissait bien assez tout seul. Sans compter que...bah... Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sévir. Il se leva de son bureau pour venir prendre le jeune scorpion dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit garçon.

- Shhhh... Je suis sur que Camus est quelque part... Il faut juste que tu l'appelles...

Surpris par l'éteinte, Milo ne s'en nicha pas moins dans les bras du Pope. Craquant pour de bon, il se serra contre lui, les épaules frémissantes des sanglots qu'il contenait à grand peine. Il resta ainsi un long moment, fragile et perdu comme un enfant.

- J'ai essayé... Il ne répond pas... J'ai cru l'avoir senti, un moment... Mais...

Se forçant à se calmer pour retrouver une attitude plus digne, Milo n'en resta pas moins installé comme il l'était. Comme cela, il avait chaud. Ici, il se sentait à peu près bien.

- Il n'est pas là... Et je vous ai déçu...

Il en avait conscience, lui qui n'avait jamais supporté de décevoir ceux qu'il respectait. Peu de monde, certes. Mais du monde qui comptait pour lui. Honteux, il dissimula son visage dans la chemise de l'Atlante. Celui-ci devait encore décider de la punition qu'il lui faudrait subir.

Shion le berça contre lui encore quelques minutes avant de le repousser doucement.

- Voici ta punition, Milo. Tu vas continuer à appeler Camus tous les soirs pendant une heure jusqu'a ce que tu aie une réponse. Dans la journée, tu devras t'occuper de Hyoga jusqu'a ce qu'il soit sur pied. Quand il ira mieux, tu devras aider Aphrodite à remettre en état son jardin pendant une semaine. D'accord ?

La punition n'avait rien de remarquable. Du genre de punition qu'on donne à un gamin turbulent. Le Scorpion en eut un pauvre sourire. Il devait vraiment être pitoyable. Sans compter qu'il était épuisé, et que cela ne devait en rien arranger le tableau. Mais il appliquerait ses trois tâches à la lettre. Appeler Camus ne serait en rien une punition. Quoique, l'absence de réponse... Aider le Poisson ne le dérangeait pas non plus. Quand au Cygne... Au moins, Milo pourrait dire à Camus qu'il avait tenté d'arranger les choses. Mieux valait voir les choses de façon positive... Ou du moins, essayer.

- A vos ordres, Grand Pope. (Il hésita un petit instant, puis reprit timidement) Je peux dormir avec vous, comme hier ? Juste ce soir, promis...

Une demande bien puérile. Mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas de se retrouver tout seul aussi tôt. Et puis, il avait si bien dormi la nuit dernière... Shion lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme a un tout petit.

- D'accord. Mais il faudra partager avec Shun. Il y est déjà.

Ca ne poserait pas de problème, son lit était assez grand pour douze.

Le retour du village s'était fait en silence, Saga ne sachant trop comment renouer contact avec Mû après la proposition qu'il lui avait faite... La perspective de retourner le voir le soir même avait à la fois quelque chose d'agréable (être en compagnie de Mû était par nature incompatible avec le mot "désagréable", de toute façon), mais aussi d'un peu effrayant... Le Bélier voudrait parler. Ou plutôt, il voudrait chercher à le faire parler, en rebondissant sur son élan de tantôt, lorsqu'il avait ressenti l'impérieux besoin de s'ouvrir à lui et le lui avait montré.

Le problème était qu'à présent, Saga ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus si c'était une bonne chose de parler, ni même une bonne chose de se mettre lui-même en position de faiblesse en allant effectivement retrouver Mû... Parce que Saga n'avait jamais su résister au Bélier.  
Ou du moins, pas longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'arrière du Treizième Temple, et Saga y pénétra en tâchant de se maîtriser... Juste avant d'aller frapper à la porte du bureau de Shion sur la pointe des pieds.

- Grand Pope ? demanda-t-il doucement. Êtes-vous là ?

Toujours dans son bureau auprès de Milo, Shion répondit un peu fort.

- Dans le bureau !

Le pauvre Scorpion n'était vraiment pas en forme. Il valait mieux qu'il aille se coucher. Peu certain de ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur, vu le ton du Pope, Saga jeta un coup d'œil à Mû, comme pour lui demander le mode d'emploi... mais bien vite, un sursaut de dignité le fit se redresser et ouvrir doucement la porte. Après tout, même si Mû l'accompagnait, c'était lui qui s'était d'abord chargé de cette mission... et c'était donc à lui d'en rendre compte.

- Euh... Nous sommes revenus, dit-il en entrant le plus discrètement possible (il avait repéré Milo qui se tenait collé à Shion et semblait en bien triste état... aussi ne voulait-il pas prendre le risque d'être indiscret, justement). Nous avons retrouvé une partie des anciens serviteurs, ceux-ci vous attendent au pied du Sanctuaire...

Shion lâcha un monstrueux soupir. Shun lui avait conseillé de déléguer...l'idée était très bonne mais déléguer à qui ? A personne...

- Dès que Milo est au lit, j'y vais. Il doit y avoir un ou deux gardes qui trainent dans le palais. Si vous en croisez un, qu'il aille prévenir les serviteurs que j'arrive.

Déjà, il se sentait fatigué, avait mal à la tête et sentait plus que jamais ses 275 ans peser sur ses épaules. Mû jeta un regard inquiet à Shion. Peut-être que tout allait trop vite, ils étaient tous encore épuisés mais les choses ne pouvaient pas rester en l'état. Le Pope se retrouvait donc avec une charge de travail des plus conséquentes sur les bras... et pour cela, et pour le fait qu'il connaisse fort bien son maître, Mû se faisait du souci. Se mordant nerveusement les lèvres, il s'adressa à Shion par télépathie :

- Tout va bien, Maître ?

Il ne pouvait décemment pas quitter le bureau sans savoir, sans être sûr. En voyant la fatigue du Pope, Saga sentit comme une bouffée de culpabilité un peu plus nouvelle que les autres... Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû décider de s'en remettre à Shion, finalement, vu tout ce que l'ancien Bélier semblait déjà avoir à gérer... Il devina plus qu'autre chose que Mû venait de contacter son maître par télépathie, aussi croisa-t-il les doigts pour que l'échange se passe bien, et fit deux pas en arrière pour sortir, après un dernier signe de tête au Bélier.

- Je m'occupe de les faire prévenir... Si vous avez besoin de moi, je reste dans les environs...

Et il sortit après un dernier salut.

Shion sourit gentiment à son élève.

- Tout va bien, Mû. Juste une petite migraine, ne t'en fait pas. File retrouver Saga, je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse des bêtises. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et je serais comme neuf. File !

Il mentait comme un arracheur de dents mais avec ses barrières mentales étroitement serrées, Mû ne devrait pas s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, Mû n'était pas né de la dernière averse et savait quand son maître lui mentait. Néanmoins il cachait la moindre de ses émotions et il ne pouvait rien faire... Il soupira. Les gens qui avaient coutume de tout cacher lui faisaient de la peine quand cela ne l'agaçait pas. D'abord Saga puis Shion... mais Shion avait suffisamment vécu pour refuser l'aide d'un blanc-bec comme lui... par contre, Saga...

- Très bien, Maître. Sachez seulement que si vous avez besoin de moi...

Le reste de sa phrase resta en suspens et il quitta le bureau pour retrouver Saga.

Shion ferma les yeux. D'abord s'occuper de Milo. Puis aller voir les serviteurs. Ensuite passer voir les spectres s'ils avaient deux minutes. Puis remonter chez lui et se noyer dans l'alcool avant d'aller se coucher. Avec de la chance, il arriverait à dormir. Un peu

Milo soupira. Dire qu'il avait voulu remonter pour éviter un public... Enfin, ce n'était pas si grave. Saga et Mû étaient loin d'être pénibles pour ce genre de choses ; ils sauraient rester discrets, le Scorpion n'en doutait pas. De toute façon... Il n'était plus à ça prêt. Se redressant pour rendre sa liberté au malheureux Atlante, Milo sourit d'un air qui se voulait rassurant. Il n'allait pas perturber davantage la remise en route du Sanctuaire, quand même.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Grand Pope. Ça va aller. Et puis... (Il grimaça en pendant au petit Andromède) Si le gamin est réveillé, ça sera l'occasion de lui parler. Histoire qu'il ne m'étrangle pas au réveil, demain...

La main sur la poignée de la porte, il s'immobilisa. Vu la longueur du soupir que venait de pousser le Grand Pope, celui-ci devait en avoir ras la toison.

- Si je peux vous être utile à quelque chose, quoique ce soit...

Après tout, il en avait lui-même ajouté une couche aux soucis de l'ancien Bélier. La moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire était de proposer son aide en retour. Shion remercia le Scorpion d'un sourire.

- Va plutôt te reposer. Tu me seras plus utile demain quand tu seras en forme. Je vais aller voir les serviteurs...

Acquiesçant en silence, pour une fois, Milo obéit. Se trainant jusqu'à la chambre de Shion, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps. A l'opposé du lit, Andromède semblait déjà dormir. La discussion serait pour plus tard... Le Scorpion ferma les yeux, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers son Camus. Dès demain, il recommencerait à l'appeler.

Ah, et il lui faudrait également passer au baraquement des Spectres présenter des excuses. Sur l'instant, offrir un mourant à des serviteurs d'Hadès lui avait parut une excellente idée, très fine. Sur le moment.

Avec sa chance, les Juges avaient pris cela pour une insulte.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Biz


	9. Coquillages et Crustacés

Titre : Une nouvelle vie

Notes générales : On pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'une fic à plusieurs mains puisque ce texte est grandement inspiré du RPG Saint Seiya sur lequel je joue en ce moment et mit en place par Asrial. C'est donc elle qui gère la trame du RP et par extension celle de cette fic. En outre, il s'agit essentiellement de copier/coller des textes postés par les auteurs respectifs des personnages que je me contente de modifier un peu pour coller au rythme de l'histoire et dans le temps. Le caractère des persos, leur façon de penser et d'agir est donc défini par leurs joueurs respectifs, les idées ne sont donc pas de moi (loin de là !)

Discalimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter à leur auteur.

Note : on retrouve Aphro et DM là où on les a laissés au Chapitre 5 !

Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 9 : Coquillages et crustacés

_**Cuisines du Treizième.**_

Le Poisson avait été surpris par le départ rapide du Scorpion, et son visage soudain fermé mais il aurait tout le loisir de lui demander plus tard. Pour l'instant, le cas de DeathMask l'inquiétait un peu plus. Ok, il n'avait jamais été très sociable, mais là, il tirait une tronche de trois pieds de long.

- Je serai ravi de partager mon repas avec toi.

Aphrodite lui fit un grand sourire. Soulagé, DeathMask eut un petit signe de tête, et quitta sa place. Il alla récupérer son assiette et son contenu encore chaud ainsi que ses couverts et revint rapidement s'installer avec Aphrodite. Ce ne serait pas si mal de déjeuner avec quelqu'un finalement... Et puis il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le juger ou lui reprocher quoique se soit, alors ce serait d'autant mieux !

- Ben... Bon appétit.

Si Aphrodite avait apprit quelque chose avec DeathMask, c'était que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. En toutes circonstances.

- Bon appétit.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, tandis que le Poisson jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à son collègue. Il était visiblement très mal à l'aise. Puis, prit d'une impulsion subite, peut-être pour enfin le voir changer de visage :

- Cette résurrection... C'est peut-être une nouvelle chance de faire nos preuves ? Toi, comme moi, on n'est pas très appréciés au sein de la chevalerie...

Le Cancer lui jeta un regard par en dessous. Non mais il se payait la tête de qui le cap'tain igloo ?

- Je suis un traitre, un meurtrier et un psychopathe. Je pourrais y passer le restant de mes jours je crois que jamais je ne pourrais racheter quoi que se soit... expliqua simplement l'italien.

Il était plus que lucide sur ses façons et son état mental. Tout autant que sur les crimes qu'il avait pu commettre sur ordre de Saga en sachant qu'il n'était pas Pope, qu'il était au moins aussi fou que lui si ce n'était plus, et qu'il avait pris plaisir à commettre au lieu de tout faire pour rétablir la vérité ou, au moins, éviter de tuer des innocents et les protéger de la folie du chevalier des Gémeaux...

Aphrodite haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire... Je cherche juste une explication.

Il pointa le Cancer de sa fourchette vide.

- Le fait est là. On est revenus. Pourquoi ? On ne sait pas... Mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me tourner les pouces. Alors plutôt que de me morfondre dans un coin, je préfère agir.

Il regarda le Cancer droit dans les yeux, conscient qu'il venait de le traiter de dégonflé, mais l'italien haussa simplement les épaules et se remit tranquillement à manger.

- Ben puisque personne m'a encore mis au cachot, je vais me remettre à la lecture. J'aime lire, expliqua-t-il entre deux bouchées.

Le Poisson profita de la diversion pour la saisir au vol.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

Il n'imaginait pas DeathMask assis tranquillement en train de lire.

- Des livres sur le vaudou ?, ajouta le Poisson dans un grand sourire.

Le Cancer rougit brusquement et baissa le museau dans son assiette. Il remercia son teint olivâtre de masquer en grande partie ce genre de désagrément : un tueur diabolique qui rougit ça ne faisait tout de même pas très sérieux il fallait bien le reconnaitre...

- Euh je... Oui un peu.

Et si Aphrodite parlait il le tondrait dans son sommeil ! Non mais ! Le Poisson, justement, écarquilla les yeux d'un air surpris. Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et cela s'était révélé vrai. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, stressant d'autant plus le Poisson, qui décida de se venger sur ses légumes, les réduisant en charpie. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Il ne supportait pas le silence, même quelques secondes, même quand cela été nécessaire. Finalement, il poussa un profond soupir, poussant son assiette devant lui. Il en avait dévoré moins de la moitié, mais le reste ne passait pas. Il avait mal à la tête, il se sentait profondément faible. Et il s'inquiétait pour son jardin. Non. Il devait s'occuper la tête, et les mains, avant de devenir dingue. Aphrodite se leva de sa chaise, peut-être un trop rapidement, car il se mit à chanceler, et se rattrapa de justesse à la table. Aussitôt, DeathMask se leva lui aussi.

- J'ai été à ta place il y a quelques heures : évite les mouvements brusques et... Repose-toi avant toute chose. Il s'écarta de sa chaise, près à aider le Poisson au besoin sans être gêné. Notre cosmos revient, mais tout doucement. Il fait un peu de patience. expliqua-t-il, essayant de se montrer rassurant (mais doutant fortement du résultat).

Il n'avait jamais été un grand communiquant ce n'était pas une résurrection qui allait changer ça ! Gêné, Aphrodite le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Réflexe stupide qui ne fit qu'accroitre sa douleur aux tempes. Il se réinstalla sur la chaise en pestant, et levant les mains, entreprit de se masser le front.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable... C'est même très humiliant. Il regarda le Cancer, conscient que vu qu'il était passé par là, cela devait être pire pour lui. Ne te force pas à rester pour faire plaisir à Milo... Dit-il d'une voix douce, tandis qu'il s'insulter mentalement.

DeathMask haussa simplement les épaules.

- Je me forçais déjà pas avant, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant, conclut-il simplement.

En fait, le Cancer n'était pas vraiment un mufle : ce n'était absolument pas volontaire. Mais il n'avait jamais été doué avec ses semblables. Enfin pas quand il s'agissait d'autre chose que de les découper en rondelles en poussant des rires de maniaque... Peut-être pourrait-il s'améliorer avec le temps mais très franchement, si on lui demandait son avis, rien n'était moins sûr. Il n'aimait pas grand monde, c'était plus que réciproque, alors les relations sociales hein... Aphrodite hocha la tête.

- Puis je te demander un service ? J'aimerai bien retourner dans mon temple...

Mais il n'était pas vraiment en état de se déplacer, aussi, ça lui coutait beaucoup d'en faire la demande à DeathMask. Il fallait qu'il mette momentanément sa fierté de côté, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétablit.

- Je te revaudrai ça, ajouta le Poisson.

DeathMask avisa les quelques bouchées restant dans l'assiette du Poisson...

- Termine d'abord. Sinon tu n'iras jamais mieux, décida-t-il.

Non mais ! Comme si un simple poisson rouge allait faire la loi pour aller jardiner ! Non parce qu'il soupçonnait fortement son collègue du douzième de vouloir aller inspecter ses plantes et son jardin. Lui savait qu'il ne rentrait pas là-dedans : finir dévorer par un plan d'artichaut, très peu pour lui ! Il était déjà mort suffisamment de fois, et surtout pas des manières les plus dignes qui soient sans en rajouter encore ! Cette fois il ferait bien attention, et c'est pour ne pas avoir un « Ci-git DeathMask, Chevalier du Cancer, assassiné par un bégonia » sur sa pierre tombale qu'il laisserait Aphrodite retrouver sa verdure en solo. Il resterait à portée de voix au cas où, mais rien de plus ! Aphrodite haussa un sourcil à l'ordre de DeathMask. Il regarda l'assiette, son collègue, l'assiette, son collègue... Lentement, en pestant, il récupéra sa fourchette pour terminer ses légumes.

- Je savais pas que tu étais devenu pire qu'une Mama italienne...

Mais au fonds de lui, ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir reprendre un peu du poil de la bête.  
Rapidement, il termina, puis lança un regard de cockers abandonné sur le bord de la route vers DeathMask. Cela n'avait jamais fait effet sur le Cancer, mais sait-on jamais ? L'assassin à pinces haussa un sourcil un rien perplexe à la bouille que lui présentait le Poisson. Non mais il lui faisait quoi là ?

- J'aime pas les chiens battus. Et puis tu as fini non ? Alors allons-y.

C'était fou comme c'était simple de faire les choses avec juste un seul de ses frères d'arme et surtout un comme lui. Pas un enfant de cœur ou un truc du genre... Il se sentait plus facilement à l'aise et n'avait pas sans arrêt peur de faire un faux pas qui lui voudrait des cordillères entières de reproches, à en concurrencer les Andes ! Et maintenant... aux bégonias !

- On va descendre doucement. Pas envie de descendre les 12 étages en mesurant les marches avec mon nez, justifia l'italien, avouant plus ou moins qu'il n'était pas aussi vaillant qu'on aurait pu le croire en le voyant.

Aphrodite eut un petit rire à la réflexion. Non, décidément, le Cancer était totalement hermétique à ses minauderies qui en aurait fait fondre plus d'un. Il attrapa le bras de DeathMask pour se hisser, vacillant légèrement, mais tenant bon. Puis, s'aidant de son épaule, entreprit de faire quelques pas dans la cuisine. La station debout lui était encore étrange, mais le simple fait de marcher l'était encore plus. Il avait l'impression d'être un tout petit faisant ses premiers pas.

- Seigneur DeathMask, cela te convient plus ?

Il avait envie de l'embêter un peu. Aphrodite avait toujours eut cette manie de jouer avec le feu, jusqu'à s'en brûler les doigts. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait beaucoup de distractions hélas. Ils se mirent ainsi en route vers le Douzième temple, tout en continuant de discuter.

- Je ne suis pas un seigneur, grommela le concerné. Et puis... le grand mouton s'est remis à utiliser ce nom idiot... Fais comme tu veux. trancha-t-il finalement, faussement ronchon.

Il était simplement mal à l'aise... Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti la moindre chaleur humaine exactement ? Longtemps... Très longtemps...

- Angelo ? S'étonna le Poisson... Mais je t'ai déjà dis que tu le portais à merveille...

Aphrodite était sincère. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se coller un peu plus à DeathMask. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dans ses filets, il n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt... Peut-être pourrait-il en profiter pour lui demander son aide sur son jardin ? Il avisa son regard... C'était pas une si bonne idée au final…

- ...Et si je t'offrais un thé ?

Voilà qu'il recommençait à stresser pour rien. DeathMask, un des rare Chevaliers à ne pas être sensible à son charisme de sirène. Voilà pourquoi Aphrodite le prenait comme un défi. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste, qu'on ne prête pas attention à lui... Il avait l'impression de ne pas exister sinon...

- Euh... Si tu veux oui. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu...

Très attentif même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, le Cancer prenait garde où il mettait les pieds. Parce qu'appuyé comme il l'était sur lui, et avec leur manque de force respectif, ils pouvaient à n'importe quel moment passer cul par dessus tête et finir en tas tout cassé sur le sol. Il devait donc être vigilent pour deux !

- Je n'aime pas ce nom. Il est trop... Trop...

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, agacé de ne pas trouver le mot juste. Il réfléchit un instant, farfouillant dans le vocabulaire à sa disposition avant de finalement mettre le doigt dessus.

- Trop doux. Ca ne colle pas. Avec moi.

Aphrodite se mit à réfléchir. Vite.

- Peu importe ton nom, c'est tes actes qui comptent. Il regarda DeathMask, droit dans les yeux. Tu sais... Je me demandais ce que je faisais là... Mais je suis content que tu y sois aussi.

Arght. C'était nul, nul, NUL. Il détourna le visage.

- Je te fais pas une déclaration... Je suis vraiment content. De pouvoir parler de nouveau avec toi.

DeathMask se sentit rougir... Ca alors ! Quelqu'un content de le voir ? Bon, l'autre traitre du cru c'est vrai mais... La prudence, et l'espoir de se racheter aux yeux des autres aurait sans doute été de ne pas trop trainer avec lui justement...

- Ben... Je suis content que tu sois là aussi, finit-il par avouer.

Bon, pas super reluisantes les raisons ("chic je suis pas le seul pariât" entre autre) mais il appréciait cependant le Chevalier des Poissons. En sa compagnie il se sentait moins "différent". Peut être parce que le nordique n'allait pas très bien dans sa tête non plus, allez savoir... En tout cas il ne se sentait presque pas de trop quand il était avec lui. Aphrodite sourit. Si on lui avait dit que DeathMask lui ferait un jour un compliment, il aurait rit. Fort. Très fort. Mais là, c'était son cœur qui venait de rater un battement. Wah ! Il en était aussi heureux qu'une midinette à sa première surprise-partie !

- Merci. Ca fait plaisir.

Le Cancer évita un trou dans une marche de justesse et se concentra à nouveau sur le chemin. Mieux valait être prudent !

- Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, dit-il en ralentissant un peu, ces marches sont de vrais pièges à imprudents...

Aphrodite évita soigneusement les trous dans les marches, ce qui le fit rire.

- Petits, on avait eu du mal à les grimper. Une fois grands, c'est plutôt la descente qui est rude...

C'était vraiment lamentable d'être dans un état pareil. Il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces et de la superbe. La faiblesse... C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Les faibles n'avaient que le droit de mourir en silence, plier l'échine devant les plus forts... Il cligna des yeux. Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme avant... Lors du règne de Saga. Il prit une grande inspiration. Surtout, se calmer, ne pas montrer son trouble.

- Mon jardin se trouve par là... Dit-il en faisant un bref signe de la main dans une direction.

DeathMask lui jeta un regard en biais.

- ... Elles vont pas me prendre pour leur déjeuner tes plantes vertes ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

Il avait toujours détesté les bégonias. Et les artichauts. Ca ne lui inspirait pas confiance, et encore moins depuis qu'il avait vu Aphrodite se battre avec ses roses quand ils étaient petits...

DeathMask, voyons… Les plantes carnivores soufrent d'une mauvaise réputation. Elles ne « mangent » que les insectes.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le jardin privé d'Aphrodite, ce dernier put constater toute l'ampleur des dégâts. Des bouts de temple, de colonnes s'étaient effondrés dans le jardin, détruisant l'harmonie qu'Aphrodite avait mit tant d'années à mettre en place. A son arrivée au Sanctuaire, le jardin n'était qu'un vaste fouillis de roses grimpantes, écarlates comme le sang, blanches comme la neige, sombres comme le cœur de beaucoup d'humains… Son maître n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de profiter de la terre particulièrement fertile en ces lieux pour cultiver d'autres espèces de plantes. Aussi, lorsqu'Aphrodite avait obtenu son armure des poissons, il avait décidé d'améliorer son jardin. Il avait étudié beaucoup de livres de botaniques, de poisons… Puis, il avait planté toutes sortes de plantes, tracé des chemins de graviers afin de délimité ses parterres, installé des bancs, un kiosque à musique pour y prendre le thé… C'était devenu l'endroit où Aphrodite se sentait le plus à l'aise : son petit sanctuaire personnel… où seulement quelques rares personnes avaient eut honneur d'y pénétrer. Le voir dans un état pareil rendait Aphrodite malade. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres… Il se sentait souillé, humilié… Il fit quelques pas, redressant un pot de fleurs, avisant une pancarte en bois dont l'inscription s'était effacée au fil des années… Faisant le bilan de ce qu'il avait à faire pour tout remettre en ordre. Comme avant. Mais au fur et à mesure que les deux Chevaliers avancèrent dans l'allée principale, une odeur se faisait sentir. Pas désagréable non, mais tout à fait inhabituelle. Aphrodite fronça les sourcils, fit le tour de quelques haies végétales, et s'arrêta, tétanisé. C'était l'odeur de tomates mûres, des fraises juteuses, des betteraves, et toutes sortes de cucurbitacées. On avait transformé une partie de son jardin adoré en potager. En réserve alimentaire pour le Sanctuaire. Aphrodite lâcha DeathMask sans s'en rendre compte, serrant les poings, crispant les lèvres. Une sourde colère grimpa dans ses veines, colorant son visage pâle d'un rouge cramoisi. Il explosa. Et poussa un hurlement primaire.

_**En quittant le Treizième.**_

Saga avait filé directement en sortant du Temple du Pope, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec Milo (et sans doute les autres) pour que Shion soit dans cet état... Fatigué, nerveux et sans doute un brin angoissé... Le chevalier des Gémeaux n'avait certes pas le don d'empathie des atlantes, mais il savait néanmoins reconnaître quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un n'allait pas fort. Ceci dit, Mû était resté sur place, donc Shion ne serait pas si seul que ça... Il arriva bientôt au Douzième Temple, celui des Poissons, et fit quelques pas pour y pénétrer lorsque...

- Oh, bon sang..., souffla-t-il.

Là, il venait de le sentir... Tout près, tellement faible, presque autant que le sien, mais reconnaissable entre mille... surtout qu'il était accompagné d'un autre qui ne laissait aucune doute sur son identité... Il venait de sentir le cosmos d'Aphrodite. Soutenu par celui de DeathMask, mais celui d'Aphrodite quand même. Le chevalier des Poissons était revenu ! Sans réfléchir, Saga rassembla ses forces pour déployer un peu d'énergie et s'annoncer à l'entrée du temple... Bon sang, toutes ces résurrections était tellement incroyables ! Aphrodite, lui, était en proie à une crise d'hystérie qui lui fit momentanément oublié sa fatigue. Il hurla, tapa du pied, jura dans sa langue natale, agita ses mains au-dessus de lui. On aurait une sorcière en train de se lancer dans une sarabande infernale afin d'invoquer un démon.

- Qui a osé, qui ?

Machinalement, Saga s'était avancé à travers le Temple des Poisson, suivant ce cosmos familier dont la réapparition le bouleversait, à l'instar de toutes les autres. Ainsi, les résurrections n'étaient pas limitées dans le temps ! Si Aphrodite venait de revenir, alors d'autres reviendraient sans doute encore... Si seulement ils pouvaient tous se retrouver au complet... Si seulement tout le monde pouvait avoir la même seconde chance... Saga soupira. C'était vraiment un coup à devenir cardiaque, toutes ces hist... Le cri le fit bondir au plafond, une main crispée sur son cœur. Alors là, oui, définitivement, cette voix, c'était bien celle d'Aphrodite quand il était en pétard ! Tâchant de se calmer, Saga se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un (Mû en particulier) l'avait suivi, mais ne voyant personne, se décida à s'avancer seul jusque dans le jardin du Temple.

- Aphrodite ?

Si Aphrodite n'avait pas été aussi respectueux des bienfaits de Mère Nature, il aurait depuis longtemps arraché les plants, réduit en bouillie les tomates. Aussi, il se contenta de hurler sa colère aux cieux, ayant oublié la présence de DeathMask à ses côtés. C'était un sacrilège, un affront qu'on venait de lui faire à lui, à tous les précédents porteurs de l'armure des poissons. Aussi, tout à sa crise de rage, c'est à peine si le Poisson avait entendu la voix.

- Je vais les écarteler ! Les crucifier ! Leur faire bouffer de l'engrais jusqu'à...

Il s'arrêta. Se retourna. Qui que ce soit, il allait en prendre pour son grade, payer pour les autres impudents. A l'entrée de son jardin se tenait une silhouette familière, parfois un peu gauche, à la chevelure d'un bleu plus profond que les siens, au regard... Aphrodite retient son souffle. Saga. Son grand frère, celui de tous. Son maître. Son ex-Grand Pope. Saga.  
Déjà, il était dans ses bras.

- Saga ! Ils ont osés ! Mon jardin ! C'est devenu un potager ! Mon précieux jardin !

Non, il n'en profitait pas pour l'avoir contre lui. Il fallait qu'il hurle sur quelqu'un. Et qui de mieux que Saga qui avait toujours su juguler les crises de nerfs du Poisson quand il était tout petit ? De son coté, un rien perdu, le pauvre Cancer ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Et même s'il n'était pas connaisseur il pouvait aisément comprendre la colère du Poisson : lui même n'aurait pas apprécié de rentrer pour trouver euh...Son temple repeint couleur lilas par exemple ! Il grimaça à cette pensée incongrue. Ah non en effet il n'aurait pas aimé. Mais alors pas du tout. Et les quelques âmes vivantes à proximité non plus d'ailleurs... Il préféra regarder de loin et laisser Saga gérer les choses. Puisqu'il avait "le poisson en main", littéralement, Saga avait à peine eu le temps d'entrapercevoir un pied de tomates entre deux rosiers et de se dire qu'il y avait comme une anomalie, avant que le chevalier des Poissons ne se précipite vers lui et ne lui saute littéralement dessus. Par réflexe, le Gémeau avait ouvert tout grand les bras afin de le rattraper, et l'écoutait à présent lui crier dessus avec un mélange d'effarement et d'amusement profond. C'avait toujours été une vieille habitude entre eux que de se défouler l'un sur l'autre... Y compris pour des choses beaucoup plus... sanglantes, qu'un jardin de fleurs transformé en potager ! Malgré lui, Saga sourit. S'il avait pu douter encore que cette nouvelle résurrection soit réelle, le simple fait d'avoir Aphrodite devant lui, dans ses bras, en train de lui hurler des insanités, ne lui laissait plus aucun doute !

- Aphro, enfin ! Calme-toi, il y a sans doute une raison... Il a bien fallu que les gens mangent, pendant notre absence, non ? Je suis d'accord sur le dommage esthétique, mais quand même...

- Non, non, NON ! Ceci est un jardin respectable ! Le summum de la perfection florale ! Je me fous totalement des besoins vitaux des servants du Sanctuaire ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se bouger le cul pour descendre au village ?

Il était rare qu'Aphrodite soit vulgaire, cela prouvait donc dans quel état de nerf il se trouvait en ce moment même... Son côté égoïste ressortait également... Il posa sa tête contre son torse, le serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu peux pas laisser passer ça...

Il s'adressait à Saga comme s'il était encore le Grand Pope. Machinalement, Saga se laissa aller à répondre à l'étreinte d'Aphrodite. Si le moindre contact avec ses frères, qu'il soit visuel, physique, ou même mental avec Mû, l'avait toujours jusque là mis profondément mal à l'aise (encore que dans le cas du Bélier, ce soit un tout petit peu plus compliqué que ça...), avoir le chevalier des Poissons dans ses bras ne le dérangeait absolument pas... Au contraire, même, ça lui faisait plutôt du bien. Sans doute parce qu'au delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partager sur le plan... physique, autrefois, Aphrodite savait tout de lui, tout comme lui savait tout ou presque du gardien de la Douzième Maison. Il n'y avait pas de tabou, entre eux, pas de barrières... et qu'ils soient restés morts pendant tout ce temps ne changeait rien. Non, rien du tout, songea Saga avec un léger sourire, mélange de désillusion et d'indulgence amusée.

- Aphro... Tu te souviens que tu es un grand monsieur de 23 ans, et que de mon côté ça fait un moment que j'ai laissé tomber la casquette de dictateur, hein ? Je sais bien que tu t'en fiches, mais les fleurs, ça ne se mange pas... les légumes, si. Et il n'y a pas de navette jusqu'au village.

Aphrodite était outré.

- Je n'ai que vingt deux ans !

Il pesta sur le fait que Saga ne semblait pas prendre sa défense, mais plutôt de tenter de calmer le jeu... A une autre époque, sur sa simple demande, Saga aurait fait empalé immédiatement quiconque l'aurait contrarié. Mais il n'était plus Grand Pope, c'était vrai... C'était presque...dommage. Il s'écarta alors de ses bras, de son odeur si familière, dans une tentative de bouderie.

- Tu n'es pas drôle du tout... Mais je suis content que tu sois revenu...

Il avisa alors la présence de DeathMask, et en rougis. Il s'était comporté d'une odieuse façon devant lui, et s'était jeté dans les bras de Saga dans un pur réflexe, une habitude vieille de plusieurs années. Le chevalier des Gémeaux se tourna vers DeathMask, et tâcha de lui sourire, pour lui demander sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est revenu amnésique... ?

- Euh... Non... Je crois qu'il est juste un peu... perdu...

Mû était resté en retrait pendant une partie de l'échange. Il avait entendu le hurlement de rage d'Aphrodite en descendant vers le douzième temple et avait pressé le pas, entre la curiosité de savoir ce qui se passait et la satisfaction de découvrir qu'un autre de ses frères était revenu même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de lien spécial entre eux. Le superbe jardin que le chevalier des Poissons entretenait avec amour avait à présent un drôle d'aspect. Au milieu des fleurs, des pieds de tomates et de haricots, des plans de carottes et de pommes de terre, ainsi que d'autres légumineuses. Pas étonnant que le pauvre Aphrodite soit sorti de ses gonds. Néanmoins, le voir dans les bras de Saga dérangeait férocement Mû. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Peut-être que voir Saga se montrer si distant avec lui, fermant son esprit, gardant le silence et au contraire, ne pas hésiter à étreindre le Suédois le rendait jaloux… Il essaya de détourner le regard mais ce qu'il venait de voir persistait à la surface de son esprit. Alors il adopta ce que Milo appelait volontiers son « attitude de coincé » et se racla la gorge :

- Dites donc, vous deux, vous n'êtes pas tout seuls, cingla-t-il en indiquant d'un geste DeathMask qui n'avait pas raté une miette du spectacle.

- Ho... Mû... souffla Aphrodite en le toisant, comme pour le défier.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Saga eut comme une envie soudaine de se téléporter à Vladivostok, en même temps qu'il sentait quelque chose de particulièrement incongru se mettre à papillonner dans son ventre. Mû les regardait exactement comme il avait pu le regarder lui autrefois lorsqu'il tenait la main d'une jeune fille... et aussi déplacé et stupide que cela puisse paraître, le Gémeau n'en retira pas une impression désagréable. Du tout. Cela dit, au vu du regard du chevalier des Poissons, il se dit quand même qu'il faudrait qu'il essaie de calmer le jeu... Si jeu il y avait. Mû n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner par les regards dédaigneux d'Aphrodite. Le Suédois avait toujours eu une légère tendance à se conduire comme une diva capricieuse, se croyant supérieur à cause de sa beauté alors qu'il n'était qu'un inconscient assoiffé de pouvoir. Les choses ne semblaient pas avoir tellement changé avec la résurrection… Non. Mû se secoua. Tout cela était ridicule. Pour qui se prenait Aphrodite, d'abord ? Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qui s'était produit entre le Scandinave et Saga à l'époque où ce dernier était grand Pope. Il ravala ses pensées et soutint son regard, esprit verrouillé, sans laisser échapper la moindre émotion. Pas plus qu'il ne réagit au regard gêné que lui lança Saga, ce regard de gamin pris en faute, le même qu'autrefois quand Mû le surprenait avec une greluche à son bras. Cette jalousie de jadis, il n'avait pas cherché à l'analyser, tout comme ce qu'il éprouvait présentement. Il verrait plus tard. Pour le moment, il s'agissait d'arracher Saga à... Mais à quoi pensait-il, bon sang ?

Aphrodite regarda Saga, Mû, de nouveau Saga et enfin Mû. Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Le Suédois le ressentait. Si tel était le cas, il n'était pas jaloux. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu l'exclusivité de la couche de Saga, et inversement. En revanche, Saga était son jouet à lui. Rien qu'à lui tout seul.

- Mû, tu es vivant, toi aussi ? Il lui fit son plus grand sourire hypocrite.

_Mais bien sûr, prends-moi pour un idiot avec ton sourire faux, ça me fait plaisir_ eut envie de répliquer Mû. Il préféra le penser très fort tout en remplaçant le terme « idiot » par « con », puisque Saga n'ayant pas accès à son esprit, il pouvait y stocker tous les gros mots qu'il voulait. Il eut un petit rictus méprisant vis-à-vis d'Aphrodite et répondit à l'hypocrisie par l'hypocrisie.

- En effet, je suis vivant. Ravi de te revoir parmi nous, Aphrodite.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que le Poisson serait atomisé par celui de Mû. Il n'avait rien de particulier contre le Mouton, il était juste un peu trop... Il chercha ses mots. Coincé ? Énervant ? Bref.

- Je te remercie.

Saga aurait bien aimé disparaître... Il se demanda vaguement si DeathMask, qui observait la scène à deux pas de là, éprouvait ce besoin, lui aussi. L'ambiance se faisait lourde, et il fallait se décider à l'alléger, ne serait-ce que parce que Mû et Aphrodite faisaient tous les deux leur tête des mauvais jours... et qu'un Mû et un Aphrodite des mauvais jours, ce n'était pas forcément bon pour l'environnement.

- Euh... Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

S'adressant à Saga qui les regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit (peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils se trouvent dans la maison des Poissons), Mû ajouta.

- Si tu veux rester ici, c'est comme tu veux. Moi, je continue.

Et il amorça un geste pour partir. Les paroles de Mû firent plonger le Gémeau dans un abîme de gêne et de perplexité... C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Mû se conduire de façon aussi ouvertement dédaigneuse, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser... mais d'un autre côté, les papillons dans le ventre étaient toujours là. De fait, le Gémeau n'avait absolument pas envie de laisser partir Mû, surtout avec cette espèce de gêne latente qui s'était installé entre lui et Aphrodite, et dont il sentait qu'elle pourrait très bien se transformer plus tard entre eux deux en malentendu. Et un malentendu particulièrement ridicule, si ce que lui soufflait un instinct qu'il croyait depuis longtemps mort et enterré était vrai... Mais d'un autre côté, il était réellement heureux de revoir Aphrodite, et ne tenait pas à écourter ces retrouvailles aussi vite... d'autant que le Poisson venait à peine de revenir à la vie. Et puis, il aurait voulu parler un peu avec DM, qu'il n'avait fait que croiser jusqu'alors, aussi.

- Mû, je te rejoins en sortant... souffla-t-il, les joues roses, mais en le regardant néanmoins dans les yeux, espérant que le Bélier comprendrait tout ce qu'il ne lui disait pas...

Sauf qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu que le chevalier des Poissons se bouinerait de nouveau contre lui... et Saga, faible comme d'habitude devant tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un des petits à qui il avait servi de nounou, autrefois (et à sa décharge, c'était plus ou moins ainsi qu'Aphrodite était en train de se comporter), n'eut pas seulement l'idée de le repousser. Alors il se contenta de marmonner.

- Aphro...

Mû secoua la tête. Aphrodite était une diva chichiteuse et Saga se laissait rouler dans la farine. C'était ridicule. Sans un regard pour DeathMask qui observait la scène en silence, il quitta le jardin et se réfugia à l'intérieur du temple. Il donnait cinq minutes à Saga pour le rejoindre. Après, il redescendrait tout seul. Cela ne signifiait pas que le Gémeaux aurait fini d'entendre parler de lui.

- Oui ? souffla Aphrodite après le départ du Bélier.

Autant Aphrodite s'en voulait de se comporter ainsi devant une future proie potentielle (DeathMask, donc), autant son côté peste reprenait trop facile le dessus. Et voir Mû capitulé et Saga lui céder était une grande satisfaction. Le Gémeau avait des côtés faibles, qu'Aphrodite, beaucoup trop manipulateur, ne pouvait ne pas en profiter.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu es un grand monsieur, maintenant... marmonna le Gémeau, toujours prisonnier de l'étreinte du chevalier des Poissons, mais espérant que tout ce qu'il sous-entendait suffirait à faire comprendre à Aphrodite qu'il fallait qu'il le lâche.

Pour tout plein de raisons, dont les deux principales avaient pour l'une les cheveux courts et bleus, pour l'autre les cheveux longs et mauves, et étaient toutes les deux en train de les regarder. Saga regarda Mû s'éloigner avec un mélange de gêne, de besoin de le rattraper, de trouble presque adolescent et d'appréhension. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il lui parle, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire... que pour lui dire quoi, au fait ? Qu'il n'y avait plus rien du tout entre lui et Aphrodite ? Et en quoi cela pourrait-il bien intéresser Mû, hein ? Son comportement étrange n'avait peut-être aucun rapport avec... Saga soupira. Le Bélier s'efforçait de se rapprocher de lui, mais en soi, cela ne signifiait rien dans l'absolu, et il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des idées ou de s'évertuer à creuser un peu plus chaque fois qu'il croyait avoir touché le fond du ridicule. Aphrodite le relâcha soudain, à contre cœur. Puis, prit d'une inspiration soudaine, ou tout simplement par envie, il se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui claqua un baiser sur la joue.

- Reviens quand tu veux, Saga. Mû semblait pressé. Rattrape-le vite.

Le Poisson aussi était faible avec le Gémeau. Il n'aimait pas le contrarier. Il lui fit un sourire.  
Foi d'Aphrodite, si le Mouton voulait lui prendre la tête avec sa mauvaise humeur, il ferait pire. Un nouveau soupir échappa à Saga, et il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, lorsque soudain, Aphrodite se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui planta un gros baiser sur la joue, dans un geste à la fois enfantin, dominateur, joueur et amical... Oui, oui, tout ça en même temps. Du moins, c'est ainsi que Saga le ressentit. Une fois de plus, il s'était fait avoir. Machinalement, Saga répondit au sourire de son ami, et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Le Poisson avait raison, ils auraient tout le temps de discuter ensuite... Pour l'instant, la priorité, c'était Mû.

- Je reviendrai, oui, souffla-t-il en le regardant, ainsi que DeathMask. Je... J'ai des choses à vous dire, je crois. A bientôt... Et je suis content que vous soyez revenus, tous les deux, ajouta-t-il avec un dernier signe de la main, avant de filer pour rejoindre Mû dans l'entrée du temple.

Il espérait que le Bélier n'était pas déjà parti...

Témoin muet de toute cette scène, le Cancer restait de marbre. Parce que dans sa tête ne tournait qu'une seule et unique rengaine : « _ces gens sont fous. Et plus que moi »_. Ce qui dans son échelle de mesure parlait des montagnes... Il n'avait jamais été très au fait des usages pratiqués entes ses semblables mais là, le pauvre Crabe était comme qui dirait vulgairement complètement largué. D'abord Aphrodite faisait du scandale à cause de ses plantes mangeuses de passants saccagées. Ça ok. Après Saga débarquait et Aphrodite se jetait dans ses bras pour continuer son scandale. Pourquoi pas. Mû suivant le mouvement, il accompagnait probablement le grand bleu, se retrouvait à l'entrée du jardin, et échangeait des banalités avec Aphrodite sur un ton plus acide que du vinaigre. ...quid ? Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne pensa qu'à retardement à saluer Saga qui s'en allait déjà... Mais que diable se passait-il ici ?

- Euh... tu as besoin de moi ?

Aphrodite se retourna vers DeathMask, et rougit.

- Euh...oui... Tu... peux m'aider à faire un peu de ménage ? ...

Déesse, pourquoi il perdait tout d'un coup de sa superbe devant le Crabe ? Alors que l'instant d'avant, il faisait les yeux doux à Saga, tout en taquinant méchamment Mû. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné. Vraiment gêné. Mais il sentait qu'il était prêt à recommencer, surtout si cela contrariait le Mouton. Et puis, zut, il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personnes !

Le Cancer haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas ! Ça serait une occupation comme une autre, et surtout avec quelqu'un qui ne le mettait pas en permanence sur les nerfs...

- On jette quoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Tant que les tomates et les... les autres trucs verts lui foutaient la paix, il voulait bien jouer les terrassiers !

- Ha non ! On ne jette rien ! On vire tout ce...ce potager... on stocke dans un coin, et les servants viendront tout récupérer...

Il jeta un regard haineux aux légumes.

- Merci de ton aide. Ajouta-t-il en frôlant doucement le poignet de DeathMask.

Le Cancer retroussa ses manches et rejoignit le Poisson près des légumes. Elles avaient l'air drôlement bonnes ces tomates...Ne voulant pas déclencher de nouveau scandale cependant, il se contenta de déterrer un premier plan de tomates en creusant profond avec ses mains pour couper un minimum de racines, puis pris délicatement la plante et la motte de terre qui encadrait son pied dans ses mains en coupe.

- Je la mets où ?

Il aimait bien le jardinage. D'ailleurs à une époque il avait eu une jolie plante dans un grand pot dans sa chambre. Il aimait bien s'en occuper, ça le détendait. Surtout que lui, il était sûr que sa plante ne tenterait pas de le dévorer tout cru ! C'était une simple plante achetée chez un fleuriste d'Athènes ! Il doutait qu'elle soit encore vivante d'ailleurs à son grand regret... Alors s'il pouvait épargner quelques plants de tomates... Aphrodite chercha quelques bassines/paniers que les servants devaient avoir ramené pour les cueillettes, et les trouva derrière une statuette en marbre représentant un angelot ébréché.

- Là-dedans. Il surprit le regard de DeathMask envers la tomate. Tu peux, tu sais... Au contraire, ça me fera plaisir qu'elle disparaisse de ma vu, elle et ses copines...

- Elles n'y sont pour rien tu sais... souffla l'italien en déposant avec beaucoup de précautions le premier plan déterré. On les a juste mises là sans leur demander leur avis...

Satisfait il contempla le plan de tomate avec un petit hochement de tête satisfait. Normalement la plante devrait bien supporter son déménagement : il avait pris toutes les grosses racines et finalement, coupé que de fins filaments. Pas de quoi faire dépérir le pied, pour peu qu'il soit assez vite remis en terre... Il se retourna pour prendre un autre pied mais... Une autre plante avait visiblement plus besoin de lui. Aphrodite avait également retroussé ses manches pour se mettre au travail avant de tomber à genoux par terre. Sa brusque flambé de colère venait de lui saper ses quelques forces, et il venait juste de s'en rendre compte.

- Ho, bon sang...

Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un malaise, vraiment pas du tout... Il commençait déjà à ne plus distinguer grand chose, tandis que sa tête se mettait à bourdonner comme autant d'abeilles dans une ruche.

- Aphrodite ? Ça va aller ? demanda soudain le Crabe en avisant la mine du Poisson. Il s'approcha de son compagnon de jardinerie et passa un bras en travers de ses épaules et le cala contre lui. Respire doucement. Ça va aller. Tu n'es pas tout seul, ça ira.

Bon, il n'était probablement pas le plus fin des psychologues mais il faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Il était novice lui en rassurage de chevalier d'or en détresse ! Aphrodite sentit la chaleur de DeathMask sur sa joue, et ses bras passés maladroitement autour de ses épaules. Il entendit également sa voix, chaude, à l'accent Italien, qui se voulait réconfortante. Il attrapa la chemise de son collègue de ses doigts fins, les crispant sur le tissu, le déchirant presque. Il avait peur de sombrer, peur de disparaitre de nouveau, que tout ceci ne fut en réalité qu'une farce crée par les Dieux. Aphrodite ne craignait pas la mort. Mais la solitude du caveau, si.

- Serre-moi... Me laisse pas...

Il était pathétique. Il perdit connaissance. Un rien paniqué (pour ne pas dire complètement d'ailleurs) le Cancer réagit pourtant rapidement. Quand il sentit le Poisson perdre pieds, il le serra plus fermement contre lui et se contorsionna un peu pour finir par s'asseoir le derrière dans la terre. Au diable la lessive il y avait bien plus urgent ! Il gardait fermement le poisson contre lui, frictionnant doucement ses épaules, et l'appelant à mi voix, l'invitant comme il pouvait à revenir avec lui. Ca lui faisait mal au cœur quelque part de voir le fier Aphrodite dans cet état de faiblesse. Ho lui ne devait guère être mieux mais ce n'était pas pareil...

- 'Dite ? Allons, reviens avec moi 'Dite... Tu ne pas quand même pas dormir au milieu d'un potager non ? Allons réveille toi... appelait-il doucement.

Vu le scandale qu'il avait fait en le découvrant, se serait peut être un bon argument pour le faire revenir à lui, qui pouvait savoir ?

Quelques temps après, le Poisson rouvrit les yeux et pour faire face au visage inquiet du Cancer. Waouh. Ça, ça valait toutes les pertes de conscience du monde.

- Je…

Il les referma aussitôt sur le coup de la migraine qui venait lui faire un petit coucou, voir même posé ses bagages.

- Je crois que je t'avais proposé un thé, hm ?

Il s'efforça de sourire tout en se redressant mais DeathMask freina son enthousiasme et garda le poisson contre lui encore un moment.

- Ne te lève pas trop vite. Tu n'as pas retrouvé toutes tes forces encore...

- Oui, tu as raison..., souffla le Poisson. Et puis, tes bras sont très confortables... Mais toi, ca ne te dérange pas ? Il me semble que tu n'es pas très contact physique...

Tout le contraire d'Aphrodite, donc. En comparaison, il était pire qu'un koala sur sa branche d'arbre. Le Poisson se laissa donc choir, avec un sourire un peu plus grand à l'égard de DeathMask. Après quelques secondes, le Cancer se redressa lentement, accompagnant le mouvement de l'habitant du douzième. Au moins s'il était pris de vertige ou de malaise à nouveau, il ne risquait pas de tomber et de se blesser !

- Euh... je... Merci... souffla l'italien, pas très à l'aise d'un coup.

Il préféra ne pas répondre sur l'épineuse question des contacts physique.  
Non il n'était pas super fan mais il n'allait pas non plus laisser tomber le poisson comme une vieille serpillère ! Et puis... Avec Aphrodite ce n'était pas pareil. Parce que le poisson était un peu comme lui et aussi parce que dans ce cas précis, ce n'était pas un contact qui lui était imposé mais que lui avait choisi. Cela représentait un monde entier de différences... Déesse... Ce silence... Pour le Poisson c'était insupportable, il fallait qu'il le comble... Il fit mine de tousser, et joua avec l'une de ses mèches, regardant ailleurs. Parce que s'il fixait encore celui de DM, il ne répondait plus de rien. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de traumatiser le pauvre Cancer.

- Je propose donc, un thé... Tu es d'accords ? Il se redressa de nouveau, avec précautions. Puis, sentant qu'il pouvait se permettre la station debout et même quelques pas, il invita DeathMask à le suivre. Ou alors du café ?

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il lui restait dans ses réserves... Il soupira. C'était pas gagné tout ça...

- Du thé, je préfère.

DeathMask sourit. Oui, mieux valait du thé, ça serait plus simple pour tout le monde...

- Le seul café que je bois c'est celui que je fais. Et je ne le fais boire à personne... conclut-il en ricanant.

Ha tient, il reconnaissait un peu le DeathMask d'avant, dans ce ricanement.

- Ho, c'est pas sympa d'être radin comme ça...

Il sortit du jardin, et s'en alla vers ses appartements privés. La porte grinça un peu lorsqu'il la poussa, et il écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était plus des moutons de poussières mais des dinosaures... Mis à part ca, rien n'avait bougé. Chaque objet a sa place, dans l'état dans lequel il les avait laissés le jour de sa première mort. Un canapé blanc, mais presque gris à côté des murs, une bibliothèque remplie de livres, de bande-dessinés, de magazines... Dans le fonds, une grande fenêtre sans rideau pour mieux profité de la lumière pour pouvoir peindre. Il y avait d'ailleurs un chevalet à côté, avec un tableau inachevé posé dessus, et une quantité de tube de gouaches ainsi qu'une multitude de pinceaux, le tout posé sur un guéridon.  
Aphrodite soupira et ouvrit les fenêtres en grand afin d'aérer la pièce.

- Désolé... Ce n'est pas très présentable.

Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine, son regard fut attiré par son piano droit. Une vague de nostalgie le parcourut. C'était un cadeau de son maître, lorsqu'il avait reçu son armure. Son premier et dernier cadeau.

- Je... Attends ici. Je reviens avec le thé.

Le Cancer prit tout son temps pour observer cet intérieur figé, tellement proche et à la fois tellement loin de l'image que donnait Aphrodite en permanence ! C'était... étrange. Mais particulièrement intéressant en même temps...

- Pas que je ne veuille pas partager ! lança-t-il en direction de la cuisine, mais mon café... réveillerait un mort... termina-t-il avec un sourire de maniaque, particulièrement amusé par son trait d'humour, noir évidemment...

Il jeta encore un regard alentour... Il n'avait pas fait très attention à son intérieur mais il ne devait être guère mieux. Pire même ! Il n'avait jamais été très adepte de l'époussetage... Aphrodite éclata de rire.

- Disons que je suis dans un état entre la vie et la mort...Du genre, zombie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Il farfouilla dans les placards à la recherche d'ustensiles pour faire du thé. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec un plateau sur lequel il avait posé deux tasses fumantes.

- Je n'ai pas de gâteaux à te proposer, désolé...

Il le posa sur la table base puis retourna les coussins du canapé, côté propre. Il ferait le ménage plus tard.

- Je t'en prie, installe-toi. Je suis ravi de te recevoir en mon humble demeure...

- Merci. Angelo s'installa de même qu'Aphrodite, dans un fauteuil non loin. Mais tu sais... Il est vraiment imbuvable mon café. Enfin sauf pour moi mais...

Mais lui était italien c'était dans sa génétique de boire un poison pareil ! Mais il reconnaissait bien volontiers que pour n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué, son breuvage aurait dû être interdit !

- Et bien je me ferai un plaisir de te servir de cobaye

Il se leva en entendant la bouilloire, puis revient avec le précieux breuvage. Il remplit les tasses avant de lui tendre.

- Orange-Cannelle. J'espère que tu aimes...

Il se réinstalla sur le canapé, sirotant le thé brûlant. Ça lui faisait vraiment du bien.  
Puis, il jeta un regard à DeathMask qui semblait se détendre. C'était une bonne chose de faite.

- Sinon... A part trucider la veuve et l'orphelin, qu'est ce que tu aimes faire ?

C'était un ton dénué de toute ironie. Le cancer garda le silence un long moment cajolant sa tasse chaude au creux de ses mains avant de finalement répondre.

- Je ne sais plus trop. Mais je vais avoir un peu de temps pour le savoir maintenant." répondit-il à mi voix.

« Trucider la veuve et l'orphelin ». C'était donc comme ça qu'il était perçu par les autres ? Intéressant...

- C'est bien, tu positive, s'exclama le Poisson d'un air ravi.

Il bailla soudain, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il tenta d'ignorer cet appel de son corps pour continuer à bavarder, mais ses paupières se firent lourdes. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis dû se rendre à l'évidence.

- Je crois que je vais m'allonger un peu...

Son regard se posa sur sa bibliothèque.

- Si tu aimes lire autre chose que des manuels sur le Vaudou et ce genre de joyeuseté, tu peux te servir.

Il fit un grand geste de la main en direction des ouvrages. Il avait surtout des livres sur la botanique, les poisons, mais également des romans variés : des Arlequins, des Maupassant, Victor Hugo... Certains des ouvrages provenaient de la bibliothèque personnelle de Camus, qu'Aphrodite avait tout simplement « omis » de lui rendre. Il bailla une nouvelle fois.

- Bonne nuit...

_**Parvis du Douzième**_

Mû n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui sembla. Il fut rejoint par un Saga à la mine penaude, encore cette tête d'adolescent surpris avec la main sous la jupe d'une fille. Allons donc. Aphrodite n'était pas une fille même s'il en adoptait parfois l'attitude dans ses jeux avec les codes. Même si cela n'empêchait pas Saga de… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant ces treize années ? Mû voulait savoir mais dans le même temps, la jalousie lui broyait le cœur rien que d'y penser. Saga, dans sa folie, avait-il oublié ce qui les avait liés dans l'enfance ? Cette osmose si particulière qui ne s'exprimait jamais autant que durant ces nuits où le petit Atlante avait passé la nuit avec la tête fourrée sous le pull du jeune Gémeaux ? Tant de choses à reconstruire, finalement… Saga le regarda d'un air désolé. Mû préféra se taire. Le soulagement avait envahit Saga lorsqu'il trouva Mû toujours à l'ombre des colonnes du Douzième Temple. Mû n'était pas parti, il l'avait attendu. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'il tenait à faire les choses dans les formes et à l'accompagner jusqu'au bout ou bien parce qu'il voulait des réponses immédiatement, sans attendre que Saga vienne le retrouver chez lui, mais le fait est qu'il était là. Et encore une fois, cela plongea Saga dans un abîme de sentiments contradictoires... Le soulagement, comme dit au dessus, mais aussi et surtout l'appréhension et le malaise, qui ne tardèrent pas à pointer le bout de leur nez. Le souvenir de la manière dont Mû les avait regardés lui et Aphrodite lui revint en mémoire avec la précision d'un enregistrement vidéo. Il revit son visage pâle et impassible, aussi impassible que celui des statues qui ornaient leur temple à chacun, mais il revit aussi ses yeux... Ses deux grands yeux violets, si semblables à ceux du petit garçon qu'il avait été autrefois, et qui mettait des scorpions ou des araignées dans les culottes de sa petite amie... Saga mima en esprit le geste de se mordre les lèvres, en même temps qu'il crispait machinalement les mains sur l'ourlet déjà bien endommagé de sa tunique. Autrefois, il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à mettre un nom sur ce qui motivait le comportement de Mû, même si du haut de ses 15 ans, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se l'expliquer... Le petit Bélier avait toujours été possessif avec lui, et qu'il se montre simplement jaloux de quelqu'un avec qui il aurait passé du temps ne l'aurait pas tant rendu perplexe que ça... Seulement voilà, petit garçon, Mû ne s'était pas montré jaloux de tout ceux avec qui il avait passé du temps, mais bel et bien de sa _petite amie_. Il avait trouvé ça quelque peu farfelu, à l'époque... en même temps qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette jalousie et cette rancœur du bébé à laine mauve était justifiée. Il y avait eu entre lui et Mû plus de promesses et plus d'amour qu'entre lui et toutes les filles qu'il avait pu fréquenter dans sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui, comment expliquer ?... Saga se refusait à croire que Mû puisse encore être jaloux comme il l'avait été enfant, d'une jalousie d'amant bafoué, presque... Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'était plus enfant, justement, et que l'homme qu'il était devenu n'était absolument pas du genre à avoir ce type de réactions passionnées et irrationnelles... N'est-ce pas ? Il fallait qu'il s'accroche à cette certitude, sinon il allait lui dire des bêtises. Tâchant de faire fi des papillons qui décidément ne voulaient pas quitter le creux de son ventre, Saga s'avança un peu, et murmura :

- Je ne lui ai jamais ouvert mon esprit, tu sais...

Cette simple phrase soulagea la conscience de Mû, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre Saga et Aphrodite, cela n'avait jamais été aussi profond qu'avec lui, Mû. Il n'y avait pas eu d'osmose mentale. Juste d'autres choses, dont il ne voulait pas connaître la teneur. Même s'il s'était agi de rapports physiques, cela n'avait rien eu à voir. La potentialité de recréer ce lien n'était donc pas perdue. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas ? Retrouver un peu cette complicité perdue ? Ou autre chose ? Non. Rien d'autre, du moins il le pensait. Même s'il avait envie, là, tout de suite, de se blottir dans les bras de Saga comme quand il était petit, de se faire rassurer sur le fait qu'Aphrodite n'avait pas représenté grand-chose, au pire un amant de passage, et qu'il avait toujours eu la première place, loin devant les autres bambins et très, très loin devant les petites copines avec lesquelles cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps… sauf une dont il ne se souvenait même pas du nom mais qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'importance. Mû se retint, cependant, de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas pour le moment. C'était Saga qui avait besoin d'aide, pas lui. C'était Saga qu'il fallait rassurer, pas lui. Ses pulsions égoïstes, ses sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer, attendraient. Alors il sourit pour rassurer Saga, pour lui montrer qu'il avait entendu, qu'il avait compris.

- Viens. Allons-y.

* * *

A suivre, merci de votre lecture

Biz

Arkady


	10. Bonne nuit les petits !

Titre : Une nouvelle vie

Notes générales : On pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'une fic à plusieurs mains puisque ce texte est grandement inspiré du RPG Saint Seiya sur lequel je joue en ce moment et mit en place par Asrial. C'est donc elle qui gère la trame de ce RP et donc celle de cette fanfic. En outre, il s'agit essentiellement de copier/coller des textes postés par les auteurs respectifs des personnages que je me contente de modifier un peu pour coller au rythme de l'histoire et dans le temps. Le caractère des persos, leur façon de penser et d'agir est donc défini par leurs joueurs respectifs, les idées ne sont donc pas de moi (loin de là !)

Discalimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter à leur auteur. L'histoire, comme écrit au dessus n'est pas vraiment de moi non plus.

On retrouve les spectres tel qu'on les a laissés au chap 7. On arrive en fin de journée !

Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 10 : Bonne nuit les petits**_

_**Baraquement des spectres**_ (en bas, près des arènes et du camps des femmes)

Rhadamanthe s'était installé au chevet d'Eaque et lui caressait distraitement la joue, les yeux dans le vague. Il pouvait sentir son désarroi, sa lassitude... Lui-même se sentait complètement dépassé par les évènements. A l'ouest. Dans le flou artistique.

- Eaque...

Le chagrin revint à la charge. Rhadamanthe se mordit la lèvre, honteux de se sentir si démuni. Mais en même temps c'était bien. Les éléments se bousculaient à la vitesse grand V, sans lui laisser le temps d'assimiler. De comprendre par Hadès ! Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était revenu. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Et Minos qui lui manquait, et les Enfers qui lui manquaient... Par Hadès, c'était horrible. Ca faisait mal.

- Eaque... Je... _Je suis désolé_, termina-t-il en pensée.

Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot. Trop de stress, trop de fatigue... le Juge n'était pas un être de raison. Il avait honte. Eaque avait incliné la tête pour profiter d'avantage de la caresse de son frère. Ça faisait des siècles qu'ils ne s'étaient pas montrés aussi tendres l'un envers l'autre et maintenant il se rendait compte à quel point cette proximité avait put lui manquer. Par Hadès que son frère pouvait avoir l'air démunit à l'instant. Sans rouvrir les yeux il attrapa son frère par la nuque pour l'attirer dans son giron.

- Chut Rhada. Ne dit rien... On n'y peut rien. C'est la première fois que nous ne pouvons pas contrôler le déroulement des choses. Le Monde Terrestre n'est pas comme les Enfers... Ici, notre volonté n'est rien. Rien de plus qu'une impulsion électrique parcourant notre cerveau. Nous ne pouvons rien contrôler et nous devrons faire avec le temps qu'il faudra. Le temps que notre Seigneur nous rappelle. Le Juge embrassa son frère sur le front. N'en doute jamais petit frère, Il nous rappellera quand les Enfers serons de nouveau vivables. J'ai besoin de ta force petit frère alors n'en doute jamais, je t'en prie.

Rhadamanthe ne réagit pas quand Eaque l'attira pour le nicher contre lui. Par Hypnos, cela faisait des siècles qu'ils ne s'étaient pas étreints aussi tendrement...fraternellement. C'était étrangement doux et rassurant. Apaisant. C'était le mot, oui. Apaisant. Autant que les paroles que son frère lui avait murmuré pour le rassurer. Il aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses… _Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Minos me manque. J'ai peur… Merci pour tout, je t'aime._ Les mots s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans sa gorge. Il n'était décidément pas doué pour l'expression. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il était resté ainsi, somnolant dans les bras chaleureux d'Eaque.

Shion s'arrêta une fois de plus devant le baraquement des spectres. Ils allaient le haïr de venir les ennuyer toutes les deux heures mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Il toqua et attendit. Il aurait pu envoyer un serviteur justement mais... Bah Il prenait l'air.

- Mare, il en avait mare. Ne pouvait-on pas les oublier ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ils étaient des spectres, ils étaient l'ennemi. Eaque grattouilla la nuque de son frère et lui indiqua l'extérieur du menton en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

- Faudrait vraiment qu'on y aille non ?

Le Juge du Wyvern grogna un peu puis se redressa à moitié. Son frère avait l'air prêt à faire une syncope à tout moment et Myû... n'était décidément pas en meilleure forme. Lui-même ne devait pas être beau à voir avec les yeux rougis et son teint de craie. Pourquoi diable ne les laissait-on pas tranquilles ? Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient les ennemis.

- Je peux aller voir. Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer.

Il grimaça légèrement. La tête lui tournait un peu. La faute à la fatigue.

Myû était resté prostré sur sa chaise, tachant de se faire oublié des deux juges, tout en les regardant du coin de l'œil. Il les plaignait et les enviait à la fois. Il les plaignait car il ne connaissait pas le sentiments que procurait l'inquiétude pour un proche, mais à les voir si perturbé, à se rassurer mutuellement, il ne voulait pas le connaitre. C'était source de trop d'angoisse, trop de question, trop de choses mauvaises. Il les enviait parce que, même s'il ne s'inquiétait pour personne, personne ne le rassurait non plus. La solitude ne lui avait jamais pesée, mais elle avait dû se dire qu'il valait mieux tard que jamais, et le harcelait à présent. C'était nouveau. Nouveau et déplaisant.

- Restez auprès de votre frère, seigneur. Je vais aller répondre si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Eaque bénit Myû mentalement lorsque celui-ci se leva. Il pouvait encore profiter de la chaleur de son frère. Hadès que c'était bon de l'avoir près de lui. Il ne manquait que Minos...  
En ouvrant la porte, Myû tomba sur le pope qui s'excusa aussitôt.

- Navré de vous ennuyer encore. Mais nous avons récupéré quelques serviteurs. Je peux vous en fournir un ou deux si vous le souhaitez. Nous avons également récupéré des cuisiniers. Je peux vous faire porter une partie de notre ordinaire si vous le voulez... Mais je dois savoir pour les affectations et les plannings...

Il commençait à sérieusement fatiguer. Là, tout de suite, il aurait tué pour pouvoir aller se rouler en boule sous sa couette et ne plus en ressortir avec des jours. Mais avant, il faudrait remonter au treizième, vérifier comment allait Ikki, s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien, puis, enfin, peut-être aller se coucher. Alors si les spectres pouvaient lui répondre vite...Myû le regarda un instant, le temps que l'information arrive à son cerveau. Une fois qu'il comprit, il retrouva la parole.

- Je vais demander à mes seigneurs. Patientez un instant s'il vous plait.

Il retourna à l'intérieur, et se porta auprès de ses supérieur, leur transmettant la demande du pope.

- Que dois-je lui répondre, juges ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil puis réfléchit un moment. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir des serviteurs qui se chargeaient d'à peu près tout aux Enfers mais il avait également l'habitude de diriger une entreprise énorme, qui lui prenait presque la totalité de son temps. Là, en période de... « Vacances forcées »...il n'avait rien de concret à faire. Sans compter qu'ils n'étaient que trois... Mais bon, les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Indécis, il lança à la cantonade :

- Qui est pour ?

Eaque qui avait entendu le Pope sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui se disait ne réagit à la question de son frère qu'en levant la main pour donner son accord. Il était fatigué. Son aîné lui manquait affreusement et il voulait profiter de ces "vacances" pour renouer avec son cadet. C'était la seule chose qui lui importait pour l'instant. Pris d'une impulsion subite il se redressa à moitié et s'adressa à Myû :

- Propose à Shion de rester. Il doit être aussi fatigué que nous si ce n'est plus et j'imagine que remonter vers le treizième temple n'est pas de tout repos. Il est redescendu pour nous, on peut bien lui offrir l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

Le Juge se rallongea et étouffa un petit rire. Offrir l'hospitalité au Pope, elle était bien bonne celle-là ! Rhadamanthe secoua la tête, un air attendri sur le visage. Eaque et sa diplomatie légendaire. Myû hocha la tête au paroles du troisième juge, puis repartis vers la sortie. De nouveau devant le pope, il prit son masque protocolaire (que les remontrance de son seigneur lui avait fait retrouver), et lui transmit son message.

- Nous somme d'accord pour vos proposition, et vous prions de recevoir nos plus grand remerciement pour ce que vous faites pour nous malgré notre statut et notre condition. Le seigneur Eaque me charge également de vous proposez de rester dormir ici. Vous devez être fatigué, et la route des douze maison risque de vous être éprouvante

Il attendit patiemment la réponse du pope, cherchant à le brusquer le moins possible. Il est vrai qu'il était passablement épuisé. Shion se mordit la langue pour ne pas prendre mal la proposition d'Eaque. Lui offrir l'hospitalité hein ? A lui qui leur avait permit de rester ici ? Il ferma les yeux une seconde. Sans doute ne s'était il pas rendu compte du méprit de la proposition...Quoique... Il restait un Juge Qu'attendre d'autre ? Stupidement, cela chagrina le pope. Il avait réellement crut que le Juge l'aiderait. Et voila qui lui balançait son mépris à la figure. Shion secoua doucement la tête. Il était fatigué. Il voyait tout en noir quand il était fatigué. Il devait s'en convaincre. D'une voix neutre, il remercia Myû.

- Merci, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vous ai assez ennuyé, n'est ce pas ?

Il n'avait pas pu supprimer tout l'ironie de ses paroles. Pourtant, ce n'était pas contre Myû qu'elle était tournée, c'était vers lui même.

- Bonne nuit, des serviteurs viendront à vous dès demain avec les repas, ajouta-t-il en saluant le jeune Spectre avant de faire demi-tour pour remonter lentement vers son temple.

S'il n'avait pas craint que Mu y vienne, il serait resté dans le temple du bélier. Au moins, il y aurait été au calme, personne ne se serait inquiété de lui. Sauf si une nouvelle catastrophe se produisait, mais autrement... Au départ du pope, Myû se mordit la lèvre. Au vu de la réaction de celui-ci, il avait encore gaffé... Il les accumulait, décidément... Il était fatigué, il était déprimé, et il serait peut-être assez épuisé pour dormir cette fois-ci. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il ferma la porte du baraquement, inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage, et se dirigea vers la pièce ou se trouvait ses seigneurs. Il fallait bien qu'il les prévienne de la réaction du pope. Il resta quelques instants à contempler la porte, soudain las. Il se reprit, et toqua enfin. Hadès-sama, où avait-il donc foiré encore...Toujours serré contre Eaque, Rhadamanthe sentait lentement sa conscience décliner. Malgré tout, il trouva la force d'inviter Myû à entrer. Il vit la mine sombre du Papillon et soupira.

- Un problème, Myû ?

Le papillon baissa les yeux, contrit. Il chercha un instant ses mots, avant de se lancer.

- Et bien je pense que le pope a mal pris le message que je lui ais transmit. Il a changé d'attitude dès qu'il a entendus la proposition du seigneur Eaque. Je suis désolé, j'aurais du mieux tourner la chose.

Myû passa d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant le verdict de ses seigneurs. Il était fatigué, il voulait rentrer sous terre tellement il en avait marre de faire des maladresse plus grosse que lui, et il ne voulait pas voir son seigneur encore une fois angoissé. Décidément, cette résurrection n'était vraiment pas plaisante, malgré le fait qu'elle soit en passe de détenir son record de longévité sous sa forme final... Il préfèrerait encore être sous sa forme de gélatine violette, il avait moins de problème comme ça... Quand le subordonné de son frère revient, le Juge grimaça, il faudrait qu'il aille présenter des excuses à Shion demain matin, cynisme et politique n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. Rajoutez à ça la fatigue et voilà de quoi foirer des relations qui lui avaient pourtant parus partir d'un bon pied. Rhadamanthe, lui, poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur du Tartare. L'air malheureux de Myû lui donnait envie de le serrer doucement dans ses bras et de le cajoler comme un gamin. Il lui rappelait un de ses fils qu'il avait eu dans le temps... mais il ne savait plus très bien lequel. Et puis c'était plus important maintenant.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Myû. Tu es épuisé, le Pope est fatigué et énervé par la présence du Livre... il en faut parfois moins que ça pour vexer quelqu'un. Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux. Va dormir maintenant, tu en as besoin.

Même s'il culpabilisait, le Papillon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Dormir. Enfin! Il salua les deux juges, et partis comme il le put vers sa chambre. Il avait beau ne pas s'être lavé depuis son retour à la vie, il reporta à demain. Dormir ! Il s'arrêta devant le lit perplexe, et poussa un soupir. Il faisait comment, déjà, pour dormir là dedans? Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormis sous sa forme ultime, plus longtemps encore dans un vrai lit. La veille il avait agit un l'instinct, son esprit court-circuité par la fatigue, mais aujourd'hui... Il haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il trouverait assez vite. Il replia ses ailes et s'installa en chien de fusils. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à survivre si longtemps sous cette forme. Il faudrait qu'il s'habitue et qu'il apprenne... Lui, le Papillon du monde des morts, avec un corps de 21 ans, et un esprit bien plus vieux, même avec le souvenir flou de ses vies humaines, devait apprendre à dormir. S'il n'était pas aussi épuisé, et ne sentait pas déjà le sommeil l'emporter, et aurait rit devant le ridicule de cette situation.

Une fois Myû sortit, Rhadamanthe eut un moment de flottement. Sa vision tanguait méchamment. Encore la faute au stress... Il se laissa tomber à côté d'Eaque et se serra contre lui, comme quand ils étaient gosses... mais peut-être pas dans cette vie-ci. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien... sauf qu'ils étaient trois à l'époque.

- Eaque. A toi aussi... Minos te manque ?

Question idiote. Il devait être vraiment mort de fatigue pour lâcher une stupidité pareille. Il avait envie de pleurer comme un bébé. Eaque se mit à somnoler dès que Myû eu quitté la pièce. Il enlaça son frère quand celui-ci se blottit contre lui. Dans un demi-sommeil, Eaque passa une main dans la tignasse blonde de Rhadamanthe et s'enfouit un peu plus contre lui.

- Oui Rhada, à moi aussi Minos me manque...

Rhadamanthe se cala un peu plus contre son ainé endormis. La chaleur était inhabituelle mais pas désagréable. Il n'avait plus dormi avec quelqu'un depuis si longtemps, fichant ses conquêtes à la porte dès qu'ils avaient fini de jouer sur les draps. Et Eaque n'était pas une conquête - malgré son attitude de dragueur - c'était, à défaut de l'être véritablement, son frère, un égal qu'il respectait autant que lui, sinon plus. Eaque était probablement le meilleur d'eux trois sur le tableau. Le tableau parfait des Trois Juges. Tu parles…

Minos et son égoïsme.

Eaque et sa solitude.

Rhadamanthe et son indifférence.

Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas appelaient cela de la froideur ou du mépris. Rien à voir. C'était juste de l'indifférence, pour tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas. Que ses frères aillent bien, que son Seigneur vive et soit heureux, que les Enfers tournent... Ca lui allait. Le reste... que lui importait ? Même sa propre vie, il l'aurait jeté aux orties. Il l'avait fait d'ailleurs... Il rentra machinalement la tête dans les épaules. L'épuisement lui faisait penser de drôles de choses...  
Il ferma les yeux. Le sommeil lui ouvrait ses bras. Si le sommeil avait des bras, bien sûr.

_**Treizième temple, chambre du Pope.**_

C'était tout doux, c'était chaud et confortable...Shun commençait à lentement émerger de son sommeil réparateur. Il se jura intérieurement de faire plus attention quand il utiliserait son cosmos à l'avenir, comme il se l'était déjà juré lorsqu'il avait réchauffé Hyoga, donc autant dire que çà ne servait à rien, que sur ce coup là il n'apprendrait jamais. C'était son signe, Andromède, le sacrifice, qui voudrait qu'il se dépasse toujours pour les autres, et il n'y pouvait rien, il était ainsi fait...Sa réflexion le contrariant, Shun fronça les sourcils et grogna, se bouinant un peu plus contre son gros oreillers.

Les oreillers ne sont pas aussi gros d'habitude, et ils ne gigotent pas non plus...

...

Shun ouvrit un œil, regarda d'une manière furtive son environnement immédiat, et vu une masse de chair...un corps? Un corps ! Shun ouvrit les deux yeux et se leva tel un ressort pour mieux appréhender la situation, malmenant son oreiller humain au passage, le rejetant sur le coté.

- Milo! Qu'est ce qu'on fout dans le même lit !

Et après un instant de réflexion sur ce qu'avait fait le scorpion à son camarade, il ajouta pour faire bonne mesure.

- Explications! Maintenant, crétin sans cervelle!

Loin d'être dérangé par la présence d'Andromède, Milo l'avait laissé se bouiner contre lui sans protester. A peine s'était-il vaguement éveillé lorsque le gamin s'était collé, visiblement tout à son aise de trouver une source de chaleur douce et confortable. Le Huitième Gold y avait trouvé son compte également, appréciant cette présence qui avait un petit quelque chose de réconfortant.

C'était dire si le réveil détonnait à côté.

Si le choc premier du môme amusa assez l'arachnide, l'insulte qui suivit lui fit hausser les sourcils.

- Tu auras ton explication. Mais n'oublie pas que je ne te dois rien, _Bronze__._

Un petit rappel à l'ordre sur leurs statuts communs ne pouvait pas faire de mal, après tout. Un Or ne devait rien à personne, si ce n'était à leur Déesse et à leur Pope. D'un Or à un autre Or aussi. Mais c'était tout. Et c'était bien parce que Milo appréciait assez ce jeune Chevalier qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir leurs rapports se détériorer à cause d'une parole malheureuse. Il restait un membre de la garde d'élite, et si son comportement avait laissé à désirer, il n'avait aucun compte à rendre. Le mot « Bronze », lâché sur ce ton résonna aux oreilles de Shun. OK, elle était mérité, il avait mit le doigt sur la limite, mais pour sa défense il n'était pas assez réveillé pour bien réfléchir. Il carra légèrement la tête pour montrer à l'Or qu'il avait comprit. Soupirant, le Scorpion se rallongea sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête tandis qu'il fixait le plafond.

- Comment réagirais-tu devant celui qui a tué l'être qui compte le plus à tes yeux ? questionna-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

C'était bien la seule manière de résumer les choses. Si Andromède ne pourrait ni pardonner ni approuver son geste, il pourrait sans doute comprendre le désespoir et la folie que pouvait provoquer la mort d'un être cher.

- Tu n'as même pas idée de la force qu'il m'a fallut pour ne pas le tuer... J'en avais tellement envie... murmura rêveusement le Scorpion, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ce n'est que par amour pour Camus que j'ai épargné Hyoga.

- J'ai tué Aphrodite pour avoir assassiné mon maitre, avoua Shun. Il devait l'admettre, Milo n'avait pas tord. Il comprenait, même si çà faisait mal de voir un camarade étendu sanguinolent.

- Nous ne sommes donc pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Nous avons tout deux agis par amour. Même si mon agression sur Hyoga est moins excusable que ton combat contre Aphrodite, je suis d'accord là-dessus.

Tournant les yeux vers le petit Bronze, Milo eut un petit sourire. Il était mignon, ce gosse. Sûrement le plus fréquentable de cette petite bande de vainqueurs. Il y avait bien le Dragon, aussi. Mais trop ennuyeux au goût de l'arachnide. Shun au moins avait quelque chose de vivant, en lui. De joyeux.

- Allez, viens. Tu vas attraper froid, et il est tard. (Il ouvrit ses bras, invitant Shun à le rejoindre sous les couvertures.) Enfin, si ma présence te dérange, je peux toujours aller finir ma nuit ailleurs. Tu es le premier arrivé, après tout.

Pour un peu, il en aurait presque oublié qu'ils squattaient tous deux le lit du Grand Pope.

- Et on est dans le lit de qui au fait ? s'interrogea Shun. Il ne reconnaissait pas son environnement, et il n'aimait pas ça. Doublé du fait que quelqu'un l'avait désapé pour le laisser en boxer, il ne le sentait pas, sans savoir pourquoi... Peut-être car il ne connaissait pas bien Milo. Devait-il lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Shun le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Nous sommes dans la chambre du Grand Pope. Il t'a installé là, et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais dormir ici aussi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te violer ; c'est de Camus dont je suis amoureux.

S'il reconnaissait volontiers être un bon vivant, largement plaisantin, le Scorpion pouvait aussi être sérieux. Ceci dit, il avait peut-être oublié qu'il était très légèrement nu, en cet instant. Et que tout le monde n'appréciait pas forcément ce genre de détail. Shun soupira, décidément, il devrait penser à installer un décodeur sur Milo, il en avait marre de ne pas comprendre ses phrases...Il comprenait un peu mieux les sentiments du pope du coup, et se promis de l'arracher à ses devoirs une journée entière, comme il l'avait dit, pour l'instruire de la vie moderne et lui changer les idées.

- Au risque de paraitre pour le plus stupide des stupides, ça veut dire quoi « violer »?

Pour le coup, le Grec en ouvrit de grands yeux. Quoi, le gamin n'en était pas à ce stade LA, quand même ? Apparemment, si... Perplexe, le Gold secoua la tête d'un air mi-amusé, mi-navré.

- L'avantage d'avoir un boulot comme le mien, c'est que j'ai l'occasion de sortir... soupira-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Andromède. Car oui, le fait d'être assassin faisait certainement de lui l'un des Chevaliers les mieux renseignés sur la société et la modernité actuelles. Milo en avait sans aucun doute beaucoup plus vu que des Chevaliers tels que Shura, par exemple, qui ne devait probablement sortir que pour aller poser des fleurs sur toutes les statues à la gloire d'Athéna qui passaient. Je ne vais pas glisser mes mains dans ton boxer, ni te manger, si tu préfères. Alors, tu te recouches ou pas ?

Certes il était amusé, mais il trouvait le môme assez attendrissant. D'où cette douceur soudaine dans sa voix, très certainement.

Net, précis, concis, rassurant. Ce dont Shun avait besoin justement, conscient d'avoir dit une connerie. Il reglissa sous les couvertures. Il faudrait quand même qu'il pense à demander au pope où était la bibliothèque, il sentait bien que Milo ne lui avait pas tout dit, et il ne voulait pas mourir idiot... Il se recoucha en chien de fusil, observant Milo, qui le regardait trop bizarrement à son goût. Pas complètement à la ramasse, malgré ses batteries à plat, le Grec se tortilla un instant pour se coucher par-dessus le drap, toujours sous la couette. Voilà qui éviterait au moins des traumatismes à son pauvre petit compagnon de nuit. Ronronnant presque, Milo enlaça le petiot d'un bras, se collant sans complexe à lui pour la nuit.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu ne risques rien. s'amusa encore le Scorpion, avec un rien de tendresse dans la voix.

Bon d'accord, le scorpion avait vraiment l'air honnête, Shun se bouina contre lui, le prenant pour doudou.

- Bonne nuit, Shun, sourit simplement le Scorpion en le sentant se pelotonner davantage contre lui.

Voilà qui promettait déjà une bonne nuit. Nul doute que si Shion les rejoignait encore ce soir, celui-ci aurait son compte de câlins dans le petit panier à chats qui était en train de se former dans son lit. Déjà, deux matous y baillaient, prêts à plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

- Bonne nuit chevalier, murmura Shun.

C'est un Shion épuisé qui finit par remonter à ses appartements. Il n'en pouvait plus  
Il n'avait même plus assez de force pour manger un bout avant d'aller se coucher.  
Il entra dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Sans surprise, il y trouva Shun et Milo. Les deux gamins jouaient les peluches avec l'autre. Un petit sourire tendre monta aux lèvres du pope. Ils étaient mignons... Si mignons qu'il n'allait pas risquer de déranger leur sommeil. Il alla prendre un oreiller et une couverture dans le placard puis les laissa dans son lit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'il s'incruste. Il retourna à son bureau où il mit quelques minutes à redécouvrir la causeuse sous les papiers mais la mit finalement à jour. Il jeta l'oreiller dessus, s'allongea, souffla la bougie, se couvrit de la couverture puis se recroquevilla dessous. Milo utilisait Shun comme doudou, mais quand Camus serait arrivé, les deux chevaliers d'or ne se quitteraient probablement plus. Shun se retournerait vers son grand frère. DM restait avec Aphrodite, Mu avec Saga, Kanon...Kanon restait Kanon. Il avait son frère ou n'importe qui, peu lui importait. Lui... Il frissonna. Il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais revenir.

Shun entendit du bruit dans le bureau...inquiet, il se leva délicatement pour ne pas réveiller Milo. Il trouva le Pope prêt à faire sa nuit sur...c'était quoi ce truc...or de question. Le cheveu en bataille, Shun traversa le bureau, et prit la main de Shion.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas dormir là, quand vous avez un lit assez grand pour contenir une équipe de foot !

Et bon gré mal gré, Shun tira tant bien que mal le pope dans sa chambre, tentant de l'installer entre lui et Milo. Shion se libéra doucement. Il n'avait aucune envie de gêner plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

- Je suis très bien dans mon bureau Shun... Et ne fais pas autant de bruit, tu vas réveiller Milo. Va te coucher et repose toi. Je ne veux pas vous déranger quand je vais me lever tôt ou s'il y a une urgence. Va dormir... Tenta-t-il de convaincre l'adolescent pour retourner dans son bureau. Il avait dormit tellement souvent sur la causeuse, ca ne le dérangeait pas.

- Non, et je ne veux pas négocier. Vous dormirez sur le bord du lit si vous voulez, mais dans le lit. Et acceptez! Là au moins vous êtes sur de pas déranger Milo !

Shion finit par rendre les armes. Il laissa Shun se rallonger puis s'installa sur le bord du lit, suffisamment loin des deux jeunes gens pour ne surtout pas les déranger. Il attrapa néanmoins un des très nombreux oreillers et le serra contre lui pour s'endormir. Il ne pouvait pas dormir sans avoir quelque chose dans les bras. Shun leva les yeux pour tirer le pope vers le centre du lit.

- J'ai une définition large du bord du lit : c'est tout ce qui n'est pas le centre...

Et prenant un bras du pope pour être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuit pas, et un des bras de Milo, profondément endormi, il retourna au pays des rêves avec deux doudous pour le prix d'un, il commençait enfin à se sentir faire parti du sanctuaire, et laissa un fin sourire paraitre sur son visage.

- Bonne nuit Shion, furent ses derniers mots.

- Bonne nuit, Shun, murmura doucement le pope avec l'affreuse impression de n'avoir rien à faire là. S'il dormait deux heures, il serait chanceux

Doucement, la nuit se mit à tomber sur le Sanctuaire enfin endormis.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Chapitre plutôt court, mais comme tout le monde dors… la suite bientôt, promis !

Biz

Arkady


	11. Il y a matin câlins

Titre : Une nouvelle vie

Notes générales : On pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'une fic à plusieurs mains puisque ce texte est grandement inspiré du RPG Saint Seiya sur lequel je joue en ce moment et mit en place par Asrial. C'est donc elle qui gère la trame du RP et donc celle de cette fic. En outre, il s'agit essentiellement de copier/coller des textes postés par les auteurs respectifs des personnages que je me contente de modifier un peu pour coller au rythme de l'histoire et dans le temps. Le caractère des persos, leur façon de penser et d'agir est donc défini par leurs joueurs respectifs, les idées ne sont donc pas de moi (loin de là !)

Discalimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter à leur auteur. L'histoire, comme écrit au dessus n'est pas vraiment de moi non plus.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps d'attente entre le chapitre 10 et 11. J'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de me remettre à ma fic entre la soutenance de stage, le déménagement, la recherche de travail. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas poster trop tard le prochain chapitre. Gomen…

**ATTENTION : lemon !**

Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 11 : Matin câlins…

**Treizième, chambre du Pope.**

Ronronnant comme un bienheureux, Milo s'éveillait doucement. Il avait mieux dormi que ce qu'il avait espéré. Et pour cause... Ouvrant un œil, il découvrit avec un rien d'effarement le foutoir qu'il pouvait mettre dans un lit. Même aussi grand que celui du Grand Pope. D'après le drap enroulé autour de son pied, le Scorpion concluait vaguement qu'il avait dû avoir trop chaud. Pas étonnant, vu qu'il s'était visiblement très largement écrasé sur Shion, tout en serrant Shun dans ses bras. A croire que, dans sa nuit, le Grec n'avait pas réussi à décider qui enlacer. Le miracle provenant sans doute du fait que le Pope était allongé entre eux. Arrivait-il seulement à respirer, avec tout ce petit monde qui se disputait son torse ? Milo décida que oui. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il se rendormi aussi sec. Vraiment, il ne se sentait pas motivé pour se tirer du lit alors qu'il y était si bien, le nez dans le cou du Pope et le petit Andromède toujours contre lui. Shion, lui n'avait dormis que deux petites heures. Depuis il attendait que les deux gamins se réveillent et à sa grande irritation, Milo s'était rendormi aussi vite que réveillé. Avec un grognement, il se redressa lentement pour essayer de ce sortir de ce lit. Malheureusement pour lui, le grognement fit frémir une paupière. Lorsque son matelas se mit à remuer pour de bon, le Scorpion ouvrit les yeux.

- Kékipass ? réussit-il à articuler, surpris de l'élan de mauvaise humeur qu'il croyait ressentir chez son aîné.

Shion soupira lourdement. Milo n'avait rien fait de mal. Il n'avait pas à passer ses nerfs sur lui parce qu'il se sentait ronchon et pour ainsi dire, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Toute cette histoire de résurrection l'inquiétait.

- Dors Milo... Je dois aller travailler.

Il fallait organiser les serviteurs, finir la paperasse, voir pour les réparations...

- Grand Pope... Je me doute que vous avez énormément de travail. Plus que ce que je peux sans doute imaginer. Mais ce n'est pas en vous tuant au travail que vous arrivez à quelque chose... tenta doucement le Scorpion. Pourquoi ne pas profiter un peu, et restez avec nous ? Et puis... Si quelque chose arrive, mieux vaudrait que nous soyons tous en pleine forme, vous y compris. Non ?

Bon, c'était un peu fourbe. Mais la fin justifiait les moyens. L'Atlante était sur les rotules, au point que même ses cernes devaient avoir des cernes. Milo s'en voulait d'insister alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment en odeur de sainteté ces derniers temps, mais il s'inquiétait pour Shion. Celui-ci eut un pauvre sourire.

- Je n'arriverais pas à dormir plus sans doudou, Milo, et je doute que tu veuilles jouer ce rôle là. Une étincelle amusée brilla quelques secondes dans les yeux du pope. Ton Camus serait mécontent tu ne crois pas ?

- Vous faites des choses bizarres avec vos doudous, vous ? interrogea le Scorpion, le sourcil levé.

Mais... Cela signifiait donc que le Pope avait une vie sexuelle ? Choqué, Milo en ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait sans doute mal compris... Shion eut un sourire torve. Il s'amusait comme un gamin.

- J'ai toujours été particulièrement dominant et affamé... Toute ma vie... Insista le pope en ronronnant presque avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais rassure toi, je me contenterais de te prendre dans mes bras et de te gratouiller le dos.

Non, Milo ne s'était pas trompé. Shion, le Grand Pope, le seul et unique représentant de la divine parole d'Athéna sur Terre, avait une vie sexuelle. Non, Shion n'était pas chaste tel un castrat. Oui, Shion couchait. Il n'aurait pas été allongé que le Scorpion en aurait éprouvé le besoin de s'assoir.

- Je n'ai pas attendu Camus pour me... divertir, si je puis utiliser ce terme... répondit-il toutefois, tout en reposant sa joue sur l'épaule de Shion. Mais si vous êtes dominant, ça risque de ne pas coller, c'est sûr...

Dommage, d'ailleurs. Shion était bien l'un des rares hommes qui pouvaient plaire au difficile Scorpion. Comme tout mâle normalement constitué, il avait des besoins. Et se faire nonne ne rimait à rien, après tout. Et au moins, il disposerait déjà d'une solide expérience quand le moment viendrait avec son Verseau. Si le moment venait un jour, bien sûr... Et c'était un grand "si". L'abstinence ne viendrait que lorsqu'il se serait déclaré au Onzième Gardien. Pour la suite, advienne que pourra.

- Enfin, de toute façon, il y a le gamin, ronchonna le Scorpion, mécontent de constater que le sujet de conversation avait néanmoins fait son chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe. Mais n'hésitez pas à me grattouiller le dos quand même, hein.

On pouvait être un assassin déclaré et aimer les câlins, après tout. Shion se fit un plaisir d'obéir à la demande du Scorpion. Gentiment, il le serra contre lui avant de lui caresser le dos et la hanche du boit des doigts.

- J'ai dit que j'étais dominant, Milo. Pas que j'étais systématiquement actif.

La conversation l'amusait beaucoup, surtout au vue de leur installation. Il était suffisamment sûr de sa virilité pour ne pas s'embêter à craindre quoi que ce soit. Il n'allait donc pas perdre du plaisir pour de bêtes questions d'orgueil mal placé. Le scorpion dans ses bras, il prenait plaisir à le cajoler comme un doudou.

- Et toi, tu as eut quoi, des filles, des garçons, des labradors en plâtre ?

Décidément, on en apprenait tous les jours. Même lorsque l'on était mort (et accessoirement, ressuscité). Confiant sous la caresse toute douce, Milo arquait doucement les reins en ronronnant à chaque passage des doigts sur sa peau. C'était le genre de petites attentions qu'il adorait tout particulièrement.

- Des filles. Uniquement des filles. Je suis... très difficile, en ce qui concerne les hommes, avoua-t-il, amusé par cet humour inattendu de la part de son Pope. Vous faites donc dans tout, vous, si je comprends bien ?

Shun, qui avait le sommeil très léger, fut réveillé par des chuchotements. Il écouta la conversation, comprenant que Milo voulait retenir le pope d'aller encore travailler (un bon point pour le scorpion soit dit en passant, il remontait en flèche dans son estime), et puis...par Athéna...c'était quoi cette conversation... Mais il ne voulait pas savoir lui, il voulait rien savoir du tout, pour lui tout un chacun était nimbé d'une aura de pureté et il voulait rien savoir...surtout pas comme ça... Pour un peu s'il avait pu, il aurait bondit du lit en se bouchant les oreilles et chantant très fort le dernier tube à la mode, mais il était trop gêné pour ça. Espérant qu'il ne rougissait pas de tous ces propos, et qu'il faisait suffisamment sombre dans la pièce pour que ça ne se voit pas, il se tourna discrètement, feignant d'être endormi, en grognant légèrement, espérant faire passer le message "Shun dort mais vous faites trop de bruit, vous allez le réveiller alors chut". Pitié qu'ils comprennent, il adressa une prière mentale à tous les dieux de tous les panthéons pour que les deux zigotos se rendorment vite. Milo retint un soupir malheureux. Bon, plutôt amusé quand même. Avec un petit sourire complice à l'adresse de Shion, il tourna les yeux vers Andromède, non sans caresser distraitement le torse de son Pope d'une main. De toute manière, avec le tout jeune Bronze prêt d'eux, ils pourraient difficilement aller beaucoup plus loin. Hors de question de le traumatiser à son âge.

- Grand Pope... Vous n'avez pas cru sentir l'aura d'Ikki, tout à l'heure ? questionna soudain l'arachnide.

Bon, il dormait, il n'avait rien senti du tout. Mais il suffisait de tendre son petit restant de cosmos vers le Phoenix pour sentir qu'effectivement, quelque chose bougeait de ce côté. Ce n'était donc pas un si gros mensonge que ça. ... Non ? Shion comprit aussitôt la manœuvre.

- Si, je crois que soit il s'est réveillé, soit il est tombé de son canapé. S'amusa le pope avant d'effleurer le lobe de l'oreille du scorpion de ses lèvres.

Il ne ferait pas grand chose de plus, c'était juste un jeu

*Merci!* Hurla mentalement Shun. Se levant d'un coup comme un ressort, éjectant au passage les draps sur...il ne voulait pas voir ni savoir...il hurla par contre à pleins poumons :

- Ikki est réveillé, je l'ai senti ! Et il bondit comme un diable de sa boite hors du lit, en boxer, et se précipita hors de la chambre. Note à lui même: ne plus JAMAIS dormir dans le lit du pope, JAMAIS, c'était trop space pour lui, il y laisserait quelque chose...

Shion éclata de rire devant la fuite du gamin. Non sans continuer ses caresses sur les reins de Milo. Mais il allait falloir qu'il se calme, ca allait finir par lui donner faim ses histoires ! Agréablement surpris de voir le Pope suivre son petit jeu, le Scorpion s'amusait comme un petit fou. Sentant les lèvres frôler son oreille, il lança un regard faussement désapprobateur à son aîné. Si Shion voulait qu'il reste sage, il allait devoir cesser ça ! Vengeur, le Scorpion glissa une main le long de la taille de l'Atlante pour lui chatouiller légèrement les côtes. Lui aussi savait jouer. Profitant du départ d'Andromède, le Scorpion s'étala un peu plus sur le Pope, maintenant qu'il avait toute la place requise pour. Il garda toutefois sa main en place sur les flancs de Shion, glissant sur la taille pour s'amuser à la suivre du bout du doigt. Jusqu'où l'Atlante avait pu être sérieux, lors des quelques paroles échangées ? Cette question titillait tout de même le Scorpion. Placide et presque passif sous le poids du Scorpion sur lui, Shion lui effleura le dos du bout des ongles avant de le griffer légèrement. Il adorait obtenir des réactions extrêmes.

- Ce n'est encore qu'un gamin, le pauvre petit...Il faudra que quelqu'un se dévoue pour lui expliquer les choux et les roses d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi pas vous ? Sourit le Scorpion. Je suis sûr que vous sauriez très bien vous y prendre...

Sa voix avait déjà baissée d'une octave. Sa position devenait tout de même un brin inconfortable, à présent. La légère griffure lui fit cambrer les reins pour de bon, et il grogna doucement.

- C'est malin, ça... Très malin...

Que dire de plus quand votre entrejambe décidait de s'exprimer pour vous ? Shion rit doucement, pas du tout gêné, avant de lui chatouiller le creux des reins.

- Tu es jeune et enthousiaste... C'est tout... Et puis, j'en ai éduqué tellement... Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Il traça du bout de la langue un filet de salive le long de l'épaule du Scorpion avant de souffler dessus.

- Sais-tu que le droit de cuissage est toujours d'actualité au Sanctuaire ?"

Milo avait définitivement les reins sensibles. Gigotant sous les chatouillis, le Scorpion finit par redresser le nez pour venir mordiller la gorge de son Pope. Que celui-ci ne vienne pas se plaindre ensuite, non mais. Frissonnant sous le souffle, Milo en aurait gémi pour de bon. Il était définitivement réveillé. Et bien prêt à vérifier si vraiment Shion avait autant d'expérience que cela. Lui léchant la limite de l'épaule avec un rien de satisfaction animale, le Grec mordit la peau fine pour punir gentiment l'indélicate question.

- Je n'ai rien d'une mariée ou d'une jeune promise, quand même. (Plissant les yeux, il feula de désir tout en glissant déjà ses mains sur le torse de l'Atlante) Et pas touche à mon Camus. Ou je mords.

Shion soupira de plaisir. Avoir retrouvé un corps de vingt ans lui avait également fait retrouver les hormones qui allaient avec. A son grand désespoir, elles étaient aussi enthousiastes que lui. Totalement abandonné, il se laissait faire avec satisfaction. Gentiment, il caressait le dos et les épaules de Milo pour l'encourager à continuer. Tant qu'il ne lui mordillait pas le ventre, il pourrait rester digne. Après... Après il se retrouverait la croupe en l'air a quatre pattes à geindre comme une chatte en chaleur. Il se connaissait. Il n'en fallut guère plus au Scorpion pour trouver les derniers encouragements nécessaires. Dominant et fier de l'être, il se mit en devoir de dépouiller le digne Grand Pope du moindre petit vêtement ou drap qui pouvait empêcher ou retarder l'accès à son corps. Certes, Milo ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme. Mais il était imaginatif, et les boutons n'étaient pas si différents d'un sexe à l'autre. Léchant déjà les mamelons avec enthousiasme, il remontait régulièrement le long de la ligne du torse jusqu'à la gorge en petits mordillements excités. Le Pope était décidément très à son goût. Et bien en passe d'être aussi excité que lui, s'il en croyait le sexe durcit qui se pressait contre lui. Gourmand, le Grec descendit le long du ventre et mordilla le petit pli du nombril, tout en glissant déjà une main curieuse entre les cuisses de Shion. Il n'avait jamais joué avec ce genre de bouton-là (autre que le sien, s'entend), et comptait bien apprendre. Shion arqua si fort les reins qu'il souleva Milo du lit. Il avait toujours eut le ventre extrêmement sensible. Les yeux mi clos, il se laissait faire, totalement abandonné au jeune chevalier. Il voyait bien dans la maladresse du scorpion qu'il n'avait probablement j'aimais eut d'homme. Alors autant qu'il apprenne et qu'il s'amuse. S'il arrivait à mettre la main sur Camus, autant qu'il sache avant ce qu'il aurait à faire. Heureux comme un chat aux pieds d'une cheminée, Milo se régalait. Il se découvrait un côté mordeur qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment exploré jusqu'alors. Il faut dire que mordre une femme lui paraissait relativement inconvenant. Mais la peau d'un homme était un véritable appel à la taquinerie buccale, et sentir Shion si réceptif sous lui le ravissait. Tout y passa, depuis le bout des doigts jusqu'à la rondeur d'une hanche, en passant même par le pli d'un genou. Le Scorpion s'était mis en devoir de parcourir le moindre centimètre carré de peau du bout de la langue autant que du bout des dents. Et il se régalait. Incapable d'attendre davantage avant de goûter à cet endroit qui le fascinait, Milo posa presque timidement ses lèvres sur le bout du sexe de l'Atlante. La saveur, définitivement mâle, le fit gronder de satisfaction. Sans plus attendre, il se fit un plaisir de découvrir cette zone, la prenant en entier dans sa bouche pour y jouer différents rythmes, guidé par les réactions qu'il tirait à chaque petite attention. Ce ne fut qu'en descendant sa bouche sur les testicules qu'il se souvint d'un point important ; si les boutons étaient les mêmes, les orifices, eux, avaient tendance à être légèrement différents et à ne pas fonctionner de la même manière. Curieux et attentif, il passa sa langue entre les fesses du Grand Pope, tout en continuant de cajoler son entrejambe d'une main.

- Si je m'y prends mal, n'attendez pas pour me le dire... prévint-il, la voix rauque de désir.

Il avait beau être excité, il tenait à faire les choses bien. Et hors de question que son partenaire n'en profitât pas un maximum. Les yeux mi clos de plaisir, le pope secoua la tête.

- Fais ce qui te fait envie, Milo... je te montrerais quelques petites choses après... Et pour aider le jeune homme, il téléporta dans sa main un petit pot en terre avec un fluide huileux à l'intérieur. Mais ça, ça pourrait t'aider.

Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de garder son contrôle et la tête froide. S'il s'écoutait, il renverserait Milo sur le lit avant de lui faire découvrir toute la volupté que les années lui avait données. Du lubrifiant. Voilà en effet qui ne pouvait qu'être utile. Plongeant ses doigts dans le petit pot, Milo les dirigea soigneusement entre les fesses de l'Atlante. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que qu'avec ça, "ça rentrait bien". Un doigt tout d'abord, plus par volonté de découvrir doucement que par conscience d'une étape nécessaire. Un second ensuite, tout doucement. Lentement, il caressait Shion de l'intérieur, tout en reprenant ses mordillements autour de son nombril et en malaxant son sexe sous sa paume. Le Scorpion découvrait le plus grand avantage, à ses yeux, de faire l'amour à un homme plutôt qu'à une femme ; il y avait nettement plus de surfaces intéressantes à parcourir pour un gourmand tel que lui. Quand son propre désir menaça de lui faire perdre la tête, Milo se redressa, venant poser ses lèvres sur celle de l'Atlante pour un baiser presque timide. Baiser qui tranchait littéralement avec la passion qu'il mettait dans ses caresses. Enduisant son propre sexe de la mixture huileuse, il se plaça entre les cuisses du Pope, et se força à respirer calmement avant la pénétration. Peine perdue. A peine eut-il la sensation de son gland pénétrant les chairs qu'il perdit tout contrôle, et s'enfonça d'un coup de rein puissant. Shion gronda. Immédiatement, il claqua brutalement les fesses de Milo.

- Doucement ! Brute !

Puisque le jeune scorpion ne pouvait se tenir, il le ferait pour lui. D'un coup de rein, il échangea leurs positions pour plaquer le Scorpion sur le lit.

- Puisque tu es incapable de te tenir, je vais te montrer. Lentement, il se mit en mouvement au dessus du jeune homme. Doucement... lentement... Si tu te précipites, tu vas faire mal à Camus.

Sans même le vouloir, sa persona de professeur avait prit le dessus sur son désir pour apprendre au gamin. Le Scorpion accepta la remontrance de bonne grâce. De toute façon, excité comme il l'était, la claque ne suffit qu'à le faire gronder de plaisir. Autant dire qu'il en fut d'autant plus choqué lorsqu'il se retrouva dans l'autre sens, plaqué sur le dos comme un jeune chiot fautif. D'un coup plus timide, il laissa faire l'Atlante, laissant échapper un long gémissement lorsque celui-ci commençât à se mouvoir au-dessus de lui. La mention du nom de son aimé le ramena toutefois plus ou moins à la raison. Si Milo en était à son premier partenaire masculin, il n'en apprenait pas moins vite. Désireux de bien faire, plus motivé que jamais, il inversa à nouveau leurs positions, aussi délicatement qu'il le put. Plus doucement cette fois, avec une lenteur qui lui brûlait littéralement les reins d'un plaisir presque douloureux, le Scorpion entama ses premiers mouvements. Malgré son excitation croissante, il prenait soin de copier le rythme lent mais soutenu que son aîné lui avait montré.

- C... comme ça ?

Mordillant le cou et les épaules de Shion pour se calmer, il le laissa libre de le renverser à nouveau s'il le désirait. Shion lui caressa doucement les épaules.

- Là... parfait...

Shion bascula les reins pour lui laisser meilleurs accès et nouer ses jambes autour des hanches de Milo.

- Soulève-moi les reins Milo. Rapproche-moi de toi. C'est plus agréable, je te sentirais plus profondément.

Docile, le Scorpion appliqua à la lettre les conseils du Grand Pope. A présent gémissant, il comprenait mieux la nuance subtile que Shion avait introduite plus tôt dans leur discussion ; inactif ne voulait pas dire ne pas être dominant. Car pour l'heure, c'était bel et bien l'Atlante qui menait la danse. Si Milo faisait de son mieux pour conserver le rythme lent mais profond, il ne s'en priva pas moins de glisser à nouveau une main curieuse sur le corps de Shion, pour titiller les mamelons, caresser la taille souple, et revenir se saisir du membre pressé entre leurs ventres. Excité comme il l'était, il n'était pas sûr de tenir encore longtemps ce rythme jouissif et torturant. Voyant que Milo avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, Shion décida d'avoir pitié tout en continuant son petit cours. Il se dégagea de Milo, le repoussa doucement avant de se mettre à quatre pattes. Il aimait profondément finir comme ça. Il adorait se faire chevaucher brutalement lorsqu'il était à la limite.

- Viens là, petit scorpion... Viens là... Le pope brulait littéralement.

Le grincement de ses dents lorsque Shion s'était dégagé avant dû s'entendre à ses kilomètres. Si Milo était confiant, la frustration intense n'en avait pas moins été difficile. Il avait dû faire appel à toute sa retenue pour ne pas saisir le Pope par les hanches et l'obliger à rester en place. Les pupilles dilatées de désir et de plaisir mêlé, ce fut avec un feulement purement bestial qu'il accueilli la nouvelle position que lui proposait l'Atlante. Il n'eut pas besoin de précision sur la manière de s'y prendre, à présent ; si la délicatesse était de mise au début, une telle position permettait d'emblée tout ce que la première interdisait. Saisissant les hanches humides de sueur du Pope, Milo le pénétra à nouveau, grondant de plaisir. Se penchant sur lui, il lui mordilla la nuque puis se mit en mouvement, accélérant de plus en plus jusqu'à se sentir bientôt au point de non-retour. Quelques instants de plus et...Shion feula de plaisir. Il adorait la vigueur et l'énergie de Milo. Péniblement, il attrapa un oreiller pour s'appuyer dessus et libérer ainsi une des ses mains pour se caresser. Lui aussi arrivait à la limite. Lorsqu'il sentit le plaisir de Milo déferler en lui, il se permis de s'assouvir à son tour. Il ne dut qu'à son orgueil et sa tête de pioche de ne pas tomber sur la literie, les membres tremblants. Sans complexe quant à lui, Milo se retira doucement, avant de se laisser simplement tomber sur l'Atlante. Satisfait et toujours plus affectueux, il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux verts et enlaça la taille mince, serrant son amant d'une nuit dans ses bras puissants.

- Je crois que si j'avais commencé par vous, je n'aurai certainement jamais pu toucher une femme après une telle expérience... souffla-t-il avant de déposer un petit baiser sur la nuque offerte.

Et il n'avait aucune honte à l'avouer. Shion se laissa lentement glisser en position allongée. Il se retourna pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ce n'était qu'un petit coup d'une nuit, mais ça avait été bien agréable. Si en plus ça avait pu aider le petit dans sa quête du Camus...

- Une femme ne peut pas lutter avec deux siècles d'expérience, Milo. Une femme ou n'importe quel homme d'ailleurs. Il caressa doucement le dos du jeune chevalier. Mais tu verras, ce sera encore meilleur avec celui que tu aimes

Se bouinant sans remord contre le torse puissant, Milo soupira de contentement. Le Grand Pope pourrait toujours lui demander tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'hésiterait jamais à lui obéir. Par devoir, bien sûr, mais aussi par une fidélité, un respect et un attachement plus forts que ce qu'il avait pu éprouver auparavant. Avec une tendresse non-dissimulée, il l'enlaça à son tour et soupira de bien-être.

- J'aime bien dormir avec vous... Même si l'on ne remet plus cela, j'espère que vous accepterez tout de même que je partage votre lit de temps en temps... bailla-t-il doucement.

Il ne doutait pas un instant que le moment serait merveilleux avec le Verseau, même si aucun d'eux n'avait l'expérience de Shion. Et au moins, il n'arriverait pas les mains vides devant son Camus. Il aurait quelque chose d'agréable à lui offrir, à défaut d'une virginité qu'il n'avait plus depuis longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormait déjà dans le giron du Pope, plus heureux et détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un bon moment déjà, bien avant leur résurrection. Amusé, Shion lui déposa un chaste baiser sur la tempe. Qu'il se repose, il en avait besoin. Ils ne coucheraient plus jamais ensemble, mais il était à présent sur que si Milo et Camus devaient conclure un jour, tout se passerait bien. Il pouvait piquer un somme lui aussi.

**Quelques heures plus tard, même place.**

Chatouillé par les premiers rayons de soleil, Milo ouvrit lentement les yeux. Parfaitement reposé, il n'en resta pas moins allongé, tenant toujours le Pope endormi dans ses bras. A moins que ce ne fût le Pope qui l'enlaçait ? Pas pressé pour deux sous, serein et repus qu'il était de sa nuit, le Grec attendait sagement que Shion se réveillât. L'Atlante avait bien besoin de repos, et pour une fois qu'il en prenait, Milo n'allait certainement pas l'aider à se réveiller. Et puis, il n'était pas pressé après tout. C'était une autre façon de profiter encore un peu de la tendresse et de l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé tous deux pour cette unique fois. Shion finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il était dans son lit, un camarade de sommier contre lui... humm à son cosmos, c'était Milo… Ha oui, ils s'étaient amusés. Cela l'avait distrait de sa crise de dépression et d'auto apitoiement. Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Lentement, il s'étira. Un muscle après l'autre. Comme un grand félin apaisé, il bailla lentement puis roula sur le dos. Il s'étira encore de toute sa taille sans se soucier de s'être totalement dénudé. Il avait un peu mal aux reins. Il faudrait qu'il mette Milo en garde contre ses propres hormones. Lentement, il s'assit. Il avait besoin d'un bain Amusé, Milo observait le réveil de son compagnon de literie. Apparemment, la soirée avait été tout aussi satisfaisante pour l'un que pour l'autre.

- Bonjour, Grand Pope. Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il avec une nette affection dans la voix.

Il s'étira à son tour, puis secoua sa longue crinière. Il avait pas mal de projets pour la journée. Présenter ses excuses aux Spectres pour le geste peut-être déplacé qu'il avait eu la veille (pourtant, à la base...), retenter de contacter son Camus, voir Aphrodite et lui apporter son aide pour son jardin...*Heidi, Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion.* s'amusa-t-il tout seul. Sans aucun doute, ces moments passés avec Shion lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Shion bailla encore.

- Très bien et toi ?

Il se leva avant de grimacer. Un peu de fluides avant coulé entre ses cuisses et séché. Il détestait ça.

- Excellemment bien, j'avoue, répondit-il en toute simplicité.

Avisant les traces de sécrétions restantes sur les cuisses de son Pope, il grimaça d'un air coupable. Voilà qui ne devait pas être des plus agréables au réveil. Il faudrait qu'il songe à prévoir le coup par avance, pour ses fois avec Camus. Car, l'optimisme scorpionnesque étant revenue en force, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il parviendrait à séduire son petit glaçon de Sibérie.

- Je vais barboter un peu, tu veux venir ? demande le Pope.

Vu la taille des bains... Et puis, il ne mettrait pas sa robe Mais juste un jeans et une chemise. Ça serait bien assez.

- Je vous accompagne avec plaisir, accepta le jeune chevalier en sautant du lit à son tour.

Sans avoir le même souci sur son divin postérieur, il n'en gardait pas moins quelques traces de la nuit, lui aussi. Saisissant ses vêtements sous le bras, il ne se gêna pas pour sortir tel quel de la chambre. Peu de chance qu'ils croisent quelqu'un à cette heure. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si sa généreuse plastique risquait de rendre quelqu'un aveugle.

**Treizième, quelques chambres plus loin**

Ikki se retourna dans son sommeil...plutôt agité. _S__ortez une copie double, on va faire un bac blanc de maths_. Pas les maths, pas les maths, pas les maths... les MATHS? Mais il n'allait pas au lycée, alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? _Montrez que A et B sont alignés... On a quatre points S, H, U et N, montrez qu'ils..._ _S, H, U, N_…_Shun_

- SHUN !

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, paniqué, oubliant immédiatement le rêve dans lequel il se débattait depuis il-ne-savait-pas-combien-de-temps-et-il-s'en-foutait-royalement, et regarda autour de lui.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ?

Quand il s'était réveillé, puis rendormi, il était chez la Bisounours à poils longs, il s'était senti très fatigué et s'était rendormi...combien de temps ? Plus tard les questions, il avait besoin d'agir plutôt que de rester couché. En se levant, il remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à bouger, qu'il n'avait ni faim, ni soif, ni sommeil, ni besoin d'aller aux toilettes ; retapé comme après une thérapie dans son volcan préféré. Et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Quelqu'un se serait occupé de lui pendant qu'il dormait, allant jusqu'à l'habiller, l'aurait transporté jusqu'ici ? Ikki détestait qu'on le voie en état de faiblesse.

Si je tombe sur celui qui m'a pouponné... oh, et puis merde.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte avec un souci plus important en tête. Son frère n'était pas là.  
Peut-être qu'il était obsédé par Shun, qu'il était trop protecteur avec lui... il savait qu'on lui reprochait d'être mère poule. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de laisser Shun mener sa vie comme il l'entendait, en disparaissant quand on n'avait plus besoin de lui. Ça aussi on lui avait reproché. Et il en avait honte, surtout maintenant.

Je fais toujours comme si je pouvais le protéger en permanence, et je suis là à ronfler comme un crétin des Alpes... ah tu parles d'un grand frère!

Tout en s'insultant mentalement, il était arrivé à sortir de l'espèce de palais où il était depuis son réveil. Il arriva sur une terrasse (à défaut de trouver un meilleur nom) et s'arrêta net

Le Sanctuaire ?

Les Temples, les arènes, et ce palais qui était celui du grand Pope... enfin, s'il y en avait toujours un, enfin bref, c'était bien le Sanctuaire.

Bon, au moins s'il y a encore une castagne, on sera sur un terrain connu... On? Combien de "On"?

S'il était là, et (du moins il l'espérait) si Shun était là... combien de Chevaliers étaient revenus?

Et s'il n'y en avait pas?

Un petit sourire retroussa ses lèvres en même temps qu'une pensée chassait son angoisse

- C'est la première fois que j'ai envie d'être avec des gens, penser à voix haute sembla lui éclaircir les idées.

Qui dit gens dit Cosmos, surtout au Sanctuaire. Il se concentra sur les Cosmos qui l'entouraient... même si le sien se dérobait encore à son contrôle, comme un chat qui ne veut pas être caressé. Énervé, il renforça le contrôle et attrapa fermement le chat mental.

Il y en a plusieurs par là... Il retourna en direction du palais. Shun...

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, Shun arrêta de courir, pour se rendre compte qu'il avait peut-être oublié un détail : ses vêtements...mince ! Regardant la porte, puis sa peau nue, il trancha : "tant pis..." Il alla rapidement vers l'endroit où le cosmos de son frère avait lancé un appel, et s'arrêta net : son frère se tenait devant lui... il était enfin complètement heureux d'être à nouveau en vie. En voyant Shun, Ikki pila net à son tour ; là, tout de suite, une sacrée bagarre se déroulait entre ses sentiments

Joie profonde de le retrouver

Choc qu'il soit en...boxer?

Colère...contre lui-même, de ne pas avoir été là aux bons moments, et contre Shun, d'avoir risqué sa vie tellement de fois...

Peur de le perdre à nouveau...ou de lui faire du mal sans le vouloir, comme à Esméralda ou Pandore.

Soulagement à l'idée d'avoir eu une nouvelle chance pour...être là encore une fois

Envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer, comme quand ils étaient petits et qu'ils n'avaient que l'un pour l'autre

Envie de partir en courant ou de rester sans rien faire... parce que, justement, les choses avaient changé et qu'il n'y avait peut-être plus ce lien entre eux deux...

Shun vit la palette de sentiments défiler sur le visage de son frère, dont la peur...Pourquoi un grand chevalier comme lui avait-il peur?

- Shun...je...

Ikki soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire, pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait ? Shun lui sourit, là par contre, il le retrouvait, incapable de faire des phrases pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il décida de s'avancer vers lui, et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je suis heureux que tu te sois enfin réveillé mon frère, on s'inquiétait.

En parlant de ça tiens, il faudrait peut-être prévenir les autres... Sentant les cosmos de Shion et de Milo dans les bains, tranquilles, Shun se dit que ce serait bien de commencer par là.

- Il faut prévenir Shion tout de suite, tu sais le grand pope et la moitié des ors et Hyoga sont ressuscités, mais on ne sait pas encore pourquoi.

Et tout à son enthousiasme, Shun courut en direction des bains, ne sachant pas si son frère le suivait ou non.

- Les ors ? Hyoga? REVEILLES ? C'est qui ce Shion ?*

Mais Shun était déjà parti en courant...bon, la discussion qu'il redoutait serait pour une autre fois... mais cette façon de se retrouver lui laissait un goût un peu amer dans la bouche.  
Au moins, maintenant, il avait un vague but : voir qui était revenu, comment et pourquoi. Pas si simple ce dernier aspect. Revenir du royaume des morts, c'était un peu SON truc, pour parler comme un gosse, et il savait que ce n'était pas si simple. Et après...ben, il verrait

**Treizième, les Thermes**

Amusé par le manque de pudeur manifeste du Scorpion qui lui en rappelait bien d'autres, Shion le suivit dans les bains. Il prit une épaisse serviette qu'il posa dans un coin puis se laissa glisser dans l'eau.

- Tous les scorpions sont aussi peu pudiques que toi.

Soupirant comme un bienheureux, Milo entra dans l'eau à la suite de son aîné. Présentement, il ne devait pas y avoir grand chose de plus agréable après une si bonne nuit. Il étira longuement chacun de ses muscles, sentant avec délice les clapotis de l'eau contre sa peau pendant qu'il s'étalait, tout à son aise. Interrogatif, ledit Scorpion acheva de s'installer confortablement.

- Vous m'en dites trop, ou pas suffisamment, sourit-il, intéressé. Racontez-moi ? Il était curieux d'entendre ça.

Shion secoua doucement la tête. Il coula jusqu'à ce que l'eau se referme sur lui puis refit surface. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient presque aux chevilles quand ils étaient mouillés. Dans l'eau, ils s'étalaient comme des araignées vertes

- Kardia... le scorpion de mon époque. Ils avaient tendance à se balader à poil chez lui... Ou chez Degel... Bon, lui au moins ne mangeait pas d'autres chevalier comme l'un des deux gémeaux mais...

Immensément satisfait, l'actuel et bien présent Scorpion fit un immense sourire plein de dents.

- Normal, beaux comme on est ! Un homme intelligent, ce Kardia. Et s'il était moitié aussi bien foutu que moi, je peux comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de se cacher, déclara Milo en toute modestie.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait réellement parler de leurs illustres prédécesseurs. Parler en tant qu'êtres humains, du moins. Et non pas comme des machines au service de leur Déesse.

- Manger ? (Il ouvrit de grands yeux) Vous aviez un cannibale ?

Toutefois, un autre détail faisait tilter l'esprit vif et décidément fourbe du Huitième Gardien. Intéressé, il observa attentivement l'Atlante avant de lui poser sa question. Un Scorpion, à poil chez un autre Or ? Voilà qui avait de quoi éveiller l'intérêt ciblé d'une arachnide aux amours difficiles.

- Qui était Degel ?

Shion eut un sourire en coin.

- Kardia était cardiaque. Degel, le verseau était son médecin personnel et son compagnon. Et oui notre Kanon de l'époque était cannibale. Je me suis toujours demandé si lui et la vierge n'étaient pas...très proches.

Le pope observa Milo de bas en haut, critique.

- Et tu n'es pas mal, mais j'ai vu mieux

Arrivant en courant, Shun pilla net avant de tomber dans l'eau habillé. Il rayonnait de joie contenue !

- Grand pope, ça y est! Ikki est réveillé ! Dit-il en s'asseyant et laissant ses jambes pendre au bord de l'eau, s'amusant à faire des clapotis. Ça ne vous dérange pas si...Ajouta t-il en désignant le bassin du doigt.

Shion lui fit signe de la main.

- Vient barboter avec nous, petit. Et c'est une bonne nouvelle pour Ikki. Tu vois, tu t'inquiétais pour rien. Ton frère est juste un faignant.

Saluant le gamin d'un sourire avenant, Milo lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

- Justement, le Grand Pope me racontait des choses passionnantes. Ah, et je suis content pour ton frère, ajouta-t-il en toute sincérité.

Flottant sur son nuage d'allégresse, Shun répondit à Shion "Oui merci, tu avais raison!" avant d'ôter son caleçon et de piquer une tête dans le bassin, après en avoir jaugé du regard la profondeur. Et après avoir commencé à entendre les paroles des deux hommes, il voulait une fois de plus ne rien savoir !

- Mieux que moi ? Peuh, je n'en crois rien. Je connais la vérité, se gaussa le Grec avec humour en reprenant la discussion interrompue.

Décidément, tout semblait s'arranger. Un Verseau avait donc aimé un Scorpion. Pour un peu, cela lui en aurait donné des petits papillons dans l'estomac. Tout n'était peut-être pas désespéré, donc.

- Ceci dit... Mieux, oui ; il y a Camus, ajouta-t-il finalement, parfaitement sérieux.

Aucun doute là-dessus. Camus était plus beau que tout le monde, lui y compris. C'était dire à quel point la beauté de l'actuel Verseau surpassait tout.

- Un Gémeau cannibale, un Scorpion cardiaque, un Verseau amoureux... Est-ce que nous ressemblons tous à nos prédécesseurs ?

Petit instant de flottement. Un immense sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon étira les lèvres du Scorpion d'un bout à l'autre de son visage tandis qu'il faisait une place à Shun auprès d'eux, alors qu'il revenait de ses quelques longueurs, délaçant ses muscles. Dieu que ça faisait du bien. Après çà, il revint vers les deux hommes, se calant là où Milo lui faisait de la place

- Je n'aurai pas cru ça de la part de Mû, glissa Milo, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Shion haussa un sourcil. Plait-il ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire pour Mû cet insecte ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Milo ?

Et puis de son point de vu, le plus beau avait été El Cid... et un autre qui le faisait encore fantasmer si longtemps après alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais touché. Amusé, le Scorpion se pencha vers le Pope pour lui répondre au creux de l'oreille ; après tout, il ne voulait pas perturber Shun plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

- Je voulais simplement dire que, si vraiment nous avons tous des points communs avec nos prédécesseurs, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que Mû soit si... enthousiaste...

Shun écoutait perplexe la conversation des deux hommes, tournant la tête comme au tennis. Et ça y était encore, il était largué...Son maître avait dû oublier de lui apprendre un truc, style "guide pour suivre la conversation à l'attention des hommes". Flûte à la fin ! Shion balança une claque sur le crâne de Milo.

- Mu est pur et innocent ! Ne parle pas ainsi de mon fils, insecte sans cervelle ! Là, il était colère le Shion. Si je t'entends encore déblatérer sur son compte, je te noie !

- Hé, moi j'ai rien fait grand Pope, suis innocent, s'écria Shun en se frottant le crâne et ayant à moitié but la tasse. Dans son enthousiasme à punir le scorpion, il avait faillit l'assommer et le noyer...

Milo se rassit avec un petit rire. Il était mignon à s'énerver pour son petit mouton, ce Grand Pope.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ; c'est bien pour ça que je disais que je n'aurai jamais pensé ça de lui. Mû est l'image même de la sainteté faite homme.

Et il ne disait pas ça pour se moquer. Difficile pour lui d'imaginer le jeune Bélier ayant une vie sexuelle. Même si, au vu des regards que Mû avait pour Saga, ce point ne tarderait pas à être réglé d'ici les prochains mois. Voyant le pauvre Andromède à demi-noyé tel un chaton, le Scorpion l'attrapa et le cajola entre ses bras.

- En voilà un qui fait concurrence à notre petit mouton, d'ailleurs. La double-palme de l'innocence, à eux deux...

- Pardon ? Demanda Shun en se dégageant des bras poulpesques de Milo.

Shion eut un doux sourire pour Shun.

- Tu es toujours puceau non ? donc bien innocent. Mais ça te passera !

Le Scorpion fit la moue en laissant échapper l'adolescent. Il l'aurait cru un peu plus câlin, quand même ! Mais les gens changeaient, après tout. Ou alors, les gens n'aimaient pas se faire câliner par des étrangers tout nu. Là, ça pouvait se comprendre...

- Rien d'important, petit bonhomme, ne t'en fais pas.

Un sourire purement sadique monta aux lèvres du Pope.

- D'ailleurs Milo...J'ai une mission pour toi. C'est toi qui va expliquer à Shun comment on fait des bébés et tout ce qui tourne autours.

Et il attendit les hurlements

- Puceau? (Ça voulait dire quoi), bébés ? Shun bondit d'un coup hors du bassin pour fuir la conversation, sentant qu'elle ne lui plairait pas. Le digne Scorpion manqua de s'étrangler à l'annonce du Pope. Il n'était pas sérieux, quand même !

- C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?

Forcément. Ou alors, l'Atlante avait perdu la raison !

- Évidement que je suis sérieux. De tous les ors c'est toi qui a la vie sexuelle la plus débridée, tu n'arrêtes pas d'en parler, alors... il est normal que tu le fasses !

Et il prit le savon pour se nettoyer

- Pas faux, reconnut le Scorpion. Mais comment vous savez ça, vous ? Hormis le fait que je vous ai légèrement sauté dessus la nuit dernière, bien sûr, interrogea-t-il avec suspicion.

Se tournant finalement vers le jeune Bronze, Milo lui sourit avec tout le professionnalisme requis.

- Tu as entendu le Grand Pope, gamin ? Si tu as des questions sur les choses de l'amour, c'est à Maître Milo qu'il faut les demander !

Suivant l'exemple de Shion, il attrapa un second pain de savon, et entreprit sa propre toilette. Faisant non d'un mouvement de tête énergique, Shun, qui n'avait pas fini sa toilette, s'installa un peu plus loin dans le bassin pour finir de se laver, et surveiller les deux enragés à distance.

Shion lança un peu d'eau vers Milo.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de te vanter de tes qualités, Milo. Donc j'en déduis que tu le vaux bien.

- Je n'ai jamais donné de détails sur mes conquêtes, souligna fort justement Milo. Enfin, après, c'est sûr que si les autres sont plus chastes que des moines châtrés -castrés, Shun. Ça veut dire qu'on leur a retiré les testicules, les petits sacs sous le zizi- ce n'est pas bien difficile d'être le plus... épanoui du lot.

S'immergeant complètement pour rincer son opulente chevelure, ce fut avec un naturel déconcertant que le Scorpion entreprit de la nettoyer, entre deux sourires à l'adresse du malheureux Bronze qui visiblement ne savait plus où se cacher.

- Veux-tu de l'aide ? demanda le Pope.

- C'est proposé si gentiment ! accepta Milo avec un sourire joyeux. Je vous rendrai la pareille.

Se dépêchant de finir sa toilette, Shun fit mousser son savon pour se laver, puis rincer la tignasse. Parfait, il allait pouvoir sortir de cette pièce…ou pas... Mercredi, en entrant, tout à sa joie, il avait oublié de prendre une serviette. Il commença à chercher un placard où l'on pourrait en ranger d'un regard frénétique. Shion téléporta une énorme serviette moelleuse directement sur la tête de l'adolescent. Il avait toujours eut l'habitude de surveiller les gamins du coin de l'œil.

- Fais attention, on voit tes petites fesses roses ! taquina gentiment Milo au passage.

Car oui, il aimait bien embêter gentiment les gens pour qui il éprouvait tout de même un minimum d'intérêt. Et puisqu'Andromède gravitait dans son petit monde, ces derniers temps... Il devenait quelqu'un, aux yeux du Scorpion. Pas comme Pégase, par exemple, qu'il voyait une fois par guerre. Pégase qui aurait toujours l'air d'un pot de fleurs à ses yeux. En moins beau.

- Ben çà serait pas la première fois, puisque dans les bains publics, tout le monde est nu ! Dit Shun, en bon japonais qu'il était !

Terminant de rincer ses cheveux, Milo sortit de l'eau à son tour. Barboter était bien agréable, mais il avait des Spectres sur le feu, lui ! Il s'ébroua sur le carrelage, avant de piquer la serviette de Shun pour la passer rapidement sur sa propre tête. Bon seigneur, il la lui rendit après usage, avec un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

- Appelez-moi en cas de besoin, Grand Pope. Je descends au baraquement des Spectres. Je pense avoir quelque peu manqué de délicatesse envers eux, hier. (Narquois, il ajouta avec une certaine ironie envers leur situation inédite) Je ne voudrais pas mettre à mal nos futures relations diplomatiques avec eux.

Tout fier et tout nu, il enfila rapidement son jean sans plus sécher sa peau, puis sa chemise qu'il lança ouverte. Il n'en sécherait que mieux, comme ça. Sur ce, il quitta la pièce en sifflotant joyeusement. Cette journée serait forcément radieuse ! *Ben sans gêne, comme chez grand-mère* pensa très fort Shun devant le vole de sa serviette, sans oser le dire tout haut, histoire d'éviter un bottage de fesses réglementaire. Il regarda outré le scorpion se servir, avant de reprendre sa serviette pour finir de se sécher et aller récupérer ses dernières affaires propres dans son sac. Avant de quitter la pièce, Shun demanda au pope :

- Excusez-moi, la bibliothèque s'il vous plait ? C'est par où ? Depuis la veille il avait du vocabulaire sur le feu...

Très occupé à démêler sa crinière, Shion eut un geste vague vers l'aile est du bâtiment.

- Aile est. La grande porte en bois bronzé.

Avec un juron, il finit de se démêler les cheveux puis les rinça avant de les natter Ils mettraient du temps à sécher, il n'avait pas assez de cosmos pour le gâcher à se sécher les cheveux mais comme ça, il ne les aurait pas dans le pif ! Le pope finit par s'habiller puis prit la direction de son bureau pour convoquer les serviteurs et les dépêcher aux spectres et dans chaque maison pour nettoyer. Ha ! Et puis faire le petit déjeuner aussi. Shun regarda un instant le pope se débattre avec sa crinière. Il finit de se sécher et mit la serviette autour des hanches.

- Merci ! Je fais vérifier un truc et je reviens vous aider au bureau ! Au fait, ça vous va bien les cheveux tressés, vous devriez vous coiffer ainsi plus souvent !

Il sortit, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse avant de foncer dans l'aile Est. Il reconnut la porte ouvragée, dont il admira le travail un instant, avant de l'ouvrir. Et resta bouche bée. Quelle magnifique bibliothèque, lui qui n'avait pas pu satisfaire sa soif de connaissance entre son entrainement et les batailles, il sentait qu'il allait très probablement passer beaucoup de temps ici à dévorer les livres et manuscrits. Il pourrait même apprendre d'autres langues, lui qui ne savait parler que le japonais et le grec. L'anglais déjà pour commencer? Et puis après, bah on verrait. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à son programme, il chercha dans les rayonnages les plus proches un dictionnaire. Une fois sa recherche terminée, il prit l'ouvrage et regarda la définition du mot "viol": "acte de violence par lequel une personne non consentante est contrainte à des relations sexuelles". Bon, il n'était pas plus avancé...violence OK, non consentante OK, relation sexuelle: "?". Il refeuilleta le dico, mais ne trouva rien. Frustré d'être ainsi trahi, et n'ayant pas le temps d'approfondir ses recherches, il retourna au bureau du pope l'esprit plus en vrac que jamais. LA QUESTION était : aller voir Milo comme l'avait ordonné le pope, ou pas ?

* * *

A suivre.

*pour rappel Shion et Ikki ne se sont jamais vus face à face

Merci de votre lecture.

Biz

Arkady


	12. et matin chagrins

Titre : Une nouvelle vie

Couples : Beaucoup, mais je le dis pas ça gâche la surprise.

Notes générales : On pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'une fic à plusieurs mains puisque ce texte est grandement inspiré du RPG Saint Seiya sur lequel je joue en ce moment et mit en place par Asrial, c'est donc elle qui gère la trme du RP et par extension celle de cette fic. En outre, il s'agit essentiellement de copier/coller des textes postés par les auteurs respectifs des personnages que je me contente de modifier un peu pour coller au rythme de l'histoire et dans le temps. Le caractère des persos, leur façon de penser et d'agir est donc défini par leurs joueurs respectifs, les idées ne sont donc pas de moi (loin de là !)

Discalimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter à leur auteur. L'histoire, comme écrit au dessus n'est pas vraiment de moi non plus.

En même temps que le chapitre 11, même heure, au bas du Sanctuaire.

ATTENTION, chapitre 11 et 12 postés dans la même journée, pensez à lire le 11 avant celui là donc…

Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 12 :…et matin chagrins

**Aux Enfers**

Le corps à semi conscient avait été brinqueballé de gauche et de droite. Hadès avait lutté pour expulsé le spectre nouvellement ressuscité. Comme les autres dieux, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Comme les autres, il devait veiller sur ses hommes. Sans force pour les maintenir en vie aux enfers, il les faisait partir. Après que trois d'entre eux soient revenus à la vie, la conscience vaporeuse d'Hadès décida de changer de méthode. Les laisser se matérialiser aux enfers, puis leur parler, les protéger pendant la remontée, voir booster leur cosmos... Voila qui était trop épuisant. Aussi, quand Kagaho avait fait son apparition, le dieu avait prit les choses en main et le spectre au bout de son pied. Avec l'équivalent cosmique d'un coup de pied au cul, il avait simplement jeté le Bénou dehors. Les autres lui expliqueraient bien ce qui se passait. Hadès resta conscient le temps nécessaire pour être sur que le corps amolli du spectre avait remonté tout le puits qui menait des ruines du château aux enfers. Il avait mentalement grimacé. Il avait tapé trop fort. Kagaho monta jusqu'à facilement six, sept mètres, puis redescendit. Il se crasha par terre avec un bruit mat. Heureusement, comme il n'y a de chance que pour la racaille, le spectre atterrit sur un matelas épais et un peu défoncé. Finalement, le dieu se rendormit satisfait. Il aurait visé qu'il n'aurait pas réussit ce coup là.

- Et bon courage Kagaho. Va rejoindre tes frères chez Athéna, murmura doucement le dieu avec l'équivalent mental d'une caresse sur la joue avant de se rendormir en attendant l'arrivée du prochain.

Kagaho avait mal. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, un mal atroce et pourtant il sentait quelque chose de plus doux, comme une réminiscence. Puis la conscience qui revient. Et le mal de tête qui va avec. Grognant avant de se taire tout de suite à cause de la résonance il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux avec les maigres forces qu'il sentait en lui. Le noir, ou plutôt l'ombre de la pièce, l'ambiance même lui confirma qu'il était vivant. Comment ? Se redressant comme il put Kagaho fit le tour de la pièce du regard, encore trop dans les choux pour se lever dans l'immédiat. S'il en croyait ce qu'il voyait par la fenêtre il était au château, en surface, Pourquoi ? Décidément les questions étaient légion aujourd'hui. Faisant le compte de ses souvenirs il essaya de tout remettre dans l'ordre. La migraine étant sa pire ennemie sur l'instant. Il se souvenait du noir, de la douleur, de la défaite aussi tiens; de quoi le mettre de sacrée bonne humeur comme par hasard ; et puis d'un pic de souffrance et plus rien avant de se réveiller sauf cette impression de chaleur et l'impression de devoir aller chez Athéna. Pourquoi ? gggrrrr, ce que ça pouvait l'énerver ! Et puis où était Sa Majesté ? Et qu'est ce qu'il foutait à poil d'abord ? C'est pour ça qu'il se les caillait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ! Bon, commencer par le commencement, à savoir des vêtements et si possible des instructions. Kagaho finit par se lever non sans mal. Jetant un regard au matelas défoncé sur lequel il était il ne remarqua pas la plus petite trace d'indice sur comment il y avait atterri. Attrapant au passage un rideau pour s'enrouler dedans il prit le parti de trouver une chambre avec une armoire pleine ou à défaut la blanchisserie du château. Errant dans les couloirs et dans les pièces plus nombreuses les une que les autres il finit par tomber sur la dite blanchisserie. Fouillant laborieusement dans les piles de linge il finit par en ressortir un ensemble assez correct de vêtements qu'il mit. Maintenant vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile et d'une chemise, pieds nus à son grand désarroi mais il fallait pas non plus pousser, Kagaho prit le chemin de la sortie du château. Autant suivre cette voix ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle de son maître qui lui disait de se rendre au sanctuaire d'Athéna. Mais comment là était la question. Essayer la téléportation ne lui semblait pas si mal si on ne prenait pas en compte le peu de cosmos qui lui restait. Mais bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Rassemblant le peu de cosmos qui lui restait il l'intensifia au maximum et se lança dans le vide.

**Baraquement des spectres**

Myû se leva bien plus reposé et d'humeur bien plus joyeuse que la veille. A quoi bon continuer de se lamenter avec un nouveau jour après tout ? Il paressa un peu, profitant de la chaleur des draps, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était passablement courbaturé. Il s'assit donc sur le lit, étirant un à un chacun de ses muscles en prenant tout son temps. Ses seigneurs n'étaient pas encore réveillés, il le sentait. Il finit par défroisser ses ailes, qui avaient un peu souffert du lit, avant de défier du regard la bassine qui devait servir de baignoire. Déterminé, il alla puiser assez d'eau pour se laver... et se retrouva comme un abruti devant le bac. Grande question existentielle : il se lavait comment sous cette forme? Et surtout : elles peuvent être mouillée ses ailes ? Il savait qu'elle n'était pas couverte de poudre comme celle des papillons. Il aurait été malin à ne plus pouvoir s'envoler dès que quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) aurait eu l'excellente idée de toucher ses ailes. Myû eu un petit rire à sa propre image mentale, agonisante, déclamant un grand "oh non! tu m'as touché les ailes ! Comment as-tu su ce point faible ? Je meurs maintenant." (Oui, l'esprit du Papillon, et son humour en particulier, était pour le moins tordus.) Il chercha dans ses anciennes vies, se rappela vaguement un combat sous la pluie, et se dit que tant qu'a faire, il serait le premier au courant s'il y avait le moindre soucis. Il soupira avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'habitue à cette forme... Après un bain finalement sans problèmes (Hadès-sama faisait bien les choses ^^), il fureta dans l'armoire qu'il avait remarqué dans un coin de sa chambre. Il y découvrit des vêtements pas trop rongés par les mites. Un peu trop grand certes, mais ça conviendrait tout de même... Il enfila un pantalon de lin, qu'il maintient en place avec une ceinture, et ce qu'il devina comme étant une tunique d'entrainement. Il se dirigea par la suite dans la salle commune, prépara le petit déjeuner pour ses seigneur et lui avec ce qu'il trouva, et s'installa dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de thé en poussant un soupir de bien être. Finalement tout n'allait pas si mal. A part peut-être une chose... Il vérifia de nouveau si ses seigneur était toujours endormis, sonda un peu les alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personnes, et finit par se concentrer. Il devait avoir retrouvé assez de force pour... Myû eu un grand sourire lorsque qu'un fayrie répondit à son invocation. Hadès-sama, pour lui qui en avait toujours été entouré, que la présence de ses fragiles compagnons lui avait manqué. Il suivit le fayrie des yeux tout en sirotant son thé et en revenant sur sa résurrection. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait été ressuscité, lui. Les deux juges il comprenait, mais lui... Pour servir le seigneur Rhadamanthe ? Il en doutait. Ça aurait été plus logique de ressusciter Sylphide ou Valentine... à moins qu'ils ne fassent grève... Myû s'étouffa avec son thé en imaginant ses deux supérieurs direct assis dans le néant, un visage clairement mécontent, devant une pancarte "spectres en colère". Il était vraiment tordu... Vivement que les Enfers se reconstruise... non pas que la surface lui déplaisait, mais c'était chez lui après tout...

Un instant! Les Enfers ! Détruits ! Mais alors... Soudain prit de panique, il se leva brusquement, son esprit effleurant celui du fayrie invoqué. Il demanda à son petit compagnon si les fayries étaient nombreux à avoir survécut aux enfers. Le papillon des morts ne compris pas, son existence étant trop éphémère pour avoir un moyen de comparaison. Myû lui envoya une image mental de ce qu'aurait du être le nombre des fayries au enfers. Ils étaient moins. Beaucoup moins ! Myû lâcha sa tasse, sous le choc. Elle se brisa, certainement. Une dizaine... Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de fayrie vivant... Sous le choc, le Papillon se laissa tomber... où, peu lui importait... Une dizaine des ses précieux fayries. Tous les autres disparus. Ses fayries ! Ses compagnons ! Une dizaine !

Eaque était bien au chaud, blottit sous un torse dur, serré dans des bras puissants... Il gigota un moment et frotta son nez contre un morceau d'épaule. Il poussa un profond soupire de contentement, Hadès qu'il était bien. Un grand bruit de vaisselle brisée lui répondit, le faisant se redresser d'un bond dans le lit, faisant fit du corps allongé sur lui.

- Qu'est ce que...

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler d'où il était et un autre pour se souvenir de ce qui l'avait sortit aussi brusquement du cocon de bien-être dans lequel il était enfouit. C'est avec toutes les précautions du monde qu'il se dégagea totalement des bras de son frère. Par Hadès! C'était contre son frère qu'il s'était collé de façon... de manière si... Merde! Son petit frère et lui il avait réagit comme avec un amant. Une vague de nausée lui remonta du fond de la gorge. Il se leva du lit et quitta précipitamment la pièce et couru comme il put jusqu'à la salle de bain pour rendre le peu que son estomac contenait. Le Juge se renversa en arrière et appuya son crâne contre le mur froid. Il retient de justesse un cris de rage en envoyant violemment son poing à la rencontre du sol, fendillant le revêtement sous l'action de son cosmos. Le Juge ramena sa main devant son visage et contempla ses doigts brisés. Sans que son visage ne reflète la moindre expression, il tira sur son index et son majeur, réduisant les fractures dans un craquement sourd. Eaque se redressa d'un coup de rein et alla s'asperger le visage pour reprendre figure humaine. C'est alors qu'il se rappela pourquoi il s'était levé aussi brusquement, le Juge passa le nez par la porte du salon. Et là il resta un moment figé avant de se précipiter à genou à côté de Myû, l'entourant de ses bras et le forçant à se redresser pour s'appuyer contre lui.

- Myû ? il repoussa la tête du petit spectre sur son épaule et dégagea les cheveux qui encombraient son visage. Ey, papillon... dis moi... Myû...

Eaque caressait doucement le front du spectre pour le calmer. Ça lui faisait mal de voir le petit papillon comme ça. Il lissa les ailes froissée du plat de la main et berça son subordonné dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux et apaisants à l'oreille.

- Ça va aller papillon, ça va aller. On va s'en sortir. Les autres vont arriver et quand Hadès aura suffisamment léché ses plaies et qu'il aura finit les travaux de maçonnerie, il nous rappellera et on rentrera aux Enfers. Chez nous. Le Juge ne savait plus vraiment qui il essayait de convaincre, Myû ou lui-même ?

Il n'osait imaginer ce que penseraient les chevaliers en les découvrant ainsi. Le Pope, peut-être, comprendrait qu'après tout eux aussi n'étaient que des hommes, mais les autres...  
Tss ! Comme s'il s'intéressait à leurs avis de toute manière. A part Shion parce que c'était lui qui leur offrait l'hospitalité et le jeune chevalier d'Andromède parce qu'il le respectait, leurs avis ne comptaient pas.

- Non, rien d'autre ne compte. Il n'y a que nous qui comptions... Et on s'en sortira papillon, je t'en fais le serment !

Choqué, c'est à peine si Myû réalisa que quelqu'un l'avait rejoint. Il regarda sans le reconnaitre le seigneur Eaque le prendre dans ses bras. Il écouta ses paroles sans parvenir à les comprendre. Il saisit juste la fin… S'en sortir ? Le papillon eu un rictus nerveux. S'en sortir ? Myû éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux, incontrôlable, qui finit presque aussitôt en crise de larmes.

- S'en sortir ? répéta-t-il d'une voix où rires et pleurs se mêlaient. S'en sortir ? Notre monde est détruit, notre dieu est moribond, nous vivons grâce à nos ennemis. On va s'en sortir ? J'ai été ressuscité sous une forme sous laquelle je suis en train de battre mon record de longévité. Je suis revenue dans un corps que je connais à peine! On va s'en sortir ? Je ne sais même pas comment dormir, pas comment me laver ! Je veux retourner à mes formes habituelles, si horrible soit-elles ! JE DÉTESTE CE CORPS ! ON VA S'EN SORTIR ? JE LES AI PERDUS ! JE SUIS SEUL ! ILS ONT DISPARUS ! Ils sont moins d'une poignée ! Ils sont moribonds ! Mes fayrie ! Je n'en ai plus ! Ils ont disparus ! Ils m'ont ...

Myû lâcha un sanglots avant de se pelotonner contre la personne près de lui. Quelle qu'elle soit. Il avait besoin de sentir quelqu'un... Il eu un nouveau rictus. Ce besoin devait venir de cette forme... Où alors du sentiments de solitude qui l'envahissait... Il se mordit la lèvre au sang. Combien de ses fayries l'avaient-ils accompagné dans la mort ? Combien en avait-il arrachés aux enfers ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé avant à ses chers papillons ? Il aurait peut-être put prévenir un tel désastre. Ses précieux fayries ! Ses papillons qui l'accompagnaient tout au long de sa vie de spectre. Ses seules présences... Il les avait laissés... C'était sa faute ! Il aurait dû prévoir ce genre de choses. Il aurait dû les protéger. C'était sa faute ! Eaque resserra son étreinte autours du papillon et se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux lors de son éclat de rage. Il grimaça quand le spectre se retourna dans ses bras. Il en avait presque oublié sa main brisé. Alors c'était ça. Bon sang ! Il aurait dû y penser avant ! Myû était un combattant avant toute chose et lui -et EUX, son frère n'était pas plus blanc que lui- était trop prit par ses propres angoisses pour ne serai-ce que lever le nez de son nombril et regarder autours de lui. C'était son devoir pourtant. En l'absence de Minos c'était à lui de veiller au bien être de ses subordonnés. Et là... on pouvait dire qu'il avait merdé.

- Myû... pardon petit Papillon. On va s'occuper de toi maintenant, on va veiller sur toi. Ne t'occupe de rien d'autre que de toi... Je... je vais essayer d'aller aux Enfers dans quelques jours et... je verrai si on peut faire quelque chose pour tes fayries. Je te le promets.

Myû sentit vaguement qu'on le serrait davantage. C'était la seule chose qu'il comprenait de ce qui l'entourait. Il écouta les paroles qu'on lui adressait sans vraiment faire attention. Pourquoi aurait-il fait attention de toutes façons ? Il observa son fayrie voleter dans la pièce, perplexe quant à la réaction du spectre. Il l'observa longtemps, ne voulant pas le refaire partir aux enfers. Il détourna enfin les yeux, et son regard tomba alors sur les bras qui l'entouraient. On essayait de le rassuré. Et lui ne l'avait même pas réalisé. Il se calma un peu, réalisant son état pathétique. Il était égoïste d'avoir réagit comme ça. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cette situation. Et c'était sa faute. Ses fayrie avaient disparus par sa faute. Il poussa un gémissement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de celui qui tentait de le consoler. Il respira une odeur qui lui était étrangère. Il ne voulait pas revenir à la réalité. Il ne voulait pas savoir la présence de qui le calmait ainsi. Il voulait arrêter de penser. Il ne voulait pas revenir à la réalité. Debout, le dos contre la porte de sa chambre, Rhadamanthe décrispa un peu les poings. Il avait senti dès qu'Eaque s'était levé que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et les cris entrecoupés de sanglots du Papillon n'avaient fait qu'accroître le malaise. Par Hadès, il se sentait misérable tout d'un coup. Il avait complètement passé à la trappe le fait que Myû n'ait pas l'habitude de vivre sous sa forme humaine et que des choses aussi simples que fonctionner étaient complètement nouvelles pour lui. C'était tout bonnement indigne d'un chef hiérarchique... d'un Juge... et... et il se dégoûtait, voilà le tout. Mais pourquoi était-il revenu, au juste ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait envie de hurler sa rage, son dégoût de lui-même à tout va. Incapable ! Pour un peu, il aurait rendu son surplis. Ses pairs devaient le mépriser pour tant d'incompétence. Ils auraient raison, c'était ce qu'il ferait à leur place.  
Rhadamanthe savait qu'il ne devrait pas aller les déranger. Et de toute façon, il n'en avait pas le courage. Pour ça aussi, il se méprisait. Silencieusement, il quitta sa chambre pour sortir par l'arrière, sans déranger ni son frère, ni Myû. Il avait besoin d'air. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer qu'Eaque se rendit compte qu'il sentait la présence de son frère depuis un moment déjà. Présence qui s'éloignait au lieu de les rejoindre, de faire front avec eux.

*Tu fuis Rhadamanthe...*

Chier ! Lui non plus il n'y connaissait rien et pourtant il faisait de son mieux pour les aider.  
Il n'était pas bonne sœur, lui aussi était plus habitué à donner des ordres qu'à consoler ses spectres. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! D'abord il trouvait le moyen de blesser ou vexer le Pope, là il devait gérer un Papillon en pleine crise existentielle et ensuite il faudrait qu'il aille secouer les puces de l'handicapé des sentiments qui lui servait de frère cadet ET de collègue. Le Juge poussa un soupir à pierre fendre et repoussa Myû en lui prenant le menton entre deux doigts pour le forcer à le regarder. Dans un premier temps faire revenir le Papillon à la réalité, ensuite...* et bah on avisera en la voyant, la suite.* Myû lâcha un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le séparait de... de qui au fait ? Il se laissa relever la tête... et reconnu le seigneur Eaque, un air clairement mécontent sur le visage. Il déglutit, complètement revenu à la réalité lorsqu'il réalisa. Il baissa les yeux, honteux de s'être laissé aller.

- Myû ! Regarde-moi, Spectre du Papillon ! Les gestes et la voix du Juge étaient secs, à la limite du mordant. Tu es vivant Myû. On est vivant et on ne peut pas se permettre de jeter cette chance aux orties ! Tu ne sais rien de cette forme ? Et bien apprends ! C'est ce qu'on fait devant un obstacle : on le franchit. A moins bien sur que tu ne te sente plus digne de ton Surplis. Mais toi mieux que quiconque, tu sais que ce métal n'est rien sans toi. Alors si tu compte abandonner cette chance qui t'es offerte de découvrir autre chose que la guerre, dis le moi tout de suite et je mettrais fin à ta vie. Parce que je ne te laisserai pas déshonorer ton Nom, Myû du Papillon !

Marre, il en avait marre de devoir essuyer les pleures des autres. Lui aussi doutait, lui aussi avait mal. Après tout il n'avait aucun souvenir du Monde Humain, son âme restait aux Enfers entre chacune de ses incarnation. Lui aussi était perdu. Alors oui, il était dur, peut-être trop, surement trop. Mais c'était comme ça. La douceur et la patience ne marchait pas, il n'allait pas se mettre à supplier ou à pleurer. Il était Juge. Myû réalisa alors le ridicule de sa situation. Il n'était qu'un égoïste. Il n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Ils étaient tous dans la même situation.

- Je veux bien t'aider Myû, reprit le juge. Mais je ne tolérerai certainement pas le moindre relâchement. Et cela vaut autant pour toi que pour moi ou Rhadamanthe. Je peux comprendre que tu as besoin de temps pour t'acclimater. Et je suis d'accord pour t'en accorder mais il est hors de question que je laisse quiconque abandonner. Est ce que c'est clair ?

Le papillon ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les paupières, il s'était reprit... du moins autant qu'il était possible après une telle crise.

- C'est très clair Seigneur Eaque. Je vous pris d'excuser cet égarement. Ça ne se reproduira plus... J'ai juste été choqué en réalisant le nombres de Fayries qu'il restait... Je suis navré.

Eaque hocha la tête. Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite, maintenant son frère puis le Pope... et ensuite il pourrait penser à lui et s'offrir un café. Non, avant le café. Le café c'est la vie ! Rhadamanthe tournait à la clope, Minos... aux nerfs certainement il ne lui connaissait aucune addiction et lui au café. Au café et à la chaleur humaine. Hum, il avait vraiment été braque avec le jeune spectre. Ce serait trop con qu'il n'ose pas venir leur parler maintenant... Son air grave toujours plaqué sur le visage, il lâcha le menton du papillon et posa c'est mains sur les joues du spectres, retenant une petite grimace quand il dû bouger ses doigts -il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de ça aussi.

- Myû, son ton était plus calme aussi apaisant que lorsqu'il avait prit le spectre dans ses bras, n'oublie pas qu'il faut que nous puissions compter les uns sur les autres. Nous sommes des étrangers et des indésirables ici, même si le Pope nous a acceptés. Alors si tu as peur, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit je veux, J'EXIGE que tu viennes me voir pour m'en parler. Ou si tu ne veux pas parler pour... quelque raison que ce soit, laisses un mot sur la table. Mais ne reste pas seul Myû. On va s'en sortir mais seulement si on marche ensemble. Le Juge ôta ses mains du visage de Myû et lui en tendit une. Marches-tu avec moi, Myû du Papillon ?

Son visage était sérieux, il ne souriait pas. Mais on pouvait voir ses yeux briller d'une envie de vivre qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis une éternité. Myû sursauta lorsque la main du seigneur Eaque glissa sur sa joue. Les contacts, ça aussi il faudra qu'il s'y habitue. Même si pour l'instant seul le seigneur Eaque s'y été risqué. Il se concentra pour écouter ce que lui disait le juge, sans pour autant le regarder en face. Il avait bien trop honte de s'être laissé aller. Il observa la main avant de la saisir timidement.

- Je tâcherais de ne plus vous décevoir, seigneur. Il faut juste que j'apprenne à connaitre... ça ! dit-il en désignant son corps.

Il se releva d'un battement d'ailes et appela sont petit fayrie sur son épaule. Il le regarda tristement. Si peu de fayrie et un monde en ruine... Ses papillons étaient devenus une espèce en voie de disparition sans qu'il n'y puisse rien... A moins que...

- Il faudrait que je demande au Pope si je peux emmener mes fayries ici. Je pense qu'il y aurait moyen de relancer leur population en les sortant des enfers. Cela risque d'être compliqué néanmoins...

Il soupira avant de parcourir la pièce du regard.

- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuné avant de... avant. Je suppose qu'avec tout cela le seigneur Rhadamanthe est réveillé...

... Il était vraiment en dessous de tout cette fois ci...

Le Juge eu un sourire et serra la main du spectre. Voilà et une chose de réglée. Petit déjeuné ? Voilà un terme qui sonnait comme une mélodie divine à ses oreilles.

- Rhadamanthe est réveillé et est sortit, d'ailleurs je vais aller lui expliquer ma façon de penser dès que j'aurai avalé quelque chose.

Il se servit un café qu'il but avec délectation et grignota un ou deux gâteaux que Myû avait pu dénicher.

- Faudra qu'on aille se ravitailler aussi parce que manger liquide n'est, à mon avis, pas franchement conseillé après un retour à la vie.

C'est le moment que choisit Cerbère pour sortir d'il ne savait où en poussant un panier remplit de victuailles du bout d'une truffe. (Celui-là même que Kanon avait apporté la veille au soir et que personne n'avait vu).

- Cerbère mon ami tu es notre sauveur ! Dit-il en ramassant le panier. Alors voyons voir ce que nous avons là... Le Juge sortit un poulet et quelques œufs gros comme un ballon. Ils élèvent des autruches ici ? Et des pommes de terres.

Eaque fouilla dans les placards et mit les patates à cuire et entreprit de faire une omelettes. Les poêles à bois avaient du bon : le Juge savait s'en servir ! Quelques minutes plus tard une bonne odeur emplissait la cuisine et Eaque posait une assiette sur la table pour Myû et une autre sur le sol pour le chien à trois têtes. Il posa les deux autres assiettes garnies sur son bras et s'apprêta à partir retrouver son frère après en avoir informé Myû et lui avoir souhaité un bon appétit.

**Du coté des Arènes, un peu plus tard.**

Après avoir quitté les bains du treizième, Milo était tranquillement descendu jusqu'au pied du Sanctuaire. Son but ? Les baraquements des Spectres. Son dernier passage en cet endroit n'avait pas été des plus discrets. Les chers "invités" du Sanctuaire risquaient fort de prendre sa venue comme une nouvelle agression. Calme mais sur ses gardes, Milo resta à bonne distance. Il enflamma son cosmos un bref instant, signalant sa présence aux deux Juges ainsi qu'à leur mite domestique. Il n'en ferait pas plus pour l'instant. Il n'était pas venu chercher la bagarre, et insister après sa petite démonstration de la veille aurait été plutôt malvenu. Milo attendit donc patiemment, laissant le temps aux serviteurs d'Hadès de se décider ou non à le rejoindre. Rhadamanthe avait trouvé un rocher sur lequel s'asseoir et méditer un peu quant aux évènements tout récents. Et peut importait le bout par lequel il prenait les choses, la même conclusion tourbillonnait dans son esprit : il n'était qu'un imbécile profond, aveugle et impulsif. Et cela l'énervait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour soulager Myû de ses craintes. Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. Il en avait marre de se sentir impuissant. Il en avait marre de sentir la détresse de ses compagnons et de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Il en avait marre tout court. La brusque montée de cosmos non loin éveilla son attention. Bon, c'était pour quoi encore ? Soupirant et pestant, il se décida à descendre de son rocher et à aller vers la présence étrangère. Au moins, ça lui changerait les idées négatives qu'il ruminait depuis un moment. Un peu. A bonne distance des baraquements se trouvait le Scorpion, apparemment dans un bien meilleur état que celui de la veille. Le Juge haussa un sourcil, presque surpris. Il était encore vivant, celui-là ? Vu l'état de colère avancée que Shion semblait avoir contre lui, cela relevait presque du miracle. Le Juge s'arrêta en face du Chevalier, à quelques mètres de distance. Il était Scorpion lui aussi et s'il ne se trompait pas, la raison n'était pas leur point fort.

- Chevalier, fit-il en inclinant brièvement la tête. Je peux vous aider ? Puis après deux secondes de pause, il rajouta, vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne vous invite pas à entrer, j'espère ?

- Eaque et Myû avaient besoin d'être au calme.

Milo avait observé le Juge qui s'avançait vers lui. Inclinant légèrement la tête en réponse au salut du Spectre, il sourit à la question. Il aurait été plus que surpris qu'on lui proposât thé et petits gâteaux. De toute façon, il n'était pas là pour ça.

- Notre Pope a accepté de vous offrir l'hospitalité ces prochains jours, commença-t-il. Je viens donc vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement quelque peu... déplacé, d'hier.

Se faire balancer un canard agonisant dans les pieds n'avait peut-être pas été si bien pris que cela mais dans l'état de fureur avancée où il se trouvait à ce moment-là, le Scorpion n'avait pu que trouver la situation amusante et délicatement ironique. Le genre de subtilité que l'assassin en lui trouvait généralement follement drôles. Enfin, vu leur boulot, les serviteurs d'Hadès devaient en savoir suffisamment sur lui pour ne pas prendre son comportement comme une insulte... Milo était ainsi, voilà tout. Rhadamanthe fronça les sourcils, un peu perplexe quant aux paroles du Scorpion. Un geste déplacé ? Ah... et lequel ? Non parce qu'il avait à moitié compris ce qu'il s'était passé hier et il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Mais bon, avec ce genre d'homme, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

- Eh bien, je pourrais difficilement vous pardonner quelque chose parce que personne n'a daigné véritablement m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, hier. Et pour le peu d'informations que j'ai reçues...

C'était à la limite de passer pour un abruti mais la franchise était souvent sa meilleure arme. Et puis... s'il pouvait se concentrer là-dessus, ça lui ferait oublier le reste. Et tout ce qui lui ferait oublier le reste était le bienvenu. Mh ? La Wyvern n'était donc pas sur place ? Même en se concentrant, Milo devait avouer qu'il avait peine à se souvenir précisément de qui était là ou non. Haussant les épaules avec un sourire satisfait, il croisa les mains derrière sa tête.

- Bon bah... Tant mieux, dans ce cas. Cela nous évitera une longue et compliquée conversation sur l'importance des relations diplomatiques. Ceci dit, j'étais quand même fier de mon idée sur le coup, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour le Juge.

Flûte quand même, quoi. Personne n'avait donc su apprécier cette note d'humour ! C'était quand même attentionné de sa part, zut... Constatant soudain un petit détail, il haussa un sourcil en observant le baraquement derrière Rhadamanthe.

- Ma présence ne semble pas inquiéter vos compagnons. Auriez-vous un souci ?

Les prunelles étrécies, il analysait déjà la situation. Si jamais le Pope décidait de les éliminer, leur situation leur faciliterait nettement la tâche. Rhadamanthe eut un micro-sourire. En voilà un qui ne s'embarrassait pas avec les longues discussions moralistes et tout le blabla politique. C'était excellent... Après tout, les beaux discours c'étaient surtout les affaires de Minos et d'Eaque. Enfin, plus de Minos. Et il semblait avoir un humour... particulier - même si le Juge nageait dans le flou artistique concernant l'humour. Par contre, l'évocation de ses compagnons lui arracha une grimace. Il répondit avec tout le tact dont il pouvait faire preuve.

- Désolé, je préfère ne pas vous en parler. Et puis, je sers d'intermédiaire alors ils ne s'en font pas trop. Ils savent que je peux me défendre seul si besoin est.

Grimaçant, il porta la main à la poche arrière de son pantalon pour en tirer une cigarette préparée à l'avance. Les yeux du Juge se plissèrent quand il vit le Scorpion porter une cigarette à sa bouche et l'allumer. Par Hadès ! Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait plus fumé depuis trois jours... et ça lui manquait. Il se promit de faire une virée à Athènes pour se réapprovisionner - Eaque allait râler mais tant pis.

- Désolé, déformation professionnelle, reprit le Scorpion. Je me demande déjà de quelle manière je vais bien pouvoir vous tuer. Mais ne le prenez pas mal, surtout.

S'il y avait une chose qu'un Juge pouvait comprendre après tout, c'était bien la mort, non ? Portant le petite tube de tabac entre ses lèvres, le Scorpion tira une longue bouffée. Délicieux... Voilà un petit plaisir qu'il se ferait une joie de transformer en addiction. Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil, vaguement amusé par la remarque. Le prendre mal ? Lui-même n'aurait pas fait preuve d'une telle franchise, ni d'un tel self-control si la situation inverse s'était présentée.

- Honnêtement, je pense surtout que vous feriez un bien piètre assassin si tel n'était pas le cas. Quant à le prendre mal... Je vous aurais probablement envoyé dans le Tartare si nos rôles étaient inversés, alors...

Moyen tordu de lui montrer son respect, il le savait. Mais le Juge était quelqu'un de tordu. Et visiblement le Scorpion aussi. Tiens donc, un point commun...

- MILO ! LÂCHE CETTE CIGARETTE IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Le rugissement du pope aurait fais trembler les murs. Remonté comme un coucou suisse, le pope téléporta le cylindre coupable dans la mer la plus proche. Fumer du tabac ? et puis quoi encore ? A grandes enjambées, il parcourut les trois cent mètres qui le séparaient du scorpion. Le pope avait une bonne vue. Peut-être même qu'il avait crié assez fort pour que Milo l'entende.

- Ma cigarette ! Mais vous savez combien ça coute ? chouina le Scorpion, tout le malheur du monde inscrit sur ses traits.

Bon ok, lui-même ne le savait pas. En plus, il ne les avait même pas payées, ces cigarettes. Mais quand même... Et puis, c'était un cadeau (involontaire, certes) de son Camus !

- Vous fumez bien des cigares, Grand Pope, bougonna-t-il encore.

Il était curieux de voir de quelle façon l'Atlante justifierait ça, tiens ! Rhadamanthe avait réprimé un bond quand la voix du Pope s'était fait entendre. Nan mais il n'avait pas idée de hurler comme ça ! Et à en voir comment la conversation tournait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : la scène lui rappelait vaguement la fois où Minos avait appris qu'il fumait.

Kanon, un peu plus loin venait d'écraser sa clope contre le sol quand un cri, non un hurlement le surpris. Par curiosité il choisit de s'approcher du scorpion dont il avait senti la présence depuis un moment. En même temps que lui le grand pope se dirigeait vers le grec.

- CE N'EST PAS DU TABAC ! ET IL N'Y A PAS DE DROGUES MISES PAR LES INDUSTRIELS DEDANS POUR ME FAIRE CONTINUER ! S'énerva Shion avant de fermer les yeux une seconde. Si tu veux fumer, je te donnerais autre chose. Mais s'il te plait, n'utilise pas ces bâtons à cancer. Ho, pardon Rhadamanthe. Je ne vous avez pas vu.

Le pope fouilla dans ses sacs pour lui en coller trois dans les mains.

- Pour vous, Eaque et Myû. Ca devrait être à vos tailles et les chemises pour Myû ont des trous pour les ailes. Expliqua sommairement Shion avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à Milo. Pas de tabac, s'il te plait. Il lui colla un sac dans les pattes à son tour. Ta taille je pense. Puis il fit demi-tour pour remonter chez lui.

- Vraiment grand pope je croyais que les cigares roulés sur les cuisses des plus belles femmes de cuba n'étaient pas autre chose que des feuilles de tabac. Lança Kanon qui s'était rapproché. Ceci-dit vous empestez effectivement le cigare.

Décidément la ligue anti-cigarette du sanctuaire existait toujours. Pauvre Milo il n'avait pas de chance de s'être fait pincer.

- Salut Milo. Bonjour Rhadamanthe, ajouta-t-il.

- Je fume en effet des cigares mais pas de tabac. Et oui ca sent le tabac mais ca n'en est pas, grogna Shion.

Il crispait, papi, là... Tournant les talons, il attaqua la remontée des marches, laissant les deux chevaliers et le juge seuls. Avisant l'un des Gémeaux du coin de l'œil, Milo reconnu Kanon. A l'odeur, il aurait juré que celui-ci fumait également. Et dire que c'était lui que l'on grondait... Reportant son attention sur le Juge, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Non non, vous n'êtes pas chez les fous. Quoique...

Il avait pris comme tel la légère marque de respect que lui avait accordé le Juge. Parfait. Ils devraient être capables de se comprendre. Un constat peut-être effrayant, d'ailleurs.  
Il comprenait que le Juge ne souhaitât pas s'exprimer sur l'absence de ses comparses. S'ils avaient réellement un problème, il était plus que normal qu'ils voulurent le cacher à leurs ennemis séculaires.

- Bonjour, Kanon, salua-t-il en retour au cadet des jumeaux. Mais quand on renarde soi-même le tabac à dix kilomètres à la ronde, on ne fait pas ce genre de remarques à ses aînés, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire éclatant.

- Raison de plus pour la fermer Milo à moins que t'es très envie de faire une baignade ?

Décidément le scorpion était frondeur, intuitif et hum irréfléchi songea t'il. En face ça valait pas mieux en plus il avait gardé un certain sentiment sur le juge.

- Fais pas la tête t'es juste le seul à t'être fait prendre, mon frangin fume aussi.

Ho mais quelle maison de fous, rien ne changeait donc avec le temps ? Si peut être. Enfin par expérience il savait que ce n'était pas mieux ailleurs. En bas sous l'eau il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres aussi. Tous les serviteurs des dieux devaient être fous. Pourquoi chez Hadès en aurait il été autrement ? Le Juge avait l'air bien malin avec tous ses sacs dans les bras, maintenant. Il n'avait même pas pu remercier Shion que celui-ci avait déjà filé comme une fusée. Rhadamanthe posa son fardeau à terre. Il n'aimait pas avoir les mains encombrées. Il hocha la tête en direction de Kanon et lui rendit son salut.

- Bonjour, Chevalier.

Il ne tenait pas à l'appeler par son prénom. Après tout, il était le vaincu. Trop aimable songea le jumeau. Au fond c'était un peu normal ils n'allaient pas non plus se sauter au cou. Il n'y tenait pas. Se retournant vers le Scorpion bougonnant, Rhadamanthe lui assura, sourire aux lèvres :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai vu d'autres. Nous sommes tout aussi fous aux Enfers quand nous avons du temps libre. C'est rare, je le concède, mais, quand on peut, on fait des conneries nous aussi.

Parce ouais, que la dernière soirée travelo - qui s'était terminée, comme le plus souvent, en concours de beuverie - c'était VRAIMENT du n'importe quoi. Devoir porter une mini-jupe et un décolleté rembourré était une expérience étrange mais voir Charon, Zélos et compagnie se trimballer en robe légère, c'était voire tordant, voire traumatisant. Sans parler bien sûr des séances de maquillage juste avant, avec les éternels 'Putain j'me suis foutu la brosse de mascara dans l'œil !' ou 'Merdeeuh j'me suis cramé les cheveux avec le lisseur'.  
Ils avaient tous bien ri ce soir là. Revenant à la réalité, il changea de sujet :

- Je dois comprendre qu'il faut se cacher pour fumer ?

C'est pas comme si ça le changeait. Souriant au Juge, Milo fit mine de chuchoter outrageusement fort, comme s'il avait du mal à garder un précieux secret.

- Ne cherchez pas ce qui est interdit. Cherchez ce qui est autorisé, ça prend moins de temps.

Ceci dit, il était bien curieux de savoir comment on s'amusait aux Enfers. Il avait bien du mal à imaginer les trois Juges en train de rigoler, tiens. Encore que, Eaque, non. Mais Rhadamanthe ? Minos ? Rire ? Nan. … Nan ? 'Cherchez ce qui est autorisé.'  
Il en avait de bonnes le Scorpion... Rhadamanthe fit la moue et susurra, espiègle.

- C'est beaucoup plus excitant de braver les interdits, Chevalier. Et mon âme étant plurimillénaire, le temps n'a pas la même importance pour moi que pour vous.

Kanon sortit son paquet puisque le pope était reparti.

- T'en veux une Milo ? enfin sort ton feu j'en ai pas. Juge ?

Rhadamanthe se fit violence pour ne pas saisir la cigarette du Gémeau, il déclina poliment l'offre.

- Non merci. Je vais m'énerver si je fume maintenant et Eaque va certainement m'en vouloir.

Il retint une grimace. Penser à Eaque et à sa détresse était douloureux. Obligé de décliner également, Milo secoua la tête.

- Merci Kanon, mais j'ai pratiquement promis au Grand Pope d'essayer autre chose.

Il lui tendit néanmoins une boîte d'allumettes récupérée en chemin, gardant celle de Camus pour lui. Voilà qui servirait au pauvre Dragon. A côté de cela, la petite remarque du Juge avait grandement amusé le Grec. La Wyvern ne savait pas à qui elle s'adressait, si elle pensait le Scorpion du genre pointilleux sur le règlement.

- La liste des choses autorisées est beaucoup plus courte que celles des choses interdites. La consulter est nettement moins laborieux et compliqué, expliqua le Huitième Gold, sibyllin.

Du coup, en déduire que tout le reste était interdit ne prenait même pas une fraction de seconde. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Milo était le Chevalier le plus fessé de sa génération. Et des autres aussi, probablement. S'il avait pris autant de déculottés qu'il avait assassiné de gens dans sa vie, le constat final devait être relativement impressionnant. Ah. Effectivement si on le prenait dans ce sens… Rhadamanthe ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que le Chevalier en face de lui était un sale gosse. Il en avait l'air, en tous cas. Mais tout cela n'était peut-être que des suppositions erronées, après tout. Après tout…

- Finement joué, Chevalier, remarqua le Juge, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Vous en avez d'autres des conseils ainsi ?

Il commençait à l'apprécier, ce Chevalier. La misère !

- Rhadamanthe méfie toi des conseils de Milo, conseilla Kanon en rangeant les allumettes et levant le nez ver le haut du domaine. Il aurait bien besoin d'un bain songea t-il. Il lui restait plus qu'à remonter. Vive la balade par l'arrière des temples. Moi je vous laisse je vais faire un tour au thèmes. Indiqua-t-il en prenant la direction du chemin.

- A plus tard, Kanon. Laisse un peu d'eau pour les autres, hein ! salua Milo avec un petit clin d'œil.

Kanon s'étant éclipsé, Milo demeurait seul avec Rhadamanthe. Les lois de l'univers étaient décidément étranges et illogiques. Du moins, pour eux pauvres mortels, semblait-il. Comment expliquer sinon qu'il puisse converser avec un ennemi en étant si détendu ? Mais ils n'étaient pas en guerre actuellement. Ou du moins, la guerre était finie, et les Ors l'avaient remporté. Oui bon, aidés par les Bronzes. Mais flûte quoi !

- Des conseils, j'en ai des tas. C'est marrant, vous avez l'air nettement moins cul-pincé et rigide que je ne l'aurai cru, s'étonna-t-il avec une franchise peu commune. J'en arrive à apprécier cette conversation. C'est plutôt ironique, vous ne trouvez-pas ?

Rhadamanthe eut un sourire. Lui aussi en était venu à apprécier la conversation... Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, une flambée de cosmos spectral lui parvint. Un nouveau venu ? D'ailleurs, tout le Sanctuaire devait l'avoir sentie. Et elle se situait... juste à côté, vers les arènes !

- Hypnos en tongs ! Putain de merde !

Ce n'était pas l'habitude du Juge de jurer à tout va mais là, la situation était... enfin, il pouvait se le permettre. Se tournant vers le Scorpion, il demanda, la voix vibrante d'émotion contenue :

- Prévenez Eaque, je vais voir qui…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se rua vers les arènes. Qui ? Il ne voulait pas y penser... Cela reviendrait à le décevoir et... il n'en voulait franchement pas.

**Baraquement des spectres**

Allons bon. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire. Mais il pouvait comprendre la joie et l'attente mêlée d'angoisse de retrouver quelqu'un. Même si ces sentiments, de la part d'un Spectre, avaient de quoi surprendre. Ouvrant sans complexe la porte du baraquement prêté aux serviteurs d'Hadès, Milo cria simplement dans l'entrée.

- Message du Sieur Rhadamanthe à l'attention du Juge Eaque : bouge ton cul et ramène toi aux arènes, fissa !

Bon ok, ce n'était pas tout à fait les mots de la Wyvern. Mais ça lui apprendrait à lui demander un truc sans y mettre les formes, na ! Satisfait de son acte de mesquinerie gratuite, Milo referma la porte et se dirigea à son tour vers les arènes. Hors de question de laisser ces types seuls ensemble trop longtemps. Eaque allait ouvrir la porte quand la brusque apparition d'un cosmos connu lui fit lâcher ses assiettes. Là dessus un chevalier du Scorpion ouvrit la porte à la volé manquant de lui faire rencontrer le mur avec la grâce et la douceur d'une batte de baseball frappant une balle du même sport. L'honorable et digne Juge des Enfers représenté en la personne du dénommé Eaque lâcha un juron en grec ancien à faire rougir Héphaïstos et se précipita, pieds nus et toute respectabilité envolée, vers le cosmos de son frère. Minos ? Est ce que c'était Minos ? La présence lui était connue mais impossible d'en deviner plus. Installé devant l'assiette que lui avait préparé le seigneur Eaque, Myû sursauta lorsqu'il ressentit un cosmos spectral déferler. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever que le juge était déjà dehors. Il soupira, puis rejoignit les arène en quelques battements d'ailes.

**Aux Arènes**

Un bruit de chute. Un nuage de poussière. Des grognements de douleur. Des nausées. Voici ce qui accueilli Kagaho au Sanctuaire. Se redressant tout en se disant qu'il passait définitivement trop de temps au sol, il fit le tour de son point de chute du regard pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans une sorte de Colisée, donc des arènes ou tout autre lieu d'entrainement. Son mal de tête ne le lâchant pas il s'assit sommairement au sol, dans la poussière. Regardant s'il lui restait un peu de cosmos il fit brûler les restes avant de sombrer dans un état de demi conscience, ayant lancé son appel et attendant de voir la suite et qui y répondrait. Aussitôt, Rhadamanthe apparu à l'entrée des arènes. Évidemment, il remarqua le spectre allongé sur le sol dès qu'il fut sur place et fonça dessus. C'était Kagaho. Eh merde. Misère... De tous les spectres, on leur envoyait celui-là ? Ce devait être une blague. Une vaste blague dont l'humour lui échapperait. Mais bon, Kagaho - tout fanatique qu'il était - était un Spectre. Et donc sous sa protection. Rhadamanthe s'agenouilla à côté de lui et vérifia qu'il était vivant. Vivant mais dans les choux. Kagaho... c'était Eaque qu'allait être content. De retour et restant en retrait après son arrivée aux arènes, Milo observait la Wyvern auprès de son Spectre. Étrangement, il ne lui trouvait pas l'air si réjoui que cela.

- Un problème, Juge ? questionna-t-il, le sourcil levé.

Quoi, il était déjà mort, le nouveau ? Enfin, ça n'aurait pas tellement dû être dérangeant pour un fanatique d'Hadès, quand même ! Rangeant cet humour douteux bien à l'abri derrière une porte blindée mentale, le Grec surveillait les alentours. Quatre Spectres à surveiller, désormais. Ô joie. Restait à savoir s'ils se tiendraient toujours à carreau s'ils finissaient par obtenir l'avantage numérique sur les Chevaliers d'Athéna.

- Kagaho ? Kagaho, c'est Rhadamanthe. Tu m'entends ?

Rien à faire, le Spectre semblait complètement KO. Mais qui ne le serait pas ? Il devait être revenu directement des Enfers, être passé par l'Allemagne et avoir atterri ici. Ca voulait dire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour que d'autres reviennent. Rhadamanthe soupira et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Tout le monde allait encore faire un foin dingue de cette histoire. Par dépit plus qu'autre chose, il recommença à secouer le Bénou.

- Kagaho, réveille-toi, par Hadès !

Si même le nom du dieu ne faisait plus réagir son serviteur le plus dévoué, ils étaient mal barrés. Concentré sur Kagaho, il prit néanmoins le temps de répondre au Scorpion.

- Il n'a pas l'air de réagir, ça m'inquiète. Kagaho ! Par les pantoufles de Thana, réveille- toi !

- Vous avez une obsession sur les pieds, vous. Non ? Fétichiste, peut-être ? demanda le Scorpion dans une vaine tentative d'humour.

Après tout, c'était la seconde référence à des pantoufles qu'il entendait en moins de deux minutes. Sidérant ! Et si un peu d'humour pouvait aider tout le monde à se détendre... Non, parce que là, ça ne rimait à rien. S'approchant finalement, il examina rapidement le Spectre inanimé.

- Il va bien. Enfin, autant qu'il le peut vu son état. Mais il va survivre, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, sourit le Scorpion.

Il avait tué suffisamment de gens pour reconnaître un mourant quand il en voyait un, après tout. Mais voir le Juge s'inquiéter autant était stupéfiant et nouveau, pour lui. Il n'aurait pas cru les Spectres capables de la moindre attention les uns envers les autres. Mais le monde n'était-il pas rempli de clichés injustes, après tout ? Shion apparu dans les arènes avec Shun.  
Immédiatement, il s'accroupit près des deux spectres. Un masque rigide tomba sur son visage pendant qu'il serrait les poings.

- Kagaho...

Il était difficile de ne pas l'achever là, tout de suite, à coups de pelles  
C'était Kagaho quoi ! Shun se rapprocha à son tour.

- Qui est-ce ? Il va bien ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré ce spectre, enfin ils étaient tellement nombreux... Il ne les avait pas tous croisé...

Rhadamanthe eut un soupir à faire fendre le Tartare. En temps normal il aurait apprécié la tentative d'humour du Scorpion. Mais pas maintenant. Surtout avec le Pope qui venait d'arriver et qui tenait visiblement à se faire un pâté de Bénou sous peu. Il le comprenait aussi, Kagaho était une plaie pour tout le monde. Mais c'était pas une raison.

- Je sais qu'il va bien. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il nous fasse un coma parce qu'il s'est téléporté sans prendre le temps de reprendre des forces.

Ce serait bien le genre de cet allumé, tiens. Il allait pousser sa réflexion plus loin quand la présence d'Andromède retint son attention. Oh... Bordel. De. Putain. De. Merde ! Si Kagaho voyait Shun, il allait faire un massacre. Et ça il l'empêcherait. Il voulait pas que les négociations soient foutues en l'air juste parce que Kagaho était arrivé. Flûte à la fin ! Eaque arriva en vu de la scène quand il entendit les cris de Rhadamanthe. Il s'arrêta tout net comme bloqué par un mur invisible. Un mélange de joie profonde et de haine viscérale envoya un frisson dégringoler le long de son dos en rebondissant douloureusement sur chacune de ses vertèbres. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le revoyait. Et dire que là justement il était trop loin pour voir son visage, masqué par le dos de Rhadamanthe. Le Juge prit une profonde inspiration et essaya - sans résultat - de décrisper ses mâchoires.

- Rhadamanthe... Dis-moi que c'est faux... Sa voix tenait plus de la supplication désespéré que de l'ordre ou même de la simple demande.

Kagaho était son lieutenant. Enfin... "son" était un terme bien présomptueux pour désigner le semblant de hiérarchie qu'Hadès avait imposé au fanatique. Et là, présentement, il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de retourner se terrer sous une couette au fin fond du Tartare ou bourrer le corps à demi-conscient de coups jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ou encore de se précipiter sur lui pour l'étreindre et l'embrasser. Oui leurs rapports avaient toujours été un peu -voir même carrément - tendus et légèrement compliqué - est-il utile de préciser que le Juge à dresser l'ironie au rang d'Art ? Rhadamanthe se retourna dès qu'il entendit Eaque parler. Il croisa le regard tendu, les mâchoires crispées et comprit l'état dans lequel devait être son frère. Le Juge serra les dents. Il aurait voulu l'enlacer, faire rempart entre cet homme et lui, préserver Eaque de toute cette souffrance. Mais on lui en voudrait. _Eaque_ lui en voudrait, certainement. Alors, il lui saisit la main, comme pour le rassurer. Il serait là, si besoin était.

- Ouais, c'est Kagaho, lâcha-t-il, amer à souhait.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de réveiller le Bénou à grands coups de poings dans la figure. Nul doute que ça lui ferait du bien. Incapable de se retenir, Shion eut un sourire sadique.

- Puisqu'il ennui tellement de monde, autant l'achever !

Il ne voulait pas de celui là ici. Le Scorpion fit aussitôt gonfler son cosmos. Oh bien sûr, il doutait fortement qu'ils en arrivent là. Mais si Shion confirmait l'ordre, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à achever le dérangeant nouveau-venu. Ça lui changerait un peu, d'achever quelqu'un. Avoir abandonné sa dernière proie lui laissait un arrière-goût désagréable dans la bouche. Et puis, plutôt que de rester planté sur place à regarder tout le monde s'agiter, hein...  
Arrivant sur la scène, le Papillon haussa les sourcils en remarquant de qui il s'agissait. Kagaho du Bénou, considéré comme fanatique, même aux enfers... Et à en croire ce qui se racontait dans le monde des morts, et à voir le visage de ses deux seigneurs, sont arrivé allait être sources de tension... Il observa un instant la scène de haut avant de se décider à se poser enfin.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque choses, seigneurs? lança-t-il à l'adresse des deux juges.

Il n'aimait pas voir une telle expression sur le visage du seigneur Eaque... ni sur celui du seigneur Rhadamanthe d'ailleurs... mais le seigneur Eaque semblait plus affecté par l'arrivée de son lieutenant. Il semblait se réjouir et se désoler de son arrivée... Sans comprendre pourquoi, le Papillon eu tout de suite moins envie de voir le Bénou vivant, et le pope sembla faire écho à ses pensées. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement Kagaho, mais déjà il ne l'appréciait pas. Eaque s'était détendu très légèrement en sentant la main de son frère dans la sienne mais il fit volte face à la remarque de Shion et si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que le pope y serai passé. Il se força et calme et décida de la jouer diplomate, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait avec un Bénou à moitié dans les vapes à deux pas de lui. Il réagissait toujours à l'extrême lorsque son lieutenant était en cause.

- Je me doute que je vous ai blessé ou vexé hier soir, et pour cela je vous prie de m'excuser: ce n'était nullement mon intention et je ne me suis rendu compte qu'après coup du cynisme de mes paroles. Mais si quelqu'un doit tuer mon lieutenant c'est moi et moi seul, je me dois de lui rendre la pareille. Mais je doute qu'Hadès apprécie que je teste les limites de mon cosmos sur son plus fidèle serviteur, tout comme je doute que celui qui nous a ramené apprécie que l'on renvoie directement les âmes qu'il s'acharne à sortir du néant.

Le Juge avait réussit à décrisper les mâchoires juste assez pour pouvoir parler intelligemment. Il ne laisserait personne tuer son lieutenant. Oh non, il avait une idée bien plus odieuse en tête. Kagaho allait vivre et il allait se charger de faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans le crâne de ce fanatique. Un sourire un peu fou promettant mille souffrances s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Shion se força à se détendre. Sa haine contre le Bénou ne devait pas l'aveugler. Après tout ce que ce...cet...individu... avait fait... Bref. Le pope prit une grand inspiration.

- Pardonnez mon emportement, Garuda. Mes émotions sont parfois plus rapides que ma pensée, même à mon âge.

Il recula d'un pas avant de passer un bras autours des épaules de Shun pour le rassurer. Si Shun avait bien comprit, celui-là n'était pas en odeur de sainteté. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à ses pairs. Les Enfers et les spectres devaient être comme le Sanctuaire et ses chevaliers, il devait y avoir de tout...Qu'ils le gardent attaché en tout cas, si même les juges et Myû ne pouvaient pas le saquer... En parlant de Myû, Shun fut fasciné par les ailes du spectre, il trouva le vol du papillon magnifique. Il fut rassuré quand Shion lui passa un bras autour des épaules, mais le geste montra bien la réalité : tout le monde le prenait encore pour un gamin à protéger, à couver. Il aurait voulu grandir, et de toute manière il avait grandit. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il subisse des expériences, même désagréables, pour être, pour devenir un adulte...ça allait être long, lent et très difficile pensa t-il…

- Vous ne devriez pas le laisser là. Avec le soleil de l'après midi, il va tomber malade, conseilla le Pope, redevenu professionnel.

Rhadamanthe ne put qu'accuser le coup. Il n'aimait pas voir Eaque ainsi, avec cet air de démence sur son visage. Et tout ça à cause de ce fou furieux. Le Juge passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers Myû et ordonna d'une voix douce mais ferme :

- Myû, va préparer un lit pour Kagaho, s'il te plaît. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller.

Sans réfléchir, il pressa doucement la main d'Eaque. Il fallait qu'ils se calment tous. Myû resta un peu sur place, hésitant à partir. Il jeta un regard à ses deux seigneurs, avant de reprendre son envol en direction du baraquement à contre cœur. Eaque était revenu à la réalité quand Shion l'appela Garuda et quand son frère lui serra la main. Il poussa un soupir et se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de pousser un petit glapissement de douleur en regardant ses doigts cassés d'un air méchant. Fermant les yeux un instant il les entoura de cosmos les maintenant fixes. Il était fatigué et il avait faim même s'il doutait être capable d'avaler quelque chose.  
Eaque jeta un petit regard par en dessous à Shion, mi-excuse mi-promesse qu'ils devront se revoir pour parler. Du Livre, de la présence de Kagaho et d'autres choses peut être.

- Merci pour les vivres Grand Popes et ... Merci de l'autoriser à rester là.

Pour toute réponse, Shion franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il prit la main du spectre dans la sienne puis utilisa son cosmos pour ressouder les os. Ça, soigner, il savait faire. Et ce serait mieux que simplement les immobiliser.

- Trois serviteurs vous ont été affectés.

Le pope fit demi-tour, se retenant de fuir en courant. Sa main le chatouillait. Comme quand Rune et lui avaient été proches. Eaque murmura un vague merci, surprit, presque choqué que Shion l'ai touché de sa propre volonté. Il plia et déplia les doigts avec un petit sourire absent. Le Juge se retourna et regarda son frère avec un sourcil levé voulant dire "on rentre?". Il fallait qu'il ramasse les assiettes qu'il avait laissées tombé dans sa précipitation à sortir. Et qu'il refasse cuire des pommes de terres. Et qu'il se refasse un café aussi. Oui voilà, il allait faire ça. C'est un peu déconnecté de la réalité qu'il retourna dans leur "chez eux".

Shion rassembla Milo et Shun comme des poussins.

- Nous aussi nous allons remonter. Vous venez les petits ?

Il les traitait l'un comme l'autre comme des gosses. Mais il faisait ca avec tout le monde alors... Il passa ses bras autours de la taille de Shun et Milo et les téléporta tous les trois à la maison.

- Voila... Il soupira. Je HAIS Kagaho...

Les autres, il pouvait faire avec, même les juges, mais Kagaho…

* * *

A suivre !

Merci de votre lecture.

Biz

Arkady


	13. Ambiance électrique

Titre : Une nouvelle vie

Discalimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter à leur auteur. L'histoire, comme écrit au dessous n'est pas vraiment de moi non plus.

Notes générales : On pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'une fic à plusieurs mains puisque ce texte est grandement inspiré du RPG Saint Seiya sur lequel je joue en ce moment et mit en place par Asrial. C'est donc elle qui gère la trame du RP et par extension celle de cette fic. En outre, il s'agit essentiellement de copier/coller des textes postés par les auteurs respectifs des personnages que je me contente de modifier un peu pour coller au rythme de l'histoire et dans le temps. Le caractère des persos, leur façon de penser et d'agir est donc défini par leurs joueurs respectifs, les idées ne sont donc pas de moi (loin de là !)

Note 2 : deux mois sans un nouveau chapitre… vous avez le droit de me jeter des pierres ou n'importe quoi d'autre…

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 13 : Ambiance électrique et pulsions assassines !

**Baraquement des spectres**

Myû se posa devant le baraquement, les dents serrées. Il était en colère contre le nouvel arrivant sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Certainement à la vue des réactions des deux juges... Il rentra dans ce qu'il fallait bien appelé "chez eux", et s'arrêta un instant dans le couloir, se demandant quelle chambre attribuer au Bénou. Il soupira avant de se décider sur la chambre à côté de la sienne. Il serait ainsi non loin de ses seigneurs, et le mettre au fond du couloir n'était peut-être pas très judicieux d'un point de vue "bonne cohabitation". Il mit du temps à trouver des draps, avant de s'arrêter devant le lit... Bon ! Au moins, cette fois-ci, il connaissait la théorie de par les souvenirs flous de ses vies humaines... Il se battit durant de longues minutes avant de faire un lit au carré à peu près correct, avant d'aller puiser de l'eau pour remplir le bac de bain qui se trouvait dans la chambre ainsi préparée. Il faisait ça plus pour s'occuper que pour le bien être de Kagaho. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux en attendant le retour des juges...

Il ne se comprenait décidément plus...

Eaque avait suivit de peu le Papillon jusqu'au baraquement et il l'entendait s'affairer dans une chambre. Bien, parce qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir seul quelques minutes. Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit à Myû déjà? Ah oui, qu'il préfèrerait tuer que de devoir se trainer un boulet. Ce n'était peut-être pas ses mots exacts mais le sens était le même. Alors il valait mieux qu'il se ressaisisse ou il devrait se passer le poing au travers du corps.

Et le sang sur le crépi serait difficile à faire partir.

Méditant sur ses bonnes paroles, le Juge entreprit de ramasser la nourriture par terre. Jetant les assiettes brisées et les aliments gâchés. Il était bon pour refaire une omelette. Il partit dans la cuisine ou il remit à cuire de l'eau et chauffer des œufs, ou l'inverse, il ne savait pas trop.

Peu de temps après, Rhadamanthe arriva avec le nouveau venu. Le Wyvern avait porté Kagaho depuis les arènes jusqu'à la chambre que Myû avait préparée pour lui. Il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas lui cracher à la figure. Par Hadès, il faudrait qu'il se contrôle un peu mieux que ça. Seulement avec l'effet que faisait le Bénou sur Eaque, il en serait bien incapable.  
Il le déposa sur son lit, contempla un moment son visage et sortit de la chambre, l'air vaguement dégoûté. Quelle guigne ! Sortant dans le couloir, il croisa Myû, nerveux comme une chatte qui allait mettre bas. Gentiment, il lui passa une main fatiguée dans les cheveux, comme il l'aurait fait avec un proche.

- Merci pour ton aide, Myû. Et pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir compris ta douleur.

Puis, il passa à la cuisine. Il était malade d'inquiétude pour Eaque.

- Grand frère ?

Myû resta un instant figé au milieu du couloir, le temps que l'information parvienne à son cerveau. Il se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte que le juge avait été lui aussi témoins de sa "crise existentielle". Lorsqu'il voulu réagir, son seigneur était déjà partie. Le Papillon haussa les épaules, eu un petit sourire, et se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme pour réaliser. Il grimaça... Il fallait qu'il les brosse... Avec un long soupir, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, avant de se mettre à la recherche d'une brosse, ou d'un peigne... et ce fut un peigne qu'il trouva. Il fit la moue avant de tenter l'expérience... et d'aussitôt l'arrêter. C'était censé démêler les cheveux ce truc, pas les arrachés. Au bout de quelques temps et essais infructueux, il finit par comprendre comment ne pas devenir chauve et avoir visage humain. Empêcher ses cheveux de partir dans tout les sens n'était même pas envisageable.

Dans la cuisine, Eaque sursauta à l'appel de son frère. Il se retourna vivement et lui adressa un petit regard perdu avant de se laisser tomber par terre, la tête entre les bras et les bras autours des genoux.

- Je... Je suis désolé Rhada. Je viens de faire la leçon à Myû, je m'apprêtais à aller te tirer les oreilles et là... Là c'est moi qui aurais bien besoin de me faire secouer les puces... Le Juge leva les yeux vers Rhadamanthe. Pourquoi il est revenu? Pourquoi lui et pas Minos? Je... Pourquoi est ce qu'il me fait cet effet là ? Ça me bouffe, Rhada. Ça me bouffe ! Un gros soupir lui échappa et il reposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ne laisse pas Myû seul avec lui s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal...

Rhadamanthe était désolé et un peu perdu. Mais voir Eaque dans une telle position de faiblesse... lui crevait le cœur. Sans réfléchir, il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, tout contre lui, et prit doucement son visage entre ses mains. Il n'aimait pas voir son frère aussi malheureux.

- Shh, calme-toi, grand frère. Je ne laisserais pas Kagaho faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Je protègerais Myû, ne t'en fais pas.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir protéger Eaque aussi mais une telle promesse était bien au-delà de ses limites. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était tenter de le réconforter. Machinalement, il ferma les yeux. Connaissant son frère...

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du souci, Eaque. Reprit-il. Je... Tu es mon frère et je t'aime, au même titre que Minos... Te voir malheureux est la dernière chose que je veux. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour… Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Par Hadès, c'était difficile ! Mais, ça faisait du bien indéniablement. Ca va aller, je serais là. Je ne te laisserais pas affronter cette épreuve tout seul.

Eaque regarda son frère un moment avant qu'une petite lueur taquine ne s'allume dans son regard.

- Finalement je n'aurai peut-être pas besoin de te tirer les oreilles... Merci Rhada, t'es chouette comme frère.

Le Juge lui colla une bise sur la joue et se redressa. Les patates étaient cuites aussi sortit-il deux nouvelles assiettes qu'il remplit de pommes de terre, de la nouvelle omelette et de poulet froid. Il était toujours sur les nerfs mais il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il ne se laisserait pas aller. Alors la première chose à faire était de se remplir l'estomac et ensuite d'aller en ville chercher des vêtements. Parce que son costume commençait à renarder gentiment et que son pull n'était pas vraiment adapté au climat. Il s'installa à table et tira une chaise pour son frère.

- On a rien dans le ventre depuis qu'on est revenu, et faut manger si on veut reprendre du poil de la bête. Et après ce serai bien qu'on trouve un tailleur pour se faire des vêtements...

La gestion il savait faire et ça lui éviterai de penser à des choses auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses. Rhadamanthe sourit de voir Eaque reprendre vite du poil de la bête. Ce ne fut que quand son frère lui colla une assiette pleine de bonnes choses dans les mains qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était affamé. Il ne se fit pas prier et commença à piquer dans les pommes de terre.

- Le Pope est allé nous trouver des costumes, expliqua la Wyvern. Si personne n'y a touché, ils doivent toujours être devant le baraquement.

Avec l'arrivée de Kagaho, il les avait complètement oubliés. Encore heureux qu'Eaque le lui faisait remarquer. Eaque justement, sourit en voyant son frère se jeter sur la nourriture et décida d'en faire de même. Hadès que ça faisait du bien. Il hocha la tête pour accuser réception de la présence de vêtements devant chez eux. Et pensa très fort un "Merci Shion", il ne savait pas si le pope sentirai ses remerciements puisque la psyché spectrale différait beaucoup de l'humaine et encore plus de l'atlante mais l'intention y était. Si le cerveau Popal fonctionnait de la même manière que le sien, le pope devrait plus "ressentir" sa gratitude qu'entendre une voix dans sa tête. Le Juge fonctionnait par sensations et idées et non par mots, un peu comme le Livre en fait. Il fit signe à Myû d'entrer quand celui-ci frappa timidement à la porte de la cuisine après avoir achevé sa séance de démêlage dans la pièce d'eau. Le Papillon était adorable de candeur et ses ailes étaient vraiment magnifiques. D'ailleurs...

- Finalement je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion d'étudier tes ailes de près Myû et si tu es toujours d'accord j'aimerai beaucoup... ajouter à ça un petit papillonnement des cils et une petite note innocente dans la voix et normalement personne n'y résistait.

Bon il n'aurait certainement pas le temps d'étudier la morphologie du spectre aujourd'hui mais il ne risquait rien à demander. Le papillon regarda un instant le seigneur Eaque sans comprendre, avant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé au château de Heinstein. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de baisser le museau pour cacher son rougissement (encore une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas). Il n'était pas franchement habitué à ce qu'on lui porte tant d'intérêt...

- Et il reste de l'omelette si tu veux, enchaina le Garuda.

Remerciant d'un regard le seigneur Eaque avant de se servir, le Papillon prit place à table avec ses seigneurs, essayant de ne pas trop penser à l'inhabituel de la situation, et se força à s'asseoir convenablement pour une fois... Il fallait vraiment qu'il perde cette habitude de se percher sur les dossiers des chaises et de remmener ses jambes sous lui lorsqu'il s'asseyait. D'où ça lui venait d'ailleurs ? Il mangea, ou plutôt picora en silence son omelette, tout en réfléchissant à cette grande question existentielle... à laquelle une autre vint s'ajouter. Il aimait manger quoi au fait ? C'est vrai que pour l'instant le gout de ce qu'il avait avalé ne l'avait pas tellement marqué...

Il faudra certainement qu'il fasse des tests pour savoir, tient...

Eaque sourit tendrement à Myû quand celui-ci vint les rejoindre à table. Il aimait bien le petit spectre. Sa présence était tranquille, apaisante. Aussi douce que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon. Ca le changeait de ses propres subordonnés... Entre un fanatique et une masochiste ... il était bien entouré. Certes Kagaho et Violate étaient puissants mais ils n'étaient pas des plus stables mentalement. Quoi que lui non plus, alors il était mal placé pour juger. Toujours est-il qu'il aimait bien Myû, humainement parlant. En plus de le trouver intéressant génétiquement parlant. Myû se figea un instant en remarquant le sourire du seigneur Eaque. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir le troisième juge avec une telle expression... En même temps, il n'aurait jamais cru que les deux juges soit aussi "humain" avant de les côtoyer. Il rougit de nouveau, sans encore en comprendre la raison, avant de baisser le museau sur son assiette, soudain très intéressé par son contenue. Un cri fit grincer Eaque des dents. Son visage retrouva sa rigueur toute professionnelle quand il se leva en raclant sa chaise sur le sol. Sans un mot il sortit une assiette d'un placard et la remplie avec ce qui restait dans les plats puis quitta la pièce. Égoïstement, la présence de Kagaho le décevait. Parce qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit son frère qui soit revenu. Parce qu'il n'était jamais vraiment détendu en présence du spectre et parce que, bien malgré lui, il ne lui était pas indifférent. Myû sursauta en entendant un cri en provenance d'une des chambres, et serra les dents lorsqu'il vit le seigneur Eaque se lever, emporté une assiette pleine, et sortir de la pièce. Le papillon ne suivit pas, le troisième juge devait gérer son "subordonné" seul. C'était une question d'honneur. Il resta néanmoins aux aguets tout en tentant de continuer à manger, surveillant le moindre ordre de la part de son seigneur Rhadamanthe, sa moindre réaction, et surtout le moindre mouvement d'énergie quelques pièces plus loin. Il avait appris à apprécier ses seigneurs, il n'aimait vraiment pas que le Bénou les perturbes ainsi. Sitôt Eaque parti, Rhadamanthe crispa les poings. La venue du Bénou n'était pas une bonne chose pour son frère. Il doutait qu'elle soit une bonne chose en général, car au vu de la réaction de Shion et d'Eaque... Il ne connaissait pas personnellement Kagaho mais il avait fait du mal à son frère adoré. C'était condamnable. Et le Juge avait bien trop peu de proches pour ne pas veiller sur eux. Syl', Val', Eaque et Minos. Sans parler d'Hadès. Tous le connaissaient, lui, son handicap des sentiments et son tact légendaire. Fin de l'histoire. Il n'était pas doué dans les relations émotionnelles et encore moins pour deviner celles des autres. Voilà pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à réellement définir celles d'Eaque envers Kagaho... Cela expliquait aussi le fait que l'état de détresse de Muy lui ait complètement échappé. Expliquait, pas justifiait. Il aurait dû faire attention. Seulement, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. C'était une piètre excuse... mais c'était la sienne.

**Dans la chambre d'à coté**

_Pu*** de lumière! C'est quoi ce foutoir ? Réfléchi deux secondes ! Je me suis réveillé au château, ça c'est OK, j'ai ressuscité donc, ça aussi c'est OK, Sa Majesté m'a dit d'aller au Sanctuaire, mouais OK aussi mais bon, je me suis téléporté, OK toujours, et... là ça coince, il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?Je suis toujours entier c'est déjà ça, donc ils m'ont pas tuer, ou pas encore ça dépend du point de vue. Je suis à première vue dans un lit si on tient compte de l'oreiller, du matelas et des draps, donc dans une chambre, au Sanctuaire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé des trucs mais bon on va faire avec. Pu*** que j'aime pas me prendre la tête!_

Kagaho poussa un grand soupir à fendre l'âme. Allongé dans le lit que Myû avait préparé il ne se sentait pas à sa place mais il avait vraiment du mal à bouger sans souffrir, les muscles complètement endoloris par le choc de la résurrection et de la téléportation sans avoir pris un minimum de temps pour se reposer et gagner des forces. Il sentait son empressement à travers tout son corps maintenant et ne pouvait que se fustiger d'avoir fait une pareille bêtise. Il était totalement hors service s'il y avait le moindre problème. Tournant la tête pour voir ce qui l'entourait il fut surpris de voir une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale et non pas une cellule ou tout autre endroit pour retenir prisonnier quelqu'un. La lumière entrant par la petite fenêtre l'avait réveillé de son sommeil réparateur. Au travers des cloisons il entendait des bruits très léger et d'autres plus sourds sans être désagréables, bruits qu'il identifia provenir d'une cuisine. Alors il n'était pas seul ? Il y avait d'autres spectres revenus à la vie? C'était pour ça que Sa Majesté lui avait dit de venir au Sanctuaire ? N'ayant pas assez de force pour déployer une once de cosmos et donc savoir qui était présent il tenta de se redresser. La téléportation avait vraiment été une mauvaise idée. Soulever le bras pour s'y appuyer était presque impossible tellement il avait mal. Optant pour "le tout pour le tout" il fit un mouvement sec et rapide du bassin et des épaules pour pouvoir se mettre sur le flanc, mouvement qui lui arracha un cri de douleur qu'il ne put réprimer sur le coup.

_Qu'est ce que je fais moi maintenant?_

Le Juge toqua un coup à la porte et entra. Sans un mot, sans un regard pour le spectre grimaçant de douleur, il posa son assiette sur la table de chevet et le redressa sans douceur mais sans brutalité pour autant. Eaque s'installa à côté de son lieutenant et reprit l'assiette avant d'entreprendre de donner la béquée à Kagaho. Pas une seule fois il n'avait croisé son regard. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Kagaho, tout à ses réflexions ne fit pas attention au petit toc sur la porte ni au fait que quelqu'un rentrait dans sa chambre. Par contre il sentit très bien quant on le redressa, tous ses muscles hurlèrent de douleur au mouvement pourtant assez délicat. Relevant un peu la tête il fut surpris de voir son "supérieur" avec une assiette dans les mains et visiblement parti lui donner la béquée ? Il voulu répliquer qu'il n'en avait pas besoin mais l'évidence le frappa quand il pensa à sa pitoyable tentative pour se redresser. Acceptant à contre cœur la solution du juge il remarqua qu'il était plutôt tendu, signe de problèmes généralement. Sauf que celui-ci avait l'air décidé à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Comprenant plutôt bien ce qu'il se passait il ne fit rien pour aggraver l'état de nervosité du juge, ce n'était pas en plein territoire ennemi qu'il fallait se monter les uns contre les autres. Eaque fut réellement étonné par la docilité de son lieutenant et surtout de son silence... Le Bénou ne l'avait jamais habitué à un tel calme. Le Juge prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer tout en nourrissant toujours son lieutenant. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi mais la présence calme et silencieuse de Kagaho à côté de lui avait un effet ... étrangement apaisant.

- As-tu connaissance des derniers évènements Kagaho ? J'ai... besoin de savoir de quoi tu te souviens exactement pour te briefer correctement sur la situation. Et j'apprécierai que tu garde ton calme, quelques soient les nouvelles que je t'apprendrais. D'une part parce que tu n'es pas en état de t'énerver et d'une seconde part parce que je n'aurai pas la patience d'essuyer une de tes colères. Est ce que nous sommes d'accord ?

Le Juge avait fait de son mieux pour conserver une voix la plus neutre possible, mais il n'avait put empêcher une petite note plus douce de s'y glisser au fil de son début d'explication. Malgré ce que beaucoup pensaient, Kagaho n'était pas seulement un fanatique de la pire espèce... Non il lui arrivait aussi de se montrer agréable et de calme de temps en temps et c'était en partie pour ça qu'Eaque ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il exécrait le fanatisme dont pouvait faire preuve son subordonné mais appréciait réellement la présence discrète et silencieuse que le Bénou lui apportait. Et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il arriverait à cerner l'homme étendu à ses côtés. Le ton de son supérieur n'étonna pas plus que ça Kagaho qui savait que le juge avait toujours du mal avec lui, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, et qui oscillait entre douceur ou rage selon les situations. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas bouger devait un peu rassurer le juge sur le déroulement des choses. La demande du juge fit sursauter, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait, Kagaho. Le silence qui s'était installer avait quelque chose d'apaisant et tout d'un coup Eaque le coupait. Le juge avait été clair mais que répondre ? Il se souvenait de pas grand chose et il était fatigué.

- A vrai dire je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup de choses. Je sais que lors de la précédente guerre nous avons été vaincus. Je sais qu'il y a eu une autre guerre, je l'ai senti de là où j'étais mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été ressuscité ni comment. D'autant plus que je m'inquiète pour Sa Majesté.

Le ton de Kagaho avait quelque chose de brisé tout en étant calme, peut-être trop quand on connaissait le personnage. Une sorte de douce résignation à faire froid dans le dos. Quelque chose avait changé, et ce n'était pas pour le mieux. Le Juge hocha la tête et posa l'assiette au sol avant de s'installer plus confortablement contre la tête du lit. Au moins Kagaho savait que du temps était passé... ce serai déjà ça de moins à expliquer...

- D'après ce que j'en ai déduit, la dernière guerre à due prendre fin il y a un an ou deux. Il poussa un lourd soupir. Autant commencer par le début, ce sera plus simple... Comme la dernière fois, notre Seigneur à fait appel aux chevaliers décédés des précédentes guerres sauf que cela s'est retourné contre lui. Shion, l'actuel Grand Pope et le chevalier du Bélier de la guerre précédente s'est joué de nous pour permettre à Athéna de récupérer son Armure et aux Bronzes Divins de détruire le corps d'Hadès... Je n'avais rien prévu de tel et cela me met en rage aujourd'hui encore. Alors que ce même Shion nous a offert l'hospitalité. Oh je me doute bien que ce n'est pas innocent: Shion est un fin politicien, bien meilleur que moi, il doit certainement penser qu'en nous accueillant, en créant des liens entre nous et les serviteurs d'Athéna, il pourra limiter la casse lors des prochaines guerres. Si Hadès survit bien évidement.

Le Juge prit le temps de se passer une main dans les cheveux, il avait beau être attrister et garder une certaine rancœur pour ses évènements, il n'en appréciait pas moins de les raconter. Et il aimait pardessus tout ménager son suspense.

- L'actuel Chevalier d'Andromède était le véhicule d'Hadès, un gamin incroyable, il a contraint, de sa propre volonté, notre Seigneur à quitter son corps. Et il a survécut, enfin... il est mort comme tout les autres à la fin, mais il a survécut au passage d'une persona divine dans son âme! Et même s'il est méfiant et hargneux comme un pou avec nous il n'a pas l'air plus traumatisé que ça... Le Juge avait le sourire légèrement incrédule et heureux d'un gosse à qui on offre son premier train électrique.  
Pour en revenir aux combats... Je me suis fait tuer par le Phénix (le frère d'Andromède), Rhadamanthe s'est entretué avec le jumeau des Gémeaux et Minos est mort quand les Ors ont brisés le Murs des Lamentations... Après j'en sais pas beaucoup plus, les combats se sont passés à Elysion et je n'y ai pas accès... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Thanatos et Hypnos se sont faits laminer, que Pandore à trahit Hadès ET les Enfers en s'alliant aux Chevaliers Divins et que le Pégase actuel à détruit le corps de notre Seigneur...

Eaque regarda pour la première fois depuis près de 250 ans le visage de son subordonné. Il ne s'y attarda pas pourtant. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de répondre, pas avant qu'il est finit de lui raconter son histoire.

- Nous nous sommes réveillés aux Enfers, qui sont réduits à l'état de champs de ruines. Il y fait un froid à geler le Cocyte et donc Hadès nous à envoyé ici. Nous c'est Rhadamanthe, Myû et moi.

Il soupira lourdement... Minos n'était toujours pas revenu, pourtant il sentait sa présence dans son esprit depuis le matin même... Alors quand le Bénou était arrivé... il y avait vraiment cru.

- J'ai demandé l'hospitalité au Grand Pope en mon Nom et il nous a accordé trois jours... Après... C'est à nous de le convaincre que nous pouvons être de bonne fois et nous comporter de manière civilisée.

Il avait volontairement passé sous silence le pseudo arrangement qu'il avait conclu avec le Pope, Kagaho l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.

- Ah..., fut tout ce que trouva le Bénou à répondre.

Le temps passé avait été si long ? La réalisation fit mal, très mal. Kagaho sentait son cœur se serrer plus fort que jamais, les évènements s'enchainaient trop vite pour lui mais aussi apparemment pour les autres. Absorber toutes ces connaissances lui prit du temps mais la voix de son supérieur le maintenait sur terre, ancré dans la réalité. Il prit la mesure de ce que venait de lui dire le juge et sentit la colère monter. L'état des Enfers était plus déplorable qu'il ne le pensait et le récit des évènements lui faisait monter la bile face à tant d'inefficacité. La rage parcourait son corps comme la lave dévale les pentes d'un volcan mais il se forçait à ne rien montrer à son supérieur, ce n'était pas le moment. Mais il devait avouer que le jeune bronze qui était le véhicule de Sa Majesté l'intéressait particulièrement, cependant il ne savait pas encore si c'était positif ou négatif. Il voyait par contre que son supérieur ne voulait pas croiser son regard. S'il s'en tenait à son discours, il dirait qu'il était déçu. Sûrement parce qu'il voulait voir son frère, le juge Minos, plutôt qu'un simple subordonné à problèmes. Etre fou et fanatique ne l'empêchait pas d'être lucide sur la façon dont on le considérait. Kagaho soupira et murmura juste assez fort pour que le juge l'entende.

- Il reviendra seigneur juge, il reviendra.

Le Juge sursauta légèrement à la remarque de son subordonné avant de lui adresser un petit sourire désolé. C'était pour ce genre de chose qu'il tenait autant et malgré tout à son lieutenant. Et lui serra l'épaule. Eaque se redressa et ramassa l'assiette maintenant vide. Il se dirigea vers la sortie en prévenant Kagaho qu'il lui ferait préparer un bain et qu'il reviendrait le chercher quand il sera près. Juste avant de passer la porte, le Juge se retourna et fixa Kagaho sans parler pendant un moment.

- Je suis content de te revoir Ka'. Tu m'as manqué pendant ces deux derniers siècles.

Il eu un petit sourire amusé et passa la porte. Oui, vraiment il lui avait manqué. L'espèce de complicité qu'ils pouvaient avoir malgré leur incompréhension vis-à-vis de l'autre lui avait fait défaut. Et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant que le vide en lui venait de se remplir brutalement. Aussi brutalement que Kagaho était entré dans sa vie.

**Dans la cuisine, juste après le départ d'Eaque.**

L'oreille aux aguets, prêt à bondir au moindre afflux d'énergie, Rhadamanthe revint à son assiette presque vide. Le gaspillage, ce n'était pas beau mais il avait l'estomac tellement serré qu'il ne pouvait plus rien avaler. Soupirant, il la repoussa du coin et avisa un Myû aussi tendu que lui.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Eaque ?

Il était sincèrement touché. Eaque méritait qu'on lui soit attentif. Il était tellement meilleur que lui d'ailleurs. Le nez bas, il secoua lentement la tête. C'était idiot de penser ainsi mais... se rabaisser constamment avait quelque chose de jouissif. Presque comme faire couler doucement son sang. Myû hocha la tête, surveillant toujours ses deux seigneurs à la fois. Aussi s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt en voyant son seigneur prendre une mine davantage sombre.

- Seigneur Rhadamanthe ? appela-t-il doucement.

Aucune réponse. Il appela plus fort. Rien. Le papillon se leva brusquement en remarquant que le juge se mordait au sang. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'arrivait-il à son seigneur ? Rhadamanthe se plaqua une main sur la bouche qu'il mordit avec violence pour se calmer. Il n'avait pas eu de pensées aussi morbides depuis... longtemps. Stoïque, il se força à les ranger dans le tiroir de sa mémoire où elles s'étaient glissées. Penser à ce genre de choses n'aiderait personne. Mais vraiment, personne ! Ce fut quand le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Devant Myû. Oh Fuck ! Il allait se faire tuer. Myû alla s'agenouiller prêt du juge avant de lui saisir doucement la main lorsqu'il remarqua que celui-ci c'était calmé. Il attrapa une serviette et essuya doucement la plaie de son maitre, transmettant télépathiquement tout le calme dont il était capable, tout en restant très éloigné des pensées de son seigneur, lui laissant son intimité. Il pensa amèrement que ce retour à la vie était éprouvant pour tous, et que c'était à lui de protéger et de servir son seigneur. Il avait piqué sa crise, maintenant il ferait tout pour son seigneur. Absolument tout. Rhadamanthe ne comprit pas la logique des choses quand Myû se leva pour lui bander la main. Le Spectre aurait dû être furieux contre lui. Il aurait dû lui reprocher sa faiblesse et son égoïsme. Il aurait dû lui hurler dessus. Pas le soigner ! C'était lui le supérieur. C'était à lui de veiller sur ses soldats. Pas l'inverse, nom d'Hadès en string ! Il aurait voulu repousser Myû. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à agir ainsi. Lui faire comprendre qu'il avait le droit plein et entier de lui crier dessus, de lui fiche une baffe si besoin était. Il ne pourrait pas toujours compter sur Eaque pour le remettre à sa place. Son frère avait d'autres problèmes. Il devait repousser Myû... Il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il demanda d'une voix hachée :

- Myû... pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il devait comprendre. Au moins un peu. Il contempla les traces de dents sur sa main d'un air vide. Eaque allait le tuer s'il voyait ça. Ou plutôt Eaque allait l'engueuler et le traiter de tous les noms. Minos allait le tuer. Et Hadès le ressusciterait pour qu'Eaque puisse le re-tuer à son tour. Ils avaient toujours très mal réagi à ces pulsions négatives... même si les dernières remontaient à plusieurs années. Le Juge soupira. C'était pas gagné. Le papillon leva la tête, interloqué à la question du Juge... C'était logique, non ? Il chercha dans les yeux de son seigneur une quelconque lueur de colère, ou d'amusement, sans en trouver. Il poussa un discret soupir. Jamais, oh grand jamais il n'aurait cru un des juges si vulnérable, si perdus... si humain quoi! Il se rendait maintenant compte que les spectres traitaient leur supérieur comme des enfants le faisaient avec leurs parents. Les juges savaient tout! Les juges étaient invincibles! Les juges étaient au dessus des émotions humaines... Qu'ils étaient égoïstes! Qu'il avait été égoïste, lui! Un des spectres les moins "humain" physiquement parlant de l'armée d'Hadès... C'était tout de même assez ironique... Il pesa un instant ses mots, souhaitant éviter de froisser davantage son seigneur par une remarque déplacée.

- Je vous ai prêté allégeance il me semble seigneur. Cela ne signifie-t-il pas que je dois en tout cas vous obéir, vous servir et vous protéger ? Et ce quel que soit votre état, ou votre condition ? Si vous me dites "creuse", et je demande "à quelle profondeur". Je ne permettrais à personne de douter de ma dévotion, encore moins vous qui en êtes le récepteur. Le Papillon fit une pause, pesant ses paroles, avant de finalement poursuivre. De manière plus personnelle, les conditions actuelles m'ont appris à davantage vous connaitre, et à comprendre que vous n'êtes pas qu'un juge de l'enfer, ou qu'un supérieur. Ma fidélité ne vous en est que plus acquise, et je ferais absolument tout ce que vous désirerez. Par contre je ne laisserais personnes vous blesser, c'est mon devoir aussi bien que mon choix. Et quand je dis personne, cela vous inclus également.

Sa dernière phrase n'était pas vraiment teintée de reproche. Surtout de regrets, regrets de ne pas avoir su voir ce que préparait le seigneur Rhadamanthe. Il fut soudain prit d'une idée déplaisante, qui lui fit grincer des dents.

- Mais surtout ne me confondez pas avec Kagaho! prévint-il d'un ton un peu sec. Il y a un monde entre la dévotion et le fanatisme. Si vous faites une bêtise plus grosse que vous, et que j'ai le droit à la parole, je ne me dérangerais pas pour vous le faire remarquer. Myû s'arrêta un instant, avant d'ajouter. Vous savez, je suis loin d'être le seul à penser ainsi. Pour la grande majorité des spectres, leur allégeance n'est pas que des mots. Hadès-sama a beau être notre dieu vénéré, c'est vous autre qui nous menez au combat. Pensez-vous réellement qu'un seul d'entre nous vous laisserait être blessé en sa présence? Nous avons juré, et nous avons confiance en vous, rendez nous juste la pareil. Le papillon eu un sourire de sale gosse. Et je ne dirais rien au seigneur Eaque, n'ayez crainte. Par contre il faut soigner ceci, dit-il en désignant la plaie.

Myû grimaça. Il avait beau avoir des pouvoirs similaire à ceux des atlantes, soigner, ça, il ne savait pas faire.

- Ou du moins le cacher, ajouta-t-il.

Il avait beau servir le seigneur Rhadamanthe, l'idée du seigneur Eaque faisant une syncope n'étais pas non plus réjouissante... Et puis même s'il devait obéir aux trois juges, son seigneur restait le seigneur Rhadamanthe, alors il pouvait bien omettre un détail... et surveiller son supérieur à l'avenir... Le Juge du Garuda arriva silencieusement dans la cuisine et fronça les sourcils en entendant les dernières paroles de Myû. Myû qui tenait délicatement la main de son frère entre les siennes... Un éclat de colère brilla dans ses yeux. Il inspira profondément et entra dans la pièce pour aller se poster directement derrière son frère. Myû rentra la tête dans les épaules lorsqu'il remarqua la colère dans les yeux du seigneur Eaque lorsque celui-ci arriva. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, cela lui fit mal. Pas seulement qu'il eu peur des conséquences... il s'en voulait de l'avoir mis en colère... Eaque posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rhadamanthe et se pencha jusqu'à lui embrasser le sommet du crâne.

- Je vais bien p'tit frère, Kagaho est peut-être fanatique mais il est loin d'être un imbécile. Il n'est pas mon lieutenant pour rien ne l'oublie pas ! Il sentait toujours la colère gronder en lui, mais son frère n'avait pas besoin de se prendre un sermon supplémentaire. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Rhadamanthe, ça me fout toujours en rage de te voir faire ça, dit-il en désignant la morsure d'une mimique dédaigneuse. Je suis en colère mais tu le sais parfaitement alors ça ne sert à rien que j'en rajoute. Et Myû à parfaitement raison : tu es digne de ton poste, tu es digne de notre Seigneur, tu es digne de nous...

Rhadamanthe ferma les yeux. Tous ces mots semblaient si criants de sincérité... mais... il ne saurait définir le sentiment qui le traversait à cet instant... de la joie ? De l'amertume ? Tout était si embrouillé dans sa tête... Les mots de Myû. Les mots d'Eaque. _Nous avons confiance en vous._ _Tu es digne de nous._ Il le savait, bien sûr, que ses spectres avaient confiance en lui. Une confiance aveugle, que l'on aurait presque qualifiée de 'servile'... Mais la confiance était un précieux cadeau que personne ne devait gâcher. Et la perspective d'un échec n'en était que plus terrifiante. Le Juge soupira. Il n'avait pas appris à positiver. Et il ne pouvait que déplorer cette lacune. Enfin, bref. Hauts les cœurs…

- Myû, je n'ai jamais douté ni de ton intelligence ni de ton allégeance. C'est juste... je n'arrive à rien depuis notre résurrection. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, je crois.

Le Juge eut un rire sans joie. Il était matière brute dont l'utilité avait pris fin avec la mort. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir. Il n'aurait pas DU revenir. Et visiblement personne ne pouvait comprendre ça. Eaque serra ses mains sur les épaules de son frère et fit signe à Myû qu'il le laissait s'occuper de la suite. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Avant de sortir du baraquement, Eaque demanda à un des serviteurs de préparer un bain et d'aller prévenir Kagaho lorsqu'il sera près. Sur le pas de la porte il trouva les sacs que son frère lui avait désignés. Il en tira les vêtements qui semblaient à sa taille et se changea après une rapide toilette pour un tee-shirt noir près du corps et un pantalon 3/4 de la même couleur. Sobre, efficace mais de bonne facture, comme les deux autres tenues que composaient son sac. Le Juge parvint à dénicher un lien dans la salle d'eau et s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon lâche sur le haut du crâne avant de quitter le baraquement.

Le papillon revint à la réalité en entendant la phrase de son Seigneur. Il soupira, et s'installa sur la table, face à lui. Après tout, ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il le ferait savoir si le juge faisait (ou en l'occurrence disait), une bêtise plus grosse que lui ?

- Et alors? commença-t-il. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'un seul d'entre nous ait quelque chose à faire ici? Notre royaume et le dieu que nous servons sont en péril, sans que nous ne puissions rien y faire. Nous sommes en pleine terre hostile. Il n'y a aucune raison logique a notre présence, et encore moins a notre résurrection. Je ne sais pas vivre, et mes fayries sont en voie d'extinction, pourtant, comme me l'a dit le seigneur Eaque, nous avons une chance de découvrir autre chose que la guerre. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre après tout. Dans la situation actuelle, aucun de nous sert à quelque chose. A nous de nous trouver une utilité quelconque, et revenir grandis auprès de sa majesté. Nous avons juste une bataille d'un autre type à mener.

Il ramena ses jambes vers lui afin de s'asseoir en tailleur. C'était une petite bravade à son seigneur que de s'asseoir dans cette position juste en face de lui, mais tout était bon pour le faire réagir. L'air bravache de Myû tira un haussement de sourcils incrédules au Juge ainsi qu'un sourire sincère. Le Papillon avait raison... évidemment. Ils avaient tous raison. Et lui... Ah, la misère ! Il avait été lâche. Incapable de gérer sa nouvelle situation. S'il n'était pas sûr que ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses, il aurait rendu son surplis et aurait supplié Hadès de le punir pour son aveuglement. Mais c'était fuir ses responsabilités. Abandonner ses compagnons. C'était se montrer lâche, à nouveau. Et Rhadamanthe était quelqu'un de trop entier pour se le pardonner. D'ailleurs fort était à parier qu'il se pardonnerait pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Myû eu un petit sourire malicieux, avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement.

- Vous n'êtes pas seul, seigneur. Ne l'oubliez pas.

_Je sais. _Bien sûr que tu sais, Rhadamanthe. Tu es Juge des Enfers, après tout. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne **pas** savoir.

- J'ai peur, Myû.

L'Anglais mit un moment avant de réaliser le sens des mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche. Avait-il eu seulement conscience de parler ? Mais avant qu'il puisse se poser la question, les mots s'enchaînaient, se bousculaient déjà sur ses lèvres.

J'ai peur parce que je ne connais pas autre chose. J'ai peur parce que je ne sais pas comment je réagirais dans le Monde extérieur. Ici, c'est un lieu relativement protégé mais si le Pope décide de nous jeter dehors, nous n'aurons pas le choix. J'ai peur parce que nous ne sommes que quelques-uns à être revenus et chaque seconde, je ne cesse de me demander s'il y en a d'autres. J'ai peur parce qu'Eaque a pris le Livre et que j'ignore quel effet cela aura sur Hadès-sama. J'ai peur parce que mon frère... mes compagnons me manquent. J'ai peur car je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrivera demain. Tout est si changeant ici, pas comme aux Enfers. J'ai peur Myû, je crève de trouille. Et je crois que ça... ne me renforce pas.

Ouais. Comme il disait, quoi.

- Je suis désolé, Myû. Je... je suis désolé.

Il refoula les larmes brûlantes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Sans le vouloir, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait honte, par Hadès !

Non! Non! Non! Non! Mais non! Mais... mais...mais... Myû était totalement perdu là… Le seigneur Rhadamanthe venait de sourire il y a quelques secondes! Pourquoi il était au bord des larmes maintenant? Et lui, il devait faire quoi ?

- Mais ! Mais ! commença le Papillon qui paniquait légèrement. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire ! Le pope ne nous jettera certainement pas dehors sans autre forme de procès, nous n'avons rien fait pour ! Si nous nous tenons tranquille il n'y a pas de raison ! Et ! Et ! Et bah le monde extérieur il va falloir apprendre à le connaitre ! Ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça. Et il y a eu un nouveau cosmos tout à l'heure ! Ça veut dire que les chevaliers reviennent à la vie ! Donc ça veut dire que les spectres également! Et puis votre frère va revenir! Et puis Valentine et Sylphide aussi ! Et puis Hadès-sama va bien ! Il a réussi à sortir Kagaho des enfers ! Nous devons avoir foi en lui ! Et reprendre des forces pour lui envoyer notre cosmos afin de faciliter la reconstruction des Enfers ! Et puis il faut apprendre, s'adapter à tout ces changements ! Nous y arriveront bien ! C'est normal d'avoir peur ! Mais faut pas être plus fort que ça ! Faut apprendre à vivre ! Ça va aller ! C'est juste une crise ! Tout s'arrange dans la vie, non ?

Myû s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de voleter à force de battre des ailes sous la panique. Il se posa sur le sol, pris une grande inspiration et se força au calme. Il devait réconforter son seigneur avant toute chose, et paniquer ne servait à rien dans ce genre de cas... Oui mais comment faire ? Que dire ? Il n'était pas vraiment le mieux placé pour savoir que faire. Il ne savait même pas vivre, et il n'était qu'un simple subordonné ! Il ne savait même pas s'il fallait qu'il se taise, qu'il parle, qu'il reste à distance, qu'il lui tape l'épaule, qu'il... Stooooooop ! Arrêter de battre des ailes et se calmer ! Point ! Réfléchir et paniquer après la crise ! Le papillon alla s'agenouiller près du seigneur Rhadamanthe, cherchant son regard.

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, dites le moi, s'il vous plait ! Je ferais n'importe quoi, mais cessez de vous faire souffrir. J'ai peur moi aussi. Je crois qu'on à tous peur ! Mais on n'a pas le choix ! Et vous n'abandonnerez pas ! Je le sais parce que je sais que vous n'êtes pas lâche ! Alors dites moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse, parce que je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi. Je ferais tout et n'importe quoi ! Je vous le jure sur mon surplis !

- Je ne suis pas un lâche ? Sottises, Myû. Tu me connais assez pour ne pas dire de telles choses... Je vous ai tous envoyés à la mort dans ce putain nid de frelons, Myû. Je **t**'ai envoyé à la mort. J'ai laissé Eaque mourir sous mes yeux. J'ai laissé Orphée porter un coup à Sa Majesté. J'ai blessé tant de gens avec ma lâcheté et mon égoïsme, toi le premier... Je ne me pardonnerais jamais, Myû. Je ne le **mérite** pas.

Soupir.

- Mais je ferais de mon mieux le temps d'être ici, Myû. J'essaierai d'être à la hauteur de mon statut... si j'en suis encore digne. Le Juge eut un sourire amer. Pensait-il réellement sa dernière phrase ? Aucun moyen d'en être véritablement certain... Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour toi, ni moi, ni Eaque ne te laisserons tomber.

Myû claqua la langue d'agacement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Bon ! Rassurer et réconforter quelqu'un il voulait bien, il était même volontaire. Mais s'il y a une chose qu'il détestait, c'était quand ce quelqu'un se complaise dans son mal malgré tout les arguments... En même temps il était mal placé pour parler après sa crise du matin... Il soupira profondément, cherchant ses mots...

Oh et puis zut !

Il envoya un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son seigneur... qui envoya ce dernier au sol.

Il allait se faire tuer...

Pas grave...

Et puis tant qu'on y était :

- J'en ai assez ! Si vous ne voulez pas entendre ce que je dis, vous comprendrez au moins ça ! Je ne supporterais pas que vous continuiez à vous flageller ! Si vous commencez à vous en vouloir pour ma mort, alors oui, je serais mort pour rien ce jour là ! Vous êtes un des juges des Enfers, et mon seigneur ! Vous êtes un tacticien, il est normal de faire des erreurs et de perdre des hommes. Vous m'avez entendu me plaindre pour ma mort ? J'ai été orgueilleux et le bélier en a profité, vous y êtes pour quoi là dedans ? Je vous vois encore vous lamenter, et ce n'est pas un coup de poing que vous allez vous recevoir ! J'en ai assez ! Ce n'est pas en se complaisant dans vos doutes et votre douleur que vous allez avancer! Alors maintenant, seigneur, je vous prierais de vous secouer les puces! Parce que tant je vous respecte, tant je peux comprendre que vous ayez des faiblesses, tant je ne supporte pas, mais alors vraiment pas, de vous voir vous vautrer dans votre faiblesse en vous cherchant des excuses! Les excuses c'est pour les faibles ! Et je refuse, vous m'entendez ? Je refuse de servir, d'avoir servit, et d'être mort pour un faible ! Alors assumer vos responsabilité, même ici ! DEBOUT ET SECOUEZ-VOUS BON SANG!

Prévenir par télépathie le seigneur Eaque de la situation de son frère avant de mourir serais une idée... Bon ! Adieu monde cruel, tout ça ! Myû tendit une main à son seigneur... au cas où il ne serait pas exécuté sur place pour éviter de salir le sol...

- Maintenant, vous me faites ce que vous voulez, mais ça sera tout de même mieux que ça ! Et laissez-moi au moins vous aidez à vous relevez que j'ai au moins réussis ça !

_Sa Majesté Hadès, frère de Zeus. Vous êtes bénie et Les enfers qui sont le fruit de votre travail sont bénis. Priez pas pour moi, pauvre pêcheur, maintenant et surtout à l'heure de ma mort, surement très prochaine..._

Plus que la douleur, ce fut le choc qui pétrifia la Wyvern. Myû... l'avait frappé ? Il n'y avait qu'Eaque qui avait été assez en colère pour lui coller une baffe, un jour. Même Minos ne l'avait jamais touché. Et voilà que ce gamin venait de lui balancer un direct dans la mâchoire. Par Hadès, c'était le monde à l'envers ! Contre toute attente, un rire nerveux lui prit la gorge. C'était idiot. Définitivement débile. Mais il n'était plus à ça près, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait fait le con. Il avait laissé ses sentiments déborder. Après quatre mille ans durant lesquels il avait pris le soin de se murer derrière une tour en marbre, il s'était laissé... aller à avoir des doutes. A paniquer comme quand si on le mettait devant sa plus grande phobie. Le manque de repères expliquait beaucoup de choses mais... Il devait se reprendre. Myû avait raison : il était allé trop loin.  
_Je te hais._

Mais...Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas montré autre chose que la rage ou le mépris qui le caractérisaient si bien. Et les premières émotions qui ressortaient de sa prison de marbre étaient de celles qu'il avait voulu enterrer à tout jamais. La peur. La honte. Son profond dégoût pour lui-même. Les émotions qu'il était indigne pour un Juge des Enfers de penser.

_Je te hais, je te hais._

Presque hystérique maintenant, le Juge laissa sa tête choir sur le sol et fixa le plafond. Il était tenté de démolir ce mur derrière lequel on... non, IL s'était enfermé. Cela faisait si longtemps... Depuis le début. Depuis qu'il avait vu mourir sa femme. Il s'était juré de ne plus montrer aucune autre émotion que la rage ou le mépris. Oh bien sûr, il y avait Minos et Eaque... les exceptions. Mais jamais en quatre mille ans, il n'avait montré une telle palette d'émotions. Et c'était trop pour lui. Plus que les limites de son âme ne pouvaient en supporter. Il avait fini par craquer. Enfin, mieux valait ici que dehors. Même s'il s'en voulait que Myû en soit témoin.

_Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais..._

**Myû ?**

**Non !**

Par pur réflexe, Rhadamanthe se couvrit le visage de ses mains, comme pour faire écran avec le monde extérieur. Se mordant la lèvre pour arrêter de rire, il se recomposa un visage neutre, sa dernière barrière contre le dehors.

_Je te hais._

_Oui, je sais._

Il détacha lentement ses mains de ses yeux et fit face au visage désemparé de son spectre. Il resta au sol encore quelques secondes avant de se relever seul. Un Juge des Enfers ne se faisait aider par personne. Et il était Juge des Enfers. Pour toujours.

_Tais-toi, maintenant._

- Je suis navré que tu m'aies vu ainsi, Myû. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre. S'il lui en restait, bien sûr.

* * *

A suivre….

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu

Biz

Arkady


	14. Note d'abandon

Bonjour à tous. Malheureusement, comme le laisse entendre le titre, il ne s'agit pas du 14ème chapitre d'une nouvelle vie. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que j'abandonne cette fic. J'ai longuement réfléchit, beaucoup pesé le pour et le contre, retardé l'échéance mais les faits sont là. Ce qui, au départ déjà, était un projet audacieux, écrire une fic à partir d'une trame tirée d'un rpg, n'a pas tourné comme je le voulais. Trop de copier/coller du jeu des joueurs, trop de difficulté à la gérer, trop de va et viens parmi les persos pour pouvoir suivre correctement les faits en fic… les causes de l'abandon sont nombreuses. Bref, je n'arrive pas à faire une fic comme je l'entends et j'estime inutile de continuer ainsi. Je ne prends plus aucun plaisir à l'écrire (si on peut considérer que la remise en forme des post et les légères modifications apportées sont de l'écriture) et je ne vois pas, pour vous comme pour moi, de raisons de continuer ainsi.

Je tire donc ma révérence après 13 chapitres et m'excuse platement auprès de ceux qui la suivaient et l'appréciaient. Et comme au cinéma, après le tombé de rideau , laissez moi quand même vous offrir le « générique » de cette fic, le nom des joueurs et joueuses sans qui ces premiers chapitres n'auraient même pas existé :

- Aphrodite & El Cid by **_Gabyu_**

- Asmita by **_Elina_**

- Camus & Aiolia by _**Arguei**_

- Deatmask by _**Angel**_

- Eaque & Shaka by **_Wenna_**

- Ikki by _**Kaveirya**_

- June & Dohko by _**Cindy**_

- Kagaho & Valentine by _**Anne**_

- Kanon & Seiya by _**Phébé**_

- Milo, Kiki, Séraphine & Edvard by **_Luxry_** (auteur sur ffnet : Luxry)

- Minos, Orion & Violate by _**Alliya**_

- Mû by **_Lilou Black_**

- Myû, Cheshire & Portios by **_D . Stiney _**(auteur sur ffnet : D . Stiney (sans les espaces entre les deux mots et le point ^^)

- Queen & Misty by _**Val'**_

- Rhadamanthe & Alejo by _**Kandai**_

- Rune, Manigoldo & Io by _**Arkady**_

- Saga & Isaak by _**Andromède**_ (auteur sur ffnet : Andromède)

- Shion, Skorpios, Aioross & tous les PNJ by _**Asrial **_(auteur sur ffnet : Asrial)

- Shun & Albafica by _**Séraphine**_ (auteur sous ffnet : Seraphine13)

- Sorrente by _**Nubu**_

- Shura & Deuteros by _**Brian**_

- Sylphide by _**Megara**_

- Yuzuriha by _**Baella**_ (auteur sur ffnet : Baella)

Comme vous le voyez, beaucoup de persos n'étaient pas encore apparu, cela vous donne une idée de l'ampleur de mon retard…

Merci à Asrial de m'avoir laissé utiliser son RPG, merci à tous ces joueurs et joueuses de m'avoir laissé utiliser leur texte, merci à vous de m'avoir suivi et commenté. Encore une fois pardon pour ce projet inachevé. Je n'abandonne pas l'écriture cependant et espère vous retrouver très vite sur d'autres textes (qui iront jusqu'à la fin cette fois, je vous le promets.)

Biz à tous.

Arkady


End file.
